CXWE: Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment
by RedRules
Summary: Mix of Attitude Era, TNA, ECW and a little WCW. Get ready to see OCs and your favorite cartoons go head to head in CXWE to see who's the best. Applications for OCs-Open
1. Roster & Championships

**C.X.W.E Roster & Championships**

**~Roster~**

**Leon LeonHart(Face)**

**Finisher: (Sharpshooter)**

**Carlos Mclay(Face)**

**Finisher: TigerKick (SuperKick)**

**Naruto(Face)**

**Finisher:Uzumaki Barrage (Several Punches and a RoundHouse Kick)**

**Sasuke(Tweener)**

**Finisher: Uchiha Assualt (Stting PowerBomb)**

**Sora(Face)**

**Finisher: KeyBlade (Mic Check)**

**SlenderMan(Heel)**

**Finisher: Faceless Take-Out (Tombstone)**

**Mordecai(Face)**

**Finisher: YeahYaa (Zig-Zag)**

**Amon(Heel)**

**Finisher:Equalizer (BackStabber)**

**Black*Star(Face)**

**Finisher: The Star (CodeBreaker)**

**Vegeta(Heel)**

**Finisher:Big Bang (ChokeSlam)**

**Freddy Krueger(Heel)**

**Finisher: Nightmare Seeper (Cobra Clutch)**

**Squidward(Heel)**

**Finisher: Ankle Lock**

**Goku(Face)**

**Finisher: KaMeHaMeHa (Bicycle Kick)**

**Shadow(Tweener)**

**Finisher: Chaos Control (F-5)**

**Jason(Heel)**

**Finisher: 13th Hell (Clothesline)**

**Sonic(Face)**

**Finisher: Sonic Boom (FU/Attitude Adjustment)**

**Silver(Face)**

**Finisher: Lights Out (Round House Kick)**

**Venom(Heel)**

**Finisher: Symboite (Big Ending)**

**Rigby(Face)**

**Finisher: Yeah-Yaa (ZigZag)**

**Chowder(Tweener)**

**Finisher: Shell-Shocked**

**Riley(Tweener)**

**Finisher: 50 Cent (Skull Crushing Finale)**

**Huey(Tweener)**

**Finisher: Terroist Attack (Spinning BackBreaker)**

**Death The Kid(Face)**

**Finisher: Perfection (Diamond Cutter)**

**The Gourd(Heel)**

**Finisher: Revenge (Stunner)**

**Ulrich Stern(Face)**

**Finisher: Super Sprint (619)**

**ODD Della Robia(Face)**

**Finisher: Laser Arrow (Spinning NeckBreaker)**

**SpiderMan(Face)**

**Finisher: WebHead (BrainBuster)**

**Spongebob(Face)**

**Finisher: The Sponge (Spinning DDT)**

**Patrick Star(Heel)**

**Finisher: StarFish (GoldBerg's JackHammer) Star Slam (Strongest Slam)**

**Ash Ketchum(Face)**

**Finisher: 450 Splash**

**Ed,Edd,Eddy (Face)**

**Finisher:**

**Ed: BurHead Bump (BullHammer)**

**Edd: Shining Wizard**

**Eddy: JawBreaker (Stunner)**

**Hiccup Haddock(Face)**

**Finisher: Anaconde Vise, Swinging reverse STO**

**Professor Chaos (Heel)**

**Finisher: Chaos Splash (Frog Splash)**

**Skips (Face)**

**Finisher: Spear**

**Pops (Face)**

**Finisher: Lollipop (Cradle Arm DDT)**

**Rowdyruff Boys (Heels)**

**Finisher: Bronco Buster, Pumphandle Slam, and Pedigree**

**~Womens Division~**

**Iris "Rose" LeonHart(Face)**

**Finisher: Sharpshooter**

**Eileen(Face)**

**Finisher: Mole Take-Out (Eziguri)**

**Margerat(Heel)**

**Finisher: Red Jay (Glam Slam)**

**Rukia(Face)**

**Finisher: Shinigami Spear (Spear)**

**Patti(Face)**

**Finisher: SitOut FaceBuster**

**Liz(Face)**

**Finisher: SitOut FaceBuster**

**Yumi Ishiyami(Face)**

**Finisher: Telekinesis (Suplex into a DDT)**

**Aelita Hopper(Face)**

**Finisher: Princess Magic (Stalling DDT)**

**Tsubaki(Face)**

**Finisher: The Second Star (CodeBreaker)**

**Sissi Delmas(Heel)**

**Finisher: Sissi Styles (Styles Cash)**

**Lee Kanker(Heel)**

**Finisher:(Kanker Lock) Figure Four Leg-Lock**

**Marie Kanker(Heel)**

**Finisher: (Kanker Lock)Figure Four Leg-Lock**

**May Kanker(Heel)**

**Finisher: (Kanker Lock) Figure Four Leg-Lock**

**Astrid(Tweener)**

**Finisher: Ankle Lock**

**Skye (My Oc)**

**Finisher: SunSet PileDriver**

**Maka (Soul Eater)**

**Finisher: Witch hunter (Reverse Twist of Fate)**

**Videl (DBZ)**

**Finisher: Double Knee Facebuster**

**Sandy Cheeks**

**Finisher: Karate Chop (KO Punch)**

**Powerpuff Girls (Face)**

**Finisher: Crossface, Facebuster**

**-Championships-**

**C.X.W.E HeavyWeight Champion: (Vacant)**

**C.X.W.E Intercontinental Champion: Black*Star**

**C.X.W.E Tag Team Champions: (Vacant)**

**C.X.W.E Hardcore Champion: SlenderMan**

**C.X.W.E CruiserWeight Champion: Sora**

**C.X.W.E Women's Champion: Tsubaki**

**C.X.W.E Women's Tag Team Champions: (Vacant)**

**C.X.W.E Mixed Tag Team Champions: (Vacant)**

* * *

**PPVS**

**January- Royal Rumble**

**February- Death Massacre**

**March- WrestleFest**

**April- PayBack**

**May- LockDown**

**June- Summer Bash**

**July- Royal Rumble**

**August- Death Massacre**

**September- WrestleFest**

**October- Payback**

**November- LockDown**

**December- WinterBash**

* * *

**Stables & Tag Teams**

**Erupting Eds- Ed, Edd, Eddy**

**Team Perfection- Death The Kid and Carlos McClay**

**Princess Magic- Yumi and Aelita**

**Team Xtreme- Odd & Ulrich**

**Thompson Sisters- Patti & Liz**

**Team LeonHart- Leon & Iris LeonHart**

**The Kanker Sisters- Lee, Marie, and May Kanker**

**The Mutants- Jason, Freddy Krueger, SlenderMan, Venom**

**HardCore Foundation(Male)- Nolan Gates, Tyson Stone, Andrew Napalm, Mason Stone, Edward Spark, Daniel Modest, Dean Emblem, Wolf Emblem, Marcus King,****Nicholas Dawkins, Brent Harrison (Tweener)**

**Harcore Foundation(Female)- Carla Ramirez, Sara Verser, Jessica Monotoya, Roxanne Stone(Tweener)**

**Cool Dudes- Mordecai and Rigby**

**Nightmare Alliance- Leo Walker and Karl Jaxon**

**Rowdyruff Boys- Brick, Boomer, and Butch**

**Powerpuff Girls- Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup**

* * *

**(A:N) As you all noticed I have a lot of faces. If you have an OC that's either a Tweener or a Heel. Put in the Reviews or P.M me. Here the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Face, Heel, or Tweener**

**Finisher: 1 or 2**

**Role:**

**Titles he or she would go after:**

**Card Status:**


	2. May Week 1

**(A:N by the way it's in script form unless I decide to change it. By the way don't hate you may like it in script form)**

**Exhibition Match**

**(The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays)**

**(Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering)**

**Zack:** Welcome to CXWE people we are in front of 10,000 fans who are waiting for the show to start.

**Jack: **Tonight we will crown ourselves a Heavyweight Champion, along with the Tag Team Champions, along with the Women's Tag Team Champions and finally The Mixed Tag Team Champions.

Announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for The Intercontinental Championship.

**(Evan Bournes Theme Song Plays to Loud cheers)**

"Hailing from the Star Clan, he is the current Intercontinental Champion please welcome Black*Star!"

*Black*Star comes out with the belt around his waist and proceeds to walk down the Ramp while shaking hands with the fans. He climbs the turnbuckle and gives a Star Pose*

**(Cody Rhodes theme plays to loud boos)**

" And the challenger coming from Republic City, he is the leader of the Equalists Amon" the Announcer announced.

* The Ref holds the belt in the air and puts it near the announce table. The bell rings and Amon starts to deal some punches to Black*Star.*

* Amon attempts to Suplex Black*Star but he counters it a DDT. Black*Star goes in for the Pin*

"1...2"

* Amon kicks out, Black*Star picks him up and puts him near the turnbuckle. He backs up a few and charges straight at Amon. Amon ducks and continues to Suplex him. Black*Star tries to German Suplex Amon but he fails when he didnt notice Amon backflip around him. Amon thens back chops him. He picks him up and then picks him up and proceeds to SuperKick him*

**Jack: **Oh come on Amon basically just ripped of Carlos's TigerKick.

"1...2..."

* Black*Star kicks out much to Amon's surprise. Amon picks him up and throws him which Black*Star counters with a Samoan Drop. Black*Star puts his hand in the air to make the crowd chant yes. Black*Star picks Amon and up and throws him to the ropes. He charges straight at him which connects and prepares for **The Star!**

* Amon gets up and quickly captures Black*Star before he finished his move. He then turns him around and performs a Equalizer (BackStabber).

**Zack: Oh no Black*Star may be outcold!**

"1...2...thre.."

* Black*Star kicks out which surprises everyone including Amon. He prepares for another Equalizer and waits for him to get up. Amon charges at him but Black*Star counters it with a PowerSlam*

**Jack: I hope Black*Star can somehow pull a victory.**

**Zack: We all hope!**

* Black*Star climbs the turnbuckle and does a Frog Splash on Amon and proceeds to pin him*

"1...2...thre"

* Amon and Black*Star quietly get up and start throwing punches as the crowd cheer yeah and boo. Amon then grabs Black*Star and performs a snapmare And gets treads for another Equalizer. Black*Star unaware of the situation gets up while Amon tries to perform the Equalizer bu manages to dodge it and the The Star (Code Breaker) finally connects.

"1...2...3!"

**Announcer: Here is your winner and Still the Intercontintental Champion Black*Star!**

(The Crowd gives a standing ovation for Black*Star. Black*Star sees Amon go back to the ramp giving him the "this isn't over look")

**(Commercial Break)**

**(BackStage)**

(The Camera switches to backstage to show Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay a.k.a Team Perfection in their Locker Room.)

**Carlos Mclay: **Don't worry dude we will win those Tag Team Titles.

**Death The Kid: **I'm not so sure cause remember the competition. We're against Hardcore Foundations Dean and Wolf Emblem. Their basically one of the top guys competing for the titles.

**Carlos Mclay:** Listen we've been a Tag Team since CXWE was first created now listen we have a chance on winning but you may never know until we fight.

**Death The Kid: **Ok fine just to let you know if we fail to win we will earn ourselves a rematch!

**Carlos Mclay:** It's good to see you have your mind set on focusing again, all we gotta do is think of a strategy.

**Death The Kid:** Just to to let you know the plan better be Perfect!

**(Switches back to Commentary)**

**Jack: **Well in me and my brother Zack's case Team Perfection has to watch out for The Emblem Bros attacks and Finishers.

**Zack: **Don't worry I'm sure that they'll figure out a way to win those titles but now let's get ready for some Women Action!

**(Camera goes to the Ring)**

**Announcer:** This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is to declare the first ever **Women Tag Team Champions!**

**("Here Me Now" Theme Song Plays to a mixed reaction)**

"Coming at a combined weight of 234 pounds, Representing The "Hardcore Foundation" the team of Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya" The Announcer Announced.

**Jack: **Let's see if the 2 hardcore girls can pick up Women's Tag Team Championships.

**(Old Country Music Plays to loud boos)**

"Coming at a combined weight of 234 pounds they are accompanied by May Kanker the team of Marie and Lee Kanker The Kanker Sisters"

**Zack: **Out of all the tag teams I hate in CXWE this is the one I most hate.

**Jack:** Woah calm down Bro just watch who wins!

*The Match starts with both Jessica and Lee squaring off. Jessica starts to throw punches and proceeds to throw Lee near the ropes. She tags Roxanne in and both Suplex Lee and proceed to give a elbow drop. Roxanne goes in for the pin.*

"1.."

*Lee kicks out and Roxanne climbs the turnbuckle she waits for Lee to get up. Lee gets up and notices Roxanne behind her. She catches Roxanne mid air and gives her a BrainBuster. Lee goes in the pin.*

"1...2..."

*Roxanne kicks out and try's to tag in Jessica but gets pulled back by Lee. Lee grabs her leg and tags in Marie. Lee still holds onto Roxanne's leg and signals Marie to do a Moonsault on Roxanne. Marie does it and pins Roxanne.*

"1...2..."

*Roxanne kicks out and Marie decides to put her in the Kanker Lock(Figure Four Leg-Lock) but Roxanne manages to counter it with a Reverse DDT. Roxanne struggles to get up but manages to tag in Jessica.*

*Jessica knocks out Lee and proceeds to attack Marie. Jessica throws Marie to the turnbuckle and does a running clothesline and waits for Marie to get up. Lee tries to distract Jessica but Roxanne jumps the ropes and attacks Lee and May in the process.***  
**

*Jessica then gives Marie the Double-Axe Handle from the top rope and gets ready for the The Angels Farewell (Reverse RoundHouse Kick). She waits for Marie to get up but May distracts her. Jessica then gets fed up and gives her instead the Angels Farewell while not noticing Marie behind her.*

*Marie then trips Jessica and locks her into the Kanker Lock. Jessica is screaming in for 2 Mins but manages to counter it. Jessica then gets a sudden comeback and proceeds to Suplex Marie. Lee tries to attack Jessica but then gets pulled back from Roxanne and is given a Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate). Marie gets up and is given The Angels Farewell and Jessica goes in toff the pin.*

"1...2...3"

(The Crowd cheer loudly with a few boos given.)

**Announcer:** Here are your winners and the **New Women's Tag Team Champions** Hardcore Foundations own "Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya".

(The Two Girls run to the ramp and hold the championships in the air at the frustrated Kanker sisters)

**(BackStage)**

(The camera reveals both Leon and Iris talking to Sonic about tonight's match)

**Leon:** Listen Sonic I need to back out of the Triple Threat Match Tonight.

**Sonic:** Why is that?

**Leon: **I kinda promised my sis we would go against Hiccup and that girl named Astrid.

**Sonic:** Ok I understand that means I go against Mason Stone and beat him to win the CXWE HeavyWeight Championship.**  
**

**Iris:** We are counting on you Sonic!

(Sonic leaves the Locker Room to go train while Leon and Iris chat)

**(Commercial Break)**

**Announcer: **This match is scheduled for one fall and it is to declare the first ever **Mixed Tag Team Champions!**

**(Hart Dynasty Theme Plays to loud cheers)**

"Coming at a combined weight of 210 pounds the team of Leon LeonHart and his sister Iris "Rose" LeonHart, The LeonHart Dynasty"

**Jack: **Wells lets see how these two do against two submission Specialists.

**Zack: **I really don't know how Hiccup agreed to be Astrids partner in this match. Think about she's selfish, greedy, annoying, and always gets in people's business.

**Jack: **Well ill agree with you on that but you also forgot she's a bitch.

**(Beth Phoenix's theme plays to loud boos while some people cheer for Hiccup.)**

"Also the challengers, Coming at a combined weight of 169 pounds the team of Hiccup and Astrid"

*Hiccup is waiting in the corner like Astrid ordered him to and waits for the bell to ring.*

(The bell rings and both Astrid and Iris start. Both start delivering blows until Astrid gets the upper hand. She throws Iris to the ropes and gives a few chops. The crowd chants "You can't wrestle" to Astrid which gets her frustrated and starts giving kicks to Iris. The ref stops it and Astrid proceeds to give Iris a DDT and goes for a pin)

"1...2"

*Iris kicks out and tries to fight back but Astrid is still in command. Astrid picks her up and sets her up and try's to PowerBomb Iris but manages to counter it with a Tornado DDT. Iris gets up and tags in Leon.*

*Hiccup goes in due to mixed gender rules and now he and Leon square off. Hiccup gives a few kicks to the leg but Leon gives a clothesline. Leon picks him and throws him to the ropes and puts him near the turnbuckle. Leon tries to deliver a Suplex from the top rope but Hiccup is trying to somehow get out of it.*

*Astrid goes to the corner and tries to help Hiccup but is stopped by Iris. Astrid and Iris start brawling while Leon and Hiccup both land hard on the mat. Leon tries to get up but the fall caused him to lose some balance.*

*Leon then gets up and pins the unconscious Hiccup.*

"1..2...thre"

*Hiccup kicks out and Leon picks Hiccup up and tries to do a Samon Drop but Hiccup counters it with the Anaconde Vise.*

**Jack:** Oh no not the Ananconde Vise many superstars have tapped out and not a single one has been able to counter or break free of it.

*Leon tries to get to the ropes but Hiccup pulls him away and locks it in the middle of the ring. Leon's face is red and is in the verge of tapping. The ref asks if he wants to submit but Leon refuses to tap. Leon then tries to fight but is to weak to do anything. When he was about to submit Iris stops the submission hold.*

*Iris and Leon both Suplex Hiccup and Astrid and give a elbow drop. Both look at Hiccup and Astrid and look at the fans. Both grab the legs and lock Hiccup and Astrid into the Sharpshooter. The sharpshooters in for about 3 Mins until Hiccup tapped out.*

(The crowd is on their feet and continue to cheer loudly)

**Announcer:** Here are your winners and the first ever **Mixed Tag Team Champions** Leon and Iris "Rose" LeonHart.

(Both Iris and Leon are happy until they notice Astrid and Hiccup arguing)

**Jack:** Great Astrid is gonna try and blame this on Hiccup I bet.

**Zack:** Well in Hiccups case the Sharpshooter is one of the most dangerous submission moves in CXWE.

(Astrid continues to yell at Hiccup which includes her insulting him and telling him he's a loser. Hiccup gets fed up and Super Kicks Astrid which shocks the crowd but instead it turns into Cheers.)

(Iris and Leon including Hiccup walk up the ramp and go backstage while the refs carry a unconscious Astrid.)

**(Backstage)**

(The cameras then reveal to be the Erupting Eds, Sora, and Sonic)

**Eddy:** Um Sora why are you here your the CruiserWeight Champion remember?

**Sora:** I know that I just want to see what this meeting is $ #%Face

**Sonic: **Watch the language Sora we don't want to have another Backstage brawl like last time do we?

**Sora, Eddy: **Yes Sonic.

**Edd: **As I was saying we need to group up due to the mass attacks of The Mutants. Jason, Freddy, Venom, and finally the worst of them all SlenderMan!

**Ed:** A faceless man is no good for me Double-D!

**Sonic: **Relax Ed SlenderMan or any other Mutant isn't here right now it's just us your friends.

**Sora:** Wait a sec I thought we all agreed that Jason was the best horror movie icon, not SlenderMan.

**Eddy:** Wait I thought we agreed Freddy was the dangerous one cause unlike them he haunts people in their own dreams.

**Edd: **Can you all please SHUT THE HELL UP! Arguing isn't going to get us nowhere so why don't we just attack all at once.

**Sonic:** Well have fun you four ill be getting some training done for tonight's match.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Word Life plays to a mixed reaction as Riley goes down the crowd yelling at them and giving them the finger)**

**Riley: **Cut my sweet ass music for a second. First of all I want some answers. I want to know why my gay ass bro Huey was chosen to fight Sora for the CruiserWeight Championship instead of me. I think that the GM is against me and wants me to quit. Well here's what I say GM get your ass out here right now.

(Things go silent for 3 Mins but then music is heard)

**(Boondocks Theme Plays to a mixed reaction as Huey comes down with a microphone walking down the ramp and now enters the ring)**

**Huey: **Listen here Riley you need to cut the crap cause first of all I earned my right to face Sora. I fought in a Triple-Threat Match against Leon and Shadow in order to get a title shot.

**Riley: **Ok then you "won" that match but tell me this why wasn't I in that match then Huey. Like I said before the GM has a hatred against me and doesn't want me to win anything but instead lose.

**Huey: **Riley you say everybody has a conspiracy against you, we'll let's see then first of all you say your better than everyone, second you claim everything in the world is gay except for GangstaLicious, and third of all you claim your smarter than me well then prove it.

**Riley: **Well then you want me to prove it. Well then i say we do it right now.

(Both Riley and Huey drop the microphones and are about to charge when music is heard.)

**(CXWE's Theme "Born 2 Run" plays and someone wearing a mask comes out)**

**(The masked man takes off his mask only to be revealed as Tails aka Sonic's best friend which causes fans to cheer)**

**Tails:** First of all Riley you are wrong. Second I don't have a hatred nor a conspiracy against you but Huey earned is title shot at the Cruiserweight Title and you didn't even want to enter cause you were busy. So how about you two just fight each other and lets see who earns a right to face the Champion.

*Bell Rings and both Huey and Riley start landing massive blows at each other. Before Huey can even punch Riley he pushes him into the turnbuckle. Riley then starts kicking Huey in the gut and sets him up for the Suplex but instead of doing it in the ring, Riley suplex's Huey outside the ring.*

*Riley then grabs Huey and smashes his face at the announce table multiple times. He then puts Huey in the middle of the table and goes back in the ring and climbs the ropes. Riley then performs a moonsault but Huey manages to get out of the way before getting hurt*

*Huey gets up and throws Riley near the steel steps. Huey then grabs Riley by the hair and continues to smash Riley's face against the steps. Before the ref can count to 10 Huey throws Riley inside the ring before getting counted out. Huey then performs a leg drop and then multiple punches. Huey then waits for Riley to get up and charges straight at him but Riley counters it with a swinging side slam and goes for the pin*

"1..2.."

*Huey kicks out which makes Riley more furious. Riley then picks him up and gives Huey a massive Uppercut*

**Zack:** Thats gotta hurt.

*Riley then waits for Huey to get up and attempts to hit a spear but instead hits the turnbuckle head first which is followed by a BrainBuster. Huey then climbs the ropes and gives a huge elbow drop and goes for the pin*

"1...2..."

"Huey then picks Riley up and now proceeds to give him massive chops. The crowd chants "WOO" every time Huey gives a chop. Riley then gets his strength back and elbows Huey straight in the face. Riley then carries Huey and proceeds to give him a DDT from the air And goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Huey kicks out which makes Riley go in a more frustrated mode. Riley then gives massive stomps to Huey's stomach. Huey tries to get up but Riley keeps kicking. The ref stops Riley and warns that he will disqualify him if he keeps the act up. Riley then picks up Huey and tries to give another DDT but Huey counters with a surprising Pedigree out of nowhere. Huey then goes for a pin*

**Jack: **That may have been a tribute to Triple H's Pedigree from the WWE.

"1...2..."

*Riley kicks out at 2.9 seconds which makes Huey wonder what will it take for Riley to be unconscious and score the victory. Huey then goes outside and looks at the other announcer table and starts to get ready. Huey then grabs Riley's unconscious body and sets him up on the announcers table. He then picks Riley up and attempts to Power-Bomb Riley through the table but Riley counters with a Cage KO (RKO)*

**Zack, Jack: **Hope we don't get sued by NCW for using one of there moves

*The ref then counts both of them*

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!"

*The ref then calls for the bell and the match is over*

**Announcer: **As a result of a double disqualification there is no winner of this match and that means no championship match at the Summer Bash.

**(CXWE's Theme "Born 2 Run" plays and Tails comes out)**

**Tails: **Since both the Freeman's got themselves disqualified it means their will be no championship match. However since Sora needs a challenger I will instead make this match a Triple Threat Match for Sora's title. And by the way Riley if you dare lend a hand on me I will fire you!

**(Tails leaves and camera switches to the ring)**

Announcer: This match is scheduled for One Fall and it is for the **Tag Team Championship!**

**("Here Me Now" plays to a mixed reaction)**

"Coming at a combined weight of 438 pounds representing "The Hardcore Foundation" Dean Emblem and Wolf Emblem"

**Jack: **These guys are one of the best tag teams I've ever seen next to Rigby and Mordecai.

**Zack: **Well remember this who ever loses they will go against The Cool Dudes to be the #1 Contender against the winner of this match.

**Jack: **Well how about we bet on this $12 says Team Perfection wins.

**Zack: **It's so on!

**(Mixed Version of "I am Perfection" and "Here To Show The World" plays to cheers)**

"Coming at a combined weight of 384 pounds they are the challengers, The team of Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay "Team Perfection"

*The two then enter the ring and wait for the bell to ring*

*The bells rings and both Carlos and Wolf start off. Wolf starts landing massive kicks and then proceeds to hit a RoundHouse Kick and goes for the pin*

"1..."

*Carlos kicks out and Wolf continues landing kicks. The ref warns him to stop or he'll diqualifie Wolf which makes him stop. Wolf charges and but is stopped by Carlos who reverses it with a swinging NeckBreaker. Carlos climbs the ropes and performs a Monsault and pins Wolf*

"1..."

*Wolf kicks out and Carlos drags him near Death The Kid. He tags Kid in and both perform a Double Suplex which is followed by two Moonsaults. Kid the picks Wolf and gives him a Reverse DDT And goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Kid picks Wolf up only for Wolf to get enough strength in order to do a quick Suplex. Wolf then crawls to the corner and tags in Dean. Dean then waits Kid to get up and puts him in a Headlock using his legs. The ref questions if he wants to tap but Kid refuses to tap which makes Dean lock it in even harder. Kid then manages to reach the ropes with the use of his legs but Dean refuses to let go.

"1...2...3...4"

*Dean lets go before getting Disqualified. Dean then picks Kid up and gives him a European Uppercut. Dean tags in Wolf and both give massive chops and then give a huge Clothesline to Kid And Wolf pins him*

"1...2..."

*Kid kicks out much to Dean and Wolf's surprise. Wolf then tries to do a Lionsault but Kid manages to get out of the way. Kid struggles to get near Carlos and finally tags him in. (The Crowd cheers as Carlos gets tagged in)

*Carlos gives 5 major Shoulder Blocks and then proceeds to give a UnderHook Suplex. Carlos makes the crowd chant "Yeah" multiple times and climbs the turnbuckle. He does the "Perfection" Sign with his hands and gives a massive Elbow Drop. Carlos then prepares for the TigerKick (SuperKick) and waits for Wolf to get up*

*Dean notices this and stops Carlos by locking him in the Emblem Lock (Ankle Lock). Carlos is screaming in pain and but Kid manages to stops it by giving Dean "Perfection" (Diamond Cutter). Behind Kid Wolf gives him the The Last Prey (Spear) which sends Kid out the ring. Wolf then tries to give Carlos the Wolf Blade (Clothesline from Hell) but Carlos counters with the TigerKick. Carlos then goes for the pin*

**Jack: **Wolf may be out cold after that kick.

"1...2...thre"

*Wolf kicks out much to everyone surprise. Carlos starts yelling "What do I have to do To win". Carlos grabs Wolf near the ropes and attempts a Back Body Drop but Wolf reverses it with a One-Handed Bulldog. Wolf then climbs the turnbuckle and lands a Moonsault on Carlos and pins him*

"1...2...thre"

*Carlos kicks out with the energy he has left. Wolf then tags in Dean and Wolf puts Carlos in a Full Nelson. Dean starts taunting Carlos and prepares to hit Carlos with his own finisher the TigerKick. Dean uses the TigerKick but Carlos ducks it and it instead hits Wolf which sends out of the ring. Dean then turns behind only to get hit with the Tiger Kick from Carlos. Carlos then quickly goes in for a pin*

"1...2...3"

(The Crowd cheers loud at Kid and Carlos who receive their Championships)

Announcer: Here are you winners and the NEW **Tag Team Champions **Death the Kid and Carlos Mclay "Team Perfection".

*Carlos and Kid both pick up Wolf and Dean and offer to shake hands. Dean and Wolf exchange glances at each other and shake hands with the champions*

**Jack:** Well now its time for the main event of the night and it is for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship.

**Zack:** Well I hope Mason beats Sonic so Hardcore Foundation has at least two championships.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first hailing from Green Hill Sonic the Hedgehog!

**(Live and Learn plays to loud cheers)**

**Jack: **Well it comes down to this it's Sonic vs Mason Stone. Leader Of Freedom Fighters vs one Of Hardcore Foundation members.

**("Here Me Now" plays to mixed reaction)**

Announcer: and his opponent representing Hardcore Foundation Mason Stone.

**Zack: **Well I'm hoping Mason wins and Hardcore Foundation has two titles.

**Jack: **Ok really what do you have against all the good guys in this company.

**Jack: **Shut the $ &# up Jack.

*Bell Rings*

*Both Sonic and Mason start punching each other with Sonic gaining the upper hand. Sonic then proceeds to throw Mason to the ropes and attempts a back body drop but Mason counters it with a rollup*

"1..."

*Sonic kicks out but Mason quickly puts him in a headlock. The ref is asking if he wants to submit but Sonic refuses to. Sonic barely manages to reach the ropes but reaches them. Mason charges straight at him but Sonic gives him the Big boot. Sonic gets on the ropes and performs a moonsault landing on Mason and covers him*

"1..."

*Mason kicks out and Sonic grabs him and then throws him near the turnbuckle head first. Sonic then hits a running clothesline and waits for Mason to get up. Sonic attempts a Double Axe handle but Mason manages to counter it with a Dropkick. Mason then quickly covers him for a pin*

"1...2"

*Mason then proceeds to stomp on Sonics head multiple times in order to weaken him. The ref pulls Mason away and then Mason starts to charge at Sonic but Sonic grabs the rope and Mason lands face-first on the mat. Sonic waits for Mason to get up and then lands a Cross-body.*

"1...2...3...4"

*Sonic gets up and continues to roll Mason back in the ring. Sonic waits for Mason to get and attempts to hit another running clothesline but Mason counters it with a Arm-Drag. Mason goes on the top rope and attempts to hit a leg drop but misses as Sonic rolls out the way*

*Mason gets up only for Sonic to hit a Spinning Heel Kick. Sonic then picks Mason aattempts to hit him with a Double Underhook Powerbomb but Mason manages to hit a Angle Slam and goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Mason looks shocked and prepares for the Halo Breaker (Code Breaker). Sonic gets up and manages to catch Mason at the last second and then hits the Sonic Boom (Attitude Adjustment/Fu) and goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Mason kicks out much to Sonics surprise. Sonic then throws Mason to the corner and charges straight at him. Mason notices this and ducks and Sonic instead hits the ref. Mason notices this and hits the Halo Breaker and proceeds to pin Sonic. He calls for a ref and a new ref comes out and pins*

"1...2..."

*Out of nowhere Tyson Stone and Marcus King appear with steel chairs. The second ref is hit by one of the steel chairs and soon Mason, Tyson and Marcus gang up on Sonic*

**Zack: **Yes teach that blue hedgehog a lesson in pain.

**Jack: **I wouldn't be gloating if I were you cause here comes help.

*Both Hiccup and Silver start to brawl with Tyson and Marcus which sends both straight out the ring. Sonic distracted by this. Not knowing behind him is Mason and is waiting for him to turn around. Sonic turns around and gets hit by the Halo Breaker. Mason goes for the pin while the rest are brawling*

**Zack: **Come on Mason win this thing.

**Jack: **No come on Sonic win don't lose.

"1...2...3!"

**Zack: **Yes!

**Jack: **I can't believe it. The Hardcore foundation has gained the CXWE heavyweight championship.

"Here is your winner and the New CXWE **Heavweight Champion**...Mason Stone"

*Mason grabs the title runs to the ramp along with Tyson and Marcus. The three smile in victory while Sonic, Hiccup and Silver scowl in anger*

**Jack: **I can not believe what has happened. Now Hardcore Foundation has two titles and now whats gonna happen next week.

* * *

**CXWE Match Card**

1. **CXWE** **Intercontinental Championship: **Black*Star(C) Def Amon

2. **CXWE Women's Tag Team Championship: **Roxanne Stone & Jessica Montoya(C) Def Marie Kanker & Lee Kanker

3. **CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championship: **Leon LeonHart & Iris LeonHart(C) Def Astrid &Hiccup

4. **CXWE** **Singles Match Huey Vs Riley: **A Double Count-Out

5. **CXWE Tag Team Championship: **Death The Kid & Carlos Mclay(C) Def Dean Emblem & Wolf Emblem

6. **CXWE HeavyweightChampionship:** MasonStone(C) Def Sonic


	3. May Week 2

**(The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays)**

**(Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering)**

"Were live from Lincoln Center and welcome back to another episode of CXWE. It's me Zack and alongside me is my twin brother Jack. Im so pumped for tonight's matches" Zack said.

"Well I don't know what your problem is but I'm excited because of the main event. It's Silver, Hiccup, and Sonic vs Mason, Tyson, and Marcus in a 6 man tag team match. Now let's move on to our first match" Jack said.

"The singles match scheduled for One-fall"

**(Gail Kims Theme plays to loud cheers)**

"Presenting first she is the CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki!"

" I don't know what's stupider she being champion or her boyfriend Black*Star being I.C champion" Zack growled.

"Can you please shut the hell up Zack" Jack said annoyed.

**(Beth Phoenix theme plays to loud boos)**

"And her opponent hailing from Berk Astrid Hofferson"

" I hope she wins and earns a shot at the Women's title. She was kicked by Hiccup last week but it seems. She seems unfazed by that but like I always say who gives a crap" Zack said.

"I swear you have a problem when it comes to wrestling good guys or bad guys" Jack said.

(Bell Rings)

*Astrid starts the match by pulling Tsubaki's hair while landing kicks. She lets go and performs a Spinning Heel Kick and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Tsubaki kicks out. Astrid then grabs her and throws her to the ropes and attempts a Spinebuster but Tsubaki manages to counter it with a quick DDT. Tsubaki then climbs the rope and performs a Backflip landing on Astrid and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Astrid kicks out while Tsubaki is in confusion. Tsubaki gets her up and attempts a Powerslam but Astrid counters it with a Bulldog. Astrid then focuses on Tsubaki's ankle and proceeds to stomp on it multiple times. Tsubaki is yelling in pain while the ref orders her stop. The ref questions if she wants to quit the match but Tsubaki refuses to*

*Astrid picks her up and throws her to the turnbuckle. She puts Tsubaki on top and attempts a Moonsault Sideslam but Tsubaki fights back. Tsubaki throws five punches and attempts to kick Astrid but she pushes Tsubaki off the ropes and Tsubaki lands on the steel steps head first*

"Oh my god I think she killed Tsubaki" Jack said horrified.

"Good job Astrid send her to hell" Zack yelled.

*Astrid goes out the ring and throws Tsubaki back in the ring and process to quickly pin her*

"1...2...thre"

*Tsubaki kicks out much to Astrid's surprise. Astrid asks the ref if it was really the 3 count but the ref explains it was only a 2 count. Tsubaki notices Astrid distracted and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana and goes for a pin*

"1...2...thre"

*Astrid kicks out much to the crowd's surprise. Tsubaki attempts to hit a Springboard Moonsault but Astrid ducks at the last minute. Astrid gets up and locks Tsubaki in a Ankle Lock*

"Come on Tsubaki you have to get out of that lock" Jack said concerned.

"Yeah go Astrid break her ankle and make sure she never comes back" Zack cheered.

*Tsubaki tries to reach the ropes but Astrid pulls her back into the middle of the ring. Tsubaki is about to tap but music is heard*

**(This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers)**

*Hiccup comes out with Astrid's Axe in hand. She starts to taunt Astrid as Astrid releases Tsubaki. Astrid starts to yell "Give me back my Axe you thief". She doesn't notice Tsubaki up and looks back only to get hit by The Second Star (Code Breaker) and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3"

**(Gail Kims Theme plays)**

"Yes Tsubaki wins and she got help by Hiccup" Jack cheered.

"It was a fluke win and Astrid deserves another match. Also what I can't believe is how Hiccup the Useless interfered with this match" Zack mumbled.

"Here is your winner The CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki"

*Tsubaki gets her title and runs to the ramp while giving Hiccup a hug before she leaves. Hiccup then walks down the ramp and heads toward the announce the table. He grabs both a steel chair and microphone and throws both in the ring but before going in he Superkicks Zack which leaves Jack cheering*

"Look at you claiming your the best in the Womens Divison when you just lost to a Women's champion. I may be Useless but at least I do the right thing. I know some people are mad because I hit a girl but in my opinion you deserved it because before you treated me like trash but look at you right now laying on the floor like the loser you are. But before I leave I have a gift to give you personally by me" Hiccup announced.

*Hiccup picks Astrid up and hits her with a Swinging Reverse STO which makes the crowd cheer louder. Some of the refs carry Astrid out of the ring while Hiccup goes to the ramp celebrating on what he did*

"Finally some peace and quiet from Zack" Jack said with a relief.

*Camera switches backstage to Sonic, Black*Star, Silver, Sonic, Naruto, Odd, Ulrich and Sora outside of the Lincoln Center aka CXWE arena*

"As you all are aware of what's happening The Hardcore Foundation has both the CXWE Heavyweight Championship and the CXWE Women's Tag Team Championships. Now we have to figure how we can keep the remaining titles from getti taken by them" Sonic said

"Ok what your saying is that I The Great Black*Star and greatest I.C champion along with Sora have to keep our titles away from The Hardcore foundation" Black*Star announced while standing on top of a statue.

"Ok I think that Black*Star will be the first to lose his title since he has no self control what so ever" Ulrich said.

"Ok can we go back inside the CXWE arena please cause i need to take a huge bathroom break right now" Odd said holding his pants.

*All of sudden the eight are showered by water*

"Hahahahaha" a voice is heard and it reveals to show the entire Hardcore Foundation along with two new members.

"Wait who are those two members" Naruto questioned.

"If your wondering the girl is Sara Verser my girlfriend and the guy is Brent Harrison the new memebers of Hardcore Foundation" Mason said holding the CXWE Heavyweight Championship.

"Mason Stone" the eight yelled.

*Camera switches backstage to show Team Perfection with a new wrestler*

"So your name is Streak and you were in WCW, TNA, ROH and you were recently with NCW" Carlos Mclay asked.

"Yep and I hope to make my mark and end up in the CXWE Hall of Fame" Streak said while putting on his elbow pads.

"So who is your opponent then" Kid asked.

"Oh the person I'm facing is no other than Chowder" Streak said with confidence.

"WHAT" Kid and Carlos yelled as they dropped the Tag Team titles.

"Dude you may be new but you should never mess with Chowder. That guy nearly took out half of the Hardcore Foundation but they were lucky enough to beat him" Kid said wi fear in his eyes.

*While the three were talking they notice Sonic, Black*Star, Silver, Sonic, Naruto, Odd, Ulrich and Sora walking down the hall soaking wet*

"What the #%$! happened to all of ya" Carlos asked but the eight ignored them and just went into there locker rooms.

"Uh oh I gotta go my match is 4 Mins or else the GM Tails is gonna get pissed" Streak said as he ran down the hall.

"Let's hope he wins and comes out alive" Kid said to Carlos who agreed.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"The following match is scheduled for one fall" The Announcer said.

**(Stings Current Theme Plays to cheers)**

"Presenting first making his debut coming from Canada Streak" The announcer said.

*Streak goes down the ramp while shaking sme of the fans hands. He goes inside the ring and waits for Chowder to come out*

**(Feed Me More plays to mixed reaction)**

"And his opponent from Marzipan City Chowder"

*Chowder comes down the ring in a similar way compared to Ryback. He stares at Streak with hatred filled eyes*

*Bell Rings*

*Chowder and Streak start clashing against each other with Streak getting the upper hand until Chowder hits him with a Belly to Belly Suplex sending him halfway across the ring. Chowder picks Streak up and attempts a Back Body Drop but Streak manages to land on his feet and hit a Powerslam which follows with a pin*

"1..."

*Chowder kicks out but Streak keeps on landing blows to make sure Chowder stays on the ground. Streak attempts a running Leg Drop but Chowder rolls out the way making Streak miss. Chowder then throws Streak to the turnbuckle and charges staright at him and lands a Meathook Clothesline. Streak falls down and Chowder goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Streak kicks out. Chowder picks Streak up and hits a Back Body Drop. Chowder climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a Flying Clothesline but Streak notices this and hits a quick Enzuigiri before Chowder can attack sending Chowder outside the ring*

*Streak waits for Chowder to get up and runs through the ropes and hits a Sucide Dive hitting Chowder. Streak gets up and throws Chowder to the Steel Steps and proceeds to throw him inside the ring and follows with a pin*

"1...2...thre"

*Chowder manages to kick out much to Streaks surprise. Streak then attempts a LionSault but Chowder manages to roll outof theway. Chowder gets up and hits a Big Boot hitting Streak face first. Chowder then goes the opposite side of the ring and attempts to hit another Meathook Clothesline while the crowd chants "Feed Me More" waiting for Streak to get up. Streak gets up slowly while holding onto the ropes. He looks back and gets hit with the Meathook Clothesline and Chowde goes for the pin*

"1...2...thre"

"Streak barely manages to kick out which makes Chowder more furious. Chowder starts to pick Streak up and attempts a Shell-Shocked but Streak manages to get out of it and hits a Samoan Drop. Streak then picks up Chowder and throws him near the turnbuckle. He then proceeds to hit the 10 run Streak (10 Punch Combination) right in the corner and then hits a Round-House Kick. Streak then waits for Chowder to get up and then hits a Superkick and goes for a pin*

"1...2...thre"

*Chowder manages to kick out which cause Streak to set up for the Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT). Chowder gets up and then gets hit with the Cutting Edge and Streak goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

**(Stings Current Theme Plays to loud cheers)**

"Here is your winner Streak!" The announcer said.

"What a debut for Streak in CXWE. If he can knock down Chowder I bet he could knock out all sorts of people" Jack said.

"Your right on that but the fun doesn't stop there because next is The Erupting Eds along with Shadow versus The Mutants Jason, Freddy, SlenderMan, and Venom" The Chairman Red said.

"Now we go to Commercial Break" Jack said.

(Commercial Break)

*Backstage*

(Camera goes backstage to show Mason along with The Hardcore Foundation minus the girls)

"Ok as you know The Summer Bash PPV is in about 6 more weeks and I know some are you aren't worried but I am" Mason explained.

"If you remember correctly the Chairman of CXWE Red announced that there will be a 6 man ladder match with a contract that has the ability to demand a match at any time, so well speaking it means that who ever wins can steal my title from me at any time"

*Before he could finish they all heard the girls screaming. They run and see the entire locker room covered in pink, purple, green, and black colors*

"What the hell happened" Nolan asked.

*Before the girls could explain they noticed a note attached to the locker*

"It says this was a prank done by your friends Team Xtreme and the girls Princess Magic aka The Lyoko Warriors suckers" Daniel read. "Wait what's that" Wolf said as he noticed a picture near it.

In moments later the entire Hardcore Foundation vommited at the picture of Mitt Romney. "Ok this is war now" Mason said.

(Camera goes to the ring to show the announcer)

"Ladies and gentleman this a 6 man tag-team match scheduled for one fall and introducing first The Erupting Eds" he announced.

**(Evolution theme plays to loud cheers)**

*The Eds and surprisingly Shadow comes out and walk down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands. Shadow just goes inside the ring and waits for the Eds who are shaking the fans hands*

**(The Shield Theme plays)**

"And there opponents from places unknown Jason, Freddy, Venom and the CXWE Hardcore Champion SlenderMan The Mutants"

*The four walk down the crowd while SlenderMan holds the Hardcore Championship around his shoulder. The Eds and Shadow glare at them while they walk down. They attempt to charge at them but the ref warns them not to. All 6 men go to the corner while both Ed and SlenderMan start the match*

*Bell Rings*

*Ed starts throwing massive punches but it seems that Slenderman isn't affected. Ed goes for another punch but SlenderMan catches his hand and gives Ed a Spinebuster. SlenderMan grabs Ed and hits him with a Press Slam sending Ed out of the ring. SlenderMan goes out the ring and puts Ed back in. SlenderMan attempts another Press Slam but Ed gets out of it and quickly tags in Shadow*

*Shadow and SlenderMan have a stare off and then throw punches. Shadow manages to gain the upper hand and hits a Running High Knee. Shadow grabs SlenderMan and puts him near the turnbuckle he tags in Edd and signals him to do a Moonsault while he hits a NeckBreaker. He hits it and Edd lands a Moonsault and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*SlenderMan kicks out but Edd lands many kicks to make sure he doesn't get up. He goes for a Leg Drop but SlenderMan rolls out the way before getting hit. SlenderMan then picks Edd and throws him near the other end of the corner. He then gives a massive Powerbomb landing Edd's head on the turnbuckle. He tags in Jason and Jason goes for another pin*

"1..."

*Edd quickly kicks out but Jason then starts throwing punches straight at his Edd's head trying to bust him wide open. The ref warns him to stop and Jason lets go. Jason then charges at Edd but he counters with a Monkey Flip. Edd then rushes and tags in Eddy. Eddy gets super pumped and throws Jason to the ropes and hits a Underhook Suplex. Eddy climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Frog Splash and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Jason kicks out but manages to get a roll-up on Eddy*

"1...2.."

*Eddy kicks out in time before the number 3. Jason goes back and tags in Venom. Venom gives a twisted evil look at Eddy who is half scared but on the other hand prepared. Venom then hits Eddy with a Running Body Block sending Eddy outside the ring. Venom goes out but gets hit by Edd who lands a Crossbody. Jason and Freddy go out to assist Venom but get hit by a Double Axe Handle by both Ed and Shadow*

"Sorry folks to interrupt but we have to go to commercial break" Jack said as the show went to Commercial break.

*Camera then go back to the ring*

*It shows Freddy landing a Suplex on Shadow and goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Shadow kicks out but Freddy picks him up and attempts to Powerbomb him but he counters it with a Plancha. Shadow then prepares for a Chaos Control (F-5) but Venom goes behind him and hits the Symboite (Big Ending) which knocks Shadow out. Venom looks behind and gets hit by the Jawbreaker (Stunner) by Eddy who gives him the middle finger. Behind Eddy he gets hit by the 13th Hell (Clothesline from Hell) by Jason who also gets hit by a Shining Wizard by Edd. Edd then gets knocked out by SlenderMan who hits him with the Faceless Take-out (Tombstone)*

*Ed gets frightened by SlenderMan but then quickly gets angered by him due to him hitting Edd. He then hits SlenderMan with the BurHead Bump (BullHammer) sending SlenderMan out the ring. Behind Ed he gets kicked out by Freddy. Shadow then gets up and stares menacingly at Freddy. Freddy looks back and gets hit with the Chaos Control (F-5) and Shadow goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

**(Evolution theme plays to loud cheers)**

"Here are your winners Ed, Edd, and Eddy The Erupting Eds and the ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog"

*The Eds offer to shake Shadows hand but instead Shadow gives them the thumbs up and walks out the ring. This leaves the Eds confused but they continue to shake hands with the fans as the camera goes backstage*

"What a great match for those four but why didn't Shadow shake the Eds hand" Jack questioned.

"Other than that our main event is next. It's Mason, Tyson, and Marcus vs Sonic, Hiccup and Silver" Chairman Red said.

"Yeah Sonic and Hiccup have gone into a Twitter war with Mason due to the fact they say he cheated to win the title" Jack explained.

"We'll other than that let's go backstage" Red said.

*Backstage shows Hiccup, Silver, and Sonic*

"Ok our match is next guys" Hiccup said taping his hands.

"Ok we all know the plan each of us will take on either Mason, Tyson or Marcus" Sonic reassured.

"Hey guys quick question when the hell did this feud start anyway" Silver asked.

"It started because Mason cheated and won the CXWE Heavyweight Championship and then it led to kinda of a twitter between us" Hiccup explained.

"Ok let's go but I just realized something who's gonna face him at the Summer Bash" Silver asked.

"I really don't know maybe one of us" Sonic said.

"Dont worry we have to focus remember" Silver said as the three went down the hall.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"The following a 6 man tag team match scheduled for one fall and introducing first The CXWE Heavyweight Champion Mason Stone, Tyson Stone and Marcus King"

**(Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction)**

*The three walk down the ramp while Mason is holding the title around his shoulder. The three enter the ring and wait for Sonic, Hiccup and Silver*

**(This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers)**

"And there opponent coming from Berk Hiccup Haddock"

*Hiccup walks down the ramp in a similar way like CM Punk but stops to shake some of the fans hands. Hiccup then enters the ring but glares at Mason who is holding the championship*

**(Live and Learn plays to loud cheers)**

"And his partner hailing from Green Hill Zone Sonic The Hedgehog"

*Sonic runs down the ramp and goes around the ring 5 times while running. He then jumps in the ring and stares at Marcus, Tyson, and Mason*

**(Dreams of Absolution plays to loud cheers)**

"And there partner hailing from the future Silver The Hedgehog"

*Silver runs down the ramp in a similar way related to Sin Cara. He then goes to Sonic and Hiccups corner and the 6 wait for the bell to ring*

*Bell Rings*

*Silver and Marcus both start the match with both punching each other at the head to knock one of them out. Marcus attempts another punch but Silver counters it with a Back Suplex. Silver then picks Marcus up and attempts another Back Suplex but Marcus quickly counters with a quick Bulldog and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Silver quickly kicks out but Marcus throws him to the ropes and hits a Big Boot. Marcus then drags Silver's body to his corner and tags in Tyson. He signals Tyson to hit a Crossbody and which Tyson hits and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Silver kicks out. Tyson attempts a Flying Kick but Silver ducks and hits a Tornado DDT. Silver then runs to the corner and tags in Sonic. Sonic then goes in and starts landing 4 punches to Tyson and finishes with a Kick to the head. Sonic then runs to the ropes and performs a Lionsault and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Tyson kicks out but then puts Sonic in a roll up pin*

"1...2"

*Sonic kicks out. Sonic quickly gets up and hits a Arm Drag on Tyson and then performs a Clothesline knocking Tyson outside of the ring. Sonic waits for Tyson to get up and then performs 3 Cartwheels and hits a Moonsault landing on Tyson outside of the ring*

*Mason then hits a Suicide Dive landing on Sonic only to get hit by Hiccup who hits Mason with a Crossbody. Tyson quietly gets up and throws Sonic near the Steel Steps and proceeds to throw him back in the ring. Tyson waits for Sonic to get up and then performs a Suplex DDT followed by a pin*

"1...2..."

*Sonic manages to kick out at 2.56 seconds. Tyson then throws Sonic near the corner and then tags in Marcus. Marcus and Sonic then hit a Double Clothesline followed by a Double Moonsault and Marcus goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Sonic barely kicks out in time before the three count. Marcus then throws Sonic to the ropes and attempts a Powerslam but Sonic counters with a Lou Thesz Press which tires both of them. Sonic crawls to his corner while Marcus attempts the same. Sonic then tags in Hiccup while Marcus tags in Mason*

*Hiccup and Mason then start to throw massive punches at each other while the crowd cheers on. Hiccup throws Mason to the ropes and attempts a Samoan Drop but Mason attempts to counter with a Diamond Cutter but Hiccup hits a Moonsault Side Slam. Hiccup lands many kicks and attempts a Super Kick but Mason then hits a quick PileDriver knocking Hiccup unconscious*

*Mason then sets up for the Halo Breaker but all of sudden the lights go off*

"What the hell happened to the lights Red" Jack yelled in confusion.

"Don't ask and blame me, blame and ask the light crew" Red responded.

*The lights go back on but it reveals to show an unconscious Mason Stone lying in the middle of the ring with an enraged Patrick Star. Hiccup tiredly gets up but then gets hit by The Star Slam. Tyson, Marcus, Sonic, and Silver attempt to gang on Patrick but fail miserably as he knocks all of them out with a K.O punch. Patrick then goes outside the ring and grabs the title. He goes back in the ring and holds on his shoulders*

"Hey that isn't your title you bitch" Jack yelled.

"Calm down this will all be solved" Red explained.

*The episode ends with Patrick holding the title on his shoulders as if he won*

* * *

**CXWE Results**

1. Singles Match: Tsubaki (C) Def Astrid

2. Singles Match: Streak Def Chowder

3. 8 Man Tag Team Match: The Erupting Eds and Shadow Def The Mutants

4. 6 Man Tag Team Match: Result was a draw due to interference

* * *

**Summer Bash PPV Match Card**

1. Triple Threat Crusierweight Championship Match: Sora (C) Vs Riley Vs Huey

2. Steel Cage Intercontinental Championship: Black*Star vs Marcus King

* * *

**(A:N) There may or may not be a new episode next week. If there no new episode next week it's due to a personal issue.**


	4. May Week 3

**(The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays)**

**(Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering)**

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of CXWE. I'm Jack alongside Chairman Red who is temporarily replacing my brother because he's at the dentists" Jack said.

"Also were live from London, England and I hope your ready for tonight's show" Red said.

**(Here Me Now plays to a mixed reaction)**

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the CXWE Heavyweight Champion Mason Stone"

*Mason walks with a microphone at hand and is furious about last week. He enters the ring and waits for the music to stop*

"As the CXWE universe knows last week Saturday my title was stolen by a guy named Patrick Star. Patrick I don't know what your problem was last week but I do know what your up to. You want a shot at me!" Mason yelled.

"If you have any balls I suggest you walk down and we settle this like men or if you are one. Come on Patrick I can wait all night long" Mason said waiting for Patrick to come out.

**(Some Bodies Gonna Get It plays to loud boos)**

*Patrick walks down the ramp with the CXWE Heavyweight Championship around his shoulder. He goes to the announce table and grabs a microphone. He then walks inside the ring*

"What do you want to talk about Shrimp" Patrick said.

"First of all quit the tough guy act cause I know all Sea Stars aren't tough and second pretty much your sister is retarted as well. But can you do all us a favor and give me back my title or ill be forced to use legal force" Mason warned.

"Listen Mason in order for you to get back your title I want to face you at the Summer Bash for the title" Patrick said.

"That's a funny thing to say because last time I checked you have to earn a shot at a title in order to compete. If I were you I would..." Mason said before music is heard.

**(This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers)**

*Hiccup walks down with a T-shirt saying "Anaconde Vise" and walks down the ramp with a microphone in his hand*

"Woah Woah and Woah. Patrick I think you should wait in line because either me or Sonic will face him" Hiccup said as she walked into the ring.

"How about you shut your mouth because last week I give you a present and that present was a Star Slam which cause your back pain" Patrick yelled.

"Oh yes the Star Slam. Next time you have a move and you want to name it, I suggest you name it The Dumb Ass Slam because out of nowhere you come and take the title and also you interrupt a match. So I suggest this a match between me and you and let's who deserves a shot" Hiccup said while smirking.

"Hmm let me think about it... Its ON!" Patrick yells.

"Ok now that the whole drama fest is over I suggest we all leave the ring because this is Londen and most of the people came to see us wrestle" Mason said as he exits the ring.

"Wait before we go I want to give Patrick a taste of his own medicine" Hiccup said as he Superkicks Patrick out of the ring.

*Hiccup exits out of the ring while Patrick exits through the crowd*

"Well lets go on to our first match" Red said.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentleman this a #1 contenders match for the Tag Team Championships and it is scheduled for one fall"

**(Here Me Now plays to loud cheers)**

"Introducing the challengers representing Hardcore Foundation Dean and Wolf "The Emblem Brothers"

"Wow look at the cheers that London is giving these two" Jack said amused.

"Well these two along with Nicholas Dawkins are from England' Red said.

*Dean and Wolf go into the middle of the ring and start to wait for there opponents and proceed to shout "Were Back in England"*

**(Hardy Boyz Theme plays to loud cheers)**

"And there opponents Odd Della Robia and Ulrich Stern "Team Xtreme"

"Well these two have come a long way in this company" Jack said.

"If they can win this match I'm sure they'll be able to beat Team Perfection" Red explained.

*Odd and Ulrich go down the ramp in a similar way related to the Hardy Boyz while shaking some of the fans hands. They enter the ring and have a staredown with Dean and Wolf*

*Bell Rings*

*Both Odd and Dean start the match. Dean attempts a Clothesline but Odd hits a quick Eziguri to the face of Dean. Odd then goes near Dean and hits a Moonsault on him and goes for a pin*

"1.."

*Dean quickly kicks out but Odd then throws him near the turnbuckle and goes near him. He hits a DDT and proceeds to climb the turnbuckle. He waits for Dean to get up. Dean gets up and Odd attempts a Corkscrew Senton but Dean manages to counter at the last second and Dean hits a Powerbomb and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Odd kicks out much to Dean's surprise. Dean then drags Odd to Wolf as another begin to double team on him. Both perform a double Mic Check and Wolf goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Odd kicks out but Wolf lands many punches. Dean then throws Odd over the ropes but Odd manages to hang on. Odd uses his legs and grabs Wolf by the head and both land on on the barricade. Dean notices this and climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Moonsault on Odd which is followed by a Crossbody by Ulrich who hits Dean. Odd then grabs Wolf and puts him back in the ring*

*Odd then hits Spinning Heel Kick which is followed by a Splash. Odd then attempts a Springboard Headbutt but Wolf manages to get out of the way. Wolf then hits Odd with the Wolf Blade (Clothesline From Hell) and goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Ulrich manages to break the pin at the last second. Dean notices and hits a Reverse Suplex on Ulrich sending him out of the ring. Odd hits a Dropkick sending Dean out of the ring unaware of Wolf who's behind him. Odd turns around and gets hit with the Last Prey (Spear) and Wolf goes for a pin*

"1...2...thre"

*Odd manages to kick out at the last second which angers Wolf. Wolf then sets up for another Last Prey. Odd then quietly gets up and gets hit with another Last Prey*

*Ulrich tries to help Odd but gets kicked by Dean. Wolf then goes for another pin on Odd and the ref counts*

"1...2...3!"

**(Here Me Now plays to loud cheers)**

"Here are your winners Dean and Wolf Emblem "The Emblem Brothers"

"Like they said before they would earn a guaranteed rematch for the Tag Titles" Red said.

"Let's just wait and see the results" Jack said calmly.

*Ulrich shakes Odd in order to wake him up while Dean and Wolf have there hands raised high in victory. Ulrich then shouts that this isn't over and that they'll get there revenge*

*Camera goes backstage to show Streak and Sonic*

"So you're not mad about this whole arrangement" Streak questioned while putting on his face paint.

"Streak for the last time I am. Besides Im earning my rematch at the Independence Day PPV" Sonic explained.

"We'll that's good for you and I gotta go. My match is next" Streak said as he walks down the hallway.

"I just hope that Hiccup manages to beat Patrick" Sonic sighed as he continued to do push-ups.

*Camera goes the ring*

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall"

**(Slay Me plays to cheers)**

"Introducing first coming from Toronto, Canada STREAK!"

"Last Saturday Night he took out Chowder in his debut match" Red said.

"Yeah but you got to remember his opponent right now is Squidward Tentacles" Jack reminded.

*Streak walks down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands. He goes in the ring and waits for his opponent to come out*

**(Fandango's Theme Plays to boos)**

"And his opponent coming from the Bikini Bottom Squidward Tentacles"

"Hey Squidward this is wrestling dance in your own house" Red yelled.

"Got that right the only thing he does is dance and doesn't wrestle" Jack said.

*Bell Rings*

*Streak attempts a Flying Kick but Squidward goes out the ring and grabs the microphone*

"No No. I refuse to wrestle unless this man can pronounce my name" Squidward points to Streak.

*Squidward gives Streak the microphone and waits for him to speak*

"So all I gotta do is pronounce your name and we can continue this match" Streak questioned as Squidward nodded yes.

"Ok is your name Squid Jango? No it's Squid Butt Licker. No it's either between fancy pants and ass kicker. Wait I got its Squid...Fat Cock Sucker" Streak said as Squidward got angered.

"Who do you think your talking to rookie Im...Im..." Squidward then got cut off.

"Im...Im...Im...I Don't Give A Crap" Streak said as he hits the Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT) on Squidward.

*Streak tells the ref that the match continues as Streak continues to climb the turnbuckle. He gives the Diamond Symbol and hits the Razor Cut (Diving Leg Drop) on Squidward and goes for a pin*

"1...2..3!"

******(Slay Me plays to cheers)**

"Here is your winner Streak" the announcer said.

*Streak continues to imitate Squidward by dancing in a similar way like Fandango. Squidward looks in anger and is about to attack but Red stops*

"Hold up you two before you two even think of fighting I suggest you do it at Summer Bash and not here. Squidward if I were you I suggest you stop" Red yelled.

"Your wish is our command Chairman" Streak said as he hits Squidward with another Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT).

*Streak then dances out of the ring while he looks at Squidward who is unconscious*

*Camera goes to backstage to show Black*Star, Naruto, and Team Perfection alongside with Ulrich*

"So where is Odd anyway" Naruto asked.

"Due to Wolf hitting him with Last Prey two times his ribs are currently injured" Ulrich explained.

"Dude chill I don't think Odd would want to see you in this type of situation. Odd may be injured but he would still like it if you still fought" Carlos said as he patted Ulrich on the shoulders.

"Well onto important matters Black*star and you two have a chance at losing your titles if Marcus, Dean and Wolf beat you guys" Kid said.

"Like I said before I'm undefeated in those type of matches and no one has ever beaten me in a Steel Cage Match" Black*star said while doing push-ups.

"Well lets hope nothing happens that causes you three to be stripped of the titles" Ulrich said as he exits the room.

"Well lets watch what happens in tonight's main event match" Naruto said as he turns on the Tv.

*Camera goes to the ring*

**(Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen representing Hardcore Foundation Marcus King"

*Marcus walks down the ramp and heads toward the announce table. He grabs a microphone and goes inside the ring*

"As you people in London know I have a match for Black*Star's Intercontinental Championship in a Steel Cage match which will be at the Summer Bash. Other than that I want to bring out my opponent and lets see if he will come. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Black*Star" Marcus announces.

*No music is heard for about 3 minutes which confuses Marcus. Marcus then decides to get Black*star from backstage but then music heard*

**(Evan Bourne's Theme Plays to loud cheers)**

*Black*Star comes down the ramp quick and enters the ring with a microphone in hand*

"Ok what the hell is your problem King. Huh I know what your trying to do. Yeah I know your gonna try and attack me so you can have the advantage. Let me tell you this no one in the history of CXWE has ever beaten me in a Steel Cage Match and I can name many reasons why" Black*Star yelled.

"Whoa there I just wanted to have a friendly talk with my opponent. I mean I could do worse. I can possibly injure you, cripple you, make sure you never wrestler and the list goes on and on" Marcus said with sarcasm.

"How about this you leave or there will be trouble you hear me" Black*Star threatened.

"Oh please whats the worse you can do anyway" Marcus said.

*Out of nowhere Black*Star hits the Star (CodeBreaker) sending Marcus out of the ring. Black*Star laughs at Marcus while Marcus mouths the words "This isn't over" as he goes backstage*

*Camera goes to backstage to show Hiccup walking down the hallway as he bumps into Marcus*

"Watch where your'e walking runt" Marcus said.

"Watch were I'm walking. I think you should watch where your going Star" Hiccup said mockingly.

*Marcus is about to punch Hiccup but is stop by Sara Verser*

"Just don't do it. Mason will deal with him" Sara said.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"This a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is for a #1 contendership for the CXWE Heavyweight Champion at the Summer Bash PPV" The announcer said.

**(Some Bodies Gonna Get It plays to loud boos)**

"Presenting first coming from the Bikini Bottom he is the World's Strongest Starfish Patrick Star"

"I seriously don't get what's his problem. First he double crosses his friend Spongebob and now this. What's next" Red said.

"I wonder what goes through his mind" Jack questioned.

******(This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers)**

"And the challenger coming from Berk Hiccup Haddock"

"Lets hope that Hiccup can win this won and stop Patrick" Red said.

"Well Sonic and some others hope that he wins" Jack said.

*Bell Rings*

*Hiccup and Patrick lock each other up but Patrick gets the upper hand and hits a Side Slam. Patrick then continues to viciously stomp on Hiccup. Patrick then picks Hiccup up and hits a huge Clothesline and goes for a pin*

"1.."

*Hiccup quickly kicks out. Patrick then drags Hiccup and attempts to hit a Elbow Drop but Hiccup quickly gets out of the way. Hiccup then lands five kicks and attempts a Flying Kick but Patrick counters with a Spear. Patrick then climbs the turnbuckles and hits a Splash and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Hiccup quickly kicks but Patrick puts him into a Full Nelson. The lock is in for about 5 minutes but Hiccup manages to land a few elbows to the head. Patrick then lets go and Hiccup hits him with a Springboard Crossbody and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Patrick kicks out. Hiccup charges at him but Patrick hits him with a Big boot sending him to the ground. Patrick picks Hiccup and throws to the turnbuckle. Patrick attempts a Suplex but Hiccup starts to counter it. Hiccup kicks him in the head sending him to the middle of the ring. Hiccup attempts a Moonsault but Patrick quickly captures him and hits with the Star Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam) and goes for a pin*

"1...2.."

*Hiccup kicks out much to Patricks surprise. Patrick then attempts another Star Slam but Hiccup counters with a Reverse DDT. Hiccup then grabs Patricks head and does a punt kick. Hiccup then locks in the Anaconde Vise while Patrick is in pain.

*The locks is in for about 4 minutes and Patrick is about to reach the ropes but Hiccup pulls him back. Patrick then has no other choice but to tap which he does*

******(This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers)**

"Here is your winner Hiccup Haddock"

"Hiccup did it he beat Patrick" Jack said while clapping.

*Hiccup is celebrating but an unknown person with a mask attacks him. The mask man hits a Facebuster sending Hiccup to the ground. The man then puts Hiccup near the announce table and proceeds to Powerbomb Hiccup through it*

"Holy Shit" Red yelled.

"Oh my god I think Hiccup may be injured" Jack said horrified.

*The show ends with the man staring at Hiccup's body*

* * *

**CXWE Results**

1. #1 Contenders for the Tag Titles: The Emblem Brothers Def Team Xtreme

2. Singles Match: Streak Def Squidward

3. #1 Contenders for Heavyweight Title: Hiccup Def Patrick

* * *

**SummerBash PPV Match Card**

1. Triple Threat Crusierweight Championship Match: Sora (C) Vs Riley vs Huey

2. Steel Cage Intercontinental Championship Match: Black*Star (C) vs Marcus King

3. Women's Tag Team Champion Match: Roxanne Stone & Jessica Montoya (C) vs Yumi & Aelita

4. 6 Man Contract Ladder Match: Ash vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ?

5. Extreme Rules Match: Streak vs Squidward

6. Hardcore Championship Match: SlenderMan (C) vs Shadow

(The rest to be announced)


	5. June Week 1

***he theme song "Born 2 Run" plays***

***Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering***

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of CXWE. I'm Jack alongside special commentators Goku and Naruto" Jack said.

"You forgot that were live from Mexico, City and trust me I will hold a fiesta" Goku said as a put on a sombrero while Naruto plays a Guitar.

"We'll let's move onto our first match" Naruto said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a #1 Contenders Match for the Women's Championship and it is scheduled for one-fall"

**(Beth Phoenix's Theme Plays to loud boos)**

"Introducing first Astrid Hofferson"

"We'll she must be ticked off on what happened few weeks ago. I mean she was superkicked and then Hiccup cost her a match against Tsubaki" Jack said.

"She's a sore loser that's what" Goku replied.

**(Spin The Bottle Theme Plays to loud cheers)**

"And her opponent from Toronto, Canada Skye"

"This is one of those girls you wish to be married to" Jack said.

"Hey I just noticed something who else is from Canada" Naruto said.

"Save that for another time Naruto" Goku said.

*Bell Rings*

*Astrid charges at Skye and attempts a Clothesline but Skye counters with a Dropkick. Skye proceeds to land punches and lands a Springboard Moonsault landing on Astrid and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Astrid kicks out. Skye attempts a Spinning Kick but Astrid hits a back breaker. Astrid then proceeds to put Skye in a headlock. Astrid locks it in for 5 minutes but Skye manages to reach the ropes. Astrid attempts a Underhook DDT but Skye counters with a roll-up*

"1...2"

*Skye quickly gets up and hits a Back Body Drop. Skye then picks Astrid up and attempts a Round-House Kick but Astrid counters and sends Skye out of the ring. Astrid goes out of the ring and sends Skye to the Steel Steps. Astrid goes back in the ring and the ref counts*

"1...2...3...4"

*Skye is slowly getting up and is trying to make it*

"5...6...7"

*Skye reaches the ropes and quickly enters before the ref can go any longer. Astrid gets furious and puts Skye in the Ankle Lock*

"Come on Skye" the crowd chants.

"The crowd is right. Lets Go Skye" Naruto said as he waves his hands in the air.

*Skye is about to reach the ropes but Astrid pulls her back. Skye is on the verge of tapping but she manages to flip Astrid over. Skye tries to get up but her ankle is in much to pain. Astrid charges at Skye but Skye counters with a High Knee to the face of Astrid*

"Ohh that's gotta hurt" Goku said.

*Skye then hits Four Clotheslines and a High Kick sending Astrid to the ground. Skye them prepares for the Sunset PildeDriver. Astrid gets up and Skye hits the Sunset PileDriver and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

**(****Spin The Bottle Theme Plays to loud cheers)**

"Here is your winner and the #1 Contender Skye"

"Yes she did it. She beat Astrid" Goku and Naruto said while they dance around the announce table.

"We'll let's see whats going on Backstage"

*Backstage*

*Shows Leon, Sora, Hiccup and Iris*

"So does anyone know a place where we can order tacos" Leon asks.

"I've checking the phone book. Everything in this is Spanish" Iris complained as she flipped through a phone book.

"Here let me try" Hiccup said as he grabbed Iris's hand which made her blush a little.

"Ok I think I've found the address" Hiccup said as he dialed the number.

"Ok they said the tacos will be ready in about 23 minutes" Hiccup said.

"Ok good to know" The others said.

*Camera goes to the ring*

**(Fandango's Theme Plays to People Chanting The Song)**

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and introducing first coming from the Bikini Bottom Squidward Tentacles"

*Squidward goes to the ring while dancing with some random dancer. Squidward dances in the middle of the ring and waits for his opponent*

**(Spider-Man (1994 Tv Series plays to loud cheers)**

"And his opponent from New York City. The Amazing Spider-Man"

*Spider-Man runs down the ramp in a similar way related to Sin Cara. He enters the ring and stares at Squidward. Before the match can start it is announced that there will be a Special Guest Referee*

**(Slay Me plays to cheers)**

"And the Special Guest Referee STREAK"

"Uh oh Squidwards in trouble" the three commentators say.

*Bell Rings*

*Spider-Man hits a Spinning heel Kick and proceeds to punch the head of Squidward. Spider-Man hits about five punches and picks Squidward up and rows him to the turnbuckle. Spider-Man attempts a Flying Clothesline but Squidward counters with a Neckbreaker.

*Squidward picks Spider-Man up and hits another Neckbreaker. Squidward then goes for a pin*

*STREAK doesn't notice the pin because he's busy on his phone looking up Twitter. Squidward yells for to him to pin but STREAK yells that he's busy. He turns around and counts the pin but Spider-Man kicks out already*

*Squidward hits Spider-Man with a Dropkick and sends him outside of the ring. Squidward is about to go outside but STREAK hits a Bicycle Kick sending Squidward outside. STREAK then goes back on his phone and waits fir the superstars to get up*

*Spider-Man gets up and proceeds to throw Squidward back in the ring. Spider-Man hits a Swinging Neckbreaker and face plants him. Spider-Man climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a Diving Headbutt but Squidward gets out of the way. Squidward then proceeds to hit him with a Reverse DDT and goes for another pin*

"1..."

*STREAK stops counting and decides to tie his shoes. Squidward gets annoyed by this and proceeds to push STREAK. STREAK yells at him telling not to push an official and the match continues. Spider-Man hits a quick Side Slam and goes for a pin*

"1..2."

*Squidward counts out of STREAK's fast counting. Spider-Man attempts a Superkick but Squidward counters with a German Suplex. Squidward begins to yell at Streak again for not following the rules but Streak tells him to stop being a bitch and just wrestle*

*Before Squidward could react Spider-Man hits another Drop Kick sending Squidward outside the ring. Spider-Man climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Squidward to get up. Squidward gets up and hits a Moonsault on him*

*Streak waits for them to get up while walking in circles. Spider-Man manages to wake up and proceeds to throw Squidward to the barricade. Spider-Man proceeds to throw Squidward back in the ring. Spider-Man picks up Squidward and hits a SuperKick and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Squidward kicks out. Spider-Man then prepares for Web Head (BrainBuster). Spider-Man picks Squidward up and hits Webhead (BrainBuster). Spider-Man then quickly goes for a pin*

"1...2...3"

**(Spider-Man (1994 Tv Series plays to loud cheers)**

"Here is your winner The Amazing Spider-Man"

*Squidward manages to get up and yells at Streak. Streak tells him that he was knocked out and that he was pinned. Squidward attempts a punch but Streak counters with a Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT). Streak asks the female dancer to come inside the ring*

*She goes in and Streak tells her to get on top of Squidward which she does. Streak begins to count and raises the dancers hand in victory. Streak then leaves the ring with a grin look on his face*

"Well in just 3 more weeks these two will meet in a Extreme Rules match" Jack said.

"Well now lets go to commercial break" Naruto said.

*Commercial Break*

"Next Month Two promotions clash against each other with there best superstars head to head"

"Its the CXWE-NCW Supershow. Coming Next Month"

*Camera goes backstage to show interviewer Josh with Mason*

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time the CXWE Heavyweight Champion Mason Stone. Now Mason in 3 weeks you will face Hiccup for the championship. Your thoughts" Josh questions.

"Yeah it won't be a single match. See I wan't this to be a lesson to Hiccup. I'm making this match a Ambulance Match. The reason for this is because after I'm done with you your gonna need a hospital to fix every bone in your body" Mason says.

"OK besides that last week he fought Patrick but after that he was attacked by a masked man" Josh questions.

"Josh I could care less about this. So if you don't mind I'm going bye" Mason grins and leaves.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is a Champion Vs Champion Match"

**(Evan Bourne's Theme plays to loud cheers)**

"Introducing first coming from the Star Clan. He is the CXWE Intercontinental Champion Black*Star"

"This kid is amazing. He's undefeated when it comes to Steel Cage matches. But it might come to a end at Summer Bash when he goes face to face with Marcus King" Naruto said.

"Who knows he might pull out a victory" Goku said.

**(Bret Hart Theme Play's to loud cheers)**

"And the challenger he is one-half of CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions Leon Leonhart"

"Him along with his sister first won the titles on the first episode of CXWE while they beat both Astrid and Hiccup by making both tap out to the Sharpshooter" Jack said.

*Bell Rings*

*Both Black*Star and Leon lock up with Leon getting the upper hand. Leon attempts a Clothesline but Black*Star counters with a Dropkick. Leon quickly gets up but Black*Star hits a DDT. Black*Star attempts a Hurricanrana but Leon quickly hits a Uppercut and goes for a pin*

"1.."

*Black*Star kicks out but Leput proceeds to stomp on the legs. Leon picks up Black*Star and hits a Suplex but Black*Star manages to stand on his two feet. Leon notices this but Black*Star hits a Plancha and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Leon quickly kicks out. Black*Star picks Leon up and throws him to the turnbuckle. Black*Star grabs Leon and hits a Shiranui. Black*Star climbs the turnbuckle and prepares for a Senton Bomb. He attempts it but Leon rolls out of the way making Black*Star miss*

*Leon climbs the rope and hits a Crossbody on Black*Star. Leon grabs Black*Star's leg and attempts to lock in the Sharpshooter. Black*Star manages to counter it and flips Leon over*

*Black*Star manages to hit 4 High Knees and one Clothesline. He then hits a Dropkick on Leon sending him out of the ring. Black*Star runs to the ropes and lands a Suicide Dive on Leon out of the ring*

"1...2...3...4"

*Black*Star manages to regain conscious and puts Leon to the center of the ring. Black*Star attempts a Leg Drop but Leon rolls out of the way. Leon manages to regain conscious and hits a Samoan Drop. Leon attempts another Samoan Drop but Black*Star hits a Hurricanrana and gets a roll-up*

"1...2..."

*Leon kicks out in time before the 3 count. Black*Star then prepares for The Star (Code Breaker) and attempts it but Leon counters with a Sitting Powerbomb. Both lay on the ground but then music is heard*

**(Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction)**

*Black*Star gets up and looks at the ramp. He waits for Marcus King to come out but nobody comes out and the music stops*

*Black*Star looks behind but then gets hit with a Spear. Leon grabs the legs and locks in the Sharpshooter. Black*Star screams in pain for about 5 minutes. Black*Star is about to reach the rope but Leon pulls him back*

*Black*Star eventually reaches his breaking point and taps out*

**(Bret Hart Theme Play's to loud cheers)**

"Here is your winner and the one-half of the CXWE Mixed Tag Champions Leon Leonhart"

"I can't believe it. Marcus comes and distracts Black*Star which results in Leon picking up the win" Goku said.

"Wow such disrespect for a champion" Naruto said with anger in his eyes.

"Well I just got word that GM Tails has signed another superstar to the CXWE Roster" Jack said as the camera goes to commercial break.

*Commercial Break*

*Camera shows Tails with a microphone at hand*

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me hear you scream" Tails says as the crowd cheers loud.

"Now this may or may not shock you but guess what we have a new superstar in CXWE. He's also signed with NCW and NGW. So come out on here" Tails says.

**(Coming Alive plays to no reaction)**

"Wait please don't tell me it's him" Naruto says with fear.

"The man who attacked both Korra and Joan" Goku says with fear.

*Roadkill comes out of the ramp*

"ROADKILL" Jack, Goku and Naruto yell.

*Roadkill quietly goes to the ring while everything goes dark. Everything turns back on and shows Roadkill standing in the ring with GM Tails*

"So Roadkill how do you feel on being in CXWE" Tails asks.

*Roadkill does nothing but proceeds to stare at Tails. Before Tails can react Roadkill hits the Trip to Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) knocking Tails out*

"What a dark day for CXWE" Jack said as the camera fades away.

**CXWE Results**

1. #1 Contenders Match for Womens Title: Skye Def Astrid

2. Singles Match: Spider-Man Def Squidward

3. Champion Vs Champion Match: Leon Leonhart (c) Def Black*Star (c)

**CXWE Summer Bash PPV Card**

1. Triple Threat Crusierweight Championship Match: Sora (C) Vs Riley vs Huey

2. Steel Cage Intercontinental Championship Match: Black*Star (C) vs Marcus King

3. Women's Tag Team Champion Match: Roxanne Stone & Jessica Montoya (C) vs Yumi & Aelita

4. 6 Man Contract Ladder Match: Ash vs Eddy vs Roadkill vs Patrick vs Naruto vs Professer Chaos

5. Extreme Rules Match: Streak vs Squidward

6. Hardcore Championship Match: SlenderMan (C) vs Shadow

7. Womens Championship Match: Skye vs Tsubaki (c)

8. Tag Team Championship Match: Team Perfection (c) vs Emblem Bros

9. Ambulance Match for Heavyweight Championship: Mason Stone (c) vs Hiccup


	6. June Week 2

***The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays***

***Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering***

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of CXWE. I'm Jack alongside special commentators the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions Iris and Leon Leonhart" Jack said.

"Yay it's great to be here" Iris said as she spins her chair around.

"Hey sis stop that. Where live from Italy, France" Leon said.

***Coming Alive plays to mixed reaction***

"Introducing first making his debut Roadkill" the announcer said.

"This man has really pissed every CXWE superstar's pants. I mean who wouldn't be scared of this guy" Jack said.

*Roadkill goes down the ramp while looking bored. Roadkill goes inside the ramp but the announcer runs out of the ring. Roadkill then waits for his opponent*

***Undertaker's First Theme Plays to loud boos***

"And his opponent representing The Mutants Jason"

"One of the most destructive superstars along with his group. I'm scared" Iris said as she hides behind Leon.

*Bell Rings*

*Jason charges at Roadkill who counters with a Powerslam. Roadkill proceeds to throw 6 punches and a massive Leg Drop. Roadkill then puts Jason near the ropes and proceeds to throw many kicks. Roadkill then hits a Spear sending Jason out of the ring*

"1...2...3...4"

*Jason gets back in the ring but Roadkill hits a Tornado DDT. Roadkill then goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Jason kicks out but Roadkill puts Jason into a headlock. Jason manages to reach the ropes by using his legs. Roadkill releases Jason's head but Clothesline's Jason out of the ring. Roadkill then continues to hit a Suicide Dive on Jason out of the ring*

*Roadkill gets up and throws Jason to the Steel Steps. Roadkill proceeds to smash Jason's face on the Steps for about 6 times before hitting a Big Boot. He grabs Jason and does a Piledriver on the steps and sends Jason back in the ring before the ring can do the 10 count*

*Roadkill then picks Jason up and hits a High Knee. Roadkill then gives the sign saying he's going to end the match. Roadkill picks Jason up and gives him the Trip to Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

***Coming Alive plays to mixed reaction***

"Here is your winner Roadkill"

"I can't believe it. Roadkill just took out Jason in about 4 minutes and it was like nothing" Jack said.

"Leon i'm scared" Iris said as she hid behind Leon.

*Roadkill goes out the ring and goes under the ring. He comes back with three tables out. He picks up the first one and sets it up. He picks Jason up and Powerbombs him through it. Roadkill then gets the two other tables and sets both of them up*

*He picks Jason up and Suplex's him through it. Roadkill picks Jason up a third time and again does a Trip to Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) through the third table*

"Oh my god I think he broke Jason's neck" Leon, Iris and Jack yelled.

*Roadkill leaves the ring and Jason is still in the ring unconscious after being sent through 3 tables*

*Backstage shows Chairman Red and General Manager Miles "Tails" Prower discussing with a Tv Network worker*

"So basically your here to help make CXWE more better" Red questioned.

"Yep with my help you and the fellow promotion NCW could get more ratings" Paul explained.

"Okay and why should we trust you. People from NCW like DXP, Drew Cage, Zach Cage, Ashley Cage, Korra and the list goes on from that have complained about you" Tails said sternly.

"Listen i'm not going to make DXP's NCW look like its PG like WWE. I'm just trying to get it a good image so people don't you know, threaten to sue the company" Paul explains.

"Oh please who in the world would sue NCW and mostly CXWE. Ok Paul will give you shot but nothing better happen to CXWE and also NCW" Red says with a threatening tone.

"Okay don't worry nothing will happen" Paul says as he gives a honest look.

"I just hope so" Red mutters as he leaves.

*Camera goes to the ring*

***Slay Me Theme Plays to loud cheers***

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Streak"

*Streak comes out with black and red face paint similar to Sting's. He walks to the ring which has a contract and a table set up for a contract signing*

"As you all know NCW and CXWE will have a Super Show. There will be about many matches. But there will be one match that will be brutal. And that is the Three Stages Of Hell Match" Streak announced as the crowd went crazy.

"A match that has different stipulations every time a pin-fall is counted. For me this match will be between me and the NCW Hardcore Champion Drew Cage" Streak said as the whole crowd chanted "Cage" multiple times.

"Yep that's my opponent. The first match will be a Steel Cage Match. The second match will be Lumberjack Match with all the superstars from CXWE and NCW surrounding the ring. The third and final match will be a Barb Wire Massacre Match where the only way to win is by making your opponent say the words" Streak pauses.

"I QUIT!" Streak announces as the crowd as the crowd chants "We want Cage"

"Without further a do my opponent for the Super Show DREW CAGE!" Streak yells as he points to the stage.

***I Came To Play Theme Plays to loud cheers***

"Being accompanied by his brother Zach Cage. Please welcome the NCW Hardcore Champion Drew Cage" Mack says as the crowd goes crazy.

*Both Cages are wear Black jeans with a chain sticking out. Both are wearing a blue sleeves vest with a white t shirt. Drew has the Hardcore title around his shoulder. Both then enter the ring*

"So Drew quick question where is your sister Ashley Cage and your friend Korra" Streak questions.

"That is non of your business you hear me" Drew yells as he takes a step closer ready to fight until Zach tells him to hold back and hold his strength.

"Okay Streak you gotta nerve for what you've have done these past few weeks" Zach starts but gets interrupted by Streak.

"What I've done. Look at what you've done Zach. Your the idiot who revealed Drew's secret" Streak yelled as he and Zach both started to yell at each other while Drew had a annoyed look on his face.

"Okay enough of this. I've had it. You two have been recently driving me crazy these past few weeks. And before you say a thing it was both of you" Drew yells at the top of his lungs.

"First you revealed the secret and then you had to keep asking me weird questions and one included if we had made out and last but not least you just had to rub it in my face" Drew yelled as he pointed to both Zach and Streak.

*Drew grabs the contract for the 3 Stages of Hell Match and signs it furiously while slamming it on the table*

"There and now you sign it" Zach said as he passed the contract to Streak who was not looking amused.

"You know what i'll sign the contract" Streak says as he signs his name.

'Okay then it's official. You two will meet and fight in a 3 Stages of Hell Match at the CXWE-NCW Supershow" Zach says but gets interrupted.

"Zach you forgot these two things. One is Payback's a Bitch. And second is that i'm full of surprises" Streak yells as he jumps Zach and begins to brawl with him.

*Drew looks at them and drops his head in shame as he looks at Streak and Zach brawl like idiots. He stops both of them and gives a Cage KO (RKO) to both of them knocking them out. Drew leaves the ring with a annoyed look in his face as both Streak and Zach are unconscious*

*Commercial Break*

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentleman this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall"

***Just Close Your Eyes plays to loud boos***

"Introducing first hailing from the Uchiha Clan Sasuke Uchiha"

"Booo! You suck. Go back to being a ninja" Iris yelled.

"Man your sister must hate Sasuke" Jack questioned as Leon shrugged"

***This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers***

"And his opponent coming from Berk Hiccup Haddock*

"In 2 weeks Hiccup fights Mason Stone in a Ambulance Match for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship" Leon said.

"Hey Iris what do you think of Hiccup" Jack questions as Iris smiles.

"He's a good friend and a great wrestler" Iris says as she blushes a little.

*Bell Rings*

*Sasuke attacks Hiccup sending him near the tunrbuckle. Sasuke grabs Hiccup by the hair and smashes his face at the turnbuckle*

"Hey you don't grab people by the hair you know. That's cheating you know" Iris yells.

*Sasuke ignores Iris's yelling and proceeds to stomp on Hiccup multiple times and goes for a pin*

"1."

*Hiccup quickly kicks out but Sasuke proceeds to punch Hiccup making Hiccup's face turn red. He throws Hiccup to the ropes and attempts a Underhook Suplex but Hiccup counters with a Hurricanrana sending Sasuke to the middle of the ring*

*Sasuke quickly gets up and attempts a Clothesline but Hiccup ducks and hits a Spinning Heel Kick and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Sasuke kicks out but Hiccup picks Sasuke up and hits a Backbreaker. Hiccup picks Sasuke up and again and throws Sasuke to the ropes and attempts a Back Body Drop but Sasuke counters it and hits a Sunset Roll-Up and goes for a pin*

"1...2.."

*Hiccup kicks out and hits a Dropkick to the grounded Sasuke. Hiccup grabs Sasuke's leg and for a minute winks at Iris who is blushing and puts Sasuke into the Sharpshooter*

"Hiccup has locked in the Sharpshooter" Jack says.

"Usually I would be angered if someone used my move but in this case I'm okay with it" Leon says.

*Sasuke is screaming in pain as Hiccup is trying to stop him from reaching the ropes. Sasuke is about to reach the ropes but Hiccup pulls him back even further. Sasuke is about to tap but he manages to get out of in time. Sasuke gets up and charges at Hiccup but Hiccup pulls the ropes down and Sasuke lands near the announce table*

*Hiccup waits for Sasuke to get up. Hiccup attempts a Suicide Dive but Sasuke gets out of the way making Hiccup go through the announce table*

"Holy *%$#" the crowd chants.

"1...2...3...4...5"

*Sasuke rolls inside to the ring while having smirking grin on his face*

"6...7...8"

*Hiccup tries to get up before the count but is in too much pain to get up*

"...9..."

*Out of a miracle Hiccup manages to get in the ring shocking Sasuke. Sasuke says he's gonna finish it and prepares Hiccup for the Uchiha Assault (Sitting Powerbomb). He grabs Hiccup and attempts it but Hiccup counters with a Swinging Reverse STO*

*Hiccup grabs Sasuke's head and locks him in the Anaconde Vise. Sasuke struggles to get out of it. Its locked in for about 3 minutes until Sasuke snaps and taps out*

***This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers***

"Here is your winner Hiccup Haddock"

"Again another great performance by Hiccup" Jack says as he and Leon clap.

*Hiccup raises his hand in victory as Iris is clapping along with Jack and Leon*

"Hey sis isn't your match next" Leon questions.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I should get prepared" Iris says as she goes backstage to get ready.

*Backstage shows Streak and Skye*

"Here take this" Skye says as she hands Streak a ice pack for his head.

"Thank you. Your name is Skye right" Streak questions.

"Yes it is. Why are you and Zach going at each other" Skye questions.

'Well long story short it's a personal matter I can't tell you" Streak explains.

"Okay I understand. Well see you around" Skye says as he leaves.

"Wait before you leave. Do you wanna hang out" Streak asks.

"I would love to" Skye agrees as the two leave.

*Camera goes to the ring*

***Bret Hart's Theme Plays to cheers***

"Introducing first she is one-half of the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions Iris Leonhart"

"Go Sis" Leon yells.

"Well lets see who is her opponent is" Jack says.

***Beth Phoenix's theme plays to loud boos***

"And her opponent coming from Berk Astrid Hofferson"

"Wow she must really want another loss" Jack yawns.

*Bell Rings*

*Astrid charges at Iris hitting a Clothesline. Iris quickly gets up as Astrid starts to taunt her. Astrid gets in close as she pokes Iris's head but Iris puts Astrid into a roll-up and the ref counts*

"1...2...3!"

***Bret Hart's Theme Plays to cheers***

"Here is your winner and one-half of the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championships Iris Leonhart?" the ring announcer says confused.

"HA HA HA HA" Jack yells while laughing.

"WOW SHE LOST IN ABOUT 60 SECONDS" Leon laughs.

*Astrid is furious and goes berserk around the ring until security grabs and takes her out*

"Well next Mason Stone will address the CXWE crowd right here tonight" Jack announces.

*6 Minutes Later*

*Shows Mason Stone with the Heavyweight Title around his waist*

"Now many of you know who my opponent for the PPV is Hiccup right. Well I wanna talk about something else" Mason explains.

"I want to talk about Danny Phantom. He thinks he can trash talk about me. Calling me a weak champion. I've won this title and held it since the first episode. Then it got bad when me and him brawled at the Summer Vacation Party" Mason explains as he gets cut off by music.

***The King of Kings Theme Plays to loud cheers***

*The crowd goes crazy as Danny Phantom's music plays. Mason puts away his belt and gets ready for Danny. Danny comes through the crowd and both start to brawl with each other*

*Danny and Mason begin landing punches with Danny getting the upper hand. Danny notices the rest of the HF coming and kicks Mason out to brawl with the rest*

"All of Hell has broken loose" Jack says.

*The rest of Hardcore Foundation come out and begin to gang up on Danny. Then all of a sudden Korra, Drew, Ashley, Mako, Bolin, Sokka, Aang and the rest of the NCW alumni come and a all out brawl begins. Mako and Bolin begin to brawl with Edward and Brent while Korra punches Sara and Drew deals with Tyson. The brawl lasts for 4 minutes with most of Hardcore Foundation outside of the ring with NCW alumni inside the ring with a unconscious Mason*

*Danny performs the DX chop and does the Tombstone Piledriver on Mason followed by Korra who hits a Spinning Heel Kick and by Mako who hits a Superkick and gets finished by a Cage Ko by Drew. Both Hardcore Foundation and NCW alumni yell at each other until music is heard*

***No Chance In Hell theme plays to loud cheers***

"Woah, Woah, and Woah. So this is how you treat guests" Chairman Red questions.

"And before you even ask yes I invited them over just to see the show except for the fact Danny wanted to kick Mason's ass" Red yells.

"Well I think I just got an idea" Red said as his face brightened up.

"Next Week here on CXWE there will be a eight man mixed tag team match. Sara, Carla, Mason and Daniel will represent Hardcore Foundation with two girls and two boys that will represent NCW. DXP will decide who he picks to represent or if he doesn't agree to this match. Well with that saying have a nice day" Red says as he leaves to go backstage.

*After Red leaves Hardcore Foundation and NCW alumni get into another brawl as the night closes with both teams brawling*

**CXWE Results**

1. Singles Match: Roadkill Def Jason

2. Singles Match: Hiccup Def Sasuke

3. Singles Match: Iris Leonhart (c) Def Astrid

**CXWE Summer Bash PPV Match Card**

1. Threat Crusierweight Championship Match: Sora (C) Vs Riley vs Huey

2. Steel Cage Intercontinental Championship Match: Black*Star (C) vs Marcus King

3. Women's Tag Team Champion Match: Roxanne Stone & Jessica Montoya (C) vs Yumi & Aelita

4. 6 Man Contract Ladder Match: Ash vs Eddy vs Roadkill vs Patrick vs Naruto vs Professer Chaos

5. Extreme Rules Match: Streak vs Squidward

6. Hardcore Championship Match: SlenderMan (C) vs Shadow

7. Womens Championship Match: Skye vs Tsubaki (c)

8. Tag Team Championship Match: Team Perfection (c) vs Emblem Bros

9. Ambulance Match for Heavyweight Championship: Mason Stone (c) vs Hiccup


	7. June Week 3

***The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays***

***Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering***

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of CXWE. I'm Jack alongside my twin brother Zack" Jack said.

"Yep and were live from Sears Center in Chicago, Illinois" Zack said.

*Camera shows both Jeff The Killer and Sasuke standing in the middle of the ring*

"This is a handicap match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first the team of Sasuke and Jeff The Killer" the announcer said.

"Well General Manager Tails set this match up against Roadkill in a attempt at teaching him a lesson" Jack explains.

"What do you mean by lesson. Roadkill hasn't done anything bad" Zack says with a smirk.

***Coming Alive plays to mixed reaction***

"And there opponent from Parts Unknown Roadkill" the announcer said.

"Go Roadkill. Kick there asses" Zack says with a motion.

"Wow after six weeks gone your still the same as always" Jack sweat dropped.

*Bell Rings*

*Both Sasuke and Jeff charge at Roadkill but counters with a Double Arm Drag. Sasuke and Roadkill get up but Roadkill hits a Plancha knocking Sasuke down and hits a Piledriver knocking Jeff out. Roadkill picks Sasuke up and throws him out of the ring landing on Jeff who was getting up. Roadkill climbs the ropes and hits a Moonsault on both Sasuke and Jeff*

"Yeah kick there asses" Zack yelled as Jack face palmed.

*Roadkill gets up but quickly gets ganged up by the numbers game due to it being 2 on 1. The two throw Roadkill back in the ring and hit a Suplex on Roadkill and Jeff goes for a pin.

"1..."

*Roadkill kicks out. Sasuke yells at Jeff for not pinning quick enough and hits Superkick hitting Roadkill. Jeff yells that they should do another Suplex to which Sasuke agrees. They both attempt another Suplex but Roadkill counters with a Double Tornado DDT. Roadkill climbs the ropes and waits for the two to get up. Roadkill hits a Crossbody on the two and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Both Jeff and Sasuke kick out. Roadkill gets angered and gives the cut throat sign with his neck. Roadkill picks both up and hits a double Trip To Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) and does a double pin*

"1...2...3!"

***Coming Alive plays to mixed reaction***

"Here is your winner Roadkill!"

"Again Roadkill picks up another "easy" victory" Jack sighed.

*Roadkill drags Sasuke outside of the ring and smashes his face multiple times causing Sasuke's face to burst and have massive bleeding. Roadkill picks Sasuke up and does another Trip To Hell on the Steel Steps. Roadkill then drags Jeff the Killer and Powerbombs Jeff through a announce table*

"Holy #$& . Is this guy insane" Jack yelled in fear.

*Roadkill leaves and goes backstage as the camera goes backstage to show Korra, Drew, Ashley and Hiccup*

"Okay Drew are you okay" Korra questioned.

"Korra I told you i'm fine its just that I want to kick Masons ass for what he did. I mean kidnapping people. How low is he" Drew explains.

"Well you should at least calm yourself down before you get yourself disqualified" Hiccup reminds him.

"Hiccup's right Drew. Remember we face them later on tonight. So how about you take your anger out on this dummy that looks like him" Ashley says as both Hiccup and Korra pull out a training dummy.

"Okay got it" Drew said as he proceeded Superkick the head of the dummy.

"You okay now" Hiccup questioned.

"Never better" Drew responded.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"This match is a Mixed Hardcore Match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first she is the current NCW Women's Champion Korra" Mack announces.

***One of a Kind Theme plays to loud cheers***

"Well Korra has had a tough week. She was kidnapped and tortured by the Hardcore Foundation. It's even a miracle she survived" Jack explains.

"So what. She deserved to get kidnapped and beaten. She's stupid into thinking that she can beat Mason" Zack says.

***Here Me Now plays to loud boos***

"And her opponent representing Hardcore Foundation. He is the CXWE Heavyweight Champion Mason Stone"

"Mason is one of the best superstars in this roster" Zack says as Jack shakes his head in disappointment.

*Bell Rings*

*Mason starts to taunt Korra who is in rage. Mason offers her a hand which makes her confused. Korra wonders what's happening until Mason hits her with a Superkick and goes for a pin*

"1"

*Korra quickly kicks out. Mason attempts a Powerbomb but Korra counters with Hurricanrana sending Mason near the ropes. Mason gets up and Korra does a Front Dropkick sending Mason outside of the ring*

"Looks like the fight is going outside" Jack says.

*Korra grabs Mason and throws him at the Steel Steps. She grabs Mason's face and starts to smash against the Steel Steps for about 4 times until Mason stops it by kneeing Korra in the gut. Mason then throws 3 punches to Korra followed by a Clothesline. Mason then grabs her by the hair and throws her to the barricade*

*Mason then attempts to Spear Korra through the barricade but Korra recovers and gets out the way. Korra then Spear's Mason and both go through the barricade and Korra goes for a pin while the crowd chants "NC DUB NC DUB"*

"1...2"

*Mason kicks out. Korra then goes and grabs a bunch of weapons under the ring. She grabs 2 chairs and a table. She picks the table and sets it near the announce the table. She drags Mason near the table and puts him on it. Korra then climbs the ladder. She attempts a Shooting Star Press but Mason gets out of the way making her miss*

*Mason gets up and grabs Korra. Mason then Powerbombs Korra through the table with the crowd booing him while he goes for a pin*

"1...2"

"Lets Go Korra" the crowd chants while Mason has an angry look.

*Mason then drags out 3 tables and puts them in the ring. He grabs a steel chair and sets it near the ropes. He then grabs the 3 tables and one plane of glass. Mason sets them up on each other. He then goes outside of the ring and drags Korra back inside of the ring*

*Mason puts Korra on the turnbuckle and attempts to Suplex her through the 3 tables. Korra however manages to get out of it by throwing punches to stop Mason. She manages to stop it and hits a Hurricanrana sending Mason through the tables and glass which causes a few blood drops to come out and she goes for a pin*

"Oh my god. Mason's back might have been broken" Jack says horrified.

"1...2..."

*Mason manages to kick out before the 3 count making Korra furious. Korra then throws Mason out of the ring. She grabs Mason and puts him on the announce table. she attempts a Superkick but Mason counters with a DDT*

*Mason then drags Korra back in the ring and hits a Neckbreaker and goes for a pin*

"1...2.."

*Korra kicks out making Mason speechless. Mason attempts a Body Slam but Korra counters with a Reverse DDT. Korra then goes under the ring and grabs a bag of thumbtacks. She then proceeds to spread them all over the ring*

"Is she serious about this" Zack questions.

*Korra picks up Mason but he plays dirty and hits a low blow*

"Wait does Korra even have nuts to begin with" Zack questions.

*Mason takes the advantage and gives a insulting pose. He grabs Korra by the hair and attempts a Powerbomb but Korra counters with a Bulldog sending them both on thumbtacks making them both in pain*

*Both lay on the ground with a few blood marks around the ring. Korra manages to get up and starts to go out the ring looking for a weapon*

*She then grabs a cane covered in barbwire from under the ring and starts to beat Mason with it*

*Mason yells in pain while getting hit. She's about to hit another one but Tyson comes from the crowd and starts to attack her*

"Oh come on Tyson" Jack complains.

"Remember Jack. There are no rules in Hardcore Matches" Zack reminds Jack with a grin.

*Tyson and Mason who gained consciousness start to beat Korra until Drew comes out and brawls with Tyson outside of the ring making Mason furious. Drew hits a Cage Ko (RKO) on a nearby chair to Tyson who lies knocked out*

*Mason yells at Drew who is outside of the ring, from the ring to go back but Drew gives a sly grin and tells Mason to look in the back of him. Mason ignores and turns around only to get hit with a Steel Chair and a Spinning Heel Kick by Korra and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

***The Rockers Theme plays to loud cheers***

"Here is your winner, The NCW Women's Champion Korra"

"Yes I knew Korra would win" Jack says with joy.

"Oh please. She only won because Drew came and interfered" Zack yelled.

"You do know that Tyson came and attacked first so Drew did have a reason to come out" Jack yells at Zack.

*Korra celebrates and gives a quick hug to Drew who is blushing. Drew then tells Korra to wait while he goes outside of the ring. Drew grabs a microphone and tells Zack to get up which he does. Drew tells him to think fast and gives him the microphone but also hits the Cage Ko to Zack*

*Korra laughs at what Drew did and both go backstage as the camera goes to commercial*

*Commercial Break*

*Backstage shows Streak along with Naruto who is panicking*

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man. What am I going to do. Roadkill's after me like I'm his next meal" Streak says while panicking.

"Woah calm your tits Streak" Naruto responds but Streak begins to yell.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN A MAD MAN IS AFTER ME AND WANTS TO KILL" Streak yells.

"Okay I get that but seriously is it that bad. I mean when did this all happen" Naruto questions.

"Well it all started in Twitter when I was talking to Drew and all of a sudden he's after me" Streak explained.

"Will you just f*&#ing chill already. I mean whats the worse that can happen" Naruto questions.

"Hmm I don't know maybe end up in a coma" Streak says as he exits out.

"Where are you going" Naruto questions.

"To hang out with Skye. She helps me keep calm" Streak yells.

"Man he is so weird" Naruto says.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is a 8 Mixed Tag Team Match" Mack announces.

***Here Me Now plays to loud boos***

"Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation the team of Tyson Stone, Sara Verser, Carla Ramirez, and Daniel Modest" Mack announces.

"Like Mason Stone I couldn't believe what this group had done. I mean kidnapping are you serious" Jack questions in anger.

"Oh quit your whining already. I wish Korra's friends didn't find her" Zack says as he puts ice near his jaw.

"Wow your so despicable" Jack facepalms.

***This is Extreme plays to loud cheers***

"And there opponents representing NCW. The team of Drew Cage, Ashley Cage and Hiccup Haddock-" Mack then gets by Drew who's holding a microphone.

"As you all know Korra was originally supposed to be part of our team but since she faced Mason earlier we all had to find a replacement. But we managed to get one and I'll just say this: Hardcore Foundation your #$%ed because replacing Korra is none other than the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen" Drew announces.

*Katniss comes out and joins the three as they walk into the ring. Both Ashley and Sara start the match while the rest go in there respective corners as the bell rings*

*Bell Rings*

*Sara tackles Ashley down while both of them are brawling. Sara throws Ashley to the ropes and attempts a Back Body Drop but Ashley counters with a Sunset Flip and goes for a pin*

"1.."

*Sara kicks out and hits a Dropkick to the downed Ashley. She picks Ashley up and hits a quick Suplex. She then grabs Ashley by the hair and hits a Fame Asser and goes for a pin*

"1.."

*Ashley kicks out. Sara attempts a Headlock but Ashley counters with a Snapmare. Ashley then hits a Clothesline and climbs the ropes. Ashley attempts a Double Axe Handle but Sara gets out of the way before getting hit*

*Ashley turns back and gets hit by a Front Dropkick by Sara. Sara drags Ashley near the corner and tags in Carla. Both then hit a double Arm Drag and a double Elbow drop as Carla goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Ashley kicks out at 2. Carla picks Ashley up and gives a huge slap shocking everyone. This angers Ashley and she spears Carla and then both start to throw massive punches to each other as the ref tries to stop it*

*Ashley lets go but hits a quick Superkick knocking out Carla. She then goes to Katniss and tags her in. Katniss enters and hits 4 Clotheslines to Carla and lands a Flying Kick sending Carla out the ring*

*Katniss climbs the ropes and hits a Crossbody to Carla. Sara climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Moonsault on Katniss. Tyson attempts to save Carla and Sara but Drew then hits a Suicide Dive knocking both him and Tyson out*

*Due to Mixed Tag rules both Hiccup and Daniel start to fight. Daniel attempts a Powerbomb but Hiccup counters it and hits a Reverse Hurricanrana making Daniel feel a little sick. Hiccup then goes and hits a Superkick and goes for a pin*

"1...2.."

*Carla breaks the pin by grabbing the leg of Hiccup. Katniss notices this and does a Spear on Carla. Sara then starts to stomp on Hiccup's leg attempting to break it. Ashley sees this and hits the Cage Fate (Twist of Fate) on Sara*

*Daniel notices Hiccup on the ground and takes the advantage and puts him on the turnbuckle. He then hits the Amazing Strike (Springboard Forearm Smash) and goes for a pin*

"1...2...thr"

*Drew manages to break the pin. Daniel attempts to do a Clothesline but Drew counters with a Cage KO (RKO). Tyson sees Drew up and tackles him and both start to brawl out of the ring. Hiccup sees Daniel unconscious and locks Daniel into the Anaconde Vise*

*Daniel attempts to make it to the ropes but Hiccup pulls him back. After 3 minutes of struggle Daniel finally makes it to the ropes with the use of his legs. Hiccup lets go and tags in Drew who charges at Daniel with Spinning Kick. He hits 4 Shoulder Blocks and 1 Powerslam on Daniel. He climbs the ropes and hits a Moonsault and goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Daniel kicks out. He gets up only to get hit with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Drew gives the diamond symbol meaning he's gonna end it. Tyson attempts to attack Drew but Hiccup stops him. Carla and Sara attempt the same but Ashley and Katniss stop them. Drew gets an idea and tells them to follow his lead which they agree*

*Drew locks in the Cage Lock (Figure-Four Leg Lock) and soon Katniss, Hiccup and Ashley do the same. Daniel, Carla, Sara, and Tyson scream in pain as they struggle to get out. After 3 minutes of struggle all 4 HF members tap out*

***I Came To Play Theme plays to loud cheers***

"Here are your winners the team of Drew Cage, Ashley Cage, Hiccup Haddock, and Katniss Everdeen. The Hardcore Alliance"

"Yes. Sweet vengeance for them" Jack says while clapping his hands.

"Oh please they just got lucky" Zack scoffs.

*The 4 celebrate and then Korra shows up in the ring. Se hugs them and the 5 raise there hands in victory as the show ends*

CXWE Results

1. Handicap 2 on 1 Match: Roadkill Def Sasuke & Jeff The Killer

2. Hardcore Match: Korra (c) Def Mason Stone (c)

3. 8 Mixed Tag Team Match: (Hardcore Alliance) Ashley, Drew, Katniss and Hiccup Def Daniel, Carla, Sara and Tyson

**CXWE Summer Bash PPV**

1. Threat Crusierweight Championship Match: Sora (C) Vs Riley vs Huey

2. Steel Cage Intercontinental Championship Match: Black*Star (C) vs Marcus King

3. Women's Tag Team Champion Match: Roxanne Stone & Jessica Montoya (C) vs Yumi & Aelita

4. 6 Man Contract Ladder Match: Ash vs Eddy vs Roadkill vs Patrick vs Naruto vs Professer Chaos

5. Extreme Rules Match: Streak vs Squidward

6. Tag Team Championship Match: Team Perfection (c) vs Emblem Bros

7. Ambulance Match for Heavyweight Championship: Mason Stone (c) vs Hiccup

(Please note two matches have been moved to the Independence Day PPV)


	8. June Week 4

***The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays***

***Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering***

"Hello and welcome to CXWE. My name is Jack and this is my brother Zack" Jack says with excitement.

"Well we got a huge night around us and also Chairman Red will make a huge announcement. Also were live from New York City" Zack said.

***Coming Alive Plays to mixed reaction***

"This match is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first Roadkill"

"I don't know why everyone's complaining about him. He's a great wrestler" Zack says.

"Great wrestler. You've got to be kidding me" Jack questions.

"You do realize that if Roadkill beats SlenderMan it will be a big upset for SlenderMan" Zack says.

"Whatever" Jack mumbles.

***Undertakers Current Theme plays to loud boos***

"And his opponent he is the CXWE Hardcore Champion SlenderMan"

"Well lets see who is more dangerous. Creepypasta or Crazed man" Jack questions.

"My money's on Roadkill" Zack responds.

*Bell Rings*

*SlenderMan and Roadkill square off with both of them locking up. SlenderMan attempts a Spear but Roadkill counters with a Arm Drag. SlenderMan gets up and attempts a Clothesline but Roadkill counters with a Monkey Flip*

"Man it looks like SlenderMan can't lay a single finger on Roadkill" Jack questions.

"Oh please. Roadkill dominates people like it's nobody business" Zack responds.

*Roadkill climbs the ropes and attempts a Crossbody but SlenderMan catches him in mid air and hits a Vertical Suplex Powerslam and goes for a pin*

"1.."

*Roadkill kicks out. SlenderMan starts to punch Roadkill and attempts another punch but Roadkill counters with a Hurricanrana. SlenderMan gets up but Roadkill does a Clothesline sending him outside. SlenderMan gets up but Roadkill hits a Suicide Dive knocking both of them out. Roadkill gets up and throws SlenderMan back in the ring while the ref checks him. Roadkill attempts to get in the ring but gets hit with a Inverted DDT by a masked man who runs back in the crowd*

*The ref then starts to count Roadkill as SlenderMan looks at the unconscious Roadkill*

"1...2...3...4"

*Roadkill starts to slightly get up but holds head in pain*

"5...6...7...8"

*Roadkill manages to make it back in the ring before the count out happens and SlenderMan gets furious. He begins to unleash more punches to the head. SlenderMan picks Roadkill up and hits a Piledriver and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Roadkill kicks out. SlenderMan charges at Roadkill but counters with a Back Body Drop. SlenderMan attempts a Reverse DDT but Roadkill counters with a Blackout (RKO) and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

***Coming Alive Plays to mixed reaction***

"Here is your winner Roadkill"

"Wow that was another quick match" Jack says surprised.

"After this match Roadkill deserves a shot at the Hardcore Title" Zack says.

*Before Roadkill can do anything Streak appears on the Titantron with a smirk on his face*

"Hello there fella. Your names Roadkill right. Of course it is because instead of your name being Roadkilll it should actually be Road*&#%" Streak says as the crowd laughs and chants "Road&%#$" multiple times.

"Wow that went fast. Oh if your wondering why I'm not there is because I have a match in NCW right now. Okay down to business I want a match me and you next week. But this is no ordinary match. This is a Barbwire Match where there are no rules and anything's legal" Streak explains.

"Before you say anything I gotta say this. Bye" Streak waves bye as he exits the screen leaving a furious Roadkill.

(UN98 if your reading this please don't take it to offence. This is done for comedic effect)

*Roadkill grabs a Steel Chair and starts to bash it against SlenderMan multiple times. Roadkill grabs a table along with a gallon of oil and a lighter. He sets it up and sets it on fire. Roadkill grabs SlenderMan and climbs the turnbuckle. He then hits the Trip To Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) on SlenderMan through the table*

"Oh my god. Is he insane" Jack questions.

"No I say he's normal" Zack responds.

"Well lets go backstage"

*Shows Goku talking to Black*Star*

"Well would you really jump off a cliff if your life was on the line" Goku said.

"Oh please going naked and jumping of a cliff is bad" Black*Star said.

*Black*Star's phone rings*

"Hold up I gotta answer this" Black*Star says to Goku

"You got to be kidding me. I have to do that" Black*Star moans as Goku questions what is going on.

"Eddy dared me to take a picture of Tsubaki while in the showers and I can't refuse or else he'll call me chicken" Black*Star says while making chicken noises.

"Well...Good luck with that. My match is next" Goku says as he leaves.

"Please Eddy can it be another dare besides that" Black*Star says while shivering.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"This is a singles match scheduled for one-fall. And it is a No-Disqualification Match"

***Dragon Soul plays to loud cheers***

"Introducing first from Planet Vegeta Son Goku"

"Well at the Summer Bash PPV Goku will be one of the six men to enter the contract ladder match" Jack explains.

"Oh please. You really think he will win. People like Roadkill should win that match" Zack smirks.

***Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction***

"And his opponent representing Hardcore Foundation. Wolf Emblem"

"Well on Sunday he and his brother Dean will challenge Team Perfection for the tag titles" Jack explains.

"Well if Wolf manages to beat Goku here tonight. It can cause some fear for the two" Zack says.

"Well there is a first for anything" Jack shrugs.

*Bell Rings*

*Goku and Wolf lock up with Goku getting the upper hand. Goku lands a few Knees to the gut and one Roundhouse Kick to Wolf. Goku picks Wolf and throws him to the ropes and attempts a Suplex but Wolf counters with a Neckbreaker*

*Wolf then goes out the ring and grabs a steel chair. He goes back in the ring and starts to smash it against Goku's body. He then goes to the right corner and puts the chair there. He grabs Goku and throws him to the corner but Goku counters it and throws Wolf instead hitting the steel chair and gets hit face-first and lands outside of the ring. Goku grabs the steel chair from the corner and goes out of the ring*

*Goku grabs Wolf and throws him at the Steel Steps. Goku attempts to do a Powerbomb on the Steel but Wolf counters with a Low Blow and hits a Back Body Drop on Goku to the steps. Wolf goes out the ring and grabs 2 Kendo Sticks. He starts to hit Goku with both sticks in hand. Wolf then gets Goku and hits him with a massive kick to the head. Wolf then throws him back in the ring and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Goku kicks out. Wolf goes out the ring and grabs two tables and sets them up on a separate corner. He drags Goku's body and puts him on the corner table. He attempts a Spear but Goku counters with a Big Boot. Goku grabs Wolf and puts him on the corner table. He takes a few steps back and does a Spear on Wolf through the table and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Wolf kicks out. Goku grabs then a TV monitor and gets ready for Wolf to get up. Wolf gets up while holding his stomach in pain and turns around. Goku attempts to hit him with the monitor but Wolf ducks it and hits the Wolf Blade (Clothesline From Hell) knocking Goku out as Wolf goes for a pin*

"Oh no. Wolf Blade from out of nowhere" Jack says.

"Game over for Goku. I guess" Zack suggests.

"1...2..."

*Goku kicks out at 2.46 seconds shocking Wolf. Wolf grabs Goku and attempts to do a Powerbomb on a nearby table. Goku struggles to get out of it but Wolf manages to do a Powerbomb sending Goku through the table and goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Goku kicks out at 2.68 seconds. Dean then goes near a corner and prepares for the Last Pray (Spear) but then music is heard*

***I Am Perfection plays to loud cheers***

*Death the Kid comes out with the CXWE Tag Title in his hand. He begins to mock Wolf distracting him from Goku is who is struggling to get up. Wolf mouths the words "Your dead at the PPV". Wolf turns around and gets hit with the KAMEHAMEHA (Bicycle Kick) by Goku and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

***Dragon Soul plays to loud cheers***

"Here is your winner of this match. Son Goku!"

"Yes Goku won" Jack said while waving his hands in the air.

"Oh please. Kid came an ruined the match" Zack said.

"Well next is a tag team match. Between Team Xtreme and a new team making there debut" Jack says.

"Well lets go to commercial" Zack says.

*Commercial Break*

*Backstage shows Chairman Red signing papers with the Eds*

"Okay Red can we ask you a question" Eddy asked.

"Yes Eddy what is it" Red responded.

"Mind if intrude but Eddy is asking who are the six people you have signed to CXWE" Edd asked.

"You'll find out later for yourself. Also at the next PPV you three face the Rowdyruff boys" Red said as the Eds raised there hands up.

"Yes we finally get a PPV match. Don't worry Red will put on a great show" Eddy said as the three left.

"I need to to know if they are high because no superstar does that" Red thinks as a rock comes flying through the window.

*Red grabs the paper that is attached to the rock and begins to read*

"DAMN YOU PAUL JOHNSON" Red yells.

*Camera goes to ring*

"Ladies and gentlemen this is singles match scheduled for one-fall" Mack announces.

***DX Theme plays to mixed reaction***

"Introducing first representing the Rowdyruff Boys. Butch"

"Well I don't know what to say about this guy" Jack questions.

"Oh please you can say a lot of things. He's a powerhouse, rough and potty mouth type of wrestler" Zack says.

*Butch grabs a microphone and begins to speak*

"As you all know 6 new wrestlers have been signed to CXWE. I want one of them to come out and face me. Come on new guy. Lets see if you got the balls to face me" Butch says as he waits.

***One Two Three plays to no reaction***

"And his opponent making his debut from Las Vegas, Nevada. Jessie Springfield"

"Wow he's interesting" Jack says confused.

"Well lets see how he wrestles first" Zack says.

*Bell Rings*

*Butch charges at Jessie who counters with a Arm Drag. Butch gets up and attempts to do a Clothesline but Jessie counters with a Arm Drag and is followed by a Dropkick and Jessie goes for a pin*

"1."

*Butch kicks out. Jessie grabs Butch's head locks him in a headlock. Butch attempts to get out of it but Jessie keeps applying pressure. Its put in for 2 minutes until Butch manages to fight back and starts to knee Jessie in the gut. Butch lands 3 knees to the gut followed by a Roundhouse Kick causing Jessie to let go of the lock. Jessie gets up but Butch grabs him by the head and does a One hand Bulldog*

*Butch grabs Jessie up and does a Belly to Belly Suplex landing Jessie near the corner. Butch grabs Jessie and sets him up on the corner. Butch takes a few steps back and attempts a Cannonball Senton but Jessie gets out of the way making him miss. Jessie grabs Butch and does a Neckbreaker and goes for a pin*

"1...2."

*Butch kicks out. Jessie attempts a Northern Lights Suplex but Butch counters with a Standing Neckbreaker. Butch does a insulting pose mimicking Shawn Michael's. Butch then grabs Jessie and does a German Suplex while doing a pin*

"1...2.."

*Jessie kicks out. Butch then puts Jessie near the ropes. Butch charges at him but Jessie counters with a Back Body Drop sending Butch out of the ring and landing on some nearby steps. Jessie sees this and climbs the turnbuckle. Jessie does a pose and does a Bionic Elbow on Butch but in the process his elbow also goes on the steps. Both are knocked out*

*Boomer comes out and distracts the ref. Brick comes from behind and the crowd and does a Pedigree on Jessie and throws him in the ring. Brick wakes up Butch and tells him to pin Jessie. Boomer leaves and goes backstage confusing the ref. Brick tells the ref about the pin and also leaves. The ref then counts the pin*

"1...2...thre"

*Jessie kicks out confusing Butch. Butch grabs Jessie and attempts a Pedigree but Jessie counters with a Back Body Drop. Butch gets up but Jessie hits a Flying forearm smash knocking both men down. Jessie then does a kick-up and goes to a nearby corner. Jessie then raises his leg up and down in a similar manner similar to Shawn Michael's. Butch gets up and Jessie hits Sweet Chin Music and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

***One Two Three plays to a mixed reaction***

"Here is your winner Jessie Springfield"

"Wow that was a great much" Jack says while clapping.

"Well he did put on a great match. Hes like the new Heartbreak Kid" Zack says.

"Well don't leave yet. Because up next is Chairman Red's big announcement" Jack says as the cameras go to commercial.

*Commercial Break*

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the chairman of CXWE. Mr. Red" Mack announces.

***No Chance In Hell plays to loud cheers***

*Mr. Red walks out while doing the famous Mr. McMahon walk causing the crowd to laugh loudly. He grabs a microphone and goes in the ring and starts to speak*

"Well as you know. I'm the Chairman and also the owner of this company. I've also been called the man of surprises. Well tonight I have two big announcements to make" Red says as he has two fingers up.

"The first announcement is the change of Pay per Views. I'm thinking of doing a six month rotation so more superstars can get the chance to compete in the Royal Rumble" Red said.

"Also I am getting rid of one championship. I'm sorry Sora but there will no longer be a Cruiserweight title no more after the Summer Bash" Red said.

"Also after SlenderMan's match with Roadkill something happened. They said he can't compete so now there will be a battle royal next week to determine who faces Shadow for the title" Red explains

"The big announcement is that I've signed 6 wrestlers to CXWE contracts. The man known as Jessie Springfield was one of those six men. The other name is Bennet Curse. The next is tag team named the Demonic Nightmare Alliance which consists of Leo Walker and Karl Jaxon. The fifth superstar is Armando Cortez" Red says.

"Now the six newest edition to the roster was also somebody who has worked for this same company. I talked to his current company and agreed on which nights he would wrestle. CXWE Universe the six newest superstar is DREW CAGE!" Red says as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Well I guess that's all for tonight. Good night everybody" Red says as everyone cheers.

*The night ends with the crowd chanting "Drew Cage" multiple times*

CXWE Results

1. Singles Match: Roadkill Def SlenderMan (c)

2. No-Disqualification Match: Goku Def Wolf Emblem

3. Singles Match: Jessie Springfield Def Butch

(Please note that that now the PPVS are in a six month rotation. So that means the next is Royal Rumble)

Royal Rumble PPV Match Card

1. Hardcore Championship Match: Shadow vs ?

2. Women's Championship Match: Skye vs Tsubaki (c)

3. Royal Rumble Match

4. Heavyweight Championship Match: (c) vs Sonic

Thank These people for donating Heel OCS

DarkDragon 90 - Leo Walker, Karl Jaxon, and Armando Cortez

KingOfMyOneTrueWorld - Bennet Curse and Jessie Springfield

Also 1 hour later is the Summer Bash PPV


	9. Summer Bash PPV

**CXWE Summer Bash PPV**

_***You Gotta Move Plays***_

_You gotta move, you gotta move_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move_  
_Oh, when my God gets ready_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move_

*Shows Dean and Wolf beating both Ulrich and Odd. They stare at Death the Kid and Carlos Mclay who are holding the Tag Team Titles. Both stare at each others face with anger in there eyes*

_You may be high, you may be low_  
_You may be rich yeah, you may be poor_  
_Brother when the Lord get ready_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move_

*Shows Skye defeating Astrid to be the #1 Contender for the Women's Title. Skye looks at the Women's Title and mouths the words "I'm gonna win"*

_Yes_  
_You may be old, you may be young_  
_You may be weak, maybe high-strung_  
_Brother when the good Lord get ready_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move_

*Shows both Huey and Riley brawling for the Cruiserweight Title and both go through the announcer's table. Shows both Sora, Huey and Riley staring at the Cruiserweight Title*

_You see dat woman who walks the street_  
_You see dat cop man who walks his beat_  
_But when the Lord gets ready_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move, you got to, yeah_

*Shows both Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya winning the CXWE Women's Tag Team Championships. They hold there titles in the air as Aelita and Yumi look in anger*

_Yeah I was hangin' with the Devil when we made a pact_  
_I'm drinkin' welfare whiskey smokin' food stamp crack_  
_It was one part sour, two parts sweet_  
_Three parts strong and four parts weak_  
_I would rather sit on a pumpkin and have it all to myself_  
_Than to be crowded on a velvet cushion_

*Shadow does the Chaos Control (F-5) in Venom and looks at Slenderman. "I'm coming after you, you son of bitch" Shadow yells at Slenderman who is holding the Hardcore Title*

_You may be bad, you cannot see_  
_You may be deaf, it's all meant to be_  
_Now when the Lord get ready_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move_

*Shows Streak imitating Squidward by dancing. Both yell at each other and then the two begin to brawl*

_You gotta move, you gotta move_  
_You gotta move, you got to know_  
_When the good get ready_  
_You gotta move, you gotta, you gotta move_

*Black*Star is holding the CXWE Intercontinental Title in the air as he and Marcus stare at each other while both are in a Steel Cage*

_You gotta move, you gotta move_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move_  
_You gotta move, you gotta move_  
_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta move_

*Shows Hiccup locking in the Anaconde Vise on Patrick resulting in him tapping. He and Mason stare at each other while an Ambulance is in the background*

"Live from Madison Square Garden"

"This is the Summer Bash"

_*Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering*_

"Hello and welcome to the Summer Bash. Folks this Jack along with special commentator and member of Hardcore Foundation Sara Verser" Jack said.

"Hey Jack and it is great to be here. I can't wait till the main event where my boyfriend Mason goes against non other than Hiccup Haddock himself" Sara said as she put on the headset.

"We'll let's go onto our first match" Jack said.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this a triple threat match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Cruiserweight Championship" Mack(Announcer) said.

***RVD Theme plays to loud cheers***

"Introducing first he is the current CXWE Cruiserweight Champion Sora"

"Sora has been through a lot in CXWE in the past years. He's been through tables and other type of objects. This kid sure is tough" Sara said.

***Word Life plays to mixed reaction***

"And the challenger Riley Freeman"

"We'll the stakes are high in this match. There could be any winner of this match. It could be Sora, Riley or Huey" Jack said.

*Riley and Sora wait for Huey's music to play but nothing plays. This leaves both Sora and Riley confused along with the audience. A backstage worker goes to the ring and whispers in the ear of Mack*

"Folks as a result of Huey's injury that he suffered from an attack in the backstage area this match will now be a Singles Match for the Cruiserweight Championship" Mack announces.

*Everyone except Riley jaw drops to the ground. Riley starts saying he has a chance to win as the match starts*

*Bell Rings*

*Riley charges at Sora who was distracted and now is on the mat. Riley proceeds to throw punches. Riley then hits a Suplex on Sora and then follows with a quick Elbow Drop. Riley then goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Sora kicks out but Riley puts him in the Headlock. Sora is struggling as Riley keeps applying pressure to the lock. Sora manages to recover and hits a Back Suplex. Sora is breathing heavily after being put in the lock*

*Sora picks Riley up and gives a Uppercut sending Riley a few inches back. Riley charges at Sora but Sora counters with a Dropkick*

*Riley gets up but Sora hits 4 Clotheslines knocking Riley out. Riley grabs onto the ropes and Sora charges at him with hitting a Front Dropkick sending him outside*

*Sora climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Riley to get up. Riley gets up and Sora hits a Crossbody knocking both of them down*

"1...2...3...4...5"

*Sora manages to wake up and proceeds to throw Riley back in the ring before the ref can count to 10*

*Sora climbs the ropes and attempts a Diving Double Axe Handle but Riley notices this and hits a Step-up Enzuigiri sending Sora back outside of the ring. Riley tells the ref to count because Sora's outside of the ring*

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7"

*Sora manages to get up and get back in the ring before the count out. Riley then puts Sora into a chokehold which Sora struggles to get out of. The hold is in for about 2 minutes but Sora uses his leg and reaches the ropes stopping the hold*

*Riley picks Sora up and attempts a Reverse Suplex but Sora counters with a Double Knee Backbreaker. Sora goes for a pin*

"1...2."

*Riley kicks out. Sora then picks Riley up and attempts a Body Slam but Riley counters with a Stunner sending Sora a few inches back. Riley then shows that he will end the match. He goes behind Sora as Sora gets up*

*Riley then grabs Sora and hits 50 Cent (_Skull-Crushing Finale_) and goes for a pin*

"1...2...thre"

*Sora kicks out at 2.89 seconds shocking both Riley and the crowd. Riley picks Sora up and attempts another 50 Cent but Sora knees Riley in the gut and hits the Keyblade (Mic Check) and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

***RVD Theme plays to loud cheers***

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Cruiserweight Champion Sora"

"He did it. He still retained the Cruiserweight Title and managed to beat Riley" Jack said while clapping.

"Oh please if Huey was here and not attacked there could've been a different winner" Sara muttered as she also clapped her hands.

"We'll now we go to commercial break" Jack said as it went to commercial break.

*Commercial Break*

"In July two promotions clash against each other. Live from the Hammsertian Ballroom is Heat Strike- CXWE vs NCW"

"See stars like Danny Phantom, Korra, The Cage Siblings, The Erupting Eds, Aang, Sokka, The Fire ferrets, Cool Dudes and many more superstars"

"Don't forget or you'll miss the Supershow" Red says.

End Of Commercial.

*Backstage shows Tsubaki and Black*Star*

"Okay Black*Star are you ready for your match. It's next you know" Tsubaki reminds Black*Star who is busy doing push-ups.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't worry me. I know what Marcus is up to so there's nothing he can do that can surprise me" Black*Star says as he practices a Flying Kick.

"But Black*Star remember he's part of the" Tsubaki says but gets interrupted by Black*Star who hugs her making her blush a little.

"Don't worry about me. If I were you I would worry about your match against Skye. Bye" Black*Star says as he kisses Tsubaki in the forehead before leaving for his match.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this a Steel Cage Match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship" Mack says.

***Evan Bourne's Theme plays to cheers***

"Introducing first he is the current CXWE Intercontinental Champion Black*Star!"

"Black*Star is ready to compete tonight. I guess he really needs to beat Marcus" Jack joked but Sara gave a glare.

*Black*Star goes to the ring and stares at the Steel Cage on top. He then holds the Intercontinental Title in the air as he waits for Marcus*

***Here Me Now Theme plays to mixed reaction* **

"And the challenger representing Hardcore Foundation Marcus King"

"Go Marcus. Bring the title to Hardcore Foundation" Sara yelled.

*Marcus enters the ring with a smirk on his face as the Steel Cage sets down*

*Bell Rings*

*Black*Star tackles Marcus to the ground and starts to punch Marcus multiple times. Black*Star grabs Marcus and throws his face at the Steel Wall. He smashes Marcus's face for about 3 times until Marcus counters it and does a Body Slam on the Steel*

*Marcus throws Black*Star to the ropes and hits a Clothesline. Marcus puts Black*Star to the ropes and hits four High Knee's and one Uppercut.

*Black*Star is unconscious as Marcus starts to climb the steel. Black*Star manages to catch Marcus and hits a Powerbomb sending Marcus to the ring*

"Oh my god. Marcus could of lost a spine" Jack says horrified.

*Black*Star gets up with Marcus doing the same thing. Black*Star attempts a Sunset Piledriver but Marcus counters it and hits a Planca and goes for the pin*

"1..."

*Black*Star kicks out. Marcus picks Black*Star up and throws straight at the steel. Marcus proceeds to stomp on Black*Star multiple times telling him to quit. Marcus picks Black*star up and attempts a Samoan Drop but Black*Star counters with a Reverse Neckbreaker*

*Marcus tries to get up but Black*Star hits a Russian Leg Sweep knocking Marcus out. Black*Star gets up and starts to climb the steel and makes it half way but Marcus pulls him down and Black*Star lands on the ropes with his crotch hitting the ropes*

*Marcus picks Black*Star up who is holding crutch in pain as Marcus continues to headbutt him repeatedly until both start to bleed. Marcus picks Black*Star up and hits a DDT on a nearby turnbuckle. Black*Star's head begins to bleed a little. Marcus picks Black*Star and drags him to the turnbuckle*

*Marcus proceeds to smash Black*Star's face multiple times but Black*Star manages to stop it and lands a kick to Marcus sending a few inches back. Marcus charges at Black*Star but Black*Star goes under and Marcus hits the turnbuckle. Marcus looks behind while his face in pain and Black*Star hits The Star (CodeBreaker) on Marcus and goes for a pin*

"1...2...th"

*Marcus kicks out at 2.45 seconds which shocks everyone. Black*Star then decides to climb the steel but Marcus wakes and also climbs the steel. Both then reach the top and start to punch each other in an attempt to knock one back in the ring. Black*Star lands a Roundhouse Kick sending an unconscious Marcus back in the middle of the ring*

*Black*Star then starts to climb the steel while Marcus struggles to get to the open door. Black*Star is at the top of the cage and notices Marcus heading for the door. Black*Star then out of nowhere hits a Frog Splash on Marcus knocking both out*

*Black*Star then goes over to the knocked out Marcus and goes for a pin*

"1...2..3!"

***Evan Bourne's Theme plays to cheers***

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Intercontinental Champion Black*Star"

"We'll these two certainly put up a fight" Jack says while clapping.

*Commercial Break*

***Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction***

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Women's Tag Team Championships. Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation they are the current Women's Tag Team Champions the team of Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya" Mack announces.

"Well this is there first title defense. Lets see how this goes" Jack says.

"I know for a fact that they won't lose on there big night" Sara says with confidence.

***Bella Twins theme plays to loud cheers***

"And there opponents the team of Aelita and Yumi. Princess Magic"

"Well lets see if these two can win those titles. Maybe" Jack questions.

*Bell Rings*

*Jessica and Aelita first start the match with Aelita hitting a Jumping Clothesline four times and hits a Flying Kick. Aelita then goes for a quick pin*

"1.."

*Jessica quickly kicks out but Aelita gives a Elbow Drop. Aelita attempts a Elbow Drop but Jessica gets out of the way. Jessica picks Aelita and up and throws her to the ropes but Aelita instead throws her but Jessica counters with a Lou Thez Press. Jessica throws multiple punches and gives a Running a Knee Drop. She picks Aelita up and puts her near the ropes and attempts a Running Clothesline but Aelita pulls the ropes down and Jessica goes outside of the ring*

*Aelita wakes for Jessica to get up and hits a Crossbody on her. Roxanne climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Moonsault on both. Yumi then gets in and hits a Suicide Dive on all three accidentally hitting Aelita in the process. Yumi wakes Aelita and tells her to pick up Jessica and throw back in the ring*

*Aelita picks Jessica up and puts her back in the ring. She drags Jessica to Yumi's corner and tags her in. Aelita picks Jessica up and hits a Northern Lights Suplex which Yumi follows with a Running Senton and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Jessica kicks out which shocks Yumi. Yumi picks Jessica up and attempts a Superkick but Jessica counters with a Reverse Suplex. Jessica struggles to get near Roxanne but manages to tag in Roxanne. Roxanne gets in and hits many punches to both Aelita and Yumi. She picks Yumi up and hits a DDT on Yumi. She grabs Aelita and hits a Spinning Heel Kick sending Aelita outside of the ring*

*Roxanne then prepares for the Twisted Reality. Aelita then notices this and does a Backstabber to Roxanne. Jessica sees this and does a Roundhouse Kick sending Aelita outside of the ring again. Yumi sees this and hits a Dropkick sending Jessica out the ring. Roxanne sees Yumi is distracted and hits a Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate) and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3"

***Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction***

"Here are your winners and still the CXWE Womens Tag Team Champions Jessica Monotoya and Roxanne Stone"

"Wow that was a quick but fairly good match" Jack said confused"

"What did you expect" Sara explains.

*Camera goes to commercial*

*Commercial Break*

*Camera goes back to the ring to show six wrestlers in the ring with a contract hung up in the air*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this match is scheduled for one-fall and it is a 6 way Contract ladder match. Introducing first Eddy, Ash, Roadkill, Patrick, Naruto and Professor Chaos. The rules are simple. Two contracts for any match of there choice will be held and only two superstars will come out with a contract in there hand" Mack announces.

*Bell Rings*

*All 6 men start to brawl with one another. Naruto grabs Goku and starts to knee him while Roadkill starts to punch Professor Chaos and Eddy along with Patrick go outside and get ladders*

*Eddy grabs the ladder and hits Naruto and Goku with it. Roadkill sneaks behind Eddy and hits a Sitting Powerbomb on the ladder. Patrick goes outside of the ring and sets four tables each outside of the ring on different sides*

*Goku grabs Professor Chaos and does a Suplex. Patrick goes inside of the ring and climbs the ladder and attempts to grab the contract. Roadkill notices this and climbs it also. Both men start to brawl on top*

*Eddy manages to regain consciousness and grabs the ladder. He starts to push it with all of his strength. Roadkill and Patrick see this but it's too late as both get sent through a table*

"Holy #%*#" Jack yells horrified.

*Eddy grabs the ladder but Goku grabs him from behind hits a One-hand Bulldog with Eddy hitting the ladder face-first. Goku looks behind him and Professor Chaos hits a Monkey Flip sending Goku half way through the ring*

*Professor Chaos gives a crazy laughter and starts to climb the ladder. Naruto gets up and grabs a table. He grabs the table and sets it near the ladder. He climbs the ladder and grabs Chaos. Chaos notices Naruto and starts to kick him*

*Naruto manages to hit a kick paralyzing Chaos. He grabs Chaos and hits a Back Suplex sending both through a table*

"Holy %#$ " the crowd chants.

*Patrick grabs a ladder and stands it near the corner. Patrick then grabs Eddy and does a Powerslam breaking the ladder in half. Patrick struggles to get up but is stopped by Roadkill who is throwing many kicks. Patrick lets go of the ladder after getting hit by a Roundhouse Kick by Roadkill and Patrick lands on a nearby table*

*Roadkill grabs one of the two contracts that is hunted up but is stopped by Goku who is throwing many punches. Both are busy throwing punches that they don't notice Naruto who is using another ladder to get near them*

*Professor Chaos follows and now four are brawling on top. Patrick sees this and pushes all 2 ladders making all four land on the announce table and a few other tables. Patrick looks behind him and gets hit by Roadkill who hits Blackout (RKO)*

*Roadkill takes advantage of this and grabs a ladder. He sets it up and starts to climb. He begins to untie the ropes but then all of a sudden Streak comes from the crowd and starts to attack Roadkill*

"Uh Oh looks like Streak is pissed" Jack says.

"As much as I hate Streak. I think Roadkill deserves this" Sara points out.

*Roadkill attempts to do a Clothesline but Streak hits a Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT) knocking Roadkill out. Streak then exits and goes backstage. Eddy gets up and starts to climb the ladder. He grabs the contract that Roadkill was trying to untie and decides to untie also*

*After 2 minutes Eddy manages to untie the first contract and leaves the match with the contract on hand*

"One contract left and only 5 people left" Sara states.

*Naruto gets up and tries to climb but is stopped by Goku. He turns around but gets hit by the Kamehameha (Bicycle Kick) by Goku. Goku instead climbs the ladder with Patrick following. Both men start to punch and kick but is stopped by Professor Chaos who hits a Backstabber sending Chaos and Goku out the ring*

*Naruto uses another ladder and attempts to hit Patrick with a Crossbody but Patrick catches him on top of the ladder. Patrick then performs the Star Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam) on Naruto from the ladder onto a nearby table*

"Star Slam from the top of a ladder" Jack says.

*Roadkill manages to get up and sees that everyone is knocked out. Roadkill gets the ladder and climbs it. However Chaos gets up and also climbs the ladder. Roadkill reaches for the contract and attempts to knock Roadkill off*

*Chaos attempts a Headbutt but Roadkill counters with another Roundhouse Kick sending Chaos to the ring. Roadkill reaches for the contract and starts to untie it. Roadkill manages to untie it and the match is over*

***Coming Alive plays to mixed reaction***

"Here are your winners of the 6 Man Contract Ladder Match. Eddy and Roadkill"

"We'll looks like Roadkill can cash in his contract whenever he feels like it" Jack says.

"We'll duh. We all know that. Lets go backstage"

*Backstage shows Hiccup along with interviewer Matt*

"Ladies and Gentlemen at this time Hiccup Haddock" Matt announces as the crowd cheers as they see Hiccup.

"Hiccup later on tonight you face Mason Stone for the Heavyweight title in a Ambulance Match. What are your thoughts" Matt questions.

"We'll here's what I think. This match has gone personal. As you all know Mason and his group kidnapped my friend Korra and tortured her. But we were lucky enough to stop him" Hiccup explains.

"Mason if your hearing me I suggest you listen. Later on tonight I will beat you. Ill cause you the same pain that Korra caused you last week when beat and kicked your ass" Hiccup yells as he exits the interview.

*Camera goes to the announcer table*

"Wow looks like someone's pissed" Jack says.

"Oh please he really thinks he can win" Sara gloats.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this a Extreme Rules Match set for one-fall. Introducing first Streak"

***Slay Me plays to loud cheers***

"Introducing first coming from Toronto, Canada Streak"

"We'll Streak and Squidward have been in a feud for quite sometime now" Jack exclaims.

"We'll duh this is all started because Streak couldn't pronounce Squidwards name right" Sara says.

***Fandango's theme plays to loud boos with a few singing the theme***

"And his opponent from the Bikini Bottom Squidward Tentacles"

"Hey Squidward this is wrestling not dancing" Sara yells.

*Bell Rings*

*Streak charges at Squidward but Squidward goes outside. He yells he will not fight unless his name is pronounced correctly. He turns around and gets hit by a Crossbody by Streak who used the ropes*

*Streak yells that he will wrestle even if he doesn't want to. Streak begins to stomp on him multiple times and lands a Leg Drop. Streak then grabs a table from the ring and starts to set it up*

*He grabs Squidward and attempts a DDT but Squidward kicks Streak in the groin. Squidward then grabs Streak and does a Suplex right on the table. Squidward then goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Streak kicks out. Squidward grabs a cane and starts to beat Streak with it. He continues for 2 minutes and finishes it breaking the cane in half. Squidward then grabs Streak and puts him on the announce table. Squidward grabs a Ladder and starts to climb it. Squidward attempts a Leg Drop but Streak gets out the way but the announce table doesn't break. Streak climbs the ladder and performs a Corkscrew Moonsault on Squidward breaking the announce table*

"Oh my god they broke the announce table" Jack yells.

*Both men are knocked out. Streak struggles to get up but manages to get up through the use of the Steel Steps. Squidward attempts to Spear him but Streak gets out of the way making Squidward miss and hit the Steel Steps. Streak grabs Squidward by the leg and pulls him back. He grabs the two legs and hits a Slingshot making Squidward hit the barricade face-first*

*Streak attempts to Spear Squidward through the barricade but Squidward gets out of there in time making Streak miss. Streak turns back and gets hit with a Spear by Squidward making both go through the barricade. Squidward manages to get his arm on Streak as the ref counts the pin*

"1...2..."

*Streak kicks out before the 3 count happens shocking Squidward. Squidward gets furious and starts to punch Streak multiple times in a attempt to make him bleed. Squidward then goes grabs a cane and starts to beat Streak with it. Streak yells in pain as he gets hit. Squidward then throws the cane away and starts to stomp on Streak*

*Squidward stops and goes for a pin*

"1...2."

*Streak kicks out. Squidward pulls out a glass panel. He attempts a DDT to Streak on the Glass but Streak counters with a Back Body Drop sending Squidward through a table*

*Before Streak can do anything the lights go off and everything's dark*

"Hey what happened to the lights" Sara questions.

"Don't blame me. Blame the lighters" Jack says in response.

*The lights go back on to reveal Roadkill behind Streak. Streak turns around gets hit with Blackout (RKO) by Roadkill. Roadkill goes under the ring and grabs two sets of tables. He sets them up on opposite sides of each other*

*Roadkill grabs a lighter and sets both tables on fire. Roadkill grabs Streak and sets him up. He then does a Running Crufix Powerbomb to Streak on the flaming table*

"What the hell. I think Streaks gone to hell" Jack yells.

*Squidward gets up and notices Streak lying on the ground. Squidward starts to laugh and attempts to high five Roadkill. Roadkill looks at him and continues to stare at him. Before Squidward can do anything Roadkill grabs him and does another Running Crufix Powerbomb to Squidward on the other flaming table*

"So now two people have gone to hell" Sara jokes.

"That isn't funny" Jack responds.

*Both men are not moving for about 3 minutes. Then it shows Streak getting up while struggling to keep balance. He grabs Squidward and drags him to the glass panel. He picks Squidward up and hits a Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT) on Squidward through the glass*

"Are these wrestlers for real" Sara questions.

*The glass shatters as blood forms a puddle around the two. Streak uses his arm thats bleeding and pins Squidward*

""1...2...3!"

***Slay Me plays to loud cheers***

"Here is your winner Streak" Mack announces.

"Wow what an amazing match" Jack says.

"I admit it was kinda good" Sara says as she slightly claps.

"Well lets go backstage" Jack says.

*Camera goes backstage to show Black*Star, Hiccup, The Eds and Sonic*

"Okay Black*Star managed to retain his title. Let's see the outcome of Hiccup's match with Mason" Sonic said as he began to chill.

"Don't worry Hiccup if you fail to win we got Eddy with his contract that he can cash at anytime and Sonic's rematch at the next PPV" Edd explained.

"Okay got it and nice job on getting the contract" Hiccup said.

"Thanks now I can go and cash this baby in at any time" Eddy says as he begins to hug his contract.

"It's a bummer that your girlfriend Ashley couldn't come Hiccup" Black*Star explained.

"Don't worry she told me she's rooting for me at her home" Hiccup said.

"Don't you sweat it Hiccup buddy boy. If you fail we got your back" Eddy says as he pats Hiccup's back.

"Thanks but my match is next after The Emblem Brothers and Team Perfections match for the Tag titles" Hiccup said as he sat down.

"Well let's hope Kid and Carlos Mclay can retain those titles" Sonic questions.

"Guys I know Kid and I also know that he and his partner Carlos will fight to keep those titles" Black*Star says.

"Well we can only hope" Eddy says as they all start to watch the match.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"This is a tag team match set for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Tag Team Championships" Mack announces.

***Mix of I Am Perfection and Here To The Show The World plays to loud cheers***

"Introducing first they are the current CXWE Tag Team Champions the team of Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay. Team Perfection"

"I love these guys. Despite not competing much these two have proven worthy of the championships" Jack says.

"Oh please after this match. Hardcore Foundation will have 3 championships" Sara states.

***Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction***

"And there opponents representing Hardcore Foundation the team of Dean and Wolf Emblem. The Emblem Brothers"

"Well looks like these two are prepared" Jack says.

"Of course. They now know what to do" Sara explains.

*Bell Rings*

*Both Dean and Mclay start the match while Kid and Wolf wait in the corner. Carlos starts to throw punches attempting to faze Dean. Carlos attempts a Flying Spinning Kick but Dean counters with a Neckbreaker and goes for pin*

"1.."

*Carlos quickly kicks out. Dean grabs Carlos's head and puts him in a Headlock. Carlos attempts to counter it but Dean keeps applying it making it impossible to get out. Carlos manages to stand on his feet and starts to elbow Dean in the gut in attempt to let go. Carlos manages to break free of the hold and hits a Snapmare. Dean gets up but Carlos hits a quick DDT and goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Dean kicks out. Carlos goes and drags Dean to Kid's corner. Carlos tags in Kid and both start to gang on Dean. Both perform a double Back Body Drop and hit a double Moonsault and Kid goes for a pin*

"1..."

*Dean kicks out. Kid picks Dean up and and throws him to the ropes. He attempts a Back Body Drop but Dean counters it and hits a Dropkick to Kid. Kid gets up adn turns around but Dean does a Clothesline sending Kid out of the ring. Dean then proceeds to tag in Wolf*

*Wolf then goes out of the ring and grabs Kid. He then throws Kid to the Steel Steps. Dean comes out and goes to help Wolf as both gang up on Kid. Carlos climbs the turnbuckle and yells "Hey Assholes up here". Dean and Wolf turn around and look up and get hit with a Moonsault by Carlos*

*All four are knocked out with Kid slightly standing as the ref counts. Kid goes over and grabs Wolf as he continues to throw Wolf back in the ring. Kid grabs Wolf and hits a Uppercut followed by a Dropkick. Kid picks Wolf up and hits a Belly to Belly Suplex on Wolf and goes for a pin*

"1...2"

*Wolf kicks out. Kid picks Wolf up and throws him to the corner. Kid attempts to do a Clothesline but Wolf gets out of the way and Kid hits the turnbuckle. Kid turns around and gets hit with the Last Prey (Spear) by Wolf and goes for a pin*

"Uh oh Wolf hits the Last Prey" Jack says.

"Well looks like Team Perfection is Un-Perfection" Sara jokes.

"1...2..."

*Kid kicks out at 2.78 seconds shocking Wolf. Wolf picks Kid up and attempts a Reverse Suplex but Kid counters with a Zig-Zag. Kid notices Carlos at the corner with Wolf noticing Dean at the corner. Both men struggle to get to there corners and try to tag there partners in*

*Both tag each others partner and both Carlos and Dean start to throw massive punches at each other. Carlos throws Dean to the ropes and attempts a Underhook Suplex but Dean manages to get out of it and hits a Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head of Carlos and goes for a pin*

"1...2..."

*Carlos kicks out. Dean then proceeds to stomp on Carlos's ankle. Dean gives the signal that he's going to end it and locks Carlos into the Emblem Lock (Ankle Lock) attempting to make Carlos stop. Dean locks it in for about 3 minutes but Carlos manages to flip over Dean*

*Dean gets up but gets hit by Carlos who hits a TigerKick (SuperKick) knocking Dean out. Wolf sees this and hits a Wolf Blade (Clothesline From Hell) to Carlos. Wolf then starts to insult Carlos not paying any attention to Death the Kid who's behind him*

*Wolf turns around and Kid hits Perfection (Diamond Cutter) knocking Wolf out. Kid then starts to insult Wolf but gets hit with a Spear by Dean who managed to get up. Dean turns around after knocking Kid only to get hit with another TigerKick (SuperKick) by Carlos and goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

***Mix of I Am Perfection and Here To The Show The World plays to loud cheers***

"Here are your winners and still the CXWE Tag Team Champions Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay. Team Perfection"

"Well looks like Hardcore Foundation hasn't won any new titles to add to there stable" Jack jokes but stops as Sara glares at him.

"Well it doesn't matter now because Hardcore Foundation knows that my boyfriend Mason will still keep the CXWE Heavyweight Championship" Sara responds.

*Carlos and Kid offer to shake hands with Dean and Wolf Emblem. Dean wonders what to do but Wolf says that they should at least be respectful because one day they will hold the titles. Dean and Wolf both shake hands with Kid and Carlos as it goes to commercial*

*Commercial Break*

*Backstage shows Hiccup taping his arms while talking to someone*

"You sure want to go through with this" the voice asks.

"Yes. Come on Drew be positive. Remember the plan" Hiccup explains as the figure reveals to be Drew Cage wearing his usual pants with a chain sticking out and a black shirt reading the words "Cage" written in red.

"Um what plan. But remember anything can happen. So watch out" Drew warns.

"You know your a ladies man when it comes to dating" Hiccup jokes earning a glare from Drew.

"Your lucky i'm in a good mood. Also I need to talk to Chairman Red about something. See you later" Drew says as he walks off.

"Oh thank god he didn't make death threats. My heart was pumping" Hiccup said as he put his hand on his chest. Hiccup turns around only to see the Rowdyruff Boys looking at him with weird looks.

"What the #$ & are you three looking at" Hiccup says as he leaves.

"Man he's rude" Brick says as Boomer and Butch nod there heads in agreement.

*Camera goes to the ring*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Ambulance match scheduled for one-fall. And it is for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship"

***Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction***

"Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation. He is the current CXWE Heavyweight Champion Mason Stone"

"Well I can't believe you people" Jack questions as Sara raises an eyebrow.

"I mean first Mason makes this an Ambulance Match. Then he and Hiccup get into a feud. And now you all kidnap Korra. How low are you people" Jack questions.

"Hey we just follow orders from our leader Mason" Sara says as Jack rubs his head in confusion.

***This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers***

"And his opponent from Berk. Hiccup Haddock"

"Well lets see if Hiccup has what it takes to beat Mason" Jack says.

"Yeah right. Since he played a prank on Mason. Mason is gonna destroy him in this in this match" Sara says.

*Bell Rings*

*Hiccup starts to throw punches making Mason land near a corner with a shocked expression. Hiccup does the Rock's signature pose and yells "Just Bring It" angering Mason even more. Mason gets up and does a Lou Thez Press and does multiple punches. Hiccup manages to do a Monkey Flip and sends Mason near the ropes*

*Hiccup gets up and attempts a Clothesline but Mason grabs the ropes and Hiccup lands outside of the ring. Mason climbs up the turnbuckle and waits for Hiccup to get up. Hiccup gets and Mason attempts a Moonsault but Hiccup gets out of the way making him land hard. Hiccup goes in the ring and waits for Mason to get up. Mason gets up and Hiccup attempts a Suicide Dive but Mason ducks and Hiccup hits a Camera man*

*Mason grabs Hiccup and throws him at the ring pole outside. Mason grabs Hiccups head and starts to smash Hiccups face against it multiple times. Mason attempts one more time but Hiccup elbows Mason in the head in order to make him stop. Hiccup grabs Mason and throws him to the barricade landing near the announce table. Hiccup goes over the barricade and grabs Mason. He continues to throw Mason onto the announce table*

*Mason elbows Hiccup in the gut and does a DDT on the ground knocking Hiccup down. Mason grabs Hiccup and smashes his face against the announce table causing Hiccups face to slightly open. Mason then puts Hiccup on the announce table. He goes on the table and attempts a Suplex but Hiccup counters with a Neckbreaker but the announce table doesn't break*

*Hiccup goes inside of the ring and climbs the turnbuckle. He does the Randy Savage pose and attempts a Diving Elbow Drop but Mason gets out of the way and Hiccup goes right through the announce table*

"Hiccup just went through the announce table. Are these people insane" Jack yells while questioning.

"No were hardcore" Sara says shes waves her hands in the air.

*Mason grabs the knocked out Hiccup. He picks him up and throws him at the Steel steps. Hiccup yells in pain. Mason grabs Hiccup by the hair and starts to yell right on his bloodied face. "I told you I would beat the crap out of you. What do you have to say for yourself now" Mason yells. Mason then furiously lands punches on Hiccup*

"Wow looks like Mason wants to actually hurt Hiccup" Jack questions.

"Well after the stunt Hiccup pulled Mason did say he would go all out war" Sara explained.

*Mason grabs Hiccup and attempts to throw him at the nearby pole but Hiccup counters it and instead throws him at the pole causing Mason to have a bloodied head. Hiccup grabs a Kendo Stick and starts to beat Mason with it. Mason yells in pain. Hiccup grabs Mason while still holding the Kendo Stick in hand. Hiccup drags Mason near the Ambulance truck. Hiccup throws Mason to the side of he truck. Hiccup drags him to the front of the Ambulance truck*

"Literally how long will these two go for. There both bloodied and beaten. I mean look at them" Jack says.

"Oh please you say it like it's bad or something" Sara gloats.

*Hiccup attempts a Powerbomb but Mason hits a Low blow on Hiccup and hits a Back Body Drop landing Hiccup on the hood of the truck. Mason climbs to the hood of the truck and does a Elbow Drop*

*Mason grabs Hiccup and attempts a Body Slam but Hiccup counters with a Hurricanrana out of nowhere and Mason lands hard on the ground. Hiccup then climbs down the roof*

*Hiccup grabs Mason and does Swinging Reverse STO*

"Well now all that Hiccup needs to do is put Mason in the Ambulance Truck" Jack says.

"Come on Mason don't lose this one" Sara said.

*Hiccup is about to grab Mason when all of a sudden Patrick comes out of nowhere and attacks Hiccup. Patrick lands many punches and does a Star Slam (World's Strongest Slam) knocking Hiccup out. Patrick turns around and leaves to go backstage while a bloodied Mason gets up*

"Aw come on. This isn't fair" Jack whines.

"Hey don't look at us. We didn't even know Patrick would do this" Sara says with a honest look.

*Mason gets up and drags Hiccup who is knocked out to the back of the Ambulance. Mason opens the door and puts Hiccup in it and closes it as it leaves while the bell rings*

***Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction***

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Heavyweight Champion Mason Stone"

"I can't believe this. Hiccup was so close but then Patrick came and ruined everything" Jack says s he folded his arms.

"Well at least Hardcore Foundation still has the Heavyweight Title" Sara says as she claps.

*Mason goes back to the ring and grabs the title but also grabs a microphone as he goes in the ring*

"Well looks like I still keep my title. Some people said I would keep my title while others said I would lose it. In your face. I said I would go and defend my title. I also said that I would win" Mason says.

"Well looks like I will forever be the Heavyweight champion. So now Danny I suggest you-" Mason then gets cut of by music.

***I Came To Play theme plays to loud cheers***

"Well looks like someone has to speak of this match" Jack smirks.

"Oh please Drew can't do anything. Remember he's to scared to even talk to his girlfriend Korra" Sara says while laughing.

*Drew comes down the the ramp and shakes some of the fan's hands. Drew walks to the announce table and grabs a microphone and goes inside of the ring*

"Wow. Just wow. You really think just because you fought in a brutal match right now makes you a great champion. Wow you must really have a big ego just like Tarrlock. And unlike you I "Mason then cuts Drew off.

"Your saying i'm not champion. I just right now fought in a brutal match with a guy named Hiccup. And also I could've won the match I had with Korra but then you came and ruined it all because you were worried for your girlfriend. I had to face Sonic for this title in the first place you know and I earned it" Drew then cuts off Mason.

"YOU EARNED THAT TITLE. SINCE WHEN. If I can remember correctly the two members of HF, Tyson and Marcus came and helped you win that match. Second your cousin Tyson came and attacked her. I came to help and make the odds even. And third a fat ass named Patrick came and helped you win this match. Whats next is Dr. Evil gonna come and help you out" Drew says the crowd laughs.

"Woah. What did you do to earn the Hardcore title any way" Mason questions.

"Long story short I fought Tarrlock in a ladder match at the NCW Draft. Me and him went all out but I got the advantage and after that I won the Hardcore title. So lets get down to business shall we" Drew says as sticks his hand out.

*Mason sees this and wonders what to do. Mason thinks this is a act of respect so he shake Drew's hand and tries to walk away but Drew doesn't let go of his hand.

He turns back and Drew hits the Cage KO (RKO) on Mason knocking him out.

"And also do you smell what the Cage is cooking" Drew whispers in question as music is heard.

"Aw come on. This is disrespectful" Sara whines.

***Stone Cold's theme plays to loud cheers***

*Eddy comes out with a contract in hand with a ref with him as they pass a smirking Drew. Eddy then gives the contract to the announcer and tells him whats going on*

"Eddy's cashing in the contract" Jack says.

"Wait he can do that" Sara questions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship" Mack announces.

*Bell Rings*

*Mason gets up confused on whats going on and turns around. Eddy does the Jawbreaker Stunner knocking Mason out as he goes for a pin*

"1...2...3!"

"NOOO!" Sara yells.

***Stone Cold's theme plays to loud cheers***

"Here is your winner and the NEW CXWE Heavyweight Championship Eddy!"

"Yes Eddy. He did it" Jack says.

*The whole Hardcore Foundation group comes out and start to attack Drew and Eddy but then Tsubaki, Black*Star, Streak, Edd, Ed, Sonic, Shadow, Hiccup, Korra, Naruto and Sora start to brawl with HF*

"Its all out bar fight" Jack yells.

*The show ends with all of Hardcore Foundation brawling with Extreme Alliance and some of the CXWE wrestlers*

CXWE Results

1. Singles Cruiserweight Championship Match: Sora (c) Def Riley

2. Steel Cage Intercontinental Championship Match: Black*Star (c) Def Marcus King

3. Women's Tag Team Championship Match: (Hardcore Foundation) Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya (c) Def (Princess Magic) Yumi and Aelita

4. Double Contract Six Man Ladder Match: Eddy and Roadkill Def Goku, Professor Chaos, Naruto and Patrick

5. Extreme Rules Match: Streak Def Squidward

6. Tag Team Championship Match: (Team Perfection) Carlos Mclay and Death The Kid (c) Def (Emblem Brothers) Dean and Wolf Emblem

7. Amulance Heavyweight Championship Match: Mason Stone (c) Def Hiccup

8. Singles Heavyweight Championship Match: Eddy (c) Def Mason Stone


	10. July Week 1

**The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays**

**Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering**

"Welcome back to another episode of CXWE. I'm Jack and this is my brother Zack. And were live from Mexico" Jack says.

"Yep and we got a set of matches to come" Zack says.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall and it is to see who will face Tsubaki for the Women's Championship. Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation Sara Verser" Mack announces.

"Well to say the least Sara challenged Skye to this match to prove who should face the Women's Champion" Jack says.

"Well I feel bad for Sara. I mean her boyfriend lost his title to Eddy who cashed in the contract for the match" Zack says.

**Spin The Bottle plays to loud cheers**

"And her opponent Skye"

"Well looks like Skye is focused I mean who knows Sara can do a roll-up on her and get the win" Jack says.

"Well lets see who wins" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Skye and Sara lock up with Skye starting to throw punches to Sara. Sky throws Sara to the ropes and attempts a Suplex but Sara counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker and goes for a pin.

"1.

Skye kicks out. Sara puts Skye into a Headlock and starts to apply pressure. Skye attempts to reach the ropes but Sara pulls her back. Skye starts to get up but Sara does a Headlock Takedown and goes for a pin.

"1.."

Skye kicks out. Sara picks Skye and attempts a Reverse Suplex. Skye tires to get out of it but Sara hits it but Skye manages to counter with a Backstabber and goes for a pin.

"1..."

Sara kicks out. Skye picks Sara up from up and hits a Backbreaker and proceeds to hit 4 times. Skye lets go of it and does a Superkick.

"Wow you can hear that kick from a mile" Jack says.

Skye climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Sara to get up. Sara gets up and Skye hits a Flying Clothesline knocking Sara out. Skye grabs Sara's legs and locks Sara in a Boston Crab. Sara attempts to grab the ropes but Sara pulls her back. Sara screams in pain.

"Wow looks like Sara's in pain" Jack says.

"Oh please Sara can get out of it that easy" Zack says.

Skye locks the Boston Crab in more and keeps applying the pressure. Sara manages to counter the Boston Crab and hits a Hurricanrana sending Skye to the ropes. Skye gets up and Sara hits a Dropkick sending Skye out of the ring.

"Well looks like there fighting outside now" Jack says.

Sara climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Skye to get up. Skye gets up and Sara hits a Corkscrew Crossbody knocking both of them out.

"Oh my god what a move" Jack says.

"1...2...3...4"

Sara grabs Skye and puts her back in the ring. Sara gets in the ring but Skye hits a Enzuigiri knocking Sara to the corner. Skye charges at her and does a Monkey Flip. Skye climbs the turnbuckle and does a 450 splash and goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Sara kicks out. Skye then gives the signal that she's gonna end it. She picks Sara up and does the Sunset Piledriver and goes for a pin.

"Oh come on you can't wrestle" Zack says.

"1...2.."

Sara kicks out. Sara goes for another Sunset Piledriver but Sara somehow manages to counter it and locks Skye in Verser Lock (Arm Trap Crossface).

"Oh no not the Verser Lock" Jack says.

Skye struggles to get out of it. Sara keeps Skye away from the ropes and Skye's face turns red. It's in for about 3 minutes and Skye has no choice but to tap.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner by submission Sara Verser" Mack announces.

"We'll it's official Tsubaki will defend her title against Sara at the Royal Rumble PPV" Jack says.

"Your damn right. Well lets go to commercial" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Camera shows Hiccup walking down the hallway with a furious look

"Okay where is Patrick" Hiccup asks one of the EMTS.

"Sorry we haven't seen him" they said.

Hiccup walks and accidentally bumps into Patrick.

"There you are. Listen what is your problem. You cost me my match at the Summer Bash. Do you know how I felt" Hiccup questions.

"Oh please the only reason I screwed you was because you screwed me. And also it was called Payback" Patrick says with a smirk.

"Really. How about this. Me and you at the Royal Rumble in a No-Disqualification match" Hiccup offers.

"Okay i'll be there" Patrick says.

"When that happens i'll beat you like a BITCH!" Hiccup says as he begins to walk away.

"Also did your girlfriend Ashley congrat Eddy on his win and also did Eddy ride her like a rodeo" Patrick says as Hiccup stops walking.

"You know what they say. Paybacks a bitch" Hiccup says as he spears Patrick as both begin to brawl. Sora, Riley, Sonic, Streak and some of the security break up the fight.

Chairman Red comes and tells them to stop or else they would face suspension as Hiccup leaves.

Camera goes to the ring to show Naruto, Riley, Huey, Sora, Sasuke, Spiderman, Spongebob, Tyson, Brent, Jessie Springfield, Karl Jaxon, Leo Walker, and Jason Krueger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a 13 man battle royal to see who will face Shadow for the Hardcore Championship at the Royal Rumble" Mack says.

"We'll one of these men will face Shadow for the vacant title" Jack says as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Everyone starts to brawl with each other. Huey and Riley gang up on Sora while Tyson and Brent gang up on Jason Kruger. Jessie starts to punch Leo while Karl begins to land kicks to Spongebob.

Naruto and Sasuke punch each other but Spider-Man lands a double Clothesline in attempt to knock both out of the ring but Naruto holds onto the ropes. Spider-Man grabs Naruto and does a Suplex.

Jason begins to land punches to both Tyson and Brent but is outnumbered. Riley does a Superkick knocking Sora out but Huey turns his attention to Riley and both Freeman Brothers begin to brawl.

Jason does a DDT knocking Brent out and begins to brawl with Tyson. Spongebob attempts to knock Karl out of the ring but hangs to the ropes. Spongebob turns around and Jessie performs Sweet Chin Music knocking Spongebob out of the ring.

"Oh Jessie just did Sweet Chin Music resulting in Spongebob getting out of here" Zack jokes.

Leo grabs Jessie and does a German Suplex. Huey and Riley land massive punches but Sora does a Double Clothesline knocking both out of the ring. The only people left are Jessie, Jason, Tyson, Brent, Naruto, Sora, Spider-Man, Karl and Leo.

Sora turns his attention to Brent and both begin to punch each other. Tyson spears Karl and attempts a Suplex to Leo but Spider-Man does a Dropkick sending both Tyson and Leo out who was holding Tyson.

"Double elimination from Spider-Man. What an athletic superstar" Jack says.

Now Jessie, Brent, Jason, Naruto, Sora, Spider-Man, and Karl are left. Karl and Jessie attempt a Double Suplex to Jason but Jason counters and manages to do a Suplex to the both of them. Naruto charges at Jessie but he pulls down the ropes and Naruto lands out of the ring. Sora does a Clothesline this time knocking out Spider-Man.

"Now only 3 are left in the race for the Hardcore title contendership" Jack says.

Jason gets Brent up and backs a few feet away and does a Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) knocking Brent out. Sora charges at Jason but Jason counters with a Arm Drag sending Sora out of the ring.

"Only two people left in the battle royal" Jack says.

"Come on Brent. Get up" Zack yells.

Jason picks up Brent up and attempts a Suplex but Brent counters with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker. Brent gets up and throws Jason to the corner. Brent charges at Jason and hits a Clothesline. He grabs Jason from the behind but Jason reverses it and hits a German Suplex.

Jason climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Brent to get up. Brent gets up and Jason hits another Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) knocking Brent out again. Jason is about to pick up when he sees Tyson standing on the ropes. Jason then does Bicycle Kick knocking Tyson out. Jason turns around and Brent knocks Jason out the ring.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner Brent Harrison" Mack says.

"Yes. All Brent has to do now is beat Shadow at the Royal Rumble" Zack says.

"Yeah right. Well coming up next is a Barbwire Massacre Match and its between both Streak and Roadkill" Jack says.

"We'll the stakes are high in that match. If Roadkill loses, he will have to unmask himself in front of the world and show his true identity" Zack says as the camera goes backstage.

Backstage shows Streak and Eddy

"Okay are you nuts or something. You do realize that no one has beaten Roadkill. And I mean no one" Eddy says while holding the CXWE Heavyweight Championship.

"Yeah and I'm gonna be one of the first. Besides I'm going Joker Sting on his ass" Streak says as his face reveals to be Joker Sting related.

"I thought you were gonna do that to Zach" Eddy questions.

"I was but then again. I'm facing a crazed man who wears a mask and his name is Roadkill" Streak explains.

"Yeah and what happens if Roadkill destroys your career. Also do you know how Skye will feel if she lost you" Eddy questions.

"Don't worry. Ill make sure not to die" Streak says as he pats Eddy's back and leaves the locker room.

"Lets hope you don't end up like the others" Eddy says as the camera goes to the ring.

Camera to the ring. The ropes of the ring are covered in Barbwire.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a Barbwire Match scheduled for one-fall where anything is legal and there are no disqualifications" Mack explains.

**Coming Alive plays to mixed reaction**

"Introducing first from parts unknown. Roadkill" Mack says.

"We'll at the PPV last week both Eddy and Roadkill managed to climb the ladder and both grabbed the contracts earning both a title shot any title" Jack says.

"Yeah and unlike Roadkill that little shrimp Eddy cashed his contract on a defenseless person. I mean who does that" Zack says furiously.

"We'll CM Punk has done it twice, Daniel Bryan has done it once, Jack Swagger did, Edge did and finally Dolph Ziggler" Jack explains as Zack shuts up.

**Slay Me plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent representing Extreme Alliance. STREAK!" Mack says.

"We'll Streak sure has guts. I mean he challenged Roadkill to this match. I mean is he insane" Jack says.

"Don't forget that Roadkill hasn't lost a match yet. So this match will be all about Roadkill teaching Streak a lesson" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Both Streak and Roadkill lock up but both furiously began to land punches in an attempt of knocking each there balance.

"Looks like these two want to actually kill each other" Jack says.

Streak throws Roadkill to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Roadkill counters with a Hurricanrana sending Streak near the Barbwire rope. Roadkill charges at Streak but Streak manages to counter with a Arm Drag sending Roadkill near the ropes.

"Its amazing that these two will do anything to injure one another" Zack says.

Streak attempts a Roundhouse Kick but Roadkill ducks it and does a Monkey Flip sending Streak on the Barbwire. Streak yells in pain as he struggles to get out of the Barbwire. Roadkill then does a Front Dropkick sending Streak through the ropes and lands outside of the ring.

"Look at Streak. He might be bleeding from that kick to the Barbwire" Jack says while horrified.

Roadkill climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a Moonsault but Streak gets out of the way and instead hits a nearby camera man.

"Roadkill just hit one of our camera men" Jack says.

"We'll were going to commercial. Be back" Zack says it goes to commercial break.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show Roadkill hitting Streak with a cane

"Welcome back. Well now it looks like Roadkill is in complete control of this match" Jack says.

Roadkill hits Streak multiple times with the cane followed by one massive hit. Roadkill drags Streak near the barbwire rope and sets him there. Roadkill backs few feet away and charges attempting a Cannonball Senton but Streak gets out of the way making Roadkill hit the barbwire back first.

"Oh my god Roadkill must be in pain after that" Jack says.

Streak then grabs Roadkill and sets him in the middle of the ring. Streak gives the double middle finger and does a Razor Cut and goes for a pin.

"1...2..."

Roadkill kicks out at 2.56 seconds shocking Streak. Before Streak can do anything he gets attacked by the Rowdyruff boys. Roadkill gets up and is attacked by Boomer but starts to fight back. Roadkill does a Tombstone on Boomer knocking him out but also does a Roundhouse kick knocking Butch out. Streak grabs Brick and does a Cutting Edge knocking Brick out as the bell rings.

"Due to reasons unknown this match has been cancelled" Mack announces as Roadkill and Streak hold there heads in frustration. Roadkill and Streak glare at each other and begin to question on who called the match off.

The camera goes backstage to show Drew, Hiccup and Paul talking.

"Okay that's it Paul spill the beans" Drew says.

"Okay Mr. Cage what do you want" Paul responds.

"We all know it was you who stopped the match between Roadkill and Streak" Drew says.

"I have no idea what your-" Paul says before getting interrupted.

"Cut the crap Paul. We all know it was you" Hiccup says as he points a finger.

"Okay fine then meet me at the ring and will talk" Paul says but Drew cuts him off.

"Is that what you think I am an idiot" Drew questions.

"I think-" Paul gets cut of.

"I don't give a #$*& what you think" Drew yells as the crowd cheers as he leaves.

"Listen here Paul if you stop my match at the Royal Rumble your gonna wanna sue me. Guess why I'll be in jail for. Animal abuse because ill beat you like a BITCH" Hiccup says as he leaves.

"Paul Johnson" Red yells from across the room as Paul begins to leave.

Camera goes to the ring to show Eddy with the CXWE Heavyweight Championship around his shoulder along with the rest of Extreme Alliance except for Hiccup.

"As you all know the final match was between my friend Hiccup who is strangely not here and Mason Stone. Before Hiccup could win he was attacked by Patrick who cost him that match. Mason won but due to a Cage KO by Drew Mason lost the title due to me" Eddy says the crowd chants Eddy.

"But I would like to thank mostly Extreme Alliance because right now we have the CXWE Heavyweight Championship" Eddy raises the title in the air as the crowd cheers and Sonic speaks.

"Yep and as you all know I said at the next PPV I would face whoever was the CXWE Heavyweight Champion. So Eddy lets make this one a great match" Sonic says but music is heard.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Woah wait a minute. If I remember correctly I'm titled to a rematch and that happens at the Royal Rumble PPV. So sorry Sonic you'll have to wait-" Mason gets cut.

"Wait a damn second. I said I was facing whoever the champion was and there's nothing in the world you can do about it" Sonic says.

"Oh really how about this a match next week. Me and you. Winner faces Eddy at the PPV" Mason offers.

Sonic thinks for a moment and finally says something.

"Your on" Sonic yells as the crowd cheers.

"Well see you next week" Mason says.

Camera shows Patrick in his locker room packing his bag.

"I gotta get out of here" Patrick says as he reaches for the exit door but when he opens it he sees Hiccup.

"Surprise Bitch" Hiccup says as he throws Patrick outside of the door and begins to throw punches. Hiccup grabs Patrick and rams over a car and are near a bunch of trees and a river.

"Enjoy nature Starfish. You son of a bitch. You ain't the worlds Strongest Strongest Starfish and you'll never be one either" Hiccup says as he throws Patrick to one of the nearby trees. A bunch of security guards try to stop Hiccup but Hiccup stops them and sends them back. Hiccup grabs an umbrella and starts to beat Patrick with it.

"You wanna know how I start my mornings with. I start it with a good swim" Hiccup says as he throws Patrick in the river as the crowd cheers.

"Hiccup just threw Patrick in the river" Jack yells.

"Now that's quality entertainment" Zack says while eating popcorn.

The show ends with Hiccup staring at Patrick who is swimming.

CXWE Results

1. Singles Match: Sara Verser Def Skye

2. 13 Man Battle Royal: Brent Harrison won

3. Barbwire Match: To a No Contest Stipulation: If Roadkill lost he would unmask himself

Royal Rumble PPV Match Card

1. CXWE Hardcore Championship Match: Shadow vs Brent

2. No Disqualification Match: Hiccup vs Patrick

3. CXWE Women's Championship Match: Tsubaki (c) vs Sara

4. Royal Rumble Match

(Please note there will not or will be a new chapter next week)


	11. July Week 2

**The theme song "Born 2 Run" plays**

**Fireworks from the Titantron explode and fans are cheering**

"Welcome back to another episode of CXWE. I'm Jack and this is my brother Zack. And were live from Toronto, Canada" Jack says.

"Yep and we got a set of matches to come" Zack says.

**This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers**

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Hiccup Haddock" Mack announces.

"Well looks like Hiccup is prepared to say something" Jack says.

Hiccup goes to the announce table and grabs a microphone while wearing a hat saying Extreme Alliance. Hiccup enters the ring and begins to speak.

"Hello there folks you all know me. I'm Hiccup Haddock. I need to say something that is very special. As you all know today is Drew's sister birthday. And I want to sing this song cause shes my girlfriend and I love her. Follow if you know this" Hiccup motioned the crowd.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to dear Ashley and happy birthday to Ashley. Ashley if your watching happy birthday" Hiccup said.

"Happy birthday" the crowd chants.

"Now time for my second statement. As you all know last week was kinda crappy. Paul I hate you physically and emotionally. Its the way you do things. I mean who interrupts a match that people have wanted to see. I mean you for example. Yeah you in the crowd. You were excited for that match weren't you" Hiccup questions as the fans chant yes.

"Yep but it was cancelled by none other than Paul himself. Paul your just an ignorant #$&*. I mean how could you. Thanks to you CXWE lost about 15% in the ratings bar. Some fans even went to watch some ridiculous Spanish soap opera because of the match canceling. We guess what Paul your bull#$&%" Hiccup yells as the crowd chants "Paul is bull#$&%".

"I love TV Executives. I just hate people like you Paul. Its bad enough you picked on CXWE. But its also shown that your supervising NCW" Hiccup says as the crowd begins to chant NCW.

"Yep and thanks to that one person. We lost a couple ratings. So here's my suggestion. You pack your crap and you-" Hiccup gets cut off by Paul who marches down the ring with an annoyed look. Paul grabs a microphone from the announce table and goes in the ring.

"Are you for real Hiccup. Its bad enough you disappointed your friends by losing your match at the Summer Bash and its also gets worse because your right now dating a crazy girlfriend who hits people with a pipe" Paul gets cut by a furious Hiccup.

"Look who's talking its the 35 year old virgin. Listen I can care less about you saying I suck but when you insult my personal life that's where you cross the line. You know nothing of what I've been through. I've been through tables, glass, barbwire, a ring and look at me I'm still standing. But I suggest this you leave or things get ugly" Hiccup warns.

"What are you gonna do beat me up. I have bodyguards you know" Paul says as he points at the Titantron to show his bodyguards but it shows them all knocked out. "Wait what the hell" Paul questions.

"Lets just say Roadkill, Streak, Drew, Leon, Naruto, and Jason Krueger attacked your bodyguards before the show started. So that means. Get ready for an ass kicking" Hiccup grabs Paul but gets attacked by Patrick. Hiccup and Patrick start to throw punches at each other but the lights turn off.

"Oh come on everything was starting to get good" Zack whines.

"Well someone turned off the lights" Jack explained.

The lights turn off to see a knocked out Patrick with Roadkill choking Paul.

"Roadkill has Paul in his hands" Jack says.

"Yep looks like Roadkill wants payback for what happened last week" Zack says as he and Jack begin to eat popcorn.

Paul orders Roadkill to let go of him. Roadkill doesn't listen as Paul slaps him shocking the crowd. Roadkill grabs Paul and does the Trip to Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) knocking Paul out. Roadkill wakes Hiccup and tells him to lock in the Anaconde Vise which Hiccup does. Roadkill goes under the ring and grabs a bar of soap.

"Wait since when did we have soap under the ring" Jack questions as Zack tells him that this is entertainment.

Roadkill grabs the soap and tells Hiccup to release the hold. Hiccup releases the hold and Roadkill rams the soap in Paul's mouth as Hiccup and the crowd laugh. Paul begins squirming and Roadkill leaves the ring while looking at Paul who has soap in his mouth. Hiccup gets an idea and drags Paul backstage.

Camera goes to backstage to show Eddy, Edd, Ed, Sonic, Leon, and Iris along with Hiccup who are carrying Paul and his bodyguards.

"Wheres the exit for these guys" Eddy asks.

"Its right over there" Drew points out as they notice an exit sign door. The Extreme Alliance open the door and throw Paul out of the arena along with his bodyguards. "Bye Paul" The Extreme Alliance says as they close the exit door.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen this is 3 on 1 Handicap match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first the Rowdyruff Boys" Mack announces.

**Break It Down plays to loud boos**

"Well these three have problems. Last week they along with Paul ruined what could've been our greatest main event" Zack explains as Jack agrees.

"Well they had no right to attack Roadkill and Streak. I mean just because Roadkill beat them in a backstage incident doesn't mean they have that right" Jack says.

**Maniks TNA Theme plays to mixed reaction**

"And there opponent Roadkill" Mack says.

"If last weeks match continued on and if Streak had won we all could of seen who was Roadkill" Zack states.

"Also don't forget that Roadkill still holds the contract that he can cash in at any time and win any title" Jack says as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Butch decided to start the match with Brick and Boomer heading to the corners. Butch charges at Roadkill and attempts a Clothesline but Roadkill counters and hits a Arm Drag. Roadkill does another Arm Drag and hits a DDT and goes for a pin.

"1."

Butch kicks out. Before Roadkill can do anything Butch rushes to the corner and tags in Boomer who questions why was he tagged in. Brick orders him to go wrestle which Boomer does but before he can even act Roadkill hits a Belly to Belly Suplex sending Boomer across the ring. Roadkill then puts Boomer on the turnbuckle and hits a Superplex and goes for a pin.

"1..."

Boomer kicks out. Roadkill picks Boomer up but Boomer knees Roadkill in the gut. Boomer attempts to throw Roadkill near Brick and Butch's corner but Roadkill reverses it and instead hits Brick and Butch knocking them on the floor. Boomer looks confused and turns around only for Roadkill hit a Clothesline knocking Boomer out of the ring. Roadkill then climbs the ropes and does a Corkscrew Moonsault knocking all three Rowdyruff boys down.

"Now that's called agility right there" Zack compliments.

Roadkill gets up and throws Boomer back in the ring. Roadkill climbs the ropes and waits for Boomer to get up. Boomer gets up and Roadkill hits a Missile Dropkick knocking Boomer a few feet away. The ref gets distracted by Brick who tells him that his knee hurts which he goes to inspect. Roadkill notices the ref and wonders what he's doing as Boomer proceeds to hit a low blow and covers for a pin.

The ref is distracted by Brick and doesn't notice the pin. Butch manages to notice and tells the ref to count Boomers pin which he does.

"1...2.."

Roadkill kicks out shocking Boomer. Boomer then grabs Roadkill and tags in Butch but both Butch and Brick come in the ring. Boomer hits a Pumphandle Slam which is followed by a Pedigree by Brick. Butch sets Roadkill and hits a Bronco Buster on Roadkill as Butch goes for a pin.

"1...2...th"

Roadkill kicks out shocking the Rowdyruff Boys. Roadkill kicks-up like nothing happened. Brick and Butch exit the ring leaving Boomer in the ring yelling at them to come back. "Sorry bro this isn't personal. That dude is f#$&ed up" Brick says as Boomer looks confused. Boomer turns around and gets hit with the Trip to Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) by Roadkill followed by a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Maniks TNA Theme plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner Roadkill" Mack says.

"Well another victory for Roadkill" Jack says.

"Well so far Roadkill has been undefeated. I mean no one has stopped him" Zack says.

"Actually not true. Streak has a chance at beating him at the Royal Rumble" Jack explains.

Camera goes backstage to show Ed, Sora, Naruto, Riley, Leon, Tyson, and Goku talking.

"Okay we all know that the winner of this Royal Rumble will be none other than me right" Tyson says as everyone glares.

"Who died and made you king. We all know that Ed will win" Ed says as does a muscle pose. Naruto steps in.

"I don't know about you two. But we all know that someone like me will win and after that I will become the next Hokage" Naruto yells as Sora puts his hand on Naruto's face causing the crowd to "OOO" at it angering Naruto.

"Unlike you Naruto I have won a Royal Rumble before. People like Drew Cage, me, Eddy, Spider-Man and Sonic have won a Royal Rumble match. And unlike you I will win and at Wrestlefest everyone will see me as the NEXT CXWE Heavyweight Champion" Sora explained as Naruto proceeded to slap him.

"Okay. Okay. Listen this isn't the time for all of us to attack like a bunch of barbarians" Goku said but was interrupted by Riley. "Get of there #$%&" Riley says as he proceeded to get punched by Leon. Everyone starts to argue with each other including Riley but get interrupted by Squidward came out of nowhere.

"Sss" Squidward begins to say. "Don't say it" Sora warns but Squidward interrupts him.

"SQUID.." Squidward says. "Don't F&%$ing say it" Leon warns.

"SSSQQQUUUIIID" Squidward begins to say but gets interrupted again. "Don't say it" Tyson warns.

"SSSSQQQQUUUUIIIIIIDDDWAAARRRDDDD" Squidward says but gets knocked by Ed who hits a Burhead Bump (Bullhammer). Everyone begins to laugh at Squidward who is knocked out.

Camera goes to the ring

"This match is scheduled for one-fall and it is to determine the #1 Contender for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship" Mack announces.

**Live and Learn plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first "The Blue Blur" Sonic the Hedgehog" Mack says.

"Well Sonic or Mason has the chance to face Eddy for the CXWE Heavyweight title at the Royal Rumble" Jack says.

"Don't forget that Mason has beat Sonic before and he could possibly do it again with or without his group at ringside" Zack says.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"And his opponent representing Hardcore Foundation Mason Stone" Mack says.

"Well Mason has a chance to get the rematch he wants from Eddy" Jack says.

"Well lets see if Mason wins this. That means HF has three chances of winning a championship title" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Sonic begins to land multiple kicks and punches landing Mason near the corner of the ring as the ref tells Sonic to back up. Sonic charges at Mason but counters with a Dropkick knocking Sonic a few feet away. Mason climbs the turnbuckle and does a Double Axe Handle and quickly covers Sonic for a pin.

"1"

Sonic kicks out. Mason grabs Sonic's head and attempts a headlock but Sonic counters with a Arm Drag. Mason attempts a Clothesline but Sonic duck and instead hits a DDT and quickly covers Mason.

"1."

Mason kicks out. Sonic grabs Mason and starts to knee him in the gut multiple times and hits a Suplex. Sonic grabs Mason and does another Suplex. Sonic grabs Mason again and throws him to the ropes. Sonic attempts a Back Body Drop but Mason rolls over him and does a Neckbreaker followed by a quick pin.

"1.."

Sonic kicks out. Mason grabs Sonic's head and starts to elbow it 3 times followed by 5 punches. Mason pulls Sonic up and throws him to the ropes. Mason backs a few feet away away and attempts a Spear on Sonic but Sonic gets out of the way and Mason hits the pole and lands outside of the ring while holding his head in pain. Sonic waits for Mason to get up. Mason gets up and gets hit with a Flying Senton.

"Oh that's got to hurt" Jack says.

Sonic grabs Mason by the head and starts to smash it against the announce table. Sonic attempts to smash Mason against it one more time but Mason begins to elbow Sonic in the gut. Mason grabs Sonic and throws him at the Steel steps only for Sonic to stop before getting hit. Sonic turns around and Mason hits a Spear sending both through the steel steps.

"Now that's gotta hurt" Jack says.

"Remember all CXWE matches do not have a count out rule so basically you can fight outside of the ring" Zack explains.

Mason grabs Sonic and starts to smash it against the pole 3 times and throws Sonic back in the ring. Mason climbs the ropes and does a Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

"1...2.."

Sonic kicks out.

"How much will it take for Sonic to lose" Zack questions.

"Hey I don't know the limit each wrestler has on there body" Jack says.

Mason grabs Sonic and does a cut throat gesture. He puts Sonic one his shoulders and attempts to hit Sonic with Sonic's own finisher the Sonic Driver (F-U/Attitude Adjustment). Sonic manages to get out of it and throws Mason to the ropes and Sonic hits a Spinebuster followed by a pin.

"1...2.."

Mason kicks out. Sonic gets and starts to stomp on Mason. Sonic rolls a few feet away and does a Rolling Thunder on Mason. Sonic then waits for Mason to get up. Mason gets up and Sonic turns around. Sonic puts him on his shoulder and attempts the Sonic Driver. Sonic hits it but Mason manages to land on his feet and does a Halo Breaker (Codebreaker) on Sonic and goes for a pin.

"1...2..."

Sonic kicks out at the last second confusing and angering Mason. Mason starts to stomp on Sonic and hits a Leg Drop. Mason picks up Sonic and throws him to the corner. Mason charges at him and does a Flying Clothesline. Mason grabs Sonic and puts him on the turnbuckle. Mason attempts a Superplex but Sonic starts to get out of it. Mason attempts a punch but Sonic manages to put Mason on his shoulders.

"Oh no from 2 feet in the air. Here comes the Sonic Driver" Jack says.

"Well look on the bright side. Wait there isn't one" Zack says.

Sonic then hits the Sonic Driver from the turnbuckle to the announce table sending both men through the announce table. "That was Awesome" the crowd chants.

"Holy #$&*. Both men went through the announce table" Jack yells.

Both Mason and Sonic are knocked out cold for about 3 minutes until Sonic starts to move. Sonic starts to drag Mason back in the ring and quickly covers him.

"1...2.."

Mason surprisingly kicks out shocking Sonic. Sonic wonders what to do and grabs Mason's right leg. Sonic rolls him over and locks Mason in the STF. Mason screams in pain as Sonic starts to apply pressure to Mason's head turning it red. The ref questions if Mason if he wants to quit but Mason refuses to do so. Mason manages to reach the ropes and Sonic lets go.

"Look at Mason. His head is red and that's just not right" Zack says.

Sonic then waits for Mason to get up. Mason turns around and Sonic puts him again on his shoulders. Sonic attempts another Sonic Driver but Mason refuses to and tries to get off Sonic but no avail. Sonic hits the Sonic Driver but Mason manages to land on his feet and hits another Halo Breaker and goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction

"Here is your winner Mason Stone" Mack says.

"What a great match between these two" Jack says.

Mason celebrates but sees Sonic standing up and starts to glare at him. Before Mason can do anything Sonic extends his hand in favor of shaking hands. Mason looks at this suspiciously and questions if Sonic is serious about this. Sonic responds yes and Mason slowly extends his hand out. They both shake as they raise there hands as the crowd begins to clap.

"Now that's sportsmanship. Good sportsmanship" Zack says.

The camera then shows Streak near the exit door with a dark figure in the shadows

"Okay so let me get this straight. If I open this door you'll get Roadkill of my back" Streak questions.

"Yes and I will let my bodyguards protect you" Paul says from the exit door.

"Yeah but there's one problem. You f$&%ing suck ass" Streak says followed by a laughter.

Skye walks near Streak.

"Hey Streak who are you talking to" Skye questions.

"Oh I'm just talking to Paul Crappy pants right here. He's begging for me to let him in" Streak says as Skye giggles.

"If you don't let me in I will use lethal force" Paul says as Streak and Skye begin to laugh.

"Oh yeah you and what army" Streak jokes. "Do you wanna tempt me" Paul says.

"Really. Skye if you would" Streak says as Skye responds with a yes followed by a quick kiss. The dark figure reveals to be Roadkill with a barbwired cane in hand.

"Roadkill if your looking for Paul he's right out there" Streak points to the door.

"Your lucky I'm after Paul Streak" Roadkill says as he goes outside the door and begins to chase after Paul and his bodyguards.

"Streak this isn't over" Paul and his bodyguards scream as they get chased by Roadkill.

"Yeah I think it is" Streak says as he wraps his arm around Skye and both leave.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a over the top rope challenge scheduled for one-fall introducing first Vegeta" Mack says.

"Well Vegeta basically announced that anyone that can throw him over the top rope will earn his respect" Jack says.

"We'll what does he have to do. Wrestle a Bear" Zack questions.

"As you all know I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. As the prince I decided to make up this challenge. So basically anyone from the CXWE locker room who is brave enough to go against me has guts. Come on out" Vegeta says. Vegeta waits for 3 minutes and music is heard.

**Hopeless plays to no reaction**

"And his opponent making his debut Bennet Curse" Mack says.

"We'll looks like a new face wants to challenge" Jack says.

Bennet gets in the ring and is about to say something but then music is heard

**"One Two Three" plays to boos**

"And there opponent Jessie Springfield" Mack says confused.

"Wait Vegeta only asked for one person. What the hell" Zack says.

Jessie goes in the ring and snatches Vegeta's microphone

"We'll well what do we have here. Two bozo's thinking that this will help them win the Royal Rumble. When we all know that the Sexiest Man in Existence will win it" Jessie gets interrupted by Brent.

"Woah where did you come from. Last time I checked I came here first so get your ass moving and go-" Bennet gets interrupted by music.

**Nemesis plays to no reaction**

"And there opponent Leo Walker" Mack says.

"Okay let's just go to commercial break" Jack says.

Commercial Break

Camera shows Jessie, Leo, Armando, Karl, Bennet, Edward, and Vegeta in the ring as the bell begins to ring

Bell Rings

Everyone starts to brawl with each other with Leo trying to eliminate Vegeta but gets stopped by Jessie who delivers a few chops. Armando begins to land a few punches to Karl with Bennet now focusing on Vegeta.

"We'll note this Karl and Leo are a tag team but also in the Royal Rumble there can only be one winner" Zack says.

Karl does a kick to the gut of Armando and tries to throw him over the top rope but Armando hangs on. Bennet attempts a Clothesline to Vegeta but counters with a Arm Drag. Vegeta grabs Bennet and starts to smash Bennet against the turnbuckle.

"It's a free for all brawl" Jack says.

Jessie attacks Leo and puts him on the opposite side. He attempts a Superkick but gets stopped by Edward who hits a Neckbreaker. Edward grabs Jessie and throws him over the rope but Jessie hangs on for dear life.

Edward turns his attention to Leo and does a Monkey Flip sending him to the middle of the ring. Vegeta has Bennet on his shoulders and attempts to throw him out but Bennet reverses it and does a Hurricanrana sending Vegeta outside of the ring.

"Vegeta has been eliminated" Mack says.

"Woah what a smart move by Bennet" Zack says.

Bennet turns around and gets hit with a Clothesline but Jessie. Karl is near the ropes and Armando charges at him but Karl counters with a Back Body Drop in an attempt of an elimination but Karl hangs onto the ropes. Karl attempts a Flying Kick but Armando pulls the ropes down and Karl lands on the ropes on his groin.

"Oh that's gotta hurt" Jack says.

Armando and Karl begin to land punches to each other and try to knock each other out. This goes on for about 2 minutes until Jessie hits a Double Sweet Chin Music knocking both Karl and Armando out.

"Karl and Armando have been eliminated" Mack says.

Now Jessie, Leo, Edward, and Bennet are left. Jessie charges at Edward but counters with a Powerslam. Edward turns around and gets hit with a Leaping Bulldog by Bennet. Leo does a Clothesline sending Bennet out the ring.

"Bennet has been eliminated" Mack says.

"Now three men are left in this match" Jack says.

"HBK HBK HBK" the crowd chant.

"Wow I guess there cheering for the so called "New Heartbreak Kid" Jessie" Zack suggests.

Edward and Jessie look at each other and notice Leo. Both team up and do a Double Clothesline knocking Leo out the ring.

"Leo has been eliminated" Mack announces.

Edward and Jessie begin to throw massive punches at each other as the crowd gives multiple mixed reactions. Edward lands a knee to the gut and throws Jessie to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Jessie ducks and hits a Flying Forearm Smash knocking both of them out. Jessie does a kip-up and goes to a corner and starts to bang his feet multiple times on the mat as Edward begins to get up.

"This could end badly for Edward" Jack says.

Edward turns around and Jessie attempts Sweet Chin Music but Edward ducks and instead hits a Double Knee Backbreaker knocking Jessie out. Edward grabs Jessie and throws him over the ring and wins.

Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction

"Here is your winner Edward Spark" Mack announces.

"Congrats Edward Spark managed to beat 7 but can he handle the Royal Rumble" Zack questions. The night ends with Edward Spark raising his hands in victory as the night ends.

CXWE Results

1. 3 on 1 Handicap Match: Roadkill Def Rowdyruff Boys

2. #1 Contender Match for CXWE Heavyweight Title: Mason Stone Def Sonic

3. Battle Royal: Edward Spark won

Next Week Card (Or possibly the week after)

1. Women's Tag Team Championship: Roxanne Stone & Jessica Monotoya (c) vs Patti & Liz

2. Singles Match: Drew Cage vs Daniel Modest

3. Tag Team Match: Roadkill & Streak vs Leo and Karl

CXWE Royal Rumble Card

1. CXWE Hardcore Championship Match: Shadow vs Brent

2. No Disqualification Match: Hiccup vs Patrick

3. CXWE Women's Championship Match: Tsubaki (c) vs Sara

4. Singles Match: Roadkill vs Streak

5. Royal Rumble Match

6. CXWE Heavyweight Championship Match: Eddy (c) vs Mason Stone

Next week is the CXWE & NCW Supershow Heatstrike


	12. Heatstrike: CXWE vs NCW Part 1

**HeatStrike: CXWE vs NCW Part 1**

*Mix of Born 2 Run and This is Extreme plays*

Camera zooms around the Hammerstein Ballroom to show fans cheering and holding signs that say "CXWE Rules" and others like "NCW Forever".

"Hello I'm Jack and this is Zack. And we represent CXWE" Jack says as Zack waves.

"Hello there were Joey Styles and Paul Johnson and we represent the NCW brand" Both explained.

"Well were live from the Hammerstein Ballroom and this is gonna be action packed wrestling night. I mean we have huge matches tonight literally" Joey Styles explained.

"Lets not forget i'm from the network and I can cancel this show if anything gets to graphic" Paul said as Joey, Zack and Jack rolled there eyes in annoyance.

Camera goes to the ring to show Mack

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a single match scheduled for one-fall" Mack announces.

Stone Colds Theme plays to loud cheers

"Introducing first representing CXWE he is from Preach Creek, he is the CXWE Heavyweight Champion Eddy" Mack announces.

"Well this kid has talent. I mean" Joey then gets cut off by Paul.

"Eddy doesn't deserve that title. He stole it from Mason and I hope Mason regains it at the Royal Rumble" Paul says.

*Eddy goes in the ring and holds the championship in the air saying Extreme Alliance Rules*

We are One plays to loud boos

"And his opponent representing NCW, from Green Bay Wisconsin, the million dollar ghost Vlad Masters" Mack announces.

"Well this man is disrespectful I mean look at what he has done. I mean he put Danny's career on the line at Spring Slam" Jack says.

"I didn't know you watch NCW" Joey questioned.

"I'm a huge fan thank you very much" Jack responds as the match begins.

Bell Rings

Vlad begins to land punches to Eddy sending far back in the corner. Vlad attempts another punch but Eddy hit a knee to the gut sending Vlad a few inches a away. Eddy climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a Double Axe Handle but Vlad hits a Dropkick knocking Eddy out as Vlad goes for a pin.

1

Eddy kicks out. Vlad picks up Eddy and throws him to the corner. Vlad charges at Eddy who counters with Dropkick sending him back. Eddy climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Double Axe Handle and goes for a pin.

1..

Vlad kicks out. Eddy grabs Vlad's head and locks him in a Headlock. Vlad struggles to get out of it but manages to counter with a Snapmare. Vlad begins to stomp on Eddy. Vlad picks Eddy up and does a DDT followed by a Elbow Drop and goes for a pin.

"Fruitloop. Fruitloop. Fruitloop" the crowd chants.

1...2

Eddy kicks out. Vlad grabs Eddy and throws him to the corner. Vlad then puts Eddy on the turnbuckle and attempts a Superplex but Eddy attempts to counter it and throws many punches but Vlad still holds onto him. Eddy grabs Vlad and does a Side Effect from the top.

"RVD. RVD. RVD" they chant.

"Side Effect from the top rope" Joey exclaims.

Eddy drags himself near Vlad and goes for a pin.

1...2..

Vlad kicks out. Eddy grabs Vlad and throws him near the ropes and hits a Arm Drag. Vlad gets up but Eddy does 4 Arm Drags and 1 FaceBuster. Eddy does a cut throat gesture and prepares Vlad for the Jawbreaker Stunner. Vlad gets up and Eddy attempts it but Vlad turns him around hits Streaks own Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT) and goes for a pin.

"Hey that's Streaks finisher" Jack and Joey yell.

"Who cares" Paul and Zack say.

1...2...

Eddy kicks out at 2.47 seconds shocking Vlad. Vlad then yells at the ref and tells him it was a 3 count while Eddy struggles to get up. Vlad turns around annoyed but Eddy hits a Jawbreaker Stunner and goes for a pin.

"Lets Go Eddy" the crowd chants.

1...2...thr

Vlad kicks out almost before the three count shocking Eddy. Eddy gets up and wonders what to do. Eddy gets Vlad up but Vlad quickly pokes Eddy in the eyes stalling him as Vlad hits a Plasmius Twist and goes for a pin.

"You suck #$ &" the crowd chants.

"Oh lights out for Eddy Mgee" Zack jokes.

1...2...

Eddy again kicks out. Vlad starts to again yell at the ref while he tries to explain that its still a 2 count. Vlad grabs Eddy by the head and begins to furiously land punches while the ref tells him to stop. Vlad lets go and grabs Eddy by the back. Vlad attempts a Back Suplex but Eddy counters it and throws him to the ropes. Eddy grabs his head and tries to hit the Jawbreaker Stunner but Vlad pushes him away. Vlad attempts a Big Boot but Eddy catches his foot and gives Vlad the middle finger. Eddy flips him around does another Jawbreaker Stunner and goes for a pin.

"Come on Eddy you got this" Jack says.

1...2...3!

Stone Colds Theme Plays to loud cheers

"Yes Eddy did it. He beat Vlad" Jack says as Paul and Zack get annoyed.

"Well we got more matches to come like for example we have Korra vs Tsubaki, a 3 Stages of Hell match between Drew Cage and Streak and finally to end the night its Danny Phantom versus Mason Stone" Joey explains as the camera goes backstage to show Sonic talking to Danny Phantom.

"Listen Danny. I know we don't talk that very much but you have to listen" Sonic says as Danny listens on. "When you face Mason out there tonight, you have to watch yourself because Mason always has a plan up his sleeve" Sonic says.

"I know that and besides that doesn't scare me one bit. I know Mason is up to something and besides I'm prepared for this kind of stuff. Also did you see what just happened out there. My rival Vlad just pinned none other than CXWE Heavyweight Champion Eddy so if that's the case I'm ready" Danny says.

"Okay by the way watch your back" Sonic says as he leaves with a confused Danny.

"What the hell is he talking about" Danny says.

Camera goes to ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one fall" Mack announces.

Bret Harts Theme plays to loud cheers

"Introducing first representing CXWE. He is one-half of the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions. Leon LeonHart" Mack announces.

"Well lets see who wins. Is it Leon or is it Naruto" Zack questions.

"My money is on Leon. He can make Naruto tap out" both Joey and Jack exclaim.

"We all know Naruto is gonna win. There's nothing Leon can do" Paul says as Zack agrees.

The lights go out to black. The arena becomes a light orange.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

3

2

1

Chris Jericho Theme plays to loud boos

"And his opponent representing NCW. He is NCW Heavyweight Champion Naruto" Mack announces.

"Well this man is interesting to say the least" Jack says.

"Well he shows how a true champion should act" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Naruto and Leon lock up with Leon beginning to elbow Naruto in the face landing Naruto near the corner. Leon begins to land 4 knees to the gut and 2 punches to the face. Leon backs up and hits a Clothesline and goes for a pin.

1.

Naruto kicks out. Leon picks Naruto and throws him to the ropes and attempts a Belly to Belly Suplex but Naruto gets out of it and hits a Tornado DDT. Naruto then proceeds to land multiple kicks to the head and one to the gut. "You Suck" the crowd chants. Naruto gives the crowd the middle finger and gives a Uppercut to Leon. Naruto grabs Leon and throws him to the corner. Naruto grabs Leon and starts to smash it against the turnbuckle earning more boos.

"You Suck #$&%" the crowd chants as Naruto yells as them to shut up.

Naruto attempts to smash Leon's face against the turnbuckle again but Leon hits a elbow to the face making Naruto hold his face in pain. Leon quickly climbs the turnbuckle and hits a Moonsault covering Naruto for a pin.

1...

Naruto kicks out. Leon then does a Suplex and waits for Naruto to get up who is nearby the ropes. Leon charges at him but Naruto pulls the ropes down resulting in Leon landing outside of the ring. Naruto waits for Leon to get up. Naruto runs at the ropes and attempts a Suicide Dive but Leon gets out of the way resulting in Naruto going through the announce table.

"That was awesome" the crowd chants.

Leon grabs Naruto and throws him at the Steel steps. Leon attempts to throw Naruto at the steel steps again but Naruto counters it and throws Leon at the barricade which results in Leon holding his stomach in pain. Naruto then grabs Leon and throws him back in the ring and covers him.

"Naruto sucks" the crowd chants.

1...2...

Leon kicks out. The crowd cheers for Leon and chant "#$&* Up Naruto Let's Go" as Naruto gets more pissed. Naruto yells at them to shut up and turns around and Leon hits a Back Body Drop. Leon climbs the ropes and waits for Naruto to get up. Before Leon can do anything Naruto gets up and hits a Super Frankensteiner sending Leon to the middle of the ring and covers Leon.

1...2...

Leon kicks out. Naruto then yells that he's gonna end it. Naruto steps a few feet away and waits for Leon to get up. Leon gets up and turns around. Naruto grabs Leon and puts him on his shoulder in attempt of a F-5. Naruto does the F-5 but Leon manages to land on his feet and does a Reverse DDT. Leon grabs Naruto legs and attempts to lock in the Sharpshooter with Naruto trying to knock off Leon. Naruto manages to flip Leon around and does a kick-up. Leon turns around and Naruto does a F-5 and covers for a pin.

1...2...th

Leon kicks out at the last second shocking Naruto. Naruto picks Leon up and attempts another F-5 but Leon counters with a roll up and grabs both Naruto's legs. Naruto tries to get out of it but Leon flips him of and locks the Sharpshooter in.

"Tommy Dreamer" they start to chant.

"Sharpshooter locked in" Joey says.

"Come on Naruto" Zack says.

Naruto screams in pain as he tries to get out of it. Naruto attempts to reach the ropes but Leon keeps applying pressure urging Naruto to tap. Naruto tries to flip Leon over but Leon doesn't and locks it in harder. Naruto is near the ropes but Leon drags him back and now Naruto is in the middle of the ring.

"Naruto has to tap or else he'll suffer the price" Jack says.

Naruto attempts again to flip Leon but sees that there is no other choice but to tap. Naruto raises his hand and starts to tap signaling the ref that he gives up.

"You tapped out" the crowd chants.

Bret Harts Theme plays to loud cheers

"Here is your winner by submission Leon LeonHart" Mack announces.

"Well say what you want but Leon won the match fair and square" Jack states.

"Okay so what if he won. That doesn't mean anything to Naruto" Paul states.

"Well time for commercial break" Joey says as the camera fades to black.

Commercial Break

Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction but mostly boos

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Hardcore Foundation" Mack says.

"Well these guys have guts. I mean look at the facts. They basically don't respect extremists" Jack says.

"So what does that mean. That's right Foundation are doing there job right" Zack says.

Hardcore Foundation minus Mason walk down the ramp and walk to the barricade. They walk and go up to the balcony while some stop get a microphone. The walk up to the balcony and start to talk.

"Wow you people must love ECW" Tyson said in a sarcasm type of tone.

"EC DUB, EC DUB, EC DUB" the crowd chants.

"Wow you people are pathetic. You cheer for a company that has been defunct and then revived and then again cancelled. Wow weak" Brent says as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

""Here's the thing. People like Aang, Danny, Ash, Drew are just plain bullcrap. Yes I said bullcrap because that's what the NCW Alumni are" Edward said as received multiple boos.

Before anyone could respond One of a Kind plays to huge cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Rob Van Dam" Mack says.

"Uh oh looks like someone's pissed off" Paul says.

RVD walks down the ramp and heads to the announce table. He grabs a microphone and starts to walk in the ring and speak.

"Just who the hell do you think you are. You come and insult ECW when the name of your stable is Hardcore Foundation" RVD says as the crowd cheers.

"Your bull#%*!" The crowd chants at HF.

"Says the man who should be retired. What are 45 or 48" Tyson said as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

"Oh please many people can wrestle besides there age for example Sting, me, and Ric Flair. We all can wrestle despite our age. I may be old but I can still kick ass" RVD says as the crowd cheers. Before anyone can respond another theme is played.

This is Extreme plays to loud cheers

"Please welcome the owner of NCW. DXP" Mack announces.

"DXP" the crowd chant multiple times.

DXP walks down the ramp while proceeding to shake some of the fans hands. He goes to the announce table and grabs a microphone and heads to the ring. Hes in the ring and shakes the hand of RVD and begins to talk.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" DXP yells at Hardcore Foundation causing fans to cheer loudly.

"Um DXP sir were Hardcore Foundation if you've watched CXWE" Tyson responds as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

"For your information I do watch CXWE. I despise people like you. First you cause a riot between my roster and you guys. Next you kidnap Korra but luckily her friends managed to get her back. Next you interrupt my show and come uninvited and start another brawl. So what do I have to say is that I hope Danny kicks your leader Mason's ass" DXP says as the crowd chants "Kick Mason's ass".

"Oh please if my cousin can beat Sonic twice and Hiccup. What makes you think that Danny has any chance of beating him" Tyson questions.

"Well guess what will just see who wins" DXP says as the camera goes to commercial

Camera goes to the ring to show Astrid in the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a single match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first representing CXWE, Astrid Hofferson" Mack says.

Chris Benoit's theme plays to cheers

"And her opponent representing NCW, she is the NCW Hardcore Champion Katniss Everdeen" Mack says.

"Well Katniss is ready to end Astrid tonight" Jack says.

Katniss gives a glare to Astrid as the match begins

Bell Rings

Katniss begins to furiously attack Astrid while Astrid backs away as the ref tells her to stop. Katniss stops but Astrid proceeds to knee Katniss in the gut and starts to stomp on him.

"Go Back to Berk" the crowd chants.

Astrid flips the crowd off and proceeds to slap Katniss who in returns slaps Astrid. Astrid attempts a Clothesline but Katniss ducks and hits a Pele Kick. Katniss grabs Astrid and starts to smash it against the mat multiple times. Katniss stops and does a Elbow Drop followed by a pin.

1.

Astrid kicks out. Katniss picks Astrid up and does a Hurricanrana. Astrid gets up but Katniss does Front Dropkick landing Astrid outside of the ring. Katniss climbs the ropes and does a Corkscrew Moonsault landing outside to Astrid. Katniss grabs Astrid and throws her at the barricade.

"EC DUB. EC DUB" they start chanting.

Katniss proceeds to throw Astrid in the ring. Katniss attempts a Superkick but Astrid ducks and does a Back Body Drop. Astrid goes and climbs the ropes. Astrid waits for Katniss to get up which she does. Katniss turns around and Astrid hits a Flying Clothesline. Astrid then goes on and starts to stomp on Katniss's ankle. Astrid then grabs Katniss by the head and locks her in the headlock.

"#$&* Up Astrid. #$*& Up" they chant.

Katniss struggles to get out as Astrid keeps applying pressure. Katniss then starts to elbow Astrid in a attempt to let her go. Katniss lands 3 elbows to the gut but Astrid still doesn't let go. Katniss and Astrid are near the ropes as Astrid proceeds to throw her to the corner. Astrid charges at her and attempts a running High Knee but Katniss ducks and does a Pele Kick sending her to the corner. Katniss charges and hits a Running Clothesline knocking Astrid down. Katniss climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Astrid to get up.

"Lets Go Katniss" they chant.

Astrid starts to get up not noticing Katniss on top of the ropes. Astrid checks her head to see if she's bleeding and turns around. Katniss then hits a Crossbody followed a pin.

1...2..

Astrid kicks out.

"So close. Katniss almost had that in the bag" Joey says.

Katniss holds her head in frustration as she wonders what to do in order to win. Katniss grabs Astrid by the leg and locks her into the Ankle Lock.

"Wait that's Astrids signature move. Katniss is using Astrids own move against her" Jack says.

Astrid screams in pain as Katniss continues to twist her ankle. Astrid somehow manages to flip Katniss over but is holding her ankle in pain. Katniss sees this and does a Bow & Arrow followed by a pin.

"That's it lights out for Astrid" Jack says.

1...2...

Astrid kicks out at 2.88 seconds shocking Katniss. Kantiss drags Astrid to the corner while she starts to climb the turnbuckle. Katniss is about to jump but Astrid makes her fall landing on her ankle.

"OH MY GAWD. Katniss's ankle could be broken" Joey yells.

Astrid gets up and locks Katniss into the Ankle Lock. Katniss screams in pain as Astrid proceeds to furiously twist her ankle. The ref is asking Katniss if she wants to quit but Katniss refuses to. Katniss attempts to reach the ropes but Astrid pulls her back making them in the middle of the ring. After 4 minutes of struggle Katniss taps.

Beth Phoenix's theme plays to loud boos

"Here is your winner by the way of submission. Astrid Hofferson" Mack announces.

"You Still Suck" the crowd chants.

Astrid just smiles at Katniss and tells her that she failed. The crowd proceeds to throw trash at Astrid along with some steel chairs.

"Sheesh talk about a riot" Jack says.

"This is disrespectful to Astrid. She won her match fair and square" Paul and Zack say.

"Do you two ever shut the hell up" Joey questions.

"Well now we go to commercial break and next will be a Parking lot Brawl Match and it is between NCW's Sokka against CXWE's own Amon" Joey says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

The camera shows Sokka and Amon along with a ref in the parking lot.

"This is a Parking Lot Brawl match scheduled for one-fall introducing first representing CXWE Amon" Mack said as the crowd boos.

"Looks like no love for Amon tonight" Joey jokes as he and Jack high-five.

"And his opponent representing NCW Sokka" Mack announces as the crowd cheers.

"Well lets start this match already" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Sokka begins to punch Amon landing him near a car. Sokka grabs Amon by the head and starts to smash it against the head of the car.

"Looks like Sokka is taking the fight to Amon" Joey says.

Amon does a elbow to the ribs of Sokka making him back a few feet away. Amon lands a few punches to Sokka and does a Suplex on the car to Sokka. Amon climbs the roof and starts to punch Sokka in the face multiple times.

"These two really must hate each other" Zack says.

Amon grabs Sokka and does a Body Slam on the roof of the car. Amon grabs Sokka and attempts to the throw him at the window but Sokka counters with a Roundhouse kick. Sokka then grabs a nearby steel chair and starts to smash it against Amon. Sokka picks Amon up and smashes his face against the window of the car breaking it.

"NC Dub" the crowd chants.

Sokka yells in face "I'M NOT CRAZY. I'M INSANE". Sokka smiles madly and throws Amon against the wall. Sokka grabs a pipe and starts to hit Amon with it. Before Sokka can react Amon hits a Back Body Drop knocking Sokka on the hard floor.

"Amon Sucks" the crowd chants.

"Did I forget to mention that I have a surprise for everybody at the end of this night" Paul says as Jack, Zack and Joey look confused.

Amon grabs a pipe and starts to beat Sokka with it and proceeds to throw Sokka threw a bunch of nearby crates. Amon grabs Sokka but Sokka starts fighting back as starts to punch Amon. Amon kicks Sokka near a table. Amon charges at Sokka but Sokka counters with a Spinebuster and Amon goes through the table.

"OH MY GAWD! Spinebuster through the table" Joey exclaims.

Sokka picks Amon up and throws him near a plate a glass. Sokka backs a few inches back and attempts a Icebreaker (Bicycle Kick) but Amon gets out of the way causing Sokka to hit it with his foot.

"Sokka just hit the glass but not Amon" Zack exclaims.

Amon grabs Sokka who is holding his foot in pain and throws him near a corner. Amon knocks him out with the use of a pipe and sets him near there. Amon goes back and gets into a car.

"Wait don't tell me that Amon's thinking about this" Joey exclaims.

Amon starts the engine and backs the car a few feet away from the unconscious Sokka. Amon then drives it and crashes it near the corner at Sokka resulting in the car to be broken. Amon gets out only to get hit with an Icebreaker by Sokka.

"Sokka somehow managed to get out in time before the car hit him" Jack says.

"You really thought that would stop me" Sokka says as he laughs. Sokka grabs Amon and throws him in the car. Sokka grabs some gasoline and spills it all over the car while Amon is trying to get out. Sokka grabs a lighter and puts it on the car causing it to go on fire.

"Sokka just sent Amon on fire. Oh my god" Joey says

Sokka gives a insane laugh but Amon appears behind him and does a Swinging Neckbreaker. Amon yells at him and begins to punch in attempt to bust him open. "You really thought that would stop me. You must be more f #$ ed up than usual" Amon yells. Amon kicks Sokka to the head as he prepares a table.

"Lets go Sokka" the crowd chants.

Amon grabs a gallon of Gasoline and spills it over the table. Amon gets a lighter and lights the table on fire as the crowd gives multiple reactions. Amon grabs Sokka and tries to do a Body Slam but Sokka counters and does a Suplex landing Amon through the flaming table as the crowd cheers.

"OH MY GAWD. Amon just went through the flaming table" Joey yells.

The ref goes and checks to make sure there okay. Sokka stands up but Amon is knocked out. The ref calls for the bell and the match is over.

"Here is your winner by the way of knockout. Sokka" the announcer said.

"Sokka. Sokka" the crowd chants.

"We'll Ill have to admit that match was brutal" Zack says.

"Yep it certainly was brutal" Jack says.

"We'll we have to go to commercial but wI'll be right back so don't go anywhere" Joey says as it goes to ccommercial.

(Please note Part 2 will be uploaded at DXPhantoms story NCW)


	13. July Week 4

**"Born 2 Run" plays**

**Fireworks from Titantron**** explode and fans are cheering**

"Hello and welcome back to CXWE. I'm Jack alongside Zack and were live from Brooklyn, New York" Jack says.

"Yep and we have a bunch of matches tonight. We have the return of Drew Cage along with Streak and Roadkill teaming up against Demonic Nightmare Alliance" Zack says.

"Yep but first lets get some women's action in the way first" Jack says.

Camera goes to ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is tag team match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Women's Tag Team Championship" Mack announces.

**Paparazzi plays to cheers**

"Introducing first the challengers. The team of Patti and Liz. The Thompson Sisters" Mack announces.

"We'll both Liz and Patti have a chance to become the new CXWE Women's Tag Team Champions. If they can beat Jessica and Roxanne" Zack says.

Patti and Liz enter the ring and wait for Jessica and Roxanne's theme to play.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"And there opponents representing Hardcore Foundation. They are the current CXWE Women's Tag Team Champions. The team of Jessica Monotoya and Roxanne Stone" Mack announces.

"We'll these two managed to retain ther tag titles at Summer Bash but will they right now" Jack questions..

Roxanne and Jessica head down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands while holding the titles in the air. They enter the ring and the match begins.

Bell Rings

Both Patti and Jessica start the match while Liz and Roxanne go to the corners. Jessica lands a Headlock on Patti but Patti counters with a Back Suplex. Jessica gets up and attempts a kick but Patti ducks and does a Dropkick followed by a pin.

"1"

Jessica kicks out. Patti throws her to the corner and does a Running Clothesline. Patti tags in Liz. Patti puts Jessica in a Full Nelson while Liz climbs the turnbuckle and does a Double Axe Handle followed by a pin.

"1."

Jessica kicks out. Liz grabs her by the legs and attempts a Slingshot but Jessica quickly counters with a Monkey Flip knocking Liz back. Liz charges at Jessica and attempts a Clothesline but Jessica ducks and does a knee to the gut followed by a Leaping DDT also followed by a pin.

"1.."

Liz kicks out. Jessica picks Liz up and does a Headlock Takedown followed by a Headlock. Jessica applies pressure but Liz counters it and performs a roll-up pin.

"1.."

Jessica kicks out and rushes to Roxanne tagging her in while Liz tags in Patti. Both lock up with Roxanne getting the upper hand as she does multiple punches to the head and many knees to the gut of Patti. Roxanne throws Patti to the corner. Roxanne backs a few feet and does 3 backflips to Patti followed by a Bulldog.

"Nice move by Roxanne Stone" Zack says.

"You know imagine if Hardcore Foundation manages to win every championship for there group. Yep it would be chaos" Jack says.

Roxanne climbs the turnbuckle and does a Moonsault but Patti gets out of the way resulting in Roxanne missing. Patti grabs Roxanne throws her to Liz's corner. Patti tags in Liz and both do a Suplex followed by a Leg Drop as Liz pins Roxnne.

"1...2"

Roxanne kicks out. Liz picks Roxanne up and attempts a Powerbomb but Roxanne counters it and does a Monkey Flip. Roxanne proceeds to throw Liz to the corner and tags in Jessica. Jessica and Roxanne both do a double DDT followed by a Elbow Drop.

"Nice teamwork by Jessica and Roxanne" Jack says.

Patti runs into the ring and charges at Jessica but pulls the ropes down landing outside. Roxanne secretly tags in Jessica with the ref noticing and Jessica does a Crossbody on Patti outside confusing Liz.

"I think Liz doesn't realize that Roxanne was tagged in" Zack says.

Roxanne grabs Liz from the back and does a Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate) knocking Liz out and goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here are your winners and still the CXWE Women's Tag Team Champions Jessica Monotoya and Roxanne Stone" Mack announces.

"We'll these girls knew strategy and they displayed it. Good work" Jack says.

"We'll have you heard. A new superstar will debut at the Royal Rumble" Zack says.

"I didn't know. We'll now we go to commercial" Jack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Backstage shows Josh with Drew Cage

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My guest at this time. Drew Cage" Josh says as the crowd cheers.

"Now Drew next is your return match in CXWE and your against none other than Hardcore Foundation member Daniel Modest. Your thoughts" Josh questions.

"Well let me see what I know about Daniel. His group is Hardcore Foundation. The same group that kidnapped my girlfriend Korra. He's dating Reds daughter. Well all I have to say is that he's one of the Hardcore Foundation members that I don't want to strangle him with a-" Drew gets interrupted by the sudden appearance of Squidward.

"Who the hell do you think you are" Drew questions.

"I'm.." Squidward gets interrupted.

"I don't give a **** who you are" Drew yells at Squidward. "I am known by one name. What do you think my name is" Squidward asks.

"Well I do know you love to suck on coconuts. So how about SquidNut Sucker. That's perfect for you" Drew says as he leaves and Squidward gives him a glare.

Camera goes to ring to show Daniel Modest in the ring

"Ladies and Genltlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Michelle Red. Daniel Modest" Mack announces.

"Well as you heard at the next PPV Daniel will take part of the Elimination Chamber match to crown the first ever X-Factor Champion" Zack says.

"Yeah but now he goes against none other than Drew Cage" Jack says.

**I Came To Play Theme plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent representing Extreme Alliance. Drew Cage" Zack says.

"Well this is Drews first match in CXWE since he signed the cross contract to appear also on NCW. Now he goes against none other than Hardcore Foundations own Daniel Modest" Jack explains.

"Well remember Drew still holds a grudge against Daniel and the rest of the group for what they did to Korra remember" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Drew and Daniel lock up for about 3 seconds with Drew getting the upper hand and lands many kicks to Daniel's leg in order to knock Daniel off balance. Drew does a Dropkick knocking Daniel to the corner and charges at Daniel followed by a quick Bulldog and goes for a pin.

"1"

Daniel kicks out. Drew grabs Daniel by the legs and attempts a Slingshot but Daniel grabs Drew and counters with a Monkey Flip. Drew gets up and Daniel hits a Spinning Heel Kick on Drew followed by a Elbow Drop as he goes for a pin.

"1"

Drew kicks out. Daniel grabs Drew and does a Suplex followed by a Standing Moonsault. Daniel grabs Drew and throws him to the ropes and attempts a Back Body Drop but Drew rolls over him and does a Superkick.

"Ouch. I could hear it from here" Zack says.

Drew picks Daniel up and hits a Uppercut followed by a Clothesline as he covers Daniel.

"1..."

Daniel kicks out. Drew picks Daniel up and throws him to the ropes and attempts a Arm Drag but Daniel counters it and lands a Hurricanrana knocking Drew to the corner. Daniel runs toward Drew and hits an Enzuigiri to the head of Drew and goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Drew kicks out. Daniel grabs Drew and throws to the ropes. Daniel charges at him but Drew pulls the ropes down resulting in Daniel landing outside. Drew holds onto the ropes and waits for Daniel to get up. Daniel gets up and Drew hits a Corkscrew Moonsault on Daniel.

"Great move by Drew there" Jack says.

"We'll we got word that we have to go to commercial but will be right back with more" Zack says as the camera goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes back to the ring to show Daniel applying the headlock on Drew

"Welcome back and if you have noticed Daniel is now dominating this match" Zack says.

Drew tries to get up but Daniel keeps him down. Drew tries to reach the ropes as Daniel keeps applying pressure.

"Let's Go Drew" the crowd chants.

Drew begins to elbow Daniel in an attempt to knock off Daniel. Drew manages to get up but Daniel still has it locked in. Drew out of nowhere does a Stunner and does for a pin.

"1...2."

Daniel kicks out.

Drew tries to get up but Daniel keeps stomping on him. Daniel picks Drew up and attempts a Suplex but Drew counters with a Neckbreaker. Drew gets up and starts to stomp on the ground.

"Oh this is where Drew gets serious" Jack says.

Daniel gets up and charges at Drew but counters and hits a Clothesline. Drew proceeds to hit 4 Clotheslines and does a Backbreaker to Daniel. Drew gives the diamond symbol and waits for Daniel to get up.

"Cage KO" they start chanting.

Daniel gets up and turns around and Drew attempts a Cage KO (RKO) but Daniel counters it and does a quick DDT.

"Nice reversal by Daniel" Jack says.

Both Daniel and Drew are on the ground as the lights suddenly turn off.

"What the hell is going on" Zack yells.

**Broken Out Of Love plays to no reaction **

"Wait I've heard of this one. He's Eddie Wyatt" Zack says.

"He's one of the newly signed wrestlers" Jack says.

Eddie walks down the ramp with a Lantern in hand as Daniel and Drew start to get up. Eddie enters the ring and the lights turn on to reveal Michelle knocked out by some girl.

"Wait that's Rena Williams. Eddie's girlfriend" Zack points out.

Daniel turns around and gets hit with a Clothesline by Eddie. Drew turns around and ducks a Clothesline by Eddie and begins to land punches as both begin to brawl outside.

"There taking this brawl outside" Zack says.

Eddie manages to get the upper hand and throws Drew to the nearby pole knocking Drew out. Eddie gets Drew on his shoulders and drags him to the announce table. Eddie gives a crazy laugh and puts Drew on his shoulders and does The Last Sonata (Wasteland) sending Drew through the announce table. Eddie signals Rena that there leaving which they do as they leave Drew, Daniel, and Michelle who are knocked out as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera shows Iris and Leon with the CXWE Mixed Tag Titles as they are walking.

"Man I wonder where William went" Iris questioned as Leon gave a snicker type of laugh. "What is so funny" Iris questions.

"Other than the fact your worried over your boyfriend. This is funny" Leon says as he earns a punch to the arm by Iris."Ouch. That was my good arm" Leon said.

They continue to walk when they notice Rigby and Mordecai wearing disguises along with a bucket of brown stuff.

"What is that smell" Iris and Leon question. "Its the smell of comedy and a can of kick-ass" Rigby says as they leave.

"Why do I have the feeling that this won't end good" Iris says.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome TV Executive Paul Johnson" Mack announces as the crowd boos.

Paul Johnson comes out but it reveals to be Mordecai in the suit wearing the wig and outfit as the crowd begins to laugh.

"Oh my god. This is the best thing they've ever done" Zack says as he and Jack begin to laugh.

Mordecai walks down the ramp in a goofy fashion. Mordecai walks toward the announce table and grabs a microphone. Mordecai then enters the ring and begins to talk.

"My name is Paul Johnson. As you all know I like to do weird things. I make out with a poster saying I heart Bieber. Yes I listen to Justin Bieber. Now you all know what I did last week. I cancelled Drew and Streaks match and I felt guilty. So what I did was grab a bunch of men and I told them to smack me multiple times" Mordecai says as the crowd laughs.

"Then when I was at home. I had a dream and it was me bowing down to DXP. He's better then me at everything and I wish I can be at the same level as him. So what I did next was grab a bunch of nuts and stick them up my ass and I can tell you right now it felt so good" Mordecai says as the crowd laughs.

"Now as I start my guilt ridden mornings. I start by drinking 3 gallons of Canadian Moose Piss followed by the opposite of Fruit Pebbles which is *****y Pebbles. And I got to tell you it was best damn **** I ever had" Mordecai said as the crowd laughs but then music is heard.

**Rtruth Theme plays to loud boos**

"Oh come on Christian Lee. Mordecai was just having some fun" Jack whines.

Christian comes out but it reveals that its that Rigby is wearing gear similar to Christian Lee as the crowd laughs.

"Okay now this is comedy" Zack says as he laughs while falling of his chair.

Rigby enters the ring while skipping like a little girl and grabs microphone as he enters the ring.

"Paul I come with urgent news. I came to a conclusion that we have no chance at becoming a team. I mean seriously here just virgins" Rigby said as the crowd laughs.

"Your right. What was I thinking of hiring two virgins and what was I also thinking of becoming a TV Executive when I clearly suck at it. I should of listened to my mom when she said I should be a teacher" Mordecai says as he fakes a tear.

"It's okay man. I feel your pain. I mean I can't wrestle. My names Christian when we all know I'm not one. I'm so sorry god failing you. I will kill myself in order to restore my honor" Rigby said as he begins to bow down multiple times before beginning to rub his butt around like a dog.

"Why are you doing that Christian" Mordecai asked.

"It helps me when I'm" Rigby gets cut of.

"Enough is enough. How low are you two. You do realize that I can end your careers right" Paul said as he was on the ramp. "I don't know who would think that his is comedy. I hope that this company ends" Paul said as the Lees and the bodyguards came out. "If I were you two. I would scram before things turn ugly" Paul warns but notices 23 buckets hanging around the ceiling.

"What the hell are these doing up here" Paul questioned.

"It's pretty simple because guess what. Your full of crap" Mordecai and Rigby said as they pointed.

Out of the blue the buckets opened to reveal brown stuff falling down on Paul, the Lees and the bodyguards as the crowd begins to laugh.

"We'll looks like we need to get the **** out of here" Mordecai and Rigby said as they exited and left through the crowd.

"We'll we have to go to commercial but folks we will be back" Jack says.

Commercial Break

Camera shows Leo Walker and Karl Jason

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first the team of Karl Jaxon and Leo Walker. Demonic Nightmare Alliance" Mack announces.

"We'll these two are set to go against the team of Streak and Roadkill" Jack says.

"We'll remember this. Those two have a serious grudge against each other Zack says as Jack agrees.

**Evil Ways plays to mixed reaction**

"And there opponent. Roadkill" Mack says.

"I see Roadkill has gotten a new theme" Zack says.

"We'll remember him and Streak may be teaming for tonight but come Royal Rumble they will fight" Jack says

**Slay Me plays to loud cheers**

"And his tag team partner. Streak" Mack announces.

"These two have a little history. With Streak claiming that Roadkill is evil where Roadkill in the other hand begs to differ" Jack says.

"We'll other than that. Lets get this match started" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Roadkill and Leo start the match while Karl and Streak go to there corners. Roadkill grabs Leo and does a Headlock Takedown followed by a Knee Drop as he goes for a pin.

"1"

Leo kicks out. Roadkill picks Leo up and does a Suplex. Roadkill picks Leo up again and throws him to Streaks corner where he does a Stinger Splash. Before Roadkill can do anything Streak tag him in the back resulting in Streak getting tagged in.

"Looks like Streak wants to piss Roadkill off" Jack suggests.

Streak gets in the ring while Roadkill goes in the corner. Leo quickly tags Karl in and both begin to lock up. Streak gets the upper hand does a Arm Drag. Streak does a Neckbreaker and covers for a pin.

"1"

Karl kicks out. Streak grabs Karl and puts him on his shoulders. Streak attempts a _Green Bay Plunge_ but Karl counters with a Backbreaker. Karl grabs Streak by the neck and does a Reverse Suplex and goes for a pin.

"1."

Streak kicks out. Karl grabs Streak and attempts another Reverse Suplex but Streak turns Karl around and does a DDT. Streak gets up and goes to Roadkills corner. Streak proceeds to slap Roadkill resulting in a tag as the ref tells Roadkill to enter the match.

"I don't think Roadkill is to happy with that" Zack says.

Roadkill enters the match and begins to land massive punches to Karl. Karl throws Roadkill to the ropes and attempts a Back Body Drop but Roadkill goes under him and does a Big Boot knocking Karl down. Leo enters the ring and attempts a Clothesline but Roadkill ducks and does a Superkick.

"Ouch I can hear it from here" Jack says.

Leo turns around and Streak does a Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT) knocking Leo out as Roadkill waits for Karl to get up. Before Roadkill can do anything the lights go dark as thumping noises are heard.

"What's going on here" Zack says.

"Whatever it is it cannot be good" Jack states.

The lights go out to reveal Streak, Leo and Karl who are knocked out while Roadkill is struggling to get up as it shows Patrick behind him.

"Wait whats Patrick doing here" Zack questions.

"Probably to send a message to Hiccup" Jack exclaims.

Roadkill gets up and turns around. Patrick picks Roadkill up and does a Star Slam knocking Roadkill out. "That's what I do" Patrick yells. The crowd cheers when they see Hiccup running down the ramp and climbs the turnbuckle.

"Its Hiccup and he dyed part of his hair red" Zack notices.

Hiccup waits for Patrick to turn around which he does and attempts a Crossbody but Patrick catches him in mid-air and does another Star Slam.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" Jack says.

Patrick grabs Hiccup and throws him outside. Patrick goes outside and drags Hiccup by the hair. Patrick drags him near the steps but Hiccup begins to counter with punches as the crowd cheers. Hiccup attempts a Superkick but Patrick does a Running Body Block.

"Hiccup was doing good a few minutes ago but Patrick is just to strong" Zack says.

Patrick grabs Hiccup and throws him at the steel steps. Patrick grabs Hiccup and does The Starfish (Jackhammer) knocking Hiccup down on the steel steps. Patrick grabs Hiccup and goes near the announce table. Patrick does the Star Slam knocking Hiccup through the announce table.

"Well Patrick sure delivered his message tonight" Zack says.

"That's what I do" Patrick says. The night ends with Patrick staring down at a knocked out Hiccup.

CXWE Results

1. CXWE Women's Tag Team Championship Match: Jessica Montoya and Roxanne Stone (c) Def Patti and Liz

2. Singles Match: No Results due to interference

3. Tag Team Match: No Results due to interference

CXWE Next Week

1. Dani Phantom and Michelle Red vs Yumi and Aelita

2. Tables Match: Spider-Man vs Venom

3. Street Fight: Jason Krueger vs Deadpool

CXWE Death Massacre PPV Match Card

1. CXWE Tag Team Championship Match: Roadkill and Hiccup vs Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay (c)

2. CXWE X-Factor Championship Elimination Chamber Match: Daniel Modest vs Venom vs Mason Stone vs Deadpool vs Sora vs Ed


	14. Royal Rumble PPV

**CXWE Royal Rumble PPV**

(What Makes a Good Man plays)

Tell me now (tell me now)  
'n' show me how (show me how)  
To understand (understand)

What makes a good man?  
Tell me now (tell me now)  
Hey walk the line (walk the line)  
Hey understand (understand)  
What makes a good man?

Ain't nothin' wrong with this chemistry  
Ain't nothin' wrong with this blasphemy  
And time tell that there's the pedigree  
Experience is another one meant for me

To tell me now (tell me now)  
'n' show me how (show me how)  
To understand (understand)  
What makes a good man?  
To tell me now (tell me now)  
Hey walk the line (walk the line)  
Hey understand (understand)  
What makes a good man  
From me?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Now I entitle swim for blood and birth  
I entitle swim for what it's worth  
Cause lines get drawn 'n' lines get kicked 'n' blurred  
Indelible is what I need to spread the word

'n' tell me now (tell me now)  
'n' show me how (show me how)  
To understand (understand)  
What makes a good man?  
To tell me now (tell me now)  
Hey walk the line (walk the line)  
Hey understand (understand)  
What makes a good man  
From me?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah) [x2]

Tell me now (tell me now)  
'n' show me how (show me how)  
To understand (understand)  
What makes a good man?  
To tell me now (tell me now)  
Hey walk the line (walk the line)  
Hey understand (understand)  
What makes a good man  
From me?  
From me [x6]

What makes a good man  
From me? [x3]

What makes a good man  
From me?

"Live from the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri"

"Its time for the Royal Rumble"

(Camera shows fans cheering as fireworks from the Titantron happen)

"Hello my name is Jack and this is my brother Zack and this is the Royal Rumble" Jack says.

"Yep and don't forget our main event it's Mason Stone versus Eddy for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship" Zack reminds.

"Without further ado lets go onto our first match" Jack says.

Camera goes to ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Hardcore Championship" Mack announces.

**Big Evil theme plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first he is the Ultimate Life Form Shadow the Hedgehog" Mack announces.

"Well Shadow has a chance to be a Hardcore Champion that is if he can beat Brent" Jack explains.

"Oh come on we all know Brent's gonna win" Zack says.

Shadow rides his motorcycle down the ramp and parks it near the announce table. Zack yells at him but Shadow then gives him the finger shutting him up. Shadow gets off the motorcycle and enters the ring and waits for Brent.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"And his opponent representing Hardcore Foundation Brent Harrison" Mack announces.

"Well Brent did a good job I mean he managed to win the battle royal in order to compete in this match" Zack says.

"Okay I got to admit he did do a great job. But all he did was eliminate Ed who was distracted by Marcus" Jack says.

Brent walks down the ring while looking at Shadow with a serious look on his face. Shadow smirks at seeing this and Brent enters the ring as the match begins to start.

Bell Rings

Both Brent and Shadow lock up with Brent getting the upper hand by kneeing Shadow in the gut. Brent punches Shadow and throws him at the ropes. Brent attempts a Back Body Drop but Shadow kicks him in the face and performs a DDT and goes for a pin.

"1."

Brent kicks out. Shadow picks Brent up and hits a Northern Lights Suplex. Shadow picks Brent up and attempts another Northern Lights Suplex but Brent counters with a Neckbreaker. Brent then hits a Elbow Drop and goes for a pin.

"1.."

Shadow kicks out. Brent picks up Shadow and throws him to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Shadow counters with a Superkick knocking Brent out. Shadow picks Brent up and attempts a Arm Drag but Brent manages to get up and hits a Spinning Heel Kick.

"A good move by Brent" Zack says.

Brent picks Shadow up and throws him to the corner. Brent attempts a Clothesline but Shadow counters with a Big Boot knocking Brent a few inches back. Shadow grabs Brent's arm and climbs the turnbuckle. Shadow performs a Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop and goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Brent kicks out. Shadow sets Brent near the ropes and backs a few feet away. He charges at Brent and attempts to knock Brent out of the ring but Bent pulls the ropes down and Shadow lands outside of the ring.

"Wow what an epic fail for the Ultimate Life Form" Zack mocks.

Brent runs to the ropes and attempts a Suicide Dive but Shadow gets out of the way and Brent hits the announce table face first.

"Wow what a brave move by a Hedgehog" Zack says.

"Before Shadow can grab Brent he grabs Zack by the neck. Shadow then does a Chokeslam sending Zack through the announce table. Shadow then grabs Brent and throws him back in the ring. Shadow gets in the ring but Brent hits a DDT. Brent picks Shadow up and does a Uppercut knocking Shadow near the corner.

Brent charges at Shadow and attempts a Running Clothesline but Shadow gets out of the way making Brent hit the turnbuckle. Brent turns around and Shadow grabs him by the throat but Brent tries to get out of it. Shadow yells game over and hits a Chaos Spear (Chokeslam) and goes for a pin.

"1...2.."

Brent kicks out at 2.34 seconds shocking Shadow. Shadow yells that he's going to end it and sets Brent up for the Chaos Control (F-5). Shadow sets Brent up on his shoulder and attempts a Chaos Control but Brent gets out of it and hits a Superkick knocking Shadow out as Brent covers Shadow.

"1...2..."

Shadow kicks out. Brent attempts a Elbow Drop but Shadow rolls out of the way. Shadow picks Brent up and attempts a Body Slam but Brent puts Shadow in a roll-up pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner and the new CXWE Hardcore Champion Brent Harrison" Mack announces.

"Well Shadow attempted a Body Slam but somehow Brent changed everything and put Shadow in a roll-up" Jack says.

"Oh please Hardcore Foundation now has a championship that has the word Hardcore in it" Zack says as he got up as it goes to commercial break with a shocked Shadow looking at Brent who is holding the CXWE Hardcore Championship as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Backstage shows Hiccup talking to Skye

"Don't worry Hiccup I'm sure you'll win and I'm also sure that you'll get another shot at the Heavyweight title" Skye says.

"Thanks for the motivation. I just hope no Hardcore Foundation member wins the Royal Rumble and that Eddy can retain his title" Hiccup says.

"Don't worry besides remember Hardcore Foundation are banned from ringside so that means Mason can't win without the help of his gang" Skye explains.

"Well thanks for the advice" Hiccup says as he begins to leave.

"Good luck on your match" Skye said.

Camera goes to ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is a No-Disqualification Match"

**This Fire Burns plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first Hiccup Haddock" Mack says.

"Well looks like Hiccup is ready. I mean Patrick was the same person who cost him the title" Jack says.

"Oh please he's just jealous that he failed and that his friend Eddy had to finish the job" Zack says.

"Zack you do realize that Hiccup gave you a Roundhouse Kick knocking you out right" Jack reminds.

Hiccup walks down the ring as he shakes some of the fans hands. He goes in the ring and says "Paybacks a Bitch for the Starfish". Hiccup then waits for Patrick.

**Somebodies Gonna Get it plays to loud boos**

"And his opponent Patrick Starfish" Mack says.

"Well thanks to Patrick he cost Hiccup the title and look at all the things he's done" Jack exclaims.

"You gotta admit what he did with the puppet version of Eddy and his girlfriend Ashley was priceless" Zack says while laughing.

"Remember what happened right after. That's right he took his anger out on Hardcore Foundation Member Edward Spark injuring him for about 4 weeks" Jack explains.

Patrick walks down the ring while smirking. He grabs both of his hands and makes it look like there making out making Hiccup even more furious. He walks in the ring and the match starts.

Bell Rings

Hiccup starts to punch and kick Patrick furiously multiple times knocking Patrick near the corner. Hiccup does five more punches and follows with a DDT and goes for a pin.

"1."

Patrick kicks out. Hiccup proceeds to stomp on Patrick's face in an attempt to make him bleed. Patrick attempts to stand up but Hiccup is furiously landing many punches and does a Superkick while Patrick is in a standing position.

"Wow look at Hiccup go. He must be really furious" Jack says.

"Yeah right. Patrick will find a way to get him of balance" Zack says.

Hiccup goes out the ring and grabs a Kendo Stick. He attempts to hit Patrick in the face but Patrick hits a low blow.

"Remember this is a No-Disqualification match. So no rules" Zack reminds.

Patrick grabs the Kendo Stick and starts to beat Hiccup with it. Patrick goes out the ring and grabs a Steel chair and goes back in the ring. Patrick then puts the Steel Chair and puts in the corner. Patrick grabs Hiccup and and attempts to throw him but Hiccup attempts to get out of it.

Hiccup throws 5 punches and attempts a Superkick but Patrick grabs him by the hair and knees him in the gut. Patrick furiously throws Hiccup to the corner making Hiccup hit the chair head-first and Patrick goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Hiccup kicks out. Patrick grabs Hiccup and throws him out of the ring. Patrick grabs the Steel steps and sets them near him. Patrick grabs Hiccup and attempts a Powerbomb but Hiccup counters with a Back Body Drop sending Patrick on the steps and goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Patrick kicks out. Patrick goes under the ring and grabs two tables and stacks them up on the barricade. Patrick grabs Hiccup and locks Hiccup in a Bear Hug hold. Patrick then charges at the two tables and both men go through the tables and also the barricade.

"Are those two nuts" Jack says.

"We'll we have the word Xtreme in our name you know" Zack explains.

Patrick manages to recover and pins Hiccup.

"1...2.."

Hiccup kicks out. Patrick grabs Hiccup and throws him at the Steel steps. Patrick grabs Hiccups head and begins to smash it against the steel. Patrick then does a Body Slam on the steel causing Hiccup to scream in pain. Patrick notices the ramp and gets an evil look.

"Oh no. I think I know what Patrick's up to" Jack says.

"Whatever it is. It's good right" Zack questions.

Patrick drags Hiccup to the front of the ramp that's near the titantron. Patrick then goes to the area where they do the pyrotechnics. The worker tells Patrick that this is his job and Patrick accidentally presses a button shooting a few fireworks almost hitting Hiccup.

"That was so close" Jack says.

"I agree with you on that. Is he trying to kill Hiccup or something" Zack exclaims.

The worker tells Patrick to get out but Patrick pushes him knocking him off. Patrick is about to press a button but then presses every button resulting in multiple fireworks happening shocking everyone. Patrick looks around the smoke but notices that Hiccup rolled out of the way unhurt.

"Oh thank Jesus he rolled out of the way" Jack says.

"We could've been sued and get our heads chopped off if Hiccups father found out he died" Zack says.

Patrick goes near Hiccup and starts to drag him near the ring. Patrick throws Hiccup to the ring. Patrick grabs another table and a cane wrapped in barb wire. Patrick sets the table up and grabs Hiccup.

"Oh no this could be the end of the match" Jack says.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Hiccup do something" Zack says.

Patrick then grabs Hiccup and spins him around 4 times and does a Star Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam) and goes for a pin.

"It's all over. After that its over" Zack says.

"1...2...th"

Hiccup somehow kicks out much to everyone's surprise. Patrick then grabs the Steel steps and throws it in the ring. Patrick then grabs Hiccup but Hiccup starts to land many punches and runs to the ropes and hits a Clothesline.

"Hiccups not quitting" Jack says.

"Come on Hiccup you can do this" Zack says as the crowd chants " Lets Go Hiccup".

Hiccup waits for Patrick to get up and hits a Superkick. Hiccup grabs a table and sets it up. He grabs Patricks head but Patrick hits a low blow knocking Hiccup down. Patrick grabs Hiccup and attempts a Starfish (Jackhammer) but Hiccup counters with a Cage Ko knocking Patrick out and going through the table head first but the table doesn't break.

"Cage KO by Hiccup in a honor of his girlfriend" Jack says.

Hiccup sets Patrick on the almost broken table and climbs the turnbuckle. Hiccup gives the double finger sign and out of nowhere does a Cage Press (Shooting Star Press) breaking the table and goes for a pin.

"Cage Press another move" Zack says.

"1...2...3!"

**This Fire Burns plays to cheers**

"Here is your winner Hiccup Haddock" Mack announces.

"Well it was a tough battle but in the end Hiccup did it and won" Zack says.

"Well were all glad he won" Jack says.

Hiccup goes up the ramp but stops to shake some of the fans hands. Hiccup goes backstage and the camera shows Chairman Red talking to General Manager Tails.

"Okay where is that Paul Johnson" Red says while pacing around.

"I've looked everywhere and he is not here tonight. I swear" Tails says.

"He better not be because if he does ill do the same thing that DXP. Ill put a bounty on him" Red says.

"Um sir I'm thinking your overreacting to this whole situation" Tails suggests.

"How the hell am I overreacting. He's been on my nerves since-" Red gets cut of by his phone ringing.

"Hello. Are you serious. He's here. Hold on for a moment" Red says as Tails covers his ears.

"PAUL JOHNSON" Red yells at the top of his lungs.

Camera goes to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Women's Championship" Mack announces.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Introducing first the challenger, representing Hardcore Foundation. Sara Verser" Mack says.

"Well lets just say that she beat Skye in order to be the #1 Contender" Jack says.

"Lets just see how this match plays out" Zack says as Sara goes in the ring while waiting for Tsubaki's music to play.

**Gail Kims theme plays to loud cheers**

"And her opponent she is the current CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki" Mack says.

"Well Tsubaki looks ready. I mean think of what could happen if she loses the title" Jack says.

"Well if she loses it Hardcore Foundation now gains 3 championships" Zack explains.

Tsubaki holds the title in the air as the ref puts it away. The bell starts.

Bell Rings

Sara begins to land punches to Tsubaki while Tsuabki does the same and both girls attempt to knock one of them out cold. Sara attempts a punch but Tsubaki ducks and hits a knee to the gut of Sara and hits a Dropkick and goes for a pin.

"1."

Sara quickly kicks out. Tsubaki locks Sara in a headlock and continues to apply pressure. Sara struggles to reach the ropes but manages to counter Tsubaki's headlock with a Bulldog. Sara grabs Tsuabki and throws her to the corner. Sara charges at her but Tsubaki lands a Big Boot knocking Sara out. Tsubaki climbs the ropes and waits for Sara to get up. Sara gets up and Tsubaki hits a Diving Leg Drop knocking Sara down and goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Sara kicks out. Tsubaki picks Sara up and throws her to the ropes. Tsubaki attempts a Back Body Drop but Sara kicks Tsubaki in the face followed by a kick to the gut. Sara puts Tsubaki into a sitting position and lands a Enzuigiri. Sara then backs a few feet away and does 2 Backflips and hits a Moonsault on Tsubaki and goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Tsubaki kicks out.

"Look at the agility that these women have" Jack says.

Sara picks Tsubaki up and does a Double Axe Handle sending her near the ropes. Sara charges at her but Tsubaki pulls the ropes down causing Sara to go out the ring. Tsubaki runs to the ropes and does a Suicide Dive hitting Sara. Tsuabki grabs Sara and attempts to throw her at the steel steps but Sara counters and instead throws Tsubaki at the steps.

"Oh the impact of that steel" Jack says.

Sara grabs Tsubaki and throws her back in the ring. Sara goes back in the ring and covers Tsubaki.

"1...2.."

Tsubaki kicks out. Sara grabs Tsubaki and throws her to the corner. Sara charges at Tsubaki and performs a Monkey Flip sending Tsubaki in the middle of the ring. Sara then waits for Tsubaki to get up. Tsubaki gets up and Sara attempts a Flying Clothesline but Tsubaki hits a Dropkick from mid air and covers Sara.

"1...2.."

Sara kicks out shocking Tsubaki. Tsubaki grabs Sara's legs and puts her in a Surfboard lock. Sara screams in pain as Tsubaki starts to roll her around while still applying the lock. The ref asks Sara if she wants to tap but Sara refuses to quit. After 2 minutes Sara manages to break free of the hold.

"Sara gets out of the lock" Jack says.

Tsubaki gets up and throws Sara to the ropes. Tsubaki attempts a Back Body Drop but Sara manages to slide down under her and does a Pele Kick followed by a pin.

"1...2."

Tsubaki kicks out. Sara grabs Tsubaki's head and starts to smash against the mat. Sara then grabs Tsubaki and attempts to throw her to the corner but Tsuabki counters it and gets thrown instead. Tsubaki charges at her but Sara gets out and Tsubaki hits the pole.

"Thats gotta hurt" Jack says.

Sara grabs Tsubaki and locks her in the Verser Lock. Tsubaki screams in pain as Sara keeps applying pressure. Tsubaki attempts to reach the ropes but Sara stops her. The Verser lock is in for about 2 minutes but Tsubaki gets out of it.

"Tsubaki was about to tap but luckily she managed to survive" Jack says.

Sara climbs the ropes and is about to attempt a Diving Headbutt. Tsubaki gets up and turns around. Sara attempts it but Tsubaki does a Second Star (Codebreaker) from mid air as she pins Sara.

"1...2...3!"

**Gail Kims theme plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki" Mack announces.

"After a good match like that I wouldn't have guessed seeing Tsubaki stand up" Jack says.

Sara gets up and notices Tsubaki extending her hand. Tsubaki says that Sara did a great job and that hopes they face each other again. Sara smiles and both embrace into a hug and raises there hands as the crowd claps.

"Look at that. Now that's being a true champion" Zack says.

"I agree with that but our next match consists of a Street Fight and its between Streak and Roadkill" Jack says.

Camera goes backstage to Riley bumping into Jessie

"We'll if isn't the gayest nigga in existence" Riley mocks.

"I'll have you know it's the Sexist Man in Existence and that's big talk coming from a person who's starting as Number 1 in the rumble" Jessie responds as Riley looks shocked.

"How the hell did you know my number for the rumble" Riley questions as Jessie explains.

"Your brother Huey came and said you started at number 1 while he starts at number 10. So technically you have a disadvantage in this bitch" Jessie says as he laughs.

"Nigga you better watch out before I-" Jessie does Sweet Chin Music knocking Riley out as he begins to laugh.

"No your the nigga that needs to watch" Jessie says as he walks off. Camera goes to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall" Mack announces.

**Slay Me plays to loud cheers **

"Introducing first Streak!" Mack says.

"Well both this man and Roadkill have been at odds. First its Streak interrupting Roadkill and attacks him and Roadkill then later attacked him. Then Streak calls Roadkill "Roadshit" and now and this. What will happen" Jack questions.

"Well I'm telling you something will happen and it isn't good" Zack says.

**Evil Ways theme plays to mixed reaction**

"And his opponent Roadkill" Mack says.

"Well remember Roadkill hasn't been beaten since his debut but that can change" Zack reminds.

"Well lets see the results" Jack says.

Bell Rings

Roadkill and Streak lock up and start to throw furious punches at each other. Roadkill grabs Streak to the rope and attempts a Back Body Drop but Streak rolls over and does kick to the back of Roadkill. Roadkill turns around and Streak hits a Clothesline knocking Roadkill down. Streak grabs Roadkill by the head and starts to land multiple punches to the head but Roadkill counters with a Monkey Flip and goes for a pin.

"1."

Streak quickly kicks out. Roadkill grabs Streak and does a Backbreaker. Roadkill again grabs Streak and does another Backbreaker. Roadkill runs to the ropes and attempts a Springboard Moonsault but Streak uses his knees and Roadkill lands hurt as Streak goes for a pin.

"1.."

Roadkill kicks out. Streak grabs Roadkill's head and locks him in a headlock but Roadkil counters with a Snapmare. Streak gets up and Roadkill hits a Dropkick sending Streak out the ring. Roadkill runs to the ropes and attempts a Suicide Dive but Streak gets out of the way and hits a cameraman.

"Roadkill just hit a cameraman. Hope that poor man has health insurance" Zack says.

Streak gets up and throws Roadkill back in the ring. Streak grabs Roadkill and lands a Uppercut sending Roadkill a few feet away. Streak grabs Roadkill and throws him to the corner of the ring. Streak charges at him and attempts a Stinger Splash but Roadkill gets out making Streak hit the turnbuckle. Roadkill grabs Streak from behind and does a German Suplex followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Streak kicks out. Roadkill grabs Streak and lands multiple punches to the head. Roadkill gives Streak the middle finger and does another punch. Roadkill attempts another punch but Streak counters with a Monkey Flip. Roadkill lands near the corner. Streak charges at him and does a Stinger Splash. Streak climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Roadkill to get up. Streak attempts a Plancha but Roadkill catches him and does a Spinning Backbreaker and goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Streak kicks out. Roadkill grabs Streak and locks him in headlock in an attempt to make him tap. Streak tries to get out of it but Roadkill doesn't let go. Streak is about to tap but manages to counter with a Samoan Drop. Streak grabs Roadkill and puts him on his shoulders and does a Over The Shoulder Back to Belly Piledriver followed by a pin.

"1...2."

Roadkill kicks out. Streak grabs Roadkill and starts to knee him in the gut multiple times landing near the ropes. Streak throws Roadkill to the ropes and attempts a Powerslam but Roadkill reverses it and does a Body Slam. Roadkill grabs Streak and puts him on the turnbuckle. Roadkill attempts a Superplex but Streak is trying to get out of it by trying to knock Roadkill of balance. Roadkill manages to do a Superplex sending Streak to the middle of the ring. Roadkill goes for a pin but Streak grabs him and puts him in a roll-up.

"1...2...3!"

Slay Me plays to loud cheers

"Here is your winner Streak" Mack announces.

"What the hell happened. Roadkill was in the zone and all of a sudden he loses. What the hell" Zack yells.

"Well Streak somehow pulled a victory" Jack says.

Streak rolls out of the ring before Roadkill can attack him. Streak gives Roadkill the double middle finger as Roadkill gives him the cut throat gesture. Roadkill is in frustration as Streak walks down the ramp.

Commercial Break

Backstage shows Hiccup and Drew Cage

"You did great out there. Now its Royal Rumble time" Drew says.

"Wait you entered it" Hiccup questions.

"Maybe I entered it or maybe I didn't. You'll figure it out" Drew says.

"Why do I get that feeling you'll be at Wrestlefest 23" Hiccup questions.

"I'll try to make it to the event. I mean its live in Philadelphia" Drew says as the crowd cheers.

"We'll I gotta go. Bye" Hiccup says as the camera goes to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the Royal Rumble where there are over 30 superstars. The match begins with two superstars and after 1 minute and 30 seconds has passed a new superstar enters the match. Elimination happens when you are thrown over the ropes. Now lets get ready to rumble" Mack announces.

#1-Riley Freeman

**Word Life plays to mixed reaction**

"Coming at number 1. Riley Freeman" Mack says.

"Well Riley doesn't exactly have the luckiest number in this match but that hasn't stopped anyone from trying" Jack says.

"Yeah I mean only one person in CXWE history has ever one from that spot" Zack reminds.

#2-Sora

**Broken Dreams plays to loud cheers**

"And coming at number 2. Sora" Mack announces.

"Here is the person that won the rumble at the number 1" Zack explains.

"Well maybe Sora might win this one at number 2" Jack suggests.

Bell Rings

Sora and Riley lock up with them near the ropes. Riley throws multiple punches and attempts a Clothesline but Sora ducks and does a Hurricanrana near the ropes in attempt to eliminate Riley but is still holding on. Sora grabs Riley and does a Suplex knocking him back in the ring. Sora grabs Riley and throws him to the corner. Sora charges at him and does and does a Monkey Flip knocking Riley back as the buzzer rang.

#3-Dean Emblem

"Well here comes none other than Dean Emblem himself" Zack says.

Dean runs into the ring and begins to land massive blows to Sora. Riley charges at Dean but Dean ducks and lands a Superkick knocking him out. Sora attempts a Clothesline but Dean reverses it and lands a Powerslam. Dean grabs Riley by the head and starts to smash it against the turnbuckle multiple times.

"Looks like someone has a ego" Zack jokes.

Sora charges at Dean but Dean gets out of the way resulting in Sora hitting Riley. Dean grabs Riley and throws him over the rope but Riley holds on. Dean grabs Sora and does a Bulldog. Riley grabs Dean and attempts toss him over the ropes but Dean holds on.

"Dean is making sure not get eliminated" Jack says.

Riley grabs Dean and does a Belly to Belly Suplex. Sora turns Riley around and does a Spinning Heel Kick. Dean grabs Sora and throws him to the corner but Sora runs up the turnbuckle and does a Whisper in the Wind knocking all three down as the buzzer rang.

#4-Death The Kid

"Well looks like one half of the CXWE Tag Team Champions is in this one" Zack says.

Kid runs into the ring and starts to brawl with Dean. Kid throws 5 punches and lands a Spinning Kick. Riley attempts a Bicycle Kick but Kid ducks and does a Arm Drag. Sora charges at Kid but Kid counters and throws him over the top rope but Sora hangs on.

Riley charges at Kid but Kid pulls the ropes down resulting in Riley landing outside of the ring.

"Looks like tonight's first elimination is none other than Riley himself" Jack jokes.

Dean grabs Sora and does a German Suplex but Kid grabs Dean from a behind and does a Reverse Suplex. Kid grabs both Dean and Sora who are laying on the mat and sets them both on the corner. Kid backs a few feet away and does a Cannonball Senton as the buzzer rang.

#5-Butch

"Well one of the Rowdyruff Boys is about to make an impact" Zack says.

Butch runs and into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle. Kid turns around and Butch lands a Crossbody on Kid. Butch picks Dean up and does a Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Sora attempts a Superkick but Butch ducks and does a Enzuigiri knocking Sora to the corner.

"Butch is on a roll. I mean so far he is dominating" Jack says.

"You do realize that Butch entered at number 5. There are about 2 more wrestlers to enter this match" Zack questions.

Butch attempts to throw Sora over the rope but Dean does a Clothesline to the both of them with Butch landing outside but Sora still hangs onto the ropes.

"So now looks like it's only Kid, Sora and Dean" Jack says.

Kid grabs Sora and attempts a Suplex but Sora stops it and Dean tries to help Sora. Both attempt to do a Suplex to Kid but Kid manages to counter it and does a Suplex to the both of them.

"Double Suplex by Kid" Zack says as the buzzer rang.

#6-Tyson Stone

"Looks like another Hardcore Foundation member is in the match" Jack says.

Tyson goes in the ring and does a Roundhouse Kick to Kid and begins to land punches. Sora climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Tyson to get up. Dean notices it and does a Dropkick in attempt to knock Sora out but is still holding on. Tyson and Dean don't notice this and continue to attack Kid.

"Well Tyson and Dean are focusing on Kid that there not even noticing Sora" Jack says.

Dean puts Kid into a Full Nelson. Tyson takes advantage of this and lands multiple punches followed by a Uppercut. Tyson backs a few feet away and does a Clothesline but Kid ducks and instead hits Dean shocking Tyson. Tyson furiously begins to kick Kid but Sora does a Crossbody landing on both Tyson and Kid. Sora turns around and Dean does a DDT knocking Sora down as the buzzer rang.

#7-Zeke Cage

"Wait it's Zeke Cage. Looks like he's back" Jack says as the crowd cheers.

Zeke climbs the ropes and does Flying Clothesline to Dean. Tyson sees him and attempts a Big Boot but Zeke ducks and does a Front Dropkick knocking Tyson to the corner. Zeke lands multiple punches as Tyson struggles to get out. Kid charges at Zeke but Zeke ducks resulting in Kid hitting Tyson. Both turn around and Zeke does a Clothesline to the both of them in attempt of a elimination but Tyson holds on but Kid lands outside.

"Well Kid is out" Jack says.

Zeke turns around and Dean attempts a Spear but Zeke counters with a Powerslam knocking Dean to the corner as Zeke begins to focus on Sora. Tyson and Dean begin to brawl with one another as all four begin to fight. Zeke lands a few chops to Sora and sets him on the turnbuckle. Before Zeke can do anything Sora manages to grab Zeke by the head and does a Diamond Dust as the buzzer rang.

#8-Venom

"Oh no its Venom" Jack says.

"Well remember Venom holds the record for most eliminations which is the number of 10 eliminations" Zack explains.

Venom enters the ring and does a Uppercut to Zeke knocking him back. Venom does a Running Body Block to Dean and Tyson. Sora climbs the ropes and attempts a Crossbody but Venom catches him in mid-air. Venom puts Sora on his shoulders and does a Big Ending. Venom grabs both Dean and Tyson and puts them on his shoulders. Venom does a double Big Ending knocking both out.

"Venom is just owning all of the men in the ring" Zack says.

Venom grabs Zeke and attempts to do a Big Ending but Zeke counters it and lands multiple punches. Zeke runs to the ropes and attempts a Flying Kick but Venom counters with a Side Slam. Venom grabs Zeke and does a Big Ending. Venom turns around only to get hit with a double Dropkick by both Dean and Tyson. Tyson charges at him and does a Clothesline but Venom pushes him away. Dean charges at him and does a Monkey Flip as the buzzer rang.

#9-Jessie Springfield

"Well looks NHBK is ready for this match" Zack says.

Jessie runs down the ring and enters the ring. Venom charges at him but Jessie ducks and does Sweet Chin Music knocking Venom out. Dean attempts a Superkick but Jessie ducks down and does Sweet Chin Music knocking Dean out resulting in elimination.

"Looks like Dean is out of it" Jack says.

Jessie does a Arm Drag to Tyson and Sora but gets hit with a Running Body Block by Venom. Venom turns around Zeke does a Cage KO (RKO) knocking Venom out. Zeke turns around and Jessie hits another Sweet Chin Music knocking Zeke out. Sora charges at Jessie but counters with a Back Body Drop resulting in Sora landing outside of the ring resulting in elimination.

"Bye bye Sora" Zack laughs.

Tyson grabs Jessie and does a Reverse DDT. Zeke grabs Venom and starts to land kicks as the buzzer rang.

#10-Edward Spark

"A third Hardcore Foundation member is in" Jack says.

Edward runs into the ring and starts to land multiple punches to Zeke. Venom manages to get up and charges at Edward but ducks and hits Zeke. Edward grabs Venom from behind and does a Neckbreaker.

Tyson throws Jessie to the ropes and attempts a Samoan Drop but Jessie counters out of it and does Sweet Chin Music knocking Tyson out. Jessie climbs the ropes and does the Bionic Elbow on Tyson. Zeke tries to get up but Edward grabs him and does a Tornado DDT.

"Well so far so good for Edward" Zack says.

Edward puts Zeke in the corner and proceeds to land multiple chops and lands a High Knee to the face of Zeke followed by a Suplex. Edward turns around and notices Venom charging at him and pulls the ropes down resulting in Venom eliminated.

"I think Venom will get revenge on Edward for that move" Jack suggests.

Zeke turns Edward around and does a Cage KO on Edward as the buzzer rang.

#11-Nicholas Dawkins

"Another Hardcore Foundation member" Zack groans.

Nicholas runs into the ring and begins brawling with Zeke. Zeke attempts a Cage KO but Nicholas reverses it and does a Royal Suplex (Perfect-Plex). Nicholas and Edward pick Zeke up and do a Double Clothesline knocking Zeke out.

"Oh come on this isn't fair" Jack says.

Tyson grabs Jessie and proceeds to throw him out the ring causing Jessie to be eliminated. Tyson, Nicholas, and Edward high-five as they wait for the buzzer to ring. The buzzer then rings.

#12-Drew Cage

"It's another Cage. And this time its Drew Cage" Jack says.

Drew runs into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle. Drew does a Crossbody landing on all three of them. Drew begins to land multiple punches to Tyson landing him near the corner. Drew then does a Clothesline to both Edward and Nicholas.

Drew does a Cage KO to both Edward and Nicholas. Drew grabs Edward and proceeds to throw him out of the ring followed by Nicholas resulting in double elimination. Now only Drew and Tyson are in the ring.

"I think Drew has been waiting to get his hands on Tyson for some while" Jack says.

Drew and Tyson start to land punches to each other as the crowd gives multiple reactions. Drew punches Tyson receiving multiple cheers and Tyson punches Drew receiving mixed reaction. Drew grabs Tyson's arm and twists it.

"Drew is starting to work on that arm there" Jack says.

Drew then grabs Tyson and throws him to the corner. Drew charges at him followed with a High Knee to the gut. Drew puts Tyson on the turnbuckle and attempts a Superplex. Tyson tries to get out of it but Drew hits it resulting it in both landing in the middle of the ring as the buzzer rang.

#13-Rigby

"We'll cool dude number 2 has arrived" Zack says.

Rigby enters the ring and waits for either Drew or Tyson to get up. Drew gets up and Rigby hits a Yeah Ya (Zig Zag) knocking Drew out. Tyson gets up and Rigby does the same to Tyson. Rigby grabs Drew and does a Suplex.

"We'll so far so good for Rigby" Jack says.

Tyson uses the ropes to get to his feet but Rigby does Lou Thez Press knocking Tyson back to the ground as Rigby starts to land multiple punches. Rigby grabs Tyson and locks him in a Headlock.

Tyson manages to stand on his feet but Rigby still has it locked in. Drew manages to get up and notices Rigby having the headlock on Tyson. Drew turns them around and does a double Cage KO to them.

"Double Cage KO by Drew" Jack says as the bell rings.

#14-Patrick Star

"Uh Oh. It's the Worlds Strongest Starfish" Zack says.

Patrick walks to the ring in a similar way related to Mark Henry. Patrick enters the ring and begins to brawl with Drew. Drew lands 4 punches and attempts a Springboard Crossbody but Patrick catches him in mid-air.

"Oh no. Patrick has Drew right where he wants him" Jack says.

Patrick spins around 3 times and does a Star Slam on Drew. Patrick grabs Tyson and throws him to the corner. Patrick charges at him and does a Running Body Block. Patrick picks Tyson up and does another Star Slam.

"Patrick is just-. Wait a second. It's Rigby he's on the turnbuckle" Zack says.

Rigby is on the turnbuckle and waits for Patrick to turn around. Patrick turns around and Rigby attempts a Crossbody but Patrick also catches him. Patrick then proceeds to hit the Star Slam on Rigby. Patrick grabs Drew and throws him over but Drew hangs on as the buzzer rang.

#15-Roadkill

"It's Roadkill. Who knows that will he do" Zack says in fear.

Roadkill enters the ring and lands many punches to both Rigby and Patrick. Roadkill grabs Rigby and does a Over The Shoulder Back to Belly Piledriver. Roadkill then lands a Roundhouse Kick to Patrick knocking him out.

Tyson charges at Roadkill but Roadkill pulls the ropes down and Tyson lands outside resulting in him being eliminated. Drew gets up but Roadkill does a Trip To Hell (Tombstone Piledriver) knocking Drew out. Roadkill waits for Patrick to get up and is going to attempt another Trip To Hell.

"Wait Roadkill can't be serious right. There's no way he can carry Patrick" Jack says.

Patrick gets up and Roadkill turns him around and sets him up. Roadkill gives the cut throat gesture and does another Trip To Hell to Patrick and now starts to stomp on Drew.

"We'll remember since Drew is Streaks best friend. I guess that means Roadkill also has a problem with Drew" Zack suggests.

Rigby starts to cough up blood. Rigby then starts to punch Patrick as Patrick tries to get out of it. Patrick gets up but Rigby knocks him back down as he does another Yeah Yea (Zig Zag) knocking Patrick back down as the buzzer rang.

#16-Skips

"Another powerhouse is in the house" Zack says.

Skips enters the ring and does a Spear to Rigby. Roadkill stops stomping on Drew and turns around as Skips gives another Spear to Roadkill. Skips waits for both Patrick and Drew to get up.

"Wait I think Skips is looking for another Spear but this time a double one" Jack exclaims.

Both Drew and Patrick get up not aware of Skips who is behind them. They both turn around and Skips hits a double Spear. Skips grabs Drew and throws him over the ropes but Drew hangs on and rolls back in. Roadkill grabs Drew by the head and does a Suplex.

"We'll now it's every man for himself" Zack and Jack exclaim.

Rigby starts to climb the turnbuckle and is about to jump but Patrick continues to push Rigby of the turnbuckle and lands outside resulting in Rigby eliminated.

"Now that has to be painful" Zack says.

Patrick turns around and Skips does a Powerslam to Patrick. Skip grabs Patrick and starts to smash his head against the turnbuckle as the buzzer rings.

#17-Paul Johnson

"Oh come on. Really him" both Jack and Zack groan.

Paul walks down the ramp and enters the ring. Drew stops Roadkill from hitting him and explains that they should gang up on Paul. Roadkill thinks about it and agrees to it and both Drew and Roadkill start to beat on Paul. Drew grabs Paul and does a Superkick and Roadkill hits a Blackout (RKO) knocking him out. Roadkill grabs Paul and throws him over the ropes causing Paul to be eliminated.

"Wow what an embarrassment to wresting" Jack mutters.

Paul begins to yell at Drew by calling him names and insulting his personal life. Drew ignores it but Paul says the one thing that pisses Drew of. "Your girlfriend Korra is the worst mistake you've ever had" Paul laughs. Drew goes under the ropes and tells Roadkill to follow. Drew grabs Paul and throws him against the steel steps. Drew lands a Cage KO on the steel to Paul followed by a Trip To Hell by Roadkill. Both men enter the ring and begin to brawl as the buzzer rings.

"Well technically Roadkill and Drew went under the ropes so that means that there still in" Jack says.

#18-Eddie Wyatt

"Oh not this man. He's a lunatic" Jack says.

Eddie walks down with a crazed smile and enters the ring. He notices that Skips is trying to push Patrick over the rope but is struggling. Eddie goes under Skips and flips him over causing both Skips and Patrick to be eliminated.

"Double elimination by Eddie Wyatt" Zack says while being impressed.

Roadkill waits for Eddie to turn around which he does and attempts a Superkick but Eddie ducks and grabs Roadkill and puts him on his shoulders. Eddie does The Last Sonata (Wasteland) knocking Roadkill out. Drew climbs the ropes and attempts a Flying Clothesline but Eddie catches him in mid-air and does another The Last Sonata. Eddie grabs Roadkill and starts yelling in his face and proceeds to land a Roundhouse Kick.

Eddie grabs Drew and throws him though the ropes and lands outside.

"We'll remember you have to be thrown over the ropes in order to be eliminated. Eddie sent Drew through the ropes so Drew is still in the match" Zack says.

Eddie grabs Roadkill and slaps him resulting in the crowd giving multiple reactions. Eddie attempts another punch but Roadkill ducks and hits Eddie in the gut. Roadkill runs to the ropes and attempts a Flying Forearm Smash but Eddie catches him and does a Side Slam.

"I can't believe someone is actually beating Roadkill at his own crazy game" Jack says.

"Yeah but wait look its Drew. Hes on the turnbuckle" Zack exclaims.

Drew notices Eddie grabbing Roadkill by the head and locks him into a headlock. Drew hits a Omega Bomb (Swanton Bomb) on both Eddie and Roadkill as the buzzer rings.

#19-Ed

"Well it's time for Lumpy to shine" Zack says.

Ed runs into the ring and waits for any of the three to get up. Ed starts to spin his arm and waits for Drew who is busy getting up. Drew turns around and Ed hits the Burhead Bump (BullHammer) knocking him out.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" Jack says.

Ed does the same to both Eddie and Roadkill. Ed yells "Every man for himself". Ed starts to pick Eddie up and does a Suplex.

"Looks like Ed can actually stop the new and dangerous Eddie" Zack says.

Ed grabs Eddie and starts to climb the turnbuckle. Ed attempts a DDT but Eddie manages to land Ed on his shoulders.

"Oh no Eddie has Ed on his shoulders" Jack says horrified.

Eddie gives a crazed laughter as he does a Last Sonata from the turnbuckle to the mat. Eddie gets up and sees the knocked out Ed and begins to laugh. Eddie then turns around and gets hit with a double Dropkick by both Drew and Roadkill.

"Double Dropkick by Drew and Roadkill shutting up Eddie Wyatt" Zack says as the buzzer rings.

#20-Andrew Napalm

"We'll we have another member of Hardcore Foundation coming in" Jack says.

Andrew runs into the ring and climbs the ropes. Both Drew and Roadkill turn around and Andrew does a double Double Axe Handle knocking both out. Andrew turns Eddie around and does a Punk-Drop (Piledriver) knocking Eddie out cold.

"Punk-Drop by Andrew" Jack exclaims.

"Get of his $&!#" Zack mutters as Jack punches him.

Roadkill charges at Andrew but Andrew pulls the ropes down and Roadkill lands outside resulting in him being eliminated.

"Wait did Andrew just eliminate Roadkill" Jack questions along with Zack.

Andrew, Ed and Drew are confused and shocked on what happened but begin to brawl with each other as everyone begins to brawl with one another.

Eddie grabs Drew and goes for another The Last Sonata but Drew counters with a Cage KO. Drew grabs Eddie by the head and begins to punch him. Ed and Andrew begin to furiously land punches but Andrew gets the upper hand.

Andrew does a knee to the gut and does a Bulldog to Ed. Drew grabs Eddie and does a Hurricananrana to Eddie as the buzzer rings.

#21-Goku

"Well Son Goku is in this match" Zack says.

Goku runs into the ring and begins to give Cotheslines to everyone. Drew attempts a Superkick but Goku counters with a Samoan Drop. Goku grabs Drew and throws him over the ropes but Drew hangs on. Goku sees this and does the KAMEHAMEHA (Bicycle Kick) to Drew landing outside resulting in elimination.

"Looks like Drew is out" Jack says.

"We'll at least he managed to last from number 12 to 21" Zack exclaims.

Goku turns around and does another KAMEHAMEHA knocking Eddie out. Goku then proceeds to do the same to Andrew. Ed struggles to hold on the ropes and begins to climb up. Goku attempts to hit Ed with the KAMEHAMEHA but Ed ducks and Goku hits the turnbuckle.

"Oh Goku missed as Ed ducked at the last second" Zack exclaims.

Goku slowly takes his foot of the ropes and turns around only to get hit with the BurHead Bump (BullHammer) knocking Goku out. Andrew turns Ed around does the Punk-Drop on Ed. Eddie grabs Andrew and throws him over the ropes resulting in Andrew getting eliminated.

"Wow Eddie must be a demented man" Jack says as the buzzer rings.

#22-Leo Walker

"Leo Walker coming at number 22" Jack exclaims.

Leo slowly walks down the ring while smirking. Leo enters and says he's gonna win. He turns around and Goku who woke up does a KAMEHAMEHA knocking Leo out of the ring.

"Wait did that just happen" Jack and Zack question.

Goku laughs at Leo who is busy yelling at the refs telling them that he wasn't ready and that he should get a do-over. The refs ignore and tell him to go which he does but gives Goku the middle finger.

"We'll Goku seems happy that he eliminated Leo easily from this match" Jack states.

Goku turns around and Eddie does a Clothesline knocking Goku out of the ring.

"So now Gokus out" Jack says.

Goku begins to chase Leo in the backstage area as the buzzer rings.

#23-Sonic The Hedgehog

"The Blue Blur has arrived" Jack says.

Sonic runs into the ring and begins to punch Eddie. Eddie attempts a Clothesline but Sonic ducks and does a Running Shoulder Block. Eddie gets up and tries a Headbutt but Sonic quickly counters it and does a Sonic Driver (FU/Attitude Adjustment) on Eddie.

"Sonic is taking the fight to Eddie" Zack says.

Sonic turns around and ducks Ed who is trying to hit the BurHead Bump (BullHammer) and hits another Sonic Driver. Sonic grabs Ed by the leg and locks him in the STF.

"Sonic has the STF locked in" Jack says.

"We'll Sonic does know this isn't a submission match and that you throw your opponent over the ropes but maybe he's using it tire Ed out" Zack suggests.

Ed struggles to get out of it as Sonic applies more pressure. Eds face begins to turn red and is about to pass out. Eddie regains conscious and does a kick to the back of the head of Sonic as Ed holds his throat in pain.

Eddie does a Body Slam on Sonic and the buzzer rings.

#24-Jason Krueger

"Jason may have the lucky number. Over 3 wrestlers have won with that number entry" Zack explains.

Jason runs into the ring and begins to punch Eddie. Eddie tries for a Clothesline but Jason ducks and hits a Monkey Flip. Sonic charges at Jason but counters with a Arm Drag followed by a Elbow Drop.

"If Jason wins he will headline Wrestlefest 23. Imagine him facing for the Heavyweight title or the X-Factor Championship" Zack suggests.

"But if Jason wants to do that he'll have to survive all the way to number 30" Jack says.

Jason climbs the turnbuckle and does a Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) on Sonic causing Sonics head to burst open.

"Sonics been busted open" Jack says.

Jason grabs Eddie and locks him into the Surfboard. Eddie screams in pain but he keeps on smiling freaking out Jason. Ed slowly climbs the turnbuckle along with Sonic who's on the opposite side. Both men do a Splash and all four are knocked out as the buzzer rings.

#25-Squidward

"Really. First a TV executive and now a dancer" Jack groans.

"What's next? A Justin Bieber" Zack says.

Squidward slowly dances to the ring while being accompanied by a dancer. Squidward enters the ring and picks up Jason. Squidward slaps Jason making the crowd gasp as Jason is frozen.

"This cannot be good news" Zack says.

Jason grabs his fist and starts to immediately beat Squidward. Squidward tries to reach for the ropes but Jason keeps landing punches. Eddie gets up and charges at Jason but Jason ducks and Eddie sends Squidward out the ring causing him to be eliminated.

"Eddie just eliminated Squidward" Jack says.

Sonic kiks-up and waits for Eddie. Eddie turns around and Sonic carries Eddie on his shoulders.

"Holy $&!?. Sonic has Eddie on his shoulders" Zack says.

Sonic goes near the ropes but Eddie is hanging on trying not to let go. Sonic starts to spin around in attempt to knock Eddie of balance. Sonic goes near the ropes and does a Sonic Driver landing Eddie outside of the ring.

"Eddie's out. About time someone kicked you out" Jack says.

Eddie turns around and gets hit with a Cage KO by Drew. Drew gives the middle finger and does a running punt kick to the head of Eddie. "Paybacks a bitch" Drew yells. (Eddie is not injured)

Ed turns Sonic around and does another BurHead Bump knocking Sonic out cold again as the buzzer rings.

#26-Mordecai

"The other half of Cool Dudes is here" Zack says.

Mordecai goes into the ring and lands 4 punches to Sonic. Sonic attempts a Big Boot but goes under and Mordecai does a Yeah-Yaa (Zig Zag) knocking Sonic out. Jason attempts a Superkick but Mordecai ducks and does another Yeah-Yaa.

Ed runs toward Mordecai but Mordecai does a Back Body Drop knocking Ed out of the ring.

"Ed is out! Ed is out" Jack says.

Mordecai, Jason are still in the ring. Sonic grabs Mordecai and does a Full Nelson Suplex and Jason grabs Sonic from the behind and does a Neckbreaker. Jason grabs the two and sets them onto each other. Jason goes to a nearby corner and attempts a Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) but Mordecai rolls out of the way and hits only Sonic.

"Jason tried for the both of them but Mordecai rolled out of the way" Zack says.

Jason gets up holding his head in pain and Mordecai grabs from behind and does a Russian Legsweep as the buzzer rings.

#27-Silver The Hedgehog

"One of the other three headgehogs is here" Zack exclaims.

Silver runs to the ring while shaking some of the hands of the fans and enters the ring and quickly does a Front Dropkick to Mordecai knocking him back. Silver ducks a Clothesline from Jason and hits Lights Out (Reverse Roundhouse Kick) knocking Jason out.

Sonic gets and starts to land punches to Silver and attempts a running Shoulder Block but Silver ducks and does a Snap DDT. Silver grabs Sonic and tries to throw him over the ropes but Sonic is holding onto the ropes.

"Sonics holding on for dear life here" Jack exclaims.

Silver is trying to throw Sonic over but no luck. Jason appears behind and does a double Front Dropkick landing Sonic outside while Silver hangs onto the ropes.

"We'll Sonics out. Only three more numbers to go" Zack states.

Mordecai does a Yeah-Ya (Zig Zag) to a distracted Silver but Jason grabs Mordecai by the door and locks him in the STF. Mordecai screams in pain as Jason proceeds to choke hm while having it locked in as the buzzer rings.

#28-Edd

"Another one of the Erupting Eds is here" Zack exclaims.

Edd goes in and climbs the ropes as Jason lets go. Jason turns around and Edd hits a Springboard Crossbody on Jason. Edd picks Mordecai up and throws him to the ropes and does a Plancha. Edd notices Silver who is holding onto the ropes and does a Super Frankieinsteiner knocking Silver back in.

Silver picks Ed up and puts him on the turnbuckle. Silver is going to attempt a Superplex but Ed is trying to fight back as he lands punches to the head and gut. Before Silver and Ed can react Edd does a double Enzuigiri knocking both out the ring.

"Edd just knocked Silver and Ed out of the ring" Jack says shocked. Edd grabs Mordecai and does a T-Bone Suplex knocking Mordecai to the corner. Jason grabs Edd from behind and does a Backbreaker.

"Everyone is after each other in this match" Zack states.

Jason does a Superkick to Mordecai and Edd. Jason grabs Mordecai and Edd and does a Double DDT.

"Only two more number entries but remember its anyones game" Jack reminds as the buzzer rings.

#29-Ulrich Stern

"One half of Team Xtreme is here" Zack says.

Ulrich runs into the ropes and attempts a Plancha but Mordecai catches him in mid air but Ulrich lands a Hurricanrana sending Mordecai to the ropes head first. Ulrich does the same to Edd and Jason.

"Ulrich's got the three where he wants them" Zack states.

Ulrich does the spin taunt and runs to the ropes and hits a triple Super Sprint (619) knocking all three out. Ulrich climbs the turnbuckle and does a Splash on all three of them.

"Triple Super Spring and now triple Splash" Jack says.

"Well were down to one number left. Who could it be" Zack questions.

Ulrich picks Mordecai up and lands a few chops sending him near the ropes. Ulrich does this and notices Edd. Edd attempts a Superkick but Ulrich ducks and Edd knocks Mordecai out.

"Mordecai is out of it. Sorry if that sounds mean" Jack says as the buzzer rings.

#30-Chowder

"Last but not least we have Chowder" Zack says.

"Chowder has the luckiest number in his opinion but so far no one has won from that entry" Jack states.

Chowder marches down the ring while giving a intimidated look. Chowder does a Meathook Clothesline to Jason and does it to both Ulrich and Edd. Chowder grabs both Ulrich and Edd and puts them on his shoulders.

"Now that's something that god gives you" Jack says.

Chowder marches around the ring and does a double Shell Shocked to both Edd and Ulrich. Jason turns Chowder around and attempts a Shouder Block but Chowder does a Angle Slam.

Chowder grabs Edd and throws him over the ropes resulting in Edd being eliminated. Struggling to climb the turnbuckle Ulrich attempts a Plancha but Chowder catches him in mid-air.

"Oh no this cannot end well" Zack says.

Chowder backs a few feet away and starts to run and does a Powerbomb landing Ulrich outside of the ring going through the announce table.

"Now that is painful right there" Jack says.

"Now it's done to both Jason and Chowder" Zack says.

Chowder goes near the downed Jason only to fall by Jason who uses his legs to knock down Chowder and locks him in the STF in attempt to tire Chowder out.

"Now that's smart. Jason is using the STF to tire Chowder out" Zack states.

Jason locks it in for 3 minutes as Chowder taps. After 3 minutes Chowders face is red and Jason picks him up. Jason then throws Chowder out the ring as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble Jason Krueger" Mack announces.

"He did it. Jason did it. He's going to Wrestlefest" Jack says.

Confetti comes out and Jason points to the Wrestlfest 23 sign as it gives off multiple fireworks.

"We'll now it's time for the main event. It's CXWE Heavyweight Champion Eddy and he will defend that title against none other than Mason Stone" Zack says as it goes to commercial break.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Heavyweight Championship" Mack announces.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation Mason Stone" Mack announces.

"Well Mason has a chance to reclaim the Heavyweight title from Eddy who was also the man that cashed that contract in Summer Bash" Zack says.

"We'll can Mason reclaim that title and bring it back to HF or will he fail" Jack says.

**Stone Cold "Disturbed" plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent representing Extreme Alliance. He is the current CXWE Champion. Eddy" Mack announces.

(I decided to change the name. So now it's CXWE Champion or you can still refer to it as the Heavyweight title)

"Well at Summer Bash this one cashed in his contract and managed to win the title from Mason but the question is can he defend it against Mason" Jack says.

The ref holds the title in the air and the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Mason and Eddy square off and continue to lock up. Mason gets the upper hand and does a quick Suplex to Eddy knocking him to the corner. Mason charges at hit but Eddy hangs to the ropes and does a Front Dropkick. Eddy waits for Mason to get up and does a Springboard Crossbody followed by a pin.

"1"

Mason kicks out. Eddy grabs Mason by the head and does a Headlock Takedown. Eddy locks Mason in a headlock but Mason reverses it and does a Back Suplex which turns into a pin.

"1"

Eddy kicks out. Mason grabs Eddy and does a punch followed by a Cradle DDT. Mason goes to the ropes and attempts a Springboard Moonsault but Eddy uses his knees and Mason lands on Eddy's knees.

"Painful landing for Mason right there" Zack states.

Eddy grabs Mason and smashes Masons face against the turnbuckle multiple times followed by a quick Uppercut. Eddy backs a few feet away and attempts a Clothesline but Mason pulls the ropes down and Eddy lands out side of the ring. Mason waits for Eddy to get up which he does and attempts a Crossbody but Eddy ducks.

"Painful landing for Mason right there" Jack says.

Eddy grabs Mason and sets him on the announce table. Eddy goes back in the ring and climbs the turnbuckle. Eddy yells "Extreme Alliance" and does a Elbow Drop sending both Mason and him through the announce table.

"Oh my god" Zack and Jack yell.

Eddy grabs Mason and throws him back in the ring. Eddy then climbs the turnbuckle again and attempts a Splash but Mason rolls out of the way. Mason gets up and grabs Eddy by the legs and locks him in the Surfboard as Eddy screams in pain. The ref asks if Eddy wants to tap but Eddy refuses to.

"Looks like Eddy doesn't want to quit" Zack says.

Eddy manages to get out of the lock but holds his leg which is in pain. Mason grabs Eddy and sets him on the turnbuckle. Mason attempts a Superplex but Eddy tries to get out of it while throwing many punches. Eddy gets the upper hand and does a Side Effect from the top rope followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Mason kicks out. Eddy goes on the turnbuckle again and waits for Mason to get up. Mason gets up and Eddy attempts a Double Axe Handle but Mason counters and does a Halo Breaker (Codebreaker) from mid air as he covers Eddy for a pin.

"Oh no it may be over" Zack says the ref counts.

"1...2.."

Eddy kicks out shocking Mason. Mason then waits for Eddy to get up and throws him to the corner. Mason attempts a Stinger Splash but Eddy ducks resulting in Mason missing as Eddy turns Mason around and does the Jawbreaker Stunner knocking Mason a few feet as he goes for a pin.

"1...2..."

Mason kicks out at 2.88 seconds shocking Eddy.

"Looks like Mason won't quit until he regains back the CXWE Championship" Jack says.

Eddy grabs Mason to the corner and proceeds to land many punches and kicks to Masons gut. Eddy backs a few inches back and runs and lands a Running Clothesline. Eddy then continues to climb the turnbuckle and does the middle finger sign as he waits for Mason to get up. Mason gets up and Eddy attempts a Crossbody but Mason counters with The Darkest Shadows (Diamond Cutter) knocking both of them out as the crowd cheers.

"I think Mason or Eddy broke a muscle during that move" Zack says.

Mason starts to crawl near Eddy as he puts his arm on Eddy as the ref counts.

"1...2..."

Eddy puts his foot on the ropes breaking the pin shocking Mason. Mason tries to figure out what to do but Paul and the Lee Brothers show up.

"Oh no what do these three want" Jack groans.

"I bet there gonna probably cancel this match" Zack suggests.

**I Came To Play theme plays to loud cheers**

"Here comes the cavalry" Zack says.

Drew, Streak and Roadkill begin to attack the three with Roadkill attacking Paul while Drew and Streak deal with the Lees.

"Its an all out brawl in St. Louis, Missouri" Jack yells.

Drew and Streak brawl with the Lees which continues on into the crowd while Roadkill does a Chokeslam to Paul through the table.

"How much damage can Paul take" Zack questions.

The lights mysteriously go out and come back on to reveal Patrick who has knocked out the ref along with both Eddy and Mason. Roadkill notices this and climbs the ropes and attempts a Crossbody but Patrick catches him in mid-air and does a Star Slam.

"Oh that's gotta hurt for Roadkill" Jack says.

Hiccup comes out and begins to brawl with Patrick. Patrick attempts a Clothesline but Hiccup ducks and lands a Swinging Reverse STO.

"I heard Hiccup calls that move Dream Streak" Zack says.

Hiccup grabs Patrick and throws him out of the ring. Hiccup wakes Roadkill up and tells him that Paul is escaping. Roadkill sees this and continues to chase after Paul with Hiccup brawling with Patrick as Eddy gets up.

Eddy gets up and waits for Mason to get up. Eddy sees Mason getting up and waits. Mason is holding his back in pain as he doesn't notice Eddy behind him. Eddy flips him around and does another Jawbreaker Stunner followed by a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Stone Cold "Disturbed" plays to loud cheers**

"Eddy did it. He did it" Jack and Zack yell.

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Champion Eddy" Mack announces.

"Yes Eddy proved why he is champion and he successfully defended it against Mason" Zack applauds while confetti spreads around the ring.

The night ends with Eddy celebrating.

CXWE Results

1. CXWE Hardcore Championship Match: Brent Def Shadow (NEW Champion)

2. No Disqualification Match: Hiccup Def Patrick

3. CXWE Women's Championship Match: Tsubaki (c) Def Sara

4. Singles Match: Streak Def Roadkill

5. Royal Rumble Match: Jason Krueger Wins Rumble

6. CXWE Championship Match: Eddy (c) Def Mason Stone


	15. August Week 1

**"The Night" plays**

(Events from the Royal Rumble last week show up)

(Shows Brent Harrison holding the CXWE Hardcore Title)

(Hiccup does the Cage Press sending Patrick through the table as he emerges victorious)

(Streak gives Roadkill the middle finger as Roadkill does the cut throat gesture)

(Tsubaki does The Second Star (Codebreaker) on Sara from mid-air)

(Drew Cage does a running punt kick to Eddie Wyatt)

(Jason sends Chowder out the ring and is victorious over the Royal Rumble)

(Patrick does the Star Slam on Roadkill)

(Hiccup does Dream Streak (Swinging Reverse STO) on Patrick)

(Eddy pins Mason and retains the CXWE Title)

"This is CXWE"

"Hello and welcome back to CXWE. I'm Jack alongside Zack and were live from Orlando, Florida" Jack says.

"Yeah and it has been 6 days since the Royal Rumble PPV" Zack says.

"Yeah and I can honestly say this is how good WrestleFest 23 will be when its live from Philadelphia which is what a lot of people call ECW City" Jack says.

Camera goes to ring to show Michelle Red standing there

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is tag team match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first Michelle Red" Mack announces as the crowd cheers.

"We'll this Michelles first match in a year due to a leg injury she had" Zack says.

**Maryse Theme plays to loud cheers**

"And her partner making her debut Dani Phantom" Mack says.

"We'll as people know Dani is basically the female version of Danny Phantom" Zack says.

"We'll both these girls are in action next against the team of Yumi and Aelita" Jack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes back to the ring to show Yumi and Aelita in the ring.

"We're back and let's start this thing" Jack says.

Bell Rings

Michelle Red and Yumi start the match with both locking up but Yumi gets the upper hand. Yumi throws Michelle to the corner followed by a knee to the gut. Yumi grabs Michelle and attempts a Powerbomb to the corner but Michelle reverses it and does a Hurricanrana sending Yumi to the middle of the ring.

"Nice move by Michelle" Zack says.

Michelle runs to the ropes and does 2 Cartwheels followed by a Moonsault as she goes for a pin.

"1"

Yumi kicks out. Michelle puts Yumi in a sitting position and does a Head Snap knocking Yumi back down. Michelle goes to Dani and tags her in.

"Dani's been tagged in" Jack says.

Dani enters the match and Yumi proceeds to tag in Aelita. Aelita and Dani lock up this time with Dani getting the upper hand and does a German Suplex. Dani picks Aelita up and attempts a Sunset Flip but Aelita rolls out of the way and does a Sitting Dropkick knocking Dani down and goes for a pin.

"1"

Dani kicks out. Aelita grabs Dani and does a Neckbreaker. Aelita picks Dani up and does a Suplex. Aelita grabs Dani by the head and locks her in a headlock. It's locked in for 3 minutes with Michelle saying don't give up as Dani struggles to get out of it.

"Lets go Dani" the crowd chants.

Dani gets on her feet and manages to do a Snapmare as she holds her head. Aelita charges at Dani but Dani ducks with a quick split and hits a Pele Kick knocking both of them. Dani goes to Michelle and tags her in while Aelita does the same to Yumi. Both Yumi and Michelle enter.

"Now this is good" Zack says.

Yumi charges at Michelle but Michelle does a split and does a Arm Drag to Yumi. Michelle proceeds to land 3 Arm Drags and hits a Spinning Heel Kick and goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Aelita breaks the pin. Dani enters the ring and does a Spear to Aelita knocking her to the ring. Dani does the DX chop and does the Ghost Vortex (Pedigree) knocking Yumi out. Dani tells Michelle to finish Yumi off as Michelle grabs Yumi by the neck. Michelle does a Sunset Split (Melina's finisher) and goes for a pin.

"1...2...3"

**Hardcore Country plays to loud cheers**

"Here are your winners the team of Michelle Red and Dani Phantom" Mack announces.

"These two made a great tag team" Jack compliments.

"Yeah but in the end they will have to face each other for that Women's title" Zack explains.

Camera goes backstage to show Hiccup along with Jason

"So what are you going to do now Jason. I mean what now" Hiccup says eating a taco.

"Well remember I have a choice at whatever title I want. Either for the CXWE title or for the X-Factor title that will have it's first champion right" Jason responds.

"Yep and after that. Will you and Rukia team and fight for the Mixed tag titles" Hiccup questions.

"Nope that is never gonna happen" Jason glares.

"Hey people can imagine right" Hiccup said as he drinks a strawberry smoothie. Rukia walks in as the crowd cheers.

"You know what I'll be going" Hiccup said as he leaves the room. There is no yelling which confuses Hiccup.

"What the hell is going on in there" Hiccup says as he leaves.

Camera goes to the ring to show Paul Johnson as the crowd boos at him

"Last week as you all know. A group who call themselves "Cool Dudes" made me a laughing stock along with the Lees and my bodyguards. So now I wanna call them out" Paul says as he waits.

**New Age Outlaws theme plays as the crowd sings along**

Mordecai and Rigby walk down the ramp but they have microphones as they start to shake some of the fans hands.

"Woah chill Puff Daddy. We don't mean harm. We're just doing what we usually do. And that's crap the new guy" Rigby says as the crowd laughs.

"Oh so you think it's funny to do a prank to me. Do you know who I am" Paul questions.

"Your Bill Alfonso" Mordecai responds. "Mordecai your wrong. He can't be Bill. He must be one of Vince's rejects" Rigby suggests as the crowd bursts into laughter.

"Nah he can't be. He must be like-" Mordecai gets cut off. "DO YOU TWO EVER SHUT THE HELL UP" Paul questions.

"Only on the weekends" Rigby says.

"That's it. I'm not taking any of your crap you two have. Security" Paul says.

5 Security Guards come out and handcuff Mordecai and Rigby. Both try to get out of it but it fails to. Paul laughs at the scene as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

"We're back and sorry for the commercial break" Jack says.

"Yep it looks like Cool Dudes have been arrested and what Paul is saying that they have crossed the line and that they need to know there place" Zack says.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't Red kick the guy out already" Jack questions.

"While in other news Drew Cage was supposed to have a scheduled match against Eddie Wyatt but apparently Drew isn't in the building" Zack says.

"Let's just hope that Drew is okay and nothing happened" Jack hopes.

**Spider-Man 1994 theme plays to loud cheers**

"This is match scheduled for one-fall and it is a tables match. Introducing first. The Amazing Spider-Man" Mack announces.

"Spider-Man goes against none other than this rival Venom" Zack says.

Spider-Man shakes some of the fans hands and runs down the ring and enters similar to Sin Cara.

"We'll looks like Spidey is fired up" Jack says.

**Dark Side plays to loud boos**

"And his opponent Venom" Mack announces.

"We'll these two have a history with one another. They fought over the CXWE Hardcore Championship, Intercontinental Championship and who knows what else" Zack questions.

Venom walks down the ramp while staring at Spider-Man as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Venom and Spider-Man lock up with Spider-Man beginning to land many punches knocking Venom to the corner. Spider-Man backs a few feet away and attempts a Superkick but Venom counters it and does a German Suplex.

"Nice counter by Venom there" Zack says.

Venom grabs Spider-Man and throws him at the corner resulting in Spider-Man hitting the pole shoulder first and lands outside. Venom grabs Spider-Man and sets him near the steel steps. Venom backs a few feet back and charges but Spider-Man gets out and Venom hits the steel.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" Jack says.

Spider-Man goes under the ring and grabs a steel chair. He proceeds to smash it against Venom multiple times before doing a Leg Drop. Spider-Man then goes and sets a table up. Venom gets up but Spider-Man does a DDT. Spider-Man then sets Venom on the table and goes back on the ring.

"Wait I think Spider-Man is gonna fly" Zack says.

Spider-Man does a Frog Splash but Venom gets out of the way resulting in Spider-Man hitting the table.

"Remember you have to put your opponent through the table and not yourself" Jack reminds.

Venom grabs Spider-Man and throws at the ring pole and then proceeds to throw him at the steel steps. Venom looks at the announce table and gets a sickening idea.

"Oh no. If Venom puts Spider-Man through the announce table it's all over." Zack says.

Venom drags Spider-Man and throws him onto the announce table. Venom then goes under the ring and grabs a Ladder.

"Wait this isn't a TLC match" Jack says.

"We'll anything is legal in these matches just as long as your end your opponent through the table" Zack says.

Venom sets the Ladder near the announce table. Venom starts to climb it and reaches the top. Venom does the middle finger pose and attempts a Splash but Spider-Man rolls out of the way and Venom misses.

"Holy ****" Zack yells.

Spider-Man manages to get up and proceeds to throw Venom back in. Spider-Man gets a chair and throws it in the ring along with a table and the steel steps.

"What is Spider-Man thinking right now" Jack yells.

Spider-Man enters the ring and and grabs the table. Instead of putting it in the corner Spider-Man proceeds to hit Venom multiple times.

"Spider-Mans using the table as a weapon" Jack says.

Spider-Man goes to a corner and sets the table near there. But Spider-Man pulls out a lighter and sets the table on fire. Spider-Man turns around and gets hit with a Spear knocking both of them out but not the table.

"Both men knocked out. What's going to happen" Zack says.

Out of nowhere Paul Johnson comes down the ramp and goes to the timekeeper and whispers something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this match has been called off" Mack announces as the crowd begins to boo. Paul smirks but then music is heard.

**Here Comes the Money plays to loud cheers**

"Wait I know that music. It's Shane Red" Jack says.

Shane walks out while wearing a 42 Jersey shirt along with a microphone.

"Wait a minute who died and made you king" Shane says but gets interrupted.

"If you were here before you would know who I am. I'm a TV Executive and I can do whatever I want" Paul says.

"Yeah here's what you don't know. My father Red wont be here for 3 weeks so guess who he put in charge" Shane questions.

"Either you or his daughter Michelle" Paul responds.

"Yep it's me and Michelle is basically right now back to wrestling so that leaves me only. And my first command is continue this match or else" Shane says.

"Or else what. Your gonna fire me" Paul responds.

"No here's whats gonna happen" Shame says as he grabs something from the back of his shirt to reveal a barbwire bat as the crowd cheers loudly. Paul sees this and and starts to leave through the crowd.

Venom starts to get up unaware of what's going on. Spider-Man turns him around and goes for Web-Head (Brainbuster) which Spider-Man does and it sets Venom through the flaming table.

**Spider-Man 1994 theme plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner. The Amazing Spider-Man" Jack says.

"We'll both Venom and Spidey put up much of a fight" Zack says.

"We'll now we go backstage" Jack says.

Backstage shows Tsubaki

Tsubaki walks down the hallway while greeting some of the wrestlers backstage. She goes near a drinking machine and gets a drink. Out of nowhere she gets hit with a steel chair revealing to be Gwen.

"Hey there Tsubaki. Oh I didn't see you there my bad" Gwen says as she burst into laughter.

"Who am I kidding. Listen here you may think your the best but you aren't so here's a proposal. Me and you at CXWE Death Massacre for that Women's title" Gwen says as she points to Tsubaki's title.

"Don't worry you can tell me next week" Gwen says.

Gwen gets up from the sitting position only to turn around and see Dani and Michelle.

"Is there a problem here" Dani says as she crosses her arms.

"No just leaving" Gwen says but gets hit with a Roundhouse Kick by Michelle.

"Don't you think that was a little too much" Dani questions. "She deserved it" Michelle says. Both Michelle and Dani help Tsubaki up and take her to her locker room.

Camera goes to the ring to show Astrid along with the group of teen and Patrick

"Hello there Florida as you all know my name is Astrid. We all know a lot of things. Like for example I could've been the first ever CXWE Mixed Tag champ but apparently a guy by the name of Hiccup ruined it all" Astrid says.

"With me tonight are my friends Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And also here is none other than the person who was screwed in his match. The Worlds Strongest Starfish Patrick Star" Astrid says as the crowd boos.

"We all formed this group dedicated to people like us who hate Hiccups guts. Hiccup if your here tonight I suggest you come out so that way-" Astrid gets cut.

**Cult Of Personality plays to loud cheers**

"I see Hiccup has come out but now he has a new theme" Zack says.

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight you brought out a group of people who hate my guts. Wow what a group. So where are the Lees and that TV Executive Paul Johnson. They seem to hate me" Hiccup says.

"Hiccup you made my life like hell. You abandoned me and left for the fans. Who does that. Your more stupider than you look" Astrid says.

"Says yo mamma. And first of all you started this besides you got in my face after we lost saying it was my fault but if we all remember we tapped out at the same time. So who's to blame" Hiccup questions. Snotout takes the microphone and begins to speak.

"Hey there cousin. I've heard you got yourself a new girlfriend. I think her name was Ashley Cage right? It would be a shame if something happened to her" Snotlout says as Hiccup gives a glare at her.

"Snot if you so much as lay a finger on her I will send you to hell and by the way when you get there I want you to say hi to Malevolence for me okay? Is that too much for you" Hiccup questions.

"Cousin thanks to you, you sent Astrid's career down the toilet which caused her to lose multiple matches. The only match she successfully won was making Katniss tap at Heatsrike. Which if I remember correctly you didn't have a match at" Snotlout says.

"Yeah so what? And by the way Astrid remember that precious Axe you had. Well let's just say on one of our tours I threw it and right now it's in the Gulf of Mexico so have fun swimming" Hiccup says as he laughs.

Astrid furiously walks outside of the ring but Hiccup continues to speak. "Astrid watch out" Hiccup says as Astrid turns around and gets hit with a Superkick by Iris as Hiccup begins to laugh. Snotlout goes to Astrid but gets hit with Dream Streak (Swinging Reverse STO) by Hiccup.

Hiccup and Iris leave while the group check Snotlout and Astrid while it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

"We'll guys were back and now it's time for the main event. A street fight between Deadpool and Jason Krueger" Jack says.

Camera goes backstage to show Deadpool and Jason brawling

"They started brawling already. What do these two have against each other" Jack questions.

Bell Rings

Deadpool grabs Jason and throws him at the Soda Machine. Deadpool grabs Jason by the head and repeatedly smashes Jason's face against multiple times before Jason counters with a kick to Deadpools stomach.

Deadpool backs a few feet away as Jason begins to land multiple punches. Jason grabs Deadpool and throws him at a nearby food table as some wrestlers begin to back away. Jason grabs a plate and smashes it against Deadpool. Jason grabs a Chimichanga and eats it but spits it out.

"How do you eat this stuff" Jason asks.

"Never insult the CHIMICHANGAS" Deadpool yells.

Deadpool elbows Jason in the stomach and begins to land multiple punches. Deadpool grabs Jason and does a Spinebuster on the table. Deadpool sets Jason near the Women's bathroom door and backs a few feet away. Deadpool charges at Jason and does a Spear landing both in the women's bathroom.

"Oh my god they landed inside the women's bathroom" Jack and Zack yell.

"Are these two insane" Jack yells.

Michelle, Dani, Iris, and Rukia along with others run out as Jason and Deadpool continue to brawl. Jason grabs Deadpool by the head and shoves him in the toilet.

"Eat crap Deadpool" Jason says.

Deadpool kicks Jason in the stomach again and does a Roundhouse kick.

"Don't get AHEAD of yourself" Deadpool says.

Deadpool grabs Jason and sends him out the bathroom. Deadpool grabs Jason again and throws him near a window. Deadpool charges at Jason but Jason counters with a Big Boot. Jason sets Deadpool near the half-broken window and does a Spear knocking both through it and landing in Reds office.

"What the hell. Oh forgot there having a Street Fight" Shane says as he continues to read a book.

Jason does a Body Slam on Deadpool sending him through Reds table. Jason grabs Deadpool and sends him through the bookcase.

"Reading is good for you" Jason says.

Jason grabs multiple books and throws them at Deadpool. Jason charges at Deadpool but Deadpool counters with a Monkey Flip sending Jason head first into a painting. Jason gets up and the painting reveals to be a ballerina with Jason as the head.

"Your a ballerina" Deadpool says as he begins to laugh.

Jason manages to get the painting off and begins to hit Deadpool with it as they exit the office. Jason grabs Deadpool and throws him through the backstage door as they begin to brawl outside of the stadium.

"Oh no there taking this fight outside of the arena. And now there heading to the beach" Zack says.

Jason and Deadpool continue brawl as they land in sand. Jason does a Suplex on Deadpool knocking him down. Jason goes and grabs a nearby umbrella and begins to repeatedly hit Deadpool in the back with it.

Jason grabs Deadpool and locks him in the STF. Deadpool struggles to get out of it but manages to swipe the umbrella and begins to hit Jason in the head with it. Jason lets go and Deadpool grabs Jason by the legs and does a Slingshot sending Jason near the ocean.

Jason gets up but gets hit with a Clothesline with both Jason and Deadpool landing in the water as the crowd goes wild.

"OH MY GOD. They landed in the ocean and there still fighting" Jack says.

"We'll sorry folks were all out of time. But make sure to tune in next week" Zack says.

The night ends with both Jason and Deadpool fighting in the ocean as the refs try to break it up.

CXWE Results

1. Women's Tag Match: Dani Phantom & Michelle Red Def Yumi & Aelita

2. Tables Singles Match: Spider-Man Def Venom

3. Singles Street Fight Match: No Contest due to time limit

CXWE Next Week Card

1. Singles Match: Jessie Springfield vs Eddie Wyatt

2. Champion vs Champion Mixed Tag Team Match: Iris and Leon (c) vs Black*Star & Tsubaki (c)

3. Singles Match: Mason Stone vs Daniel Modest

4. Control of CXWE Match: Shane Red vs Paul Johnson


	16. August Week 2

**The Night Plays**

**Fireworks come out the Titantron**

"Hello and welcome back to CXWE. I'm Zack along with Jack and were live from Austin, Texas" Zack says.

"Yep and can you remind me why the hell were wearing cowboy outfits again" Jack questions.

"Trust me I don't know either. Lets just go onto our first match" Zack says.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall" Mack announces.

**Broken Out Of Love Plays to mixed reaction**

"Introducing first Eddie Wyatt" Mack says.

"We'll this man was one of the contestants in the Royal Rumble match but when he got eliminated he was hit with a Cage KO by Drew followed by a Punt Kick to the head. I wonder how he can stand this" Jack says.

"Who knows maybe he doesn't feel it" Zack says.

**One Two Three plays to a mixed reaction**

"And his opponent NHBK. Jessie Springfield" Mack announces.

"Well Jessie was apart of the Royal Rumble but was eliminated due to the numbers game that was held by Hf" Jack says.

"Well Jessie said there was always next year and he says that he will be certain that he will win the next Royal Rumble" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Jessie and Eddie lock up with Jessie landing many punches and chops as Eddie just smiles confusing Jessie as he goes for a Roundhouse kick but Eddie counters and does a Headlock Takedown.

"What the heck. It seems like Eddie is overpowering Jessie" Jack says.

Jessie manages to get out of it and does a Back Body Drop. Jessie does a Flying Forearm Smash knocking Eddie down as Jessie kiks-up. Jessie prepares for Sweet Chin Music but Eddie strangely gets up.

"Okay now that is weird because how can he take those hits like that" Jack says.

Jessie goes onto the ropes and attempts a Crossbody but Eddie catches him in mid air. Eddie puts Jessie on his shoulders and does a Last Sonota (Wasteland) knocking Jessie out as Eddie goes for a pin.

"1...2...3"

**Broken Out Of Love Plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner Eddie Wyatt" Mack announces.

"As much as I hate Jessie. He did not deserve this" Zack says as Jack agrees.

Eddie does a crazed laughter and picks Jessie up. Eddie puts Jessie on his shoulders and begins to spin around 5 times and does another Last Sonota (Wasteland) knocking Jessie out as he exits the ring.

Camera goes backstage to show Shane and Jason

"Man if you lose who knows what could Paul do. I mean he can strip me of my Royal Rumble status and I won't headline WrestleFest" Jason says.

"Chairman Red has power but he doesn't have that power to strip someone of something. For example people can get stripped of titles but not things like Contracts or the Royal Rumble" Shane explains.

"Oh okay I get it. Also do you believe that me and Rukia should be a tag team" Jason questions.

"I don't know. But then again you two would probably be a great couple" Shane says as he laughs but Jason glares at him.

"Okay man I'm just joking. Well I gotta go" Shane says as he exits the locker room but bumps into Rukia.

"Have you seen Jason by any chance" Rukia questions as Shane points to the locker room as she enters.

Shane puts out 3 fingers and starts to countdown until. "SHINI-BITCH" Jason yells from the room.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a Mixed Tag Champion vs Champion match scheduled for one-fall" Mack announces.

**Hart Dynasty's theme plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first they are the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions. Leon and Iris LeonHart. The LeonHarts" Mack announces.

"We'll this brother and sister duo have been on a roll lately. I mean they have defended this title over many house shows" Jack says.

"Yes but remember this isn't for there titles. It's Champion vs Champion" Zack explains.

**Evan Bournes Theme plays to loud cheers**

"And there opponents. The CXWE Intercontinental Champion Black*Star and the CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki" Mack announces.

"We'll these two teams are set and ready" Jack says.

"We'll lets start" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Iris and Tsubaki start while Black*Star and Leon go to the corner. Iris and Tsubaki lock up with Iris getting the upper hand as she does a Headlock Takedown followed by a quick Headlock. Tsubaki manages to counter with a Back Suplex and goes for a pin.

"1."

Iris kicks out. Tsubaki attempts a Clothesline but Iris ducks and hits a Dropkick to Tsubaki. Iris grabs Tsubaki by the leg and begins to stomp on it.

"Looks like Iris is working on that leg" Jack says.

Iris grabs Tsubaki and does a Slingshot landing Tsubaki near the corner. Iris charges and attempts a Stinger Splash but Tsubaki gets out of the way and does a Samoan Drop followed by a pin.

"1.."

Iris kicks out. Tsubaki grabs Iris and throws her to the ropes and attempts a Back Body Drop but Iris rolls over it and does a Flying Kick sending Tsubaki out of the ring. Iris waits for Tsubaki to get up and performs a Crossbody landing outside.

"Well due to Mixed Tag Team rules Black*Star and Leon are now officially in this match" Zack says.

Black*Star charges at Leon with a Flying Kick but Leon ducks and does a quick Leg Sweep. Leon grabs Black*Stars leg but counters with a Monkey Flip knocking Leon to the middle of the ring. Leon gets up but gets hit with a Superkick and Black*Star goes for a pin.

"1..."

Leon kicks out. Black*Star grabs Leon by the head and locks him in a Chin Lock as Leon struggles to get out of it. Its in for about 3 minutes until Leon starts to elbow Black*Star in the gut multiple times and does a Snapmare. Black*Star gets up but Leon hits a Clothesline knocking him down as he goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Black*Star kicks out. Leon grabs Black*Star by the legs and does a Slingshot landing him near the corner as Leon does a Bulldog. Leon goes to Iris and tags her in as Tsubaki begins to enter also.

Tsubaki charges at Iris hitting four Clotheslines followed by a Flapjack as Tsubaki goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Iris kicks out. Tsubaki grabs Iris by the legs and locks Iris into the Boston Crab as Iris screams in pain. Leon tries to enter the match but Black*Star spears him landing both near the barricade.

"It looks like Iris is about to tap out" Jack says.

Iris tries to reach the ropes but Tsubaki pulls her back and locks it in harder. Iris is about to tap but music then is heard.

**Popular by The Veronicas plays to loud boos**

"Oh come on what business does Gwen have doing here" Jack says.

"We'll folks if you didn't catch last week. You would know that Gwen is now apart of CXWE" Zack says.

Tusbaki begins to glare at Gwen who is walking down the ramp but doesn't notice Iris who is right now touching the ropes and releases her. Tsubaki waits for Iris to get up but glares at Gwen. Iris gets up and Tsubaki attempts a Second Star (Code Breaker) but Iris counters it with Twilight (Cradle DDT) and goes for a pin.

"1...2...3"

**Hart Dynasty's theme plays to loud cheers**

"Here are your winners the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions. Leon and Iris LeonHart" Mack announces.

Gwen enters the ring while looking at a downed Tsubaki. Gwen begins to wait for Tsubaki to get up which Tsubaki is slowly doing. Tsubaki gets up and Gwen does a Alakazam (Edgecution) knocking Tsubaki out as the crowd boos loudly.

"F*** Off Gwen. F*** Off" the crowd cheers.

"We'll at Death Massacre Tsubaki defends the CXWE Women's Title against Gwen. What a match at will be" Jack says.

"We'll I hope Tsubaki doesn't get pissed because if she does who knows she might end up disqualifying herself" Zack says.

"We'll we take backstage with Josh" Jack says as the camera goes backstage to show Josh

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time. Hiccup Haddock" Josh says as Hiccup appears causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"We'll Hiccup last week your former girlfriend and former friend Astrid created a group that is dedicated to hating you. Your thoughts" Josh says.

"My thoughts. Well first of all I believe that Astrid should just move on because one I hate her and second of all she has no business with me at all" Hiccup says.

"Why do you say that" Josh questions.

"We'll remember the very first episode of CXWE. Remember that me and Astrid at the same time tapped out causing my good friends Iris and Leon to win the Mixed Tag titles but after the match the She-male herself had the nerve to blame me" Hiccup says.

"We'll in retrospect Hiccup some people say that you caused Astrid to lose that match" Josh says.

"Who in Sacajawea said that. No whoever said that should really get there eyes inspected because in Mixed Tag rules are that if one gender is knocked out the ring the other gender is automatically in" Hiccup explains.

"So I ask you Josh how the hell is this all my fault" Hiccup says to Josh. Before Josh can respond Hiccup cuts him off.

"Snotlout or Patrick this is a warning to you. I was screwed once out of my championship match but here's the warning. If I get screwed again your gonna learn that Paybacks a bitch. I mean the hard way" Hiccup says but gets attacked.

"It's Jack Steel. I don't know if you people know this but he was Ashley's ex boyfriend" Zack says.

Jack grabs Hiccup and begins to beat him with a pipe. Hiccup tries to fight back but Jack over powers him. Jack then does Made Of Steel (Swinging Reverse STO) on Hiccup knocking him down.

"This is just sick. Who would do this" Jack questions.

Jack then looks at a nearby TV monitor and gets a sickening look.

"Oh no please don't do this" Zack says.

Jack grabs Hiccup by the head and yells "TAKE THIS" as he throws Hiccup through the TV head first causing Hiccups head to bleed. Jack begins to kick Hiccup but turns around only to see Roadkill.

Jack leaves as Roadkill grabs Hiccup and takes him to the nearby EMTs as the camera goes to the announce table

"What kind of person does that. And also why did he do that" Zack questions.

"I don't know but let's go to the ring" Jack says.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall" Mack announces.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Introducing first the leader of Hardcore Foundation Mason Stone" Mack announces.

"We'll at Death Massacre Mason along with HF member Daniel Modest will compete against each other along with 4 other superstars and compete to crown the first ever CXWE X-Factor Champion" Jack says.

"You know imagine if Daniel wins the title. He can go down in history as the youngest X-Factor Champion" Zack says.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"And his opponent also representing Hardcore Foundation. Daniel Modest" Mack says.

"Well like I said earlier Daniel is one of the six men to enter the Elimination Chamber and has a shot at being X-Factor Champion" Jack said.

"We'll let's get this started" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Daniel and Mason lock up with Daniel getting the upper hand as he knees Mason in the gut multiple times followed by a few punches. Mason attempts a Clothesline but Daniel ducks and does a quick Suplex and goes for a pin.

"1"

Mason kicks out. Daniel grabs Mason by the head and throws him to the corner as he charges and attempts a Clothesline but Mason counters with a elbow to the face as Daniel backs a few feet away. Mason climbs the turnbuckle and does a Dropkick as he goes for a pin.

"1"

Daniel kicks out. Mason grabs Daniel and begins to land punches to Daniels head as he throws Daniel to the corner. Mason grabs Daniel by the head and begins to ram it against the turnbuckle. Mason smashes Daniels head against the turnbuckle 5 times before doing a German Suplex and goes for a pin.

"1."

Daniel kicks out. Mason grabs Daniel and attempts a Powerbomb but Daniel gets out of it and does a quick kick to Masons gut followed by a quick Enzuiguri knocking Mason a little back as Daniel holds onto the ropes.

Mason charges at Daniel but pulls the ropes down causing Mason to land outside of the ring. Daniel runs to the ropes and does 5 cartwheels followed by a Over the top rope Suicide Dive on Mason.

"What a move by Daniel" Jack says.

Daniel grabs Mason and throws him against the steel steps but Mason rolls over it and hits Daniel with it.

"Remember regular matches will have no count outs" Jack reminds.

Mason grabs Daniel and throws him back in the ring and quickly pins Daniel.

"1..."

Daniel kicks out. Mason grabs Daniel and locks him in the headlock as Daniel struggles to get out of it.

"Let's Go Modest" half of the crowd chants. "Let's Go Stone" the other half chants.

Mason tightens the grip as Daniels face begins to slightly turn red. Daniel begins to stand up and begins to elbow Mason in the gut. Mason lets go and charges at Daniel but Daniel counters with a quick Samoan Drop knocking both down.

"Nice counter by Daniel" Zack says.

Daniel slowly gets up with Mason slowly following. Mason and Daniel start to throw punches at each other as the crowd begins to give multiple reactions. Daniel gets the upper hand and attempts a Dropkick but Mason counters with a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Daniel to the corner.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt for Daniel" Jack says.

Mason then charges at Daniel and begins to hit 6 punches followed by a Monkey Flip as Daniel lands in the middle of the ring. Mason climbs the middle of the ring and does Randy Savage pose and does a Somersault Leg Drop followed by a pin.

"1...2."

Daniel kicks out shocking Mason.

"Mason used his girlfriends signature move in a attempt to finish off Daniel but it looks like it failed" Zack says.

Mason grabs Daniel by the head but Daniel does a quick DDT knocking Mason down as Daniel kiks-up. Daniel begins to clap his hand multiple times as the crowd begins to do the same. Daniel starts to stomp on the ground.

"Daniels got this crowd on there feet" Zack says.

Mason gets in a sitting position and Daniel does a Superkick to Mason knocking him out as Daniel goes for a pin.

"1...2.."

Mason kicks out. Daniel looks shocked as he grabs Mason and throws him to the corner. Daniel backs a few feet away and charges at Mason but Mason ducks and Daniel hits the turnbuckle as Mason does a roll-up.

"1...2..."

Daniel manages to kick out. Mason grabs Daniel but Daniel throws him over the ropes with Mason hanging on. Daniel goes to the middle of the ring while Mason is on the ropes. Mason attempts a Springboard Crossbody but Daniel hits a Superkick in mid air as he covers a for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner Daniel Modest" Mack announces.

"What a win for Daniel. If he does this at the Elimination Chamber he might end up winning" Jack says.

Daniel looks to see Mason getting up. Mason goes to Daniel and both begin to shake hands as the crowd claps for them.

"This is great sportsmanship right here but remember come Death Massacre it's every man for themselves" Zack says.

"We'll we don't go anywhere as we go to commercial. But remember to come back for our main event" Jack says.

Commercial Break

Backstage shows Drew Cage walking down the hallway

"Have any of you seen Jack by any chance" Drew asks Deadpool and Daniel as they shake there heads no.

Drew grabs a steel chair and continues to walk down the hallway but bumps into Streak as the crowd cheers

"Hey there Drew. If your wondering where Jack is he went that way" Streak says as he points to the direction.

"Okay thanks" Drew says as he walks down the hallway only to get attacked by Jack resulting in both brawling with each other. Spider-Man, Sora, Silver, Brent and Ed break up the fight with Bender yelling at them.

"If you two wanna kill each other fine then you both can kill each other next week in a No-Disqualification Match which will be our main event" Bender says as the crowd cheers with all of them leaving as the camera goes to the ring.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a No-Disqualification Match scheduled for one-fall with winner getting total control of CXWE until Chairman Red comes back" Mack announces.

**Here Comes The Money plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first the son of Chairman Red himself. Shane Red" Mack announces.

"We'll Shane in 2012 left CXWE to start a MMA career and now he's taking a break only to come back and see that Paul is here" Jack states.

"When Shane got word that this his father let him take control of CXWE while he left on vacation. I heard Shane threw a party but apparently that's crushed now due to him finding out Paul" Zack says.

"But let's face it imagine if Paul gets control of CXWE it can spill chaos. It might even cost some of our wrestlers" Jack says.

"We'll we have to go to commercial but when we come back our main event match starts" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Shows both Paul and and Shane glaring at each other as the match starts.

Bell Rings

Shane and Paul lock up with both landing punches to each other as Paul lands a kick to the gut of Shane and begins to knock Shane off the ring. Paul grabs Shane and throws him to the nearby pole as Paul pins him.

"1"

Shane kicks out. Paul grabs Shane and sets him near the steel steps. Paul attempts a Powerbomb but Shane counters with a Monkey Flip knocking Paul on the steel steps.

"Shane with a Monkey Flip knocking Paul on the steps" Zack says.

Shame grabs Paul by the head and begins to land serious blows to the head followed by a uppercut. Shane goes under the ring and grabs a Kendo Stick and begins to beat Paul with it.

"Shane is really taking the fight to Paul" Jack says.

Shane grabs the Kendo Stick and hits Paul's back. Shane then throws Paul back in the ring as he grabs two tables along with a 2 planes of glass. Shane then sets the tables along with the glass planes on each other as he puts Paul on the turnbuckle.

"I think Shane might go for a Superplex" Zack says.

Shane attempts a Superplex but Paul begins to land punches to the head as he tries to knock Shane of balance. Shane attempts it but Paul kicks Shane in the groin causing Shane to land on the table along with glass but doesn't break.

"Something tells me that Shane is in for a world of pain" Jack says.

Paul does the middle finger sign and does a Diving Leg Drop knocking both rough the glass and tables as Paul goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Shane kicks out. Paul goes out of the ring and grabs a steel chair. Paul enters the ring and begins to beat Shane with it as Shane screams in pain. Paul then puts the steel chair on Shanes head. Paul then begins to throw a elbow pad at the crowd and runs to the ropes.

"Wait don't tell me that Paul is really gonna do this" Zack questions.

Paul lands the Peoples Elbow on Shane as he goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Shane kicks out as Paul looks shocked. Paul begins to furiously kick Shane in the face and begins to stomp on his stomach as Shane begins to cough up blood. Paul smirks and goes outside of the ring and grabs a table and sets it near the corner.

"Paul has an idea right here" Jack says.

Paul picks Shane up and puts him near the table. Paul attempts a Powerbomb but Shane manages to counter it and does a Belly to Belly Suplex sending Paul through the table as the crowd cheers.

"That Was Awesome" the crowd chants.

Shane drags himself near the out cold Paul as he goes for a pin.

"1...2..."

Paul kicks out. Shane gets frustrated and picks Paul. Shane does a middle finger to Paul as he lands 6 kicks to Paul's legs and 6 punches to the head as Shane does a Roundhouse kick followe by a pin.

"1...2..."

Paul kicks out. Shane is furious and decides to end it. Shane goes under and grabs a trashcan as he drags Paul to the nearby broken table. Shane puts him near the corner with the trashcan in front of Paul's face as Shane goes to the opposite side of the ring.

"Shanes going to attempt a Coast to Coast" Jack says.

"Wait wasn't that the same move that almost cost Shane's career" Zack says.

Shane yells "ECW" and does a Coast to Coast but Paul gets out of the way causing Shane to hit the trashcan as Paul does a roll-up but Shane counters it and it results into a double pin.

"1...2...3!"

Bell Rings

Both Paul and Shane get and wonder who won as the Ref says he counted a double pin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this match has ended in a double pin. Resulting in that means that Shane and Paul have now equal power of CXWE" Mack announces as Shane and Paul look wide eyed.

The night ends with Shane and Paul glaring at each other

CXWE Results

1. Singles Match: Eddie Wyatt Def Jessie Springfield

2. Champion vs Champion Mixed Tag Team Match: Iris and Leon (c) Def Black*Star (c) and Tsubaki (c)

3. Singles Match: Daniel Modest Def Mason Stone

4 Sngles Match for Temporary Ownership of CXWE: Went to a Draw

CXWE Death Massacre Match Card

1. CXWE Tag Team Championship Match: Hiccup & Roadkill vs Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay (c)

2. CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championship Match: Leon and Iris (c) vs Snotlout and Astrid

3. Triple Threat Match for CXWE Intervontinental Championship: Andrew Napalm vs Nicholas Dawkins vs Black*Star (c)

4. Elimination Chamber Match for X-Factor Championship: Tyson vs Venom vs Daniel vs Mason vs Deadpool vs Freddy Krueger

5. #1 Contenders Match for X-Factor Title Match at WrestleFest: Edward Spark vs Jessie Springfield

6. CXWE Women's Championship Match: Tsubaki (c) vs Gwen

**If Gwen wins Tsubaki must kiss her ass**

**If Tsubaki wins Gwen becomes Tsubakis servant for a month**

7. CXWE Women's Tag Team Championship Match: Sara and Carla vs Roxanne and Jessica (c)


	17. Death Massacre PPV

**CXWE Death Massacre PPV**

(Shoot To Thrill Plays)

_All you women who want a man of the street_

_Don't know which way you wanna turn_

_Just keep coming_

_And put your hand out to me_

_Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn_

(Shows Black*Star holding the CXWE Intercontinental title in the air as Edward Spark points to it and taunts)

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Down down down_

_So don't you fool around_

_I'm gonna pull it pull it_

_Pull the trigger_

(Shows Carlos Mclay and Death the Kid with the CXWE Tag Titles in the air)

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_

_Too many women too many pills, yeah_

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_

_I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will_

_I'm like evil I get under your skin_

_Just like a bomb that's ready to blow_

(Shows the X-Factor Championship title around the Elimination Chamber with all six men in it)

_Cause I'm illegal_

_I got everything_

_That all you women might need to know_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Yeah down, down, down_

_So don't you fool around_

_I'm gonna pull it, pull it_

_Pull the trigger_

(Shows Leon and Iris with the Mixed Tag Titles in the air as Nicholas Dawkins and Carla Ramirez look up and get ready)

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_

_Too many women too many pills_

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_

_I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will_

_Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill_

_I can't get enough and I can't get my fill_

(Shows Drew hitting the Cage KO on both Patrick and Squidward. Drew proceeds to hit a running punt kick to Eddie Wyatt)

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_

_Pull the trigger, pull it_

_Pull it pull it_

_Pull the trigger_

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_

_Too many women too many pills_

(Eddy holds the CXWE title over Tyson Stone as both begin to glare at each other)

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_

_I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will_

_Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill_

_I can't get enough and I can't get my fill_

_Cause I shoot to thrill play to kill_

_Play it again_

(Hiccup does Dream Streak on Spongebob as he goes after Patrick)

_Shoot you down, yeah_

_I'm gonna get you down on the bottom girl_

_Shoot you, I'm gonna shoot you_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm gonna shoot you down, yeah yeah_

_I'm gonna get you down, down down down down_

_Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down,_

_Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down_

(It ends with Eddy holding the CXWE title in the air as he says "I WIN MOUTHA****S)

_I'm gonna shoot to thrill_

_Play to kill_

_Shoot to thrill_

"Live from the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin"

"CXWE Presents"

(Eddy and Hiccup come with Jason looking costumes along with chainsaws)

"Death Massacre" Hiccup and Eddy say as they charge at people.

(Camera zooms out of Bradley Center to show everybody as they cheer)

"Hello and welcome to CXWE Death Massacre. We're in front of 19,000 fans and my names Jack alongside my twin brother Zack" Jack says.

"Yep and we can't wait to get started. We have Tag team match along with a brutal Elimination Chamber where it will crown it's first ever champion" Zack says.

"Now lets go the ring" Jack says.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for one-fall. And it is for the CXWE Tag Team Championship" Mack says.

**Mix of Here To Show the World and I Am Perfection plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first they are the current CXWE Tag Team Champions. The team of Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay. Team Perfection" Mack announces.

"We'll these two have done a great job at defending there titles at house shows. But it comes down to this. Who will win" Zack questions.

Both Kid and Carlos come down the ramp with the CXWE Tag Titles around there shoulders as they begin to walk down the ramp. They enter the ring and wait for either Hiccup or Roadkill to enter.

**Cult of Personality plays to loud cheers**

"And there opponent representing E.A. Hiccup Haddock" Mack announces.

"Looks like Hiccup is coming out with his hair dyed part yellow" Jack notices.

Hiccup comes out with a shirt saying Extreme Alliance. Hiccup walks down the ramp and enters the ring but shakes some of the fans hands.

**Evil Ways plays to mixed reaction**

"And his partner Roadkill" Mack announces.

"With Hiccups agility and Roadkills ruthless aggression. These two actually have a chance at beating Kid and Mclay" Zack says.

"We'll let's get this show started" Jack says.

Bell Rings

Both Roadkill and Carlos Mclay start the match while Kid and Hiccup go to the corner. Roadkill and Carlos lock up with Roadkill getting the upper hand as he locks in a quick Headlock for 2 minutes but Carlos manages to counter with a Back Suplex.

Roadkill gets up but Carlos hits a quick Clothesline followed by a Elbow Drop as he goes for a pin.

"1"

Roadkill kicks out. Carlos picks Roadkill up and continues to apply pressure to his arm but Roadkill counters with a Arm Drag. Carlos gets up but Roadkill hits a Flying Kick knocking Carlos to the the ropes. Roadkill does a Clothesline but Carlos hangs onto the ropes. Roadkill turns around and Carlos lands a Crossbody and goes for a pin.

"1"

Roadkill kicks out. Carlos picks Roadkill up and drags him near Kid's corner. Carlos goes and tags in Kid as they hit a Double Suplex followed by a Double Moonsault as Kid goes for a pin.

"1"

Roadkill kicks out. Kid grabs Roadkill and attempts a Powerbomb but Roadkill counters with a Hurricanrana knocking Kid back. Roadkill goes near Hiccups corner and tags him in. Hiccup quickly climbs the turnbuckle and does a Flying Clothesline knocking Kid out.

Kid gets up and charges at Hiccup but Hiccup counters with a Powerslam followed by a Standing Moonsault as he goes for a pin.

"1."

Kid kicks out. Hiccup grabs Kid by the head and does a Neckbreaker but picks up Kid again and does another Neckbreaker. Hiccup then does a Moonsault followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Kid kicks out.

**We Are One plays to loud boos**

"Oh come on. What do these guys want" Jack groans.

Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Patrick walk down the ramp while looking at the match.

"I don't know maybe there here to watch Hiccup and Roadkill at there match" Zack says.

Hiccup yells at them to back off as he turns around only to get hit with Perfection (Diamond Cutter) by Kd as he goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Hiccup kicks out.

"Hiccup could've lost right there" Zack says.

Kid and Hiccup begin to throw punches at each other as Kid does a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Hiccup to the corner. Kid runs at Hiccup and hits a Running Clothesline followed by a 450 Splash as he goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Hiccup kicks out. Kid goes to tag in Carlos while Hiccup attempts to tag in Roadkill but notices Roadkill with a barbwired steel chair as he threatens the Anti-Haddock Group.

Hiccup turns around but gets hit with a Tigerkick (Superkick) by Carlos as he goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Mix of Here To Show the World and I Am Perfection plays to loud cheers**

"Here are your winners and still the CXWE Tag Team Champions. Carlos Mclay and Death The Kid. Team Perfection" Mack announces.

"Oh come on. Hiccup was clearly distracted by them. This isn't fair" Jack says.

"I know what you mean. This is the second time that Hiccup has been screwed over for a title" Zack says.

Patrick, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs begin to beat on Roadkill as Roadkill tries to fight back but gets numbered.

"Not even Roadkill can handle all four" Zack says.

Patrick does a Star Slam knocking Roadkill on the Steel Steps as they enter the ring surrounding Hiccup.

"If I were Hiccup I would get out of there as quick as I could" Zack says.

Hiccup does a Superkick to Patrick knocking him out as he begins to brawl with the other three but gets overpowered. All three begin to stomp on Hiccup and begin to beat him.

"This is just sad. Hiccups just defenseless" Jack says.

**Live and Learn plays to loud cheers**

"Here comes the calvary. Its Sonic, Silver, and Zeke Cage" Jack says.

The three run down the ramp and begin to brawl with them.

"It's an even fight right now" Jack says.

Tuffnut attempts a Clothesline but Zeke counters with a Cage Fate (Twist of Fate) knocking Tuffnut out. Silver does Lights Out (Roundhouse Kick) knocking Fishlegs lout as Sonic lands a Sonic Driver to Patrick sending him out.

"Now the tables have turned" Jack says.

Snotlout turns around and gets speared by Hiccup and both begin to brawl as the three try to pull Hiccup away leaving Snotlout with a busted lip. Hiccup asks for a microphone.

"You know Snotlout for WrestleFest 23 I was thinking of a match between me and you. I was thinking of a 3 Stages of Hell match but Jason and Eddy are doing that for the main event so I can't do that" Hiccup says.

"I was thinking of a Tables match but then Philadelphia would call the match boring so no on that one. But then it hit me. Me and you in a Street Fight match. Where in order to win you have to badly beat your opponent until they can't stand" Hiccup says as the crowds chant "ECW" multiple times.

"Okay but let's add a stipulation. If you win we will keep our personal space and leave you alone. But if you lose you will either leave CXWE forever or you join us" Snotlout says.

"Okay beoch it's on" Hiccup said as it goes to commercial

Commercial Break

Backstage shows Michelle and Dani talking

"Okay so at WrestleFest we fight for the CXWE Women's Tag Titles right" Michelle questioned.

"Yep we do. Let's just hope it stays a friendly match" Dani says but Jessie appears.

"Hey you two ladies. You know who I am right" Jessie questions as Dani and Michelle shake there heads no. "I'm Jessie Springfield aka The Sexist Man in Existence" Jessie says.

"Okay and is that supposed to impress us" Dani says unamused.

"We'll I was hoping we can-" Jessie says as he goes near Dani only to get pushed back by Michelle.

"Okay here's a question who are your boyfriends then. Show me so proof" Jessie says as Michelle and Dani point to the back of him to show Edward Spark and Daniel Modest.

"Jessie me and Daniel are gonna give you 3 seconds to back off or else" Edward warns as Jessie just shrugs it off and leaves.

"Man he's weird" Daniel says as the camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championship" Mack announces.

**We Are One plays to loud boos**

"Introducing first the team of Astrid and Snotlout. The Anti-Corre" Mack announces.

"We'll these two are the most despicable tag team of CXWE history. I mean they had to get Jack to injure Hiccup" Zack says.

"We'll let's hope that Leon and his sister Iris don't lose to these two" Jack says.

Both Astrid and Snotlout walk down the ramp with smirks on there face as they enter the ring waiting for Leon and Iris.

**Hart Dynasty theme plays to loud cheers**

"And there opponents they are the current CXWE Mixed Tag Team team of Leon and Iris LeonHart. The LeonHart Dynasty" Mack announces.

"We'll these two are one of Hiccups friends but now they must defend there titles against Astrid and Snotlout" Zack says.

"We'll remember this isn't about Hiccup. This is now war" Jack says.

Bell Rings

Both Iris and Astrid start this match with Iris doing a quick Thez Press as she begins to furiously land punches to Astrid. Astrid gets out of it and attempts a kick to the gut but Iris grabs it and does a Spinning Heel Kick knocking Iris down as she goes for a pin.

"1"

Astrid kicks out. Iris grabs Astrid by the head and begins to land punches and attempts another one but Astrid hits a elbow to the face as Astrid hits a Big Boot knocking Iris down as she goes for a pin.

"1"

Iris kicks out. Astrid tags in Snotlout as Leon enters the ring as both men begin to land punches to each other. Leon runs to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Snotlout ducks and does a Samoan Drop followed by a Leg Drop as he goes for a pin.

"1.."

Leon kicks out. Snotlout locks Leon in a Camel Clutch as Leon struggles to get out. Snotlout yells at Leon to tap but Leon refuses to. Leon manages to stand on his feet but Snotlout still has it locked in.

"I have a feeling that Leon might pass out" Jack says.

Leon stands on a sitting position but Snotlout still has it in. Leon gets on his feet and runs to the corner hitting Snotlout on the turnbuckle face first. Leon hold his neck as Snotlout is on the corner.

"Leon may have a neck problem" Zack notices.

Leon gets on his feet and runs at Snotlout hitting a Running Body Block followed by 10 punches and hits a Northern Lights Suplex followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Snotlout kicks out. Leon grabs Snotlout and does 3 Neckbreakers followed by a Elbow Drop as Leon goes to his sister and tags her in. Leon picks Snotlout up and does a Clothesline knocking both of them out as Iris and Astrid begin to brawl.

"We'll again Iris and Astrid begin to brawl" Jack says.

Astrid gets the upper hand and throws Iris to the ropes followed by a Arm Drag as Astrid does 5 Arm Drags followed by a Big Boot as Astrid goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Iris kicks out. Astrid grabs Iris and locks her in the Ankle Lock as Iris screams in pain. Leon tries to stop it but Snotlout spears him outside of the ring as Iris screams as Astrid twists her ankle.

"Iris might have to tap" Jack says.

Iris is about to tap as Astrid applies more pressure but then music is heard.

**Cult Of Personality plays to loud cheers **

"Wait that's Hiccups theme" Zack says.

Astrid releases the hold and yells at Snotlout to watch out for Hiccup. Astrid and Snotlout wait for Hiccup to come out as nothing happens and the music dies out. Astrid turns around but gets hit with Twilight (Cradle DDT) and goes for a pin.

"1...2...3'

**Hart Dynasty theme plays to loud cheers**

"Here are your winners and still the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions Leon and Iris LeonHart" Mack announces.

"Ha looks like Snotface and Asstrid got a taste of there own medicine" Zack jokes.

"We'll we will be back after these messages" Jack says.

Commercial Break

Backstage shows Maria Sky with Drew and Streak

"Streak I know this is non of my business what so ever but why the hell is Maria running around in circles like the world is gonna end" Drew questions.

"She's worried about this whole Tsubaki and Gwen match" Streak responds.

"Oh man we are doomed if Gwen wins we are ****ed" Maria says.

"Maria don't worry Tsubaki is prepared for anything we swear" Streak says.

"Okay fine" Maria says as she leaves as the camera goes to the ring to show Andrew and Nicholas in the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a triple threat match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation Andrew Napalm and Nicholas Dawkins" Mack announces.

"We'll two of HF members will fight right now against each other along with Black*Star to see who becomes CXWE Intercontinental Champion" Zack says.

**Evan Bournes theme plays to loud cheers**

"And there opponent representing Extreme Alliance he is the current CXWE Intercontinental Champion. Black*Star" Mack announces.

"We'll tonight Black*Star defends his title against none other than two other members of HF" Jack says.

"We'll remember E.A and HF have a history with each other so this could get ugly" Zack reminds.

Black*Star enters the ring and raises the title in the air as the crowd cheers as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

All three square against each other while eyeing each other. Black*Star begins to throw punches at Nicholas and Andrew knocking Andrew to the corner as Black*Star begins to knee Nicholas in the gut.

Black*Star throws Nicholas at Andrew causing him to hit Andrew as Black*Star lands a quick Bulldog as he goes for a pin.

"1"

Nicholas kicks out. Andrew grabs Black*Star from behind as he does a quick Suplex knocking Black*Star to the ropes. Andrew turns around only to get hit with a Clothesine from Nicholas. Nicholas grabs Andrew by the head and locks him in a Headlock.

Andrew struggles to get out of it but Black*Star does a Front Dropkick knocking the both of them out of the ring as waits for them to get up. Black*Star grabs onto the ropes and does a Corkscrew Moonsault knocking all three down as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

It comes back to show Andrew beginning to land punches to Black*Star and does 3 Neckbreakers followed by a Leg Drop as he goes for a pin.

"1..."

Black*Star kicks out. Andrew grabs Black*Star and throws him to the corner landing a Running Body Block as he sets Black*Star on the turnbuckle. Andrew turns Black*Star around and attempts a German Suplex but Black*Star attempts to counter it. Nicholas comes out and does a Double German Suplex sending both on the mat as Nicholas goes and pins Andrew.

"1...2"

Andrew kicks out. Nicholas and Andrew begin to throw punches at each other but both turn around only for Nicholas to get out of the way as Black*Star hits a Crossbody knocking Andrew down as Nicholas hits a Roundhouse Kick to Black*Star as he goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Black*Star kicks out. Nicholas grabs Black*Star and attempts a Royal Suplex (Perfect-Plex) but Black*Star fights out of it. Both begin to throw punches at each other as the crowd gives different reactions as out of nowhere Andrew hits a double Spear knocking Nicholas out as he goes for a pin on Black*Star.

"1...2.."

Black*Star kicks out. Andrew looks shocked and grabs Black*Star and attempts a Punk-Drop (Piledriver) but Black*Star gets out of it and does a Rounhouse Kick knocking him out. Black*Star climbs on the turnbuckle and does a Star pose followed by a Frog Splash as he goes for a pin.

"1...2.."

Nicholas breaks the pin.

"Man this match is getting intense" Jack says.

Black*Star gets up and attempts a Flying Kick but Nicholas ducks and does a Blue Blood Driver (Double Underhook Piledriver) knocking out Black*Star as Andrew and Nicholas begin to brawl.

"It's the HF members against each other" Zack says.

Andrew throws Nicholas to the ropes and attempts a BackBody Drop but Nicholas rolls over and does a Side Kick to the gut of Andrew followed by a quick DDT. Nicholas then grabs Andrew by the head and begins to lock in the Sleeper Hold.

"Andrew could possibly pass out" Jack says.

Andrews face begins to turn around as Black*Star begins to climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Nicholas to notice. Nicholas notices but its too late as Black*Star hits another Frog Splash knocking all three out as Black*Star starts to get up.

"Black*Star might be doing something here" Zack says.

Black*Star looks at the crowd then at Nicholas and Andrew as he gets an idea. Black*Star sets them on top of each other as he begins to lock both of them in the Boston Crab.

"Double Boston Crab! No one has ever done that" Jack says as the crowd cheers.

Nicholas and Andrew scream in pain as Black*Star tightens the grip as its locked in for 4 minutes. After 4 minutes both begin to tap as the crowd cheers.

**Evan Bournes theme plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Intercontinental Champion. Black*Star" Mack announces.

"We'll Black*Star did it again. He managed to defy the odds and again retained his title. Now that's impressive" Zack says.

Black*Star raises the title in the air as he attempts to shake hands with Andrew and Nicholas as they shake hands. They raise there hands in the air as it goes to backstage to show Daniel, Mason, and Tyson preparing for the Elimination Chamber.

"We'll next is the Elimination Chamber where these three along with the other three superstars will compete to crown the first ever X-Factor Champion" Jack says.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is six man Elimination Chamber match scheduled for one-fall and it is to crown the first ever CXWE X-Factor Champion" Mack announces.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Introducing first each representing Hardcore Foundation. Daniel Modest, Tyson and Mason Stone" Mack announces.

"We'll one of these three will become the X-Factor Champion" Jack says.

"We'll sooner or later there each going to face each other" Zack says.

**Coming Alive plays to loud cheers **

"And there opponent. The Merc With A Mouth Deadpool" Mack says.

"Originally Deadpool this guy has now changed his name to Redpool" Jack says.

"Hey don't hate remember this will be his last night as from now on he goes by the name of Redpool" Zack explains.

**Dark Side plays to loud boos**

"And there opponent Venom" Mack announces.

"This man is one of the most indestructible men of CXWE" Jack says.

"We'll next we have the devils nightmare Freddy Krueger" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Camera shows Tyson standing in the ring with Freddy Krueger while the other four are in there respective chambers

Bell Rings

Tyson and Freddy lock up with Freddy getting the upper hand as he locks does a quick Headlock Takedown knocking Tyson down as Freddy does a quick choke hold. It's locked on for 2 minutes but Tyson does a quick Back Suplex followed by a pin.

"1"

Freddy kicks out. Tyson grabs Freddy and throws him at the corner. Tyson runs at Freddy landing a Running Clothesline as he does a quick Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Freddy down as he waits for Freddy to get up. Tyson attempts a Double Axe Handle but Freddy does a Big Boot knocking Tyson down as Freddy goes for a pin.

"1.."

Tyson kicks out. Freddy grabs Tyson and begins to land many punches to Tyson as Tyson begins to fight back only to get knocked back. Freddy grabs Tyson and does a 3 Suplexs followed a Neckbreaker as he goes for a pin.

"1..."

Tyson kicks out. Freddy grabs Tyson and attempts a Powerbomb but Tyson counters with a Jumping Leg Lariat knocking Freddy down. Tyson does a Side Kick to the gut of Freddy as he proceeds to land 4 Clotheslines and does a DDT followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Freddy kicks out. A light goes around the four chambers as it goes on for 45 seconds as the light lands on Deadpool who jumps in cheer as the crowd cheers.

"Lets Go Deadpool" the crowd cheers.

Deadpool exits the inner chamber and quickly enters the turnbuckle. Tyson turns around and gets hit with a Flying Clothesline as Deadpool does a Shoulder Block to Freddy. Deadpool grabs Tyson and uses him as a weapon as he hits Freddy using Tyson. Deadpool then does a Backbreaker as he goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Freddie kicks out. Deadpool begins to stomp around like a army general and waits for Freddy or Tyson to get up. Freddy slowly gets up and turns around as Deadpool begins to dance around. Deadpool grabs Freddy and does the H Factor (Powerbomb Piledriver) as he goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

Freddy is eliminated as Tyson looks on as Deadpool does a spinaroonie. Deadpool and Tyson quickly lock up as Tyson does a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Deadpool to the corner. Tyson charges at him but Deadpool ducks it as Tyson hits the turnbuckle.

"Tyson into the turnbuckle face first" Jack says.

Tyson slowly gets out of the turnbuckle while holding his head in pain. Deadpool grabs Tyson from the behind and does a German Suplex followed by a pin.

"1...2."

Tyson kicks out. Deadpool shakes his head in frustration as he begins to stomp on Tyson multiple times followed by a Elbow Drop. Deadpool grabs Tyson and does a Suplex and attempts a Neckbreaker but Tyson counters it and does a Powerslam followed by a pin.

"1..."

Deadpool kicks out. "You have to try harder than that" Deadpool laughs as Tyson gives him a glare. Tyson turns Deadpool around and does a Surfboard Lock as Deadpool begins to yell curse words as the crowd laughs.

"Man if there was a award for the most cursive words used in a wrestling program the winner would be Deadpool" Zack explains with a laugh.

Deadpool manages to get out of it and lands a Diving Leg Drop followed by a Dropkick as Deadpool goes for a pin.

"1...2.."

Tyson kicks out. The light goes around for 45 seconds and stops at Mason Stone. Mason exits the chamber and enters the match. Mason quickly climbs the ropes and does a Springboard Crossbody. Mason and Tyson grab Deadpool and do a Double Suplex followed by a Double Elbow Drop knocking Deadpool down as he rolls out of the ring.

Mason and Tyson look at each other and begin to throw punches at each other as Mason does a T-Bone Suplex followed by a quick pin.

"1...2"

Tyson kicks out. Mason grabs Tyson slowly but Tyson does 4 punches knocking Mason of balance as Tyson hits 3 Clotheslines and attempts another one but Mason counters and does a Side Kick followed by a Super Kick. Mason grabs Tyson by the head and locks in his girlfriends Verser Lock as Tyson screams in pain.

"Will Tyson tap? Will he?" Jack questions.

Tyson tries to reach the ropes but Mason pulls him away. Tyson is about to tap but Deadpool hits a Shooting Star Press knocking both of them out as he pins Mason.

"1...2"

Mason kicks out. Deadpool grabs Tyson and attempts another H Factor (Powerbomb Piledriver) but Mason stops it and turns around Deadpool as he does a Halo Breaker (Codebreaker) knocking Deadpool out as Mason goes for a pin.

"1...2..."

Deadpool kicks out shocking Mason as rolls out the ring out. Mason grabs Tyson and does a BrainBuster followed by a pin.

"1...2..."

Tyson kicks out. Mason grabs Tyson and throws him to the corner. Mason sets Tyson on the turnbuckle and goes for a Superplex but Tyson starts to fight back. Mason attempts a punch but Tyson ducks it and does a Collar Bone Slam as Tyson quickly covers.

"1...2..."

Mason kicks out. Tyson turns around only to get hit with a Dropkick by Deadpool. The light goes around the chambers for another 45 seconds before landing on Venom as Tyson, Mason and Deadpool look in shock. Venom breaks out of the chamber and goes after the three.

Mason charges at Venom only to get with a Clothesline as Venom hits a Clothesline to Mason, Tyson and Deadpool. Venom puts Tyson up on his shoulders and begins to spin around 4 times as he does a Big Ending as he covers.

"1...2...3"

Tyson is eliminated. Deadpool attempts a Spinning Heel Kick but Venom ducks and hits a Press Slam knocking Deadpool down. Venom grabs Deadpool and sets him near a empty chamber. Venom charges at him but Deadpool lands a quick Headbutt as Venom turns around only to get hit with a Spear by Mason knocking all three through the chamber as Daniel looks on.

"All three men just went through a chamber" Zack exclaims.

Deadpool slowly gets up and throws both Mason and Venom back in the ring as he climbs the turnbuckle waiting for Venom to wake up. Venom manages to get up and Deadpool does a Moonsault but Venom catches him in mid air.

"Oh no Venom has Deadpool where he wants him" Jack says.

Venom spins around 4 times and attempts the Big Ending but Mason grabs both of there heads and does a Double Darkest Shadows (Diamond Cutter) as he covers Deadpool.

"1...2...3!"

Deadpool is eliminated. The light again goes around and lands on Daniels chamber as he enters the match.

"Last man who is standing on this ring will leave as CXWE X-Factor Champion" Zack says.

Daniel does a Springboard Corkscrew Crossbody on Venom as he does Clotheslines to both Mason and Venom. Daniel waits for Venom to get up and attempts a Hurricanrana but Venom catches him in mid air as Venom does a Running Powerbomb sending Daniel out the ring and to the wall of steel.

"Oh my god. I think Daniels back broke" Jack says.

Venom grabs Mason by the head and puts him on his shoulders as he does a Big Ending knocking Mason out as Venom covers.

"1...2...3"

Mason is eliminated.

"Now it's Daniel Modest against the Symbiote himself Venom" Zack states.

Venom grabs Daniel by the head but Daniel fights back as he lands 4 punches and 3 kicks followed by a Roundhouse Kick knocking Venom nearby a empty chamber. Daniel yells at Venom and does a Spear knocking both through a chamber.

"There goes another chamber" Jack says.

Daniel grabs Venom and slowly puts him back in the ring. Daniel waits for Venom to stand and charges at him only to get hit with a Big Boot knocking Daniel down. Venom then grabs Daniel and sets him on his shoulders.

"We'll I guess this is the end" Zack says.

Before Venom can do anything Daniel gets out of it and does a Superkick knocking Venom to the corner. Daniel then puts Venom on the turnbuckle but manages to put Venom on top of the chamber.

"Wait Daniel is going for Amazing Strike from the top" Jack questions.

Daniel does a Back Body Drop knocking Venom from the top of the chamber as Daniel waits for Venom to get back up again. After 3 minutes Venom slowly gets up and Daniel hits a Amazing Strike (Springboard Forearm Smash) from the top of the chamber knocking Venom down as he goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Here Me Now plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and the NEW CXWE X-Factor Champion. Daniel Modest" Mack announces.

"He did it. He overcame the odds and won the title" Jack says.

Daniel climbs the turnbuckle and raises the X-Factor title in the air as confetti comes out as the camera goes to commercial

Commercial Break

Backstage shows Dani with Edward along with Michelle

"Okay Daniel won so now all you gotta do is win your respective match" Dani says while patting Edwards back.

"Yep and now it's time. It's Edward vs Jessie next" Michelle says while clapping.

"Okay here I go" Edward says walking down the hallway.

Backstage shows Drew Cage talking with Hiccup

"So let me guess this straight. Your gonna get back at them" Drew asks confused.

"We'll let's see. Jack threw me through a TV. I was screwed out of my Tag Title shot and CXWE title shot. So yea paybacks coming" Hiccup says.

"Okay. Hope you succeed in all of this" Drew says still confused.

"Quick question what are you doing here anyway" Hiccup questions.

"Cross contract duh. I can be anywhere. Either CXWE or NCW" Drew explains.

"Also here is to see if Tsubaki will retain her title" Drew says as he exits leaving Hiccup in the room.

Camera goes to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is decide the #1 Contender for the X-Factor Champions opponent for WrestleFest 23" Mack announces.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Introducing first being accompanied by Dani Phantom. Representing Hardcore Foundation Edward Spark" Mack announces.

"We'll in our last match. His best friend won the X-Factor Champion. If he wins this it will mean it will be a friend vs friend match for that X-Factor Champion" Jack says.

Edward walks down the ramp while being accompanied by Dani Phantom. He enters the ring and waits for Jessie to come out.

**One, Two Three plays to loud boos**

"And his opponent the NHBK. Jessie Springfield" Mack announces.

"We'll earlier tonight Jessie was flirting with Dani and Michelle only to get interrupted by Daniel and Edward" Zack says.

Jessie walks down in a similar fashion to Shawn Michaels as he winks at Dani who gives a glare at him as the match starts.

Bell Rings

Edward starts to attack Jessie throwing many punches landing Jessie to the corner. Jessie lands a kick to the gut of Edward and begins to fight back. Jessie climbs the turnbuckle and does a Tornado DDT followed by a pin.

"1"

Edward kicks out. Jessie grabs Edward and does 3 chops followed by a Sitting Neckbreaker. Jessie attempts a Springboard Moonsault but Edward uses his knees causing Jessie to land on Edwards knee.

"Painful landing for Jessie right there" Jack says.

Edward grabs Jessie by the head and does a Headlock Takedown followed by multiple stomps as Edward does a Leg Drop followed by a pin.

"1."

Jessie kicks out. Edward grabs Jessie and begins to land many kicks to the head and attempts another one until Jessie reverses it and does a Samoan Drop knocking Edward down.

"Nice counter by Jessie" Zack says.

Jessie grabs Edward by the legs and does a Slingshot landing Edward on the corner. Jessie backs a few feet back and does a Monkey Flip knocking Edward in the middle of the ring. Jessie climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Edward to get up. Edward gets up and Jessie lands a Crossbody as he goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Edward kicks out. Jessie grabs Edward and proceeds to do 3 Suplexes followed by a Neckbreaker but Edward pushes him to the ropes and does a Arm Drag landing Jessie outside of the ring near Dani.

"Looks like Jessie is out of the ring" Jack says.

Jessie gets up and starts to flirt with Dani as Edward looks on in anger. Edward runs to the ropes and does a Dropkick knocking Jessie but accidentally hitting Dani who nose begins to bleed.

"Edward may have hit Jessie but he accidentally Dani causing her nose to break" Zack states.

Michelle comes and grabs Dani and takes her backstage as Edward proceeds to grab Jessie and throws him back in the ring. Edward climbs the ropes and does a Springboard Dropkick knocking Jessie down as he goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Jessie kicks out. Edward locks Jessie into a Headlock but Jessie counters with a Snapmare knocking Edward down as Jessie begins to remove the turnbuckle off a corner as the ref stops him. The ref starts to tie it back on as Jessie does a low blow causing Edward to be knocked down as he goes for a pin.

"Oh come on thats cheating" Jack states in anger.

"1...2..."

Edward kicks out. Jessie picks Edward up and attempts a Reverse DDT but Edward counters with a Backslide Pin as the ref counts.

"1...2...3!"

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner. Edward Spark" Mack announces.

"He managed to somehow put Jessie in a Backslide" Jack says.

Edward rolls out of the ring as Jessie looks in anger. Edward goes backstage as the cameras goes to commercial

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Women's Championship" Mack announces.

**Strong and Sexy plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first representing Extreme Alliance. She is the current CXWE Women's Champion. Tsubaki" Mack announces.

"We'll tonight Tsubaki defends her title against none other than the Alpha Bitch herself Gwen" Zack says.

"Yep and I can't believe Gwen's behavior. She thinks just because she is the longest reigning Women's Champion in CCW means that she can just boss anyone around" Jack says.

Tsubaki comes out holding the CXWE Women's title and walks down the ramp while holding the CXWE Women's title. She shakes some of the fans hands and enters the ring.

**Popular plays to enormous boos**

"And her opponent Gwen" Mack announces.

"Woah would you look at the boos that Gwen is receiving. It's like the crowd in Philadelphia except worse" Zack says.

"What do you expect to happen. Cheers" Jack questions.

Bell Rings

Both Tsubaki and Gwen lock up with Tsubaki getting the upper hand as she turns Gwen around and does a German Suplex followed by another one which Tsubaki hits a Ebow Drop and covers for a pin.

"1"

Gwen kicks out. Tsubaki grabs Gwen and attempts a Back Body Drop but Gwen counters with a Neckbreaker knocking Tsubaki down. Gwen grabs Tsubaki and begins to land many punches to the head. Gwen picks Tsubaki up and does a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

"1"

Tsubaki kicks out. Gwen picks Tsubaki up and throws her out of the ring. Gwen goes out of the ring and grabs Tsubaki by the hair. Gwen proceeds to throw Tsubaki at the steel steps causing Tsubaki to scream in pain. Gwen proceeds to smash Tsubakis face against the steel 4 times before throwing Tsubaki in as she goes for a pin.

"1.."

Tsubaki kicks out. Gwen picks Tsubaki up and rows her to the ropes. Gwen attempts a Twit a Whirl Backbreaker but Tsubaki manages to counter it with a Headscissors Takedown. Gwen gets up but Tsubaki does a Spinning Kick knocking Gwen down as she goes for a pin.

"1..."

Gwen kicks out. Tsubaki grabs Gwen and throws her to the corner. Tsubaki charges at her and attempts a Stinger Splash but Gwen gets out of the way as Tsubaki hits the turnbuckle. Gwen grabs Tsubaki from behind and sets her on the turnbuckle. Gwen then does a Back Suplex to Tsubaki from the turnbuckle and covers for a pin.

"1...2"

Tsubaki kicks out. Gwen picks Tsubaki up does a Neckbreaker followed by another one and finishes with Reverse DDT. Gwen does a laugh as she runs to the ropes and attempts a Rolling Thunder but Tsubaki rolls out of the way. Gwen gets up and attempts a kick but Tsubaki grabs her leg and does a Spinning Heel Kick followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Gwen kicks out.

"Well these two must really hate each other" Zack states.

Tsubaki grabs Gwen by the legs and attempts a Boston Crab but Gwen flips her over as she hits a Clothesline knocking Tsubaki down. Gwen grabs Tsubaki by the legs and locks Tsubaki in a Boston Crab.

"Gwen just used Tsubaki's own move against her" Jack says.

Tsubaki screams in pain as pressure is applied. Gwen screams at her to tap as she continues to lock it in harder. Tsubaki is about to reach the ropes but Gwen pulls her back. After 3 minutes of struggling Tsubaki manages to counter with a Hurricanrana knocking Gwen near the ropes.

Gwen gets up and charges at Tsubaki who pulls the ropes down causing Gwen to land outside of the ring as Tsubaki gets up. Tsubaki waits for Gwen to get up and hits a Corkscrew Moonsault on Gwen knocking them both out.

"Oh my god. Corkscrew Moonsault by Tsubaki. We will be right back after commercials" Zack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes back to the ring

Gwen apples a Headlock to Tsubaki as she struggles to get out of the lock. After 3 minutes of struggling Tsubaki begins to elbow Gwen followed by a Rolling Snapmare which Tsubaki does a Dropkick to and goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Gwen kicks out. Tsubaki picks Gwen up and throws her to the ropes. Tsubaki attempts a Northern Lights Suplex but Gwen counters with a Magic Backbreaker (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker and goes for a pin.

"1...2..."

Tsubaki kicks out shocking Gwen. Gwen drags the knocked out Tsubaki near the corner and puts her in a standing position. Gwen backs a few feet away and charges at Tsubaki attempting a Kneecapitation (DDE/Elijah Express) but Tsubaki gets out of the way causing Gwen to hit the corner. Gwen turns around and Tsubaki hits a Second Star CodeBreaker and goes for a pin.

"1...2..th"

Gwen puts her foot on the ropes breaking the pin shocking the crowd and Tsubaki. Tsubaki attempts another Second Star CodeBreaker but Gwen reverses it and does a Powerbomb. Gwen then sets Tsubaki up for a Hocus Pocus (Vertebreaker). Gwen does it but our of nowhere Tsubaki does a Sunset Flip roll up as the ref counts.

"1...2...3!"

**Strong and Sexy plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Women's Champion. Tsubaki" Mack announces.

"Yes Tsubaki did it. She retained the title" Jack says.

"Normally I would hate this type of win but ill let is slide" Zack says.

Tsubaki rolls out of the ring while holding the CXWE Women's title as Gwen looks in anger. Tsubaki goes backstage with Gwen following as the camera goes backstage.

Backstage

"Where is Tsubaki" Gwen asks in anger. She questions if Jason and Rukia have seen Tsubaki as they nod there heads no. "You useless couple" Gwen shouts as Rukia and Jason look in anger. Gwen then bumps into Drew.

"Have you seen Tsubaki" Gwen questions in anger. "No but here's what I've seen. A pathetic, bratty, and selfless bitch who doesn't know one thing. Things don't last forever. Especially Goddess" Drew says as he exits.

"Your a big loser like your pathetic ex-girlfriend Korra" Gwen yells as she continues to walk. She opens the Exit Door only to show Korra smirking. "Surprise" Korra yells as she attacks Gwen who begins to fight back. Gwen attempts a Clothesline but Korra ducks as she spears Gwen down and they begin to brawl with each other.

The Security Guards come and break them apart as Gwen and Korra get pulled away while yelling at each other.

"We'll these two are certainly ready to get kill each other" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show Carla Ramirez and Sara Verser standing in the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a tag team match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Women's Tag Team Championships. Introducing first the team of Sara Verser and Carla Ramirez" Mack announces.

"We'll Sara and Carla go against none other than there teammates Roxanne and Jessica for the CXWE Womens Tag titles" Zack says.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"And there opponents also representing Hardcore Foundation. They are the Current CXWE Women's Tag Team Champions the team of Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya" Mack announces.

"We'll it's 2 HF girls against the other 2 HF girls" Zack says.

"Yep so whoever wins it will still be apart of Hardcore Foundation" Jack says.

Bell Rings

Roxanne and Sara start the match with Jessica and Carla going to there respective corners. Roxanne and Sara lock up with Sara getting the upper hand as she does a quick Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Roxanne down. Roxanne gets up and Sara attempts a Clothesline but Roxanne ducks and lands a Pele Kick and goes for a pin.

"1."

Sara kicks out. Roxanne quickly locks in a Chin Lock but Sara quickly counters with a Headlock Takedown as Roxanne gets up only to get hit with a Dropkick knocking Roxanne out the ring.

"Roxannes out of the ring" Zack states.

Sara runs to the ropes and does a No Hands Plancha knocking Roxanne out. Carla runs to the ropes and does a Springboard Crossbody knocking Sara out as Jessica follows with a Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive knocking all four out.

"Oh my god all four girls are out" Jack states.

Roxanne manages to get up and grabs Sara by the head as she throws her back in the ring. Roxanne quickly gets in the ring but Sara grabs her and does a Swinging Neckbreaker knocking her out as she goes for pin.

"1.."

Roxanne kicks out. Sara picks Roxanne up and attempts a Bulldog but Roxanne counters and does a Back Suplex knocking Sara to the corner. Roxanne begins to crawl to Jessica's corner and tags her in while Sara tags in Carla.

"Carla and Jessica are now in" Zack says.

Carla and Jessica begin to throw punches at each other as Jessica throws Carla to the ropes and attempts a Underhook Suplex but Carla reverses it and lands a Arm Drag knocking Jessica down as she hits 3 Clotheslines and a Superkick followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Jessica kicks out. Carla picks Jessica up and lands a Suplex but attempts another one but Jessica reverses it with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Jessica drags Carla to the middle of the ring and does a Standing Moonsault followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Carla kicks out. Jessica puts Carla in a sitting position and does 6 kicks and attempts a Roundhouse Kick but Carla grabs her leg and spins her around as Jessica gets hit with a Clothesline by Sara. Carla covers Jessica.

"1...2"

Jessica kicks out. Carla picks Jessica up and throws her to the corner. Carla charges at her and does a Running High Knee. Carla puts Jessica on the corner and attempts a Superplex but Jessica begins to throw punches attempting to faze Carla.

"Carla is attempting a Superplex but Jessica is fighting back" Jack says.

Jessica attempts a punch but Carla ducks and does a elbow to Jessica in the stomach. Carla is about to land a Superplex but Jessica lands a Side Effect knocking both of them out as Jessica slowly pins Carla.

"1...2."

Sara comes and breaks the pin. Roxanne enters the ring and does Twisted Reality (Twist Of Fate) knocking Sara down. Carla charges at Roxanne but gets stopped by Jessica who does a Angels Farewell Gift (Reverse Roundhouse Kick) knocking Carla out as she goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here are your winners and still the CXWE Women's Tag Team Champions. Roxanne Stone and Jessica Monotoya" Mack announces.

"We'll Jessica and Roxanne proved that they are champions and they defeated none other than Sara Verser and Carla Ramirez" Jack says.

"They certainly did. Lets see what happens at WrestleFest" Zack says.

Jessica and Roxanne raise there titles in the air as they hug with Sara and Carla. The night ends with them raising there titles in the air.

CXWE Death Massacre Match Card

1. CXWE Tag Team Championship Match: Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay (c) Def Roadkill and Hiccup

2. CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championship Match: Leon and Iris (c) Def Snotlout and Astrid

3. Triple Threat Match for CXWE Intervontinental Championship: Black*Star (c) Def Andrew Napalm and Nicholas Dawkins

4. Elimination Chamber Match for X-Factor Championship: Daniel (c) Def Tyson vs Venom vs Mason vs Deadpool vs Freddy Krueger (NEW Champion)

5. #1 Contenders Match for X-Factor Title Match at WrestleFest: Edward Spark Def Jessie Springfield

6. CXWE Women's Championship Match: Tsubaki (c) Def Gwen

**If Gwen wins Tsubaki must kiss her ass**

**If Tsubaki wins Gwen becomes Tsubakis servant for a month**

7. CXWE Women's Tag Team Championship Match: Roxanne and Jessica (c) Def Carla and Sara


	18. August Week 3

**The Night Plays**

**Fireworks come out the Titantron**

"Hello there and welcome back to CXWE. We are live from New Jersey" Zack says.

"Yep and we got a huge main event. We got the returning superstar Neo Jackson taking on the Worlds Strongest Starfish" Jack says.

"Now lets go into our first match" Zack says.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentleman this is a triple threat match scheduled for one-fall and it is to decide the #1 Contender for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship" Mack announces.

**I Came To Play plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first representing Extreme Alliance. Drew Cage" Mack announces.

"If Drew wins this he will go on to face his friend Black*Star at WrestleFest for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship" Jack says.

Drew walks down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands as enters the ring waiting for his opponents to come out

**Just Close Your Eyes plays to loud boos**

"And his opponent from the Fire Village. Sasuke Uchiha" Mack announces.

"We'll Sasuke hasn't been in action recently due to an injury he suffered while facing Roadkill in one of his matches" Jack says.

"We'll we will be back when we return from commercial" Zack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show Sasuke, Drew, and Silver

Bell Rings

Drew, Silver, and Sasuke glance at each other waiting for someone to move. Sasuke and Drew lock up with Drew hitting a Belly to Belly Suplex but Silver hits a Clothesline knocking Drew down. Silver grabs Drew and attempts a German Suplex but Sasuke comes out of nowhere and does a Double German Suplex knocking Drew near a corner as Sasuke pins Silver.

"1"

Silver kicks out. Sasuke hits a Swinging Neckbreaker knocking Silver down. Sasuke turns around only to get hit with a Diving Double Axe Handle knocking Sasuke down. Silver charges at Drew but he counters with a Powerslam followed by a quick pin.

"1."

Silver kicks out. Drew grabs Silver and throws him to the corner. Drew charges at Silver and does a Monkey Flip knocking Silver to the middle of the ring but Sasuke manages to hit a Corner kick to Drew. Sasuke then does a German Suplex followed by a pin.

"1..."

Drew kicks out. Sasuke grabs Drew by the head and attempts a Swinging Neckbreaker but Silver lands a Superkick knocking Sasuke out of the ring. Silver runs at Sasuke and does a Suicide Dive knocking them out of them out. Drew holds onto the ropes and waits for them to stand. They both stand and Drew does a Springboard Moonsault knocking all three of them down.

"Everyone's flying" Jack states.

Sasuke manages to get up and throws Drew at the steel steps knocking him out. Sasuke grabs Silver and throws him at a nearby pole as he grabs his head and smashes it against the pole 4 times before throwing back in the ring covering him.

"1..."

Silver kicks out. Sasuke grabs Silver and does a Uppercut followed by 3 punches and a Side Kick landing Silver to the corner. Sasuke then does 9 punches and attempts another one but Silver manages to land a Powerbomb knocking Sasuke down as he quickly pins.

"1...2"

Sasuke kicks out. Silver turns around only to get hit with a Crossbody by Drew. Drew grabs Silver by the head and lands 4 Neckbreakers followed by a Leg Drop as he quickly covers.

"1...2"

Silver kicks out. Drew picks Silver by the head but gets hit with a Spear by Sasuke knocking Drew to the corner. Sasuke picks Drew up and sets him on the turnbuckle. Sasuke attempts a Superplex but Drew lands a kick to the head knocking Sasuke down as Silver quickly climbs the turnbuckle and does a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Drew to the middle of the ring as Silver covers.

"1...2"

Drew kicks out. Silver picks Drew up and does 3 chops knocking Drew to the corner. Silver picks Drew by the head and does a Uppercut and attempts a Bulldog but Sasuke turns them around and does a Double Monkey Flip knocking both of them down as Sasuke pins Silver.

"1...2"

Silver kicks out. Sasuke knocks Silver out of the ring as he starts to attack Drew. Sasuke and Drew begin to throw punches at each other as Drew attempts a Superkick but Sasuke counters and lands a Back Suplex as he quickly covers.

"1...2."

Drew kicks out. Sasuke then starts to stomp on Drews head multiple times and lands a quick Elbow Drop. Sasuke turns around and Silver does a Double Axe Handle from the turnbuckle as he quickly goes for a pin.

"1...2.."

Sasuke kicks out. Silver grabs Drew and throws him out of the ring as he sets Sasuke up for the Lights Out (Roundhouse Kick). Sasuke turns around and Silver attempts it but Sasuke ducks it and does a DDT knocking Silver down.

"Sasuke has the look on his eyes" Zack notices.

Sasuke does a cut throat gesture as he waits for Silver to get up. Sasuke then grabs Silver and attempts the Sharingan (Sitting Powerbomb) but Drew out of nowhere lands a Superkick to Sasukes head causing Silver to get out of it. Sasuke holds his head in pain as Silver lands a Lights Out (Roundhouse Kick) knocking Sasuke out the ring.

Silver turns around and gets hit with a Cage KO (RKO) by Drew as Drew begins to climb the turnbuckle. Drew then lands a Omega Bomb (Swanton Bomb) on Silver as he goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**I Came To Play plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner Drew Cage" Mack announces.

"We'll after a great match Drew won and he goes on to face Black*Star at WrestleFest 23 for the CXWE Intercontinental Title" Zack says.

"We'll we will see who wins and gets it when WrestleFest comes up" Jack says.

Camera goes backstage to show Sonic talking with Shadow

"So Shadow buddy I've heard that you and that Harrison will fight for that Hardcore title at WrestleFest" Sonic says while eating a Chili Dog.

"Yeah I am. What's it you faker" Shadow says as he puts on his gloves.

"If only Maria were here she would" Sonic says but Shadow begins to choke him as he slams Sonic to a locker.

"Don't you ever say that name" Shadow warns as Sonic nods his head. Shadow lets go as Sonic begins to breath.

"I sometimes just don't get you" Sonic says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show Streak

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a No-Disqualification Match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first representing Extreme Alliance. STREAK" Mack announces as the crowd cheers.

"We'll this is Streaks first match since the Royal Rumble" Jack states.

"I agree with you on that. But he does compete at house shows" Zack says.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"And his opponent representing Hardcore Foundation. He is the CXWE Hardcore Champion Brent Harrison" Mack announces.

"We'll at the Royal Rumble PPV Brent managed to defeat Shadow but at WrestleFest it will be the Streak vs The Championship Match" Jack says.

Brent walks down the ramp with the CXWE Hardcore Title in his hands. He enters the ring and the match begins.

Bell Rings

Streak and Brent lock up with Streak landing many punches sending Brent to the ropes. Streak throws Brent and attempts a Back Body Drop but Brent kicks his head followed by a quick DDT as Brent goes for a pin.

"1"

Streak kicks out. Brent picks Streak up and attempts a Headlock but Streak quickly counters with a Back Suplex followed by another one as he covers for a pin.

"1"

Brent kicks out. Streak drags Brent by the head and does a Head Snap. Streak picks Brent up and does a Clothesline knocking Brent out as Streak holds onto the ropes. Brent gets up and Streak lands a Crossbody as both are out of the ring.

"Remember in No DQ matches there are no rules. So any weapons are legal" Jack states.

Streak picks Brent up and throws him at the steel steps knocking a Brent over the steps. Streak goes under the ring and grabs a steel chair. Streak proceeds to smash Brent with the chair 7 times before throwing Brent back in the ring as he covers.

"1.."

Brent kicks out. Streak picks Brent by the head and does a quick Headlock Takedown followed by another one. Streak quickly climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Brent to get up. Brent turns around and Streak attempts a Double Axe Handle but Brent counters with a Dropkick and goes for a pin.

"Dropkick from out of nowhere" Zack says.

"1...2"

Streak kicks out. Brent goes outside and grabs a Kendo Stick followed by a table. Brent picks the table up and sets it on the corner. Brent drags Streak and sets him on the table. Brent backs a few feet away and charges at him but Streak lands a Big Boot knocking him down.

"Ouch a Big Boot by Streak" Jack says.

Streak them grabs the Kendo Stick and begins to beat Brent with it. Streak then grabs Brent and does a Body Slam knocking Brent on the table not breaking it. Streak backs a few feet and charges at it attempting a Cannonball Senton but Brent rolls out of the way knocking Streak through a table. Brent quickly covers Streak.

"1...2"

Streak kicks out. Brent goes under the ring and grabs a pipe. Brent enters back in the ring and begins to beat Streak with it. Brent then does a cut throat gesture and does a Powerbomb. Out of nowhere music plays.

**Big Evil plays to loud cheers**

"Oh my god it's Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form is here" Jack says.

"Come on Brent not now. Your on a roll" Zack says.

Shadow rides down the ramp in a motorcycle while smirking. Brent glares at him and begins to yell words at him. Shadow flips Brent off and tells him to turn around.

Streak grabs him by the back of the head and does a Cutting Edge (Inverted DDT) knocking Brent on the steel chair as Streak goes for a pin.

"1...2...3!"

**Slay Me plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner Streak" Mack announces.

"A foul. A cheat. Its full of **** I tell you!" Zack says in anger.

"Just shut up Zack" Jack says.

Streak exits the ring as Shadow slowly gets a table and a microphone. He enters the ring and begins to speak.

"Look at you. Claiming your better than me. You don't know the type of force your dealing with. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I have overcomed every opponent that has challenged me at WrestleFest. And at this WrestleFest my streak will go from 16-0 to 17-0. And a little heads up. Our match will be in a Hell In A Cell Streak Vs Championship Match. We're no one can enter. And after that night say bye bye to the CXWE Hardcore title" Shadow says as he sets the table up.

Shadow grabs Brent and does the Last Ride sending a Brent through the table as the crowd cheers.

"We'll Shadow is certainly sending a message to Brent. And now they fight in a Hell In A Cell Match for the Hardcore title" Jack says.

"We'll this is just low" Zack says in anger as the camera goes backstage.

Backstage shows Brian The Hedgehog walking down the hall

"We'll next we see the debut of Brian The Hedgehog as he takes on another debuting superstar Nazo" Jack says.

"We'll it's up next" Zack says as it goes to commercial break.

Commercial Break

**Realeza (Remix) plays to loud cheers**

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a singles match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first making his debut Brian The Hedgehog" Mack announces.

"This green hedgehog made an impact on CXF. Now he makes his way on CXWE" Jack says.

"I don't know what to say about him. Let's just watch" Zack says while crossing his arms.

**BlackHole plays to loud boos**

"And his opponent making his debut. Nazo" Mack announces.

"We'll if I had my history checked. It was noted that he had undefeated streak but it was broken due to a claimed screw job" Jack states.

"That is not right. Whoever did the screw job deserves to be fired" Zack says in anger.

Bell Rings

Brian and Nazo glare at each other as Brian begins to throw many punches but Nazo fights back as he throws Brian to the ropes. Nazo attempts a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker but Brian reverses it and counters with a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown.

"Nice move by Brian there" Jack says as Zack rolls his eyes.

Nazo looks in amazement but begins to furiously land punches to Brian. Brian fights back and attempts a Clothesline but Nazo flips him around and does a Samoan Drop knocking Brian out as he quickly covers.

"1"

Brian kicks out. Nazo picks Brian up and attempts a Powerbomb but Brian counters it and does a Side Kick to the gut of Nazo. Brian climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a Crossbody but Nazo catches him and does a Backbreaker.

"That's real wrestling" Zack says as Jack groans.

Nazo picks Brian up and does 4 Clotheslines and does a Back Body Drop. Nazo picks Brian up but Brian quickly counters with a Enzuigiri knocking Nazo to a corner. Brian charges at him lands a Monkey Flip knocking Nazo to the corner. Brian quickly does a Crossbody knocking Nazo down as he pins.

"1.."

Nazo kicks out. Brian grabs Nazo by the head but Nazo does a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Brian to the ropes. Nazo charges at him and attempts a Clothesline but Brian pulls the ropes down as Nazo lands outside.

"Nazo landed outside" Jack states.

"Come on Nazo. Show this dip**** that your unbeatable" Zack says.

Brian waits for Nazo to get up and does a Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive knocking both of them out. Brian picks Nazo up and throws him back in the ring. Brian tires to enter the ring but Nazo does a quick Uppercut knocking Brian out.

"Ooh. Big Uppercut by Nazo. We will return after a quick commercial break" Jack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

"And were back and Nazo is still dominating" Zack says.

Nazo locks Brian in a Full Nelson as Brian struggles to get out of it. Nazo spins Brian around as Brian manages to get on Nazo's shoulders and lands a Reverse Hurricanrana knocking Nazo to the corner.

Brian charges at him but Nazo gets out of the way causing Brian to hit the pole shoulder first as Nazo rolls him up for a pin.

"1...2"

Brian kicks out. Nazo picks Brian up and throws him to the ropes followed by a Underhook Powerbomb. Nazo begins to stomp on Brian multiple times and does a Elbow Drop. Nazo picks Brian up and does a sign saying he's going to end it. Nazo attempts a Chaos Eruption (Chokeslam) but Brian counters with a Tornado DDT knocking Nazo down as he goes for a pin.

"1...2"

Nazo kicks out. Brian picks Nazo up and puts him in a sitting position as he 6 kicks followed by a Roundhouse Kick. Brian runs to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Nazo hits a Chaos Torrent (Blackhole Slam) out of nowhere as he pins Brian.

"It's over. And it is officially over" Zack says.

"1...2.."

Brian kicks out shocking Nazo and the crowd. Nazo picks Brian up and throws him to the corner. Nazo charges at him but Brian lands a Corner Dropkick knocking Nazo a few feet back. Brian picks Nazo up and does a Spinning Kick and sets Nazo up for the Flame Burst (RKO). Nazo gets up and Brian attempts it but Nazo manages to reverse it and lands another Chaos Torrent (Blackhole Slam) knocking Brian out as he pins him.

"1...2...3!"

**BlackHole plays to loud boos**

"Here is your winner Nazo" Mack announces.

"Brian was going for Flame Burst but Nazo counters with Chaos Torrent getting the pin" Jack says.

"We'll I think that honestly that Brian should go back to the developmental territory because it looks like he needs it" Zack jokes as he laughs.

Camera goes backstage to show Michelle Red and Dani Phantom walking down the hall

"We'll next we have a Women's Tag Match and it is for the Women's Tag titles" Jack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"This is a tag team scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Women's Tag Team Championships. introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation they are the current CXWE Women's Tag Team Champions. The team of Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya" Mack announces.

"We'll originally they were supposed to defend there titles at WrestleFest but it was moved to tonight. Let's see if they can retain" Jack says.

**Hardcore Country plays to loud cheers**

"And there opponents. The team of Michelle Red and Dani Phantom" Mack announces.

"We'll these two are ready. Let's see if they can defeat both Roxanne Stone and Jessica Montoya for the titles" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Dani and Roxanne start the match with Jessica and Michelle going to there corners. Dani quickly lands a Monkey Flip knocking Roxanne down. Roxanne quickly gets up and attempts a Clothesline but Dani ducks and lands a Dropkick knocking Roxanne down as she pins.

"1"

Roxanne kicks out. Dani locks Roxanne in a Headlock but Roxanne counters with a Back Suplex. Dani gets up as Roxanne hits 4 Clotheslines and a Back Body Drop. Roxanne picks Dani and throws her to Jessica's corner as she tags her in. Both Jessica and Roxanne throw Dani to the ropes followed by a double Arm Drag and double Elbow followed by a pin.

"1.."

"Nice teamwork by Roxanne and Jessica" Jack says.

"How do you think they were able to hold the Women's Tag Titles for so long" Zack states.

Dani kicks out. Jessica picks Dani and throws her to the ropes. Jessica attempts a Back Body Drop but Dani lands a kick to the face followed by a inverted Backbreaker as Dani tries to tag Michelle in but Jessica stops her. Jessica does a Side Slam and pins Dani.

"1..."

Dani kicks out. Jessica picks Dani up and attempts a Powerbomb but Dani reverses and does a Front Dropkick knocking Jessica down as Dani goes to Michelle's corner and tags her in. Michelle quickly climbs he turnbuckle and does a Crossbody to Jessica quickly pinning her.

"1..."

Jessica kicks out. Michelle picks Jessica up and throws her to the ropes followed by a 4 Clotheslines and a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Michelle then throws Jessica to the corner and does a Monkey Flip knocking her to the middle of the ring as Michelle quickly climbs the turnbuckle.

"Michelle is about to do something here" Zack says.

Jessica gets up unaware of Michelle who is behind her. Jessica turns around and Michelle lands a Double Axe Handle followed by a quick pin.

"1...2"

Jessica kicks out. Michelle picks Jessica up and attempts a Uppercut but Jessica ducks and does a quick DDT. Jessica goes to the turnbuckle and looks behind her. Jessica attempts a Moonsault but Michelle uses her legs and Jessica holds her stomach in pain.

"Painful landing for Jessica right there" Jack says.

Michelle grabs Jessica and throws her to Dani's corner. Michelle tags in Dani as both do a Underhook Suplex followed by a double splash as Dani pins Jessica.

"1...2"

Jessica kicks out. Dani picks Jessica up and throws her to the ropes followed by a Facebreaker Knee Smash as Dani does a quick Powerslam. Dani then sets Jessica up for the Ghost Vortex (Pedigree) but Roxanne comes and does a Spear to Dani.

"Roxanne has got herself involved" Zack states.

Michelle comes and does a Clothesline knocking Roxanne out of the ring. Michelle turns around only to get hit with a Angels Farewell Gift (Reverse Roundhouse Kick) knocking Michelle out. Jessica turns around only to get with a Ghost Vortex (Pedigree) by Dani as she quickly covers.

"1...2...3!"

**Hardcore Country plays to loud cheers**

"Here are your winners and the NEW CXWE Women's Tag Team Champions. The team of Michelle Red and Dani Phantom" Mack announces.

"We'll we have now crowned ourselves some new champions. What a win for Michelle and Dani" Jack says.

"Not bad for a girl who has to give it up in 3 months" Zack says.

Dani and Michelle raise there titles in the air as the crowd cheers them on. They look at Jessica and Roxanne and offer a shake which the two respond by shaking back there hands as the crowd claps.

"Great sportsmanship for those two" Jack says.

Camera goes backstage to show Neo Jackson wearing a hoodie

"We'll next it's the return of the C Enigma himself Neo Jackson" Jack says.

Commercial Break

"Coming in September"

(Camera goes around the WrestleFest area as fireworks go off)

"A event so big it only happens once a year" Jack says.

"Get ready for WrestleFest 23. See wrestlers like Hiccup, Patrick, Drew, Shadow, Sonic, Leon, Iris, Neo, Jason, Eddy and many more" the announcers says.

(Shows Eddy with the CXWE title in the desert)

"Do any of you goats know where the arena is" Eddy questions.

Camera goes to the ring to show Patrick in the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a Tables Match scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first representing the Anti-Corre. The Worlds Strongest Starfish Patrick Star" Mack announces.

"We'll Patrick along with the rest of the Anti-Corre cost Hiccup his tag title shot at Death Massacre" Jack says.

"We'll now Patrick Star goes against none other than Neo Jackson himself" Zack states.

**Metalingus plays to enormous cheers**

"And his opponent from Philadelphia. The NJ Enigma Neo Jackson" Mack announces.

Neo walks down the ramp while wearing black jeans with the words NJ on them in red along with a black vest. He walks down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands.

"We'll this is Neo's first match since 2010 after a massive injury sidelined him but how's he back" Jack says.

Bell Rings

Neo and Patrick look at each other as they quickly lock up. Patrick quickly gets the upper hand and attempts a German Suplex but Neo rolls over him and lands a Spinning Kick to the head of Patrick.

"Kick to the head of Patrick" Zack says.

Neo grabs Patrick and throws him to the ropes followed by a Bulldog knocking Patrick down. Neo goes outside of the ring and grabs a pipe with a pipe that has a bow tie.

"Since when was there pipe with a bow tie" Jack questions.

Neo just shrugs it off and enters the ring as he begins to beat Patrick with the pipe. Patrick screams in pain as Neo keeps hitting him. Neo attempts another one but Patrick does a quick low blow as Neo holds his area in pain.

"What a dirty move by Patrick" Zack says.

Patrick grabs Neo and does 3 Uppercuts and does a Clothesline knocking Neo out of the ring as the crowd boos loudly at him.

"You suck ****" the crowd chants.

Patrick grabs Neo and throws him at the steel steps face first. Patrick grabs a steel chair and begins to hit Neo with it as he screams in pain. Patrick then goes under the ring and grabs a table and sets it up near the barricade.

"What does Patrick have in mind" Zack questions.

"Remember the only way to win is by slamming your opponent through a table" Jack states.

Patrick picks Neo up and sets him on the table. Patrick goes a few feet back and yells. "That's what I do" as he runs and attempts a Splash but Neo rolls out of the way as Patrick goes through the table.

"Neo rolled out of the way quickly as he could" Jack states.

Neo manages to get up and grabs Patrick by the legs as he does a Slingshot knocking Patrick head first on the steel steps. Patrick holds his head in pain as Neo grabs the steel chair and hits Patrick with it. Neo grabs Patrick by the head and places him on the announce table.

"If Neo manages to put Patrick through this table he will win" Zack says.

Neo gets back in the ring and turns back at the knocked Patrick who is on the announce table. Neo does a Springboard Moonsault but Patrick rolls out of the way and Neo lands through the announce table stomach first as Neo holds his stomach.

"I think Neo broke his ribs during that move" Jack says.

Patrick then grabs a whip and a table and sets up in the ring corner and begins to whip Neo with the whip as Neo screams in pain. Patrick then grabs Neo and throws him back in the ring. Patrick then sets Neo on his shoulders and looks at the table that's on the corner. Patrick attempts a Body Slam but Neo out if nowhere counters with a Headscissors Takedown knocking Patrick through the table but doesn't break.

"Patrick is on the table but it hasn't broken" Zack says.

Neo goes to the corner and gives a pose similar to Edge as he runs at the upside down Patrick and lands a Spear knocking Patrick through the table as the crowd cheers.

**Metalingus plays to enormous cheers**

"Here is your winner Neo Jackson" Mack announces.

Neo raises his hands in victory but his celebration gets cut as he sees Astrid walking down the ramp with a furious look.

"Oh come on what does Astrid want. Neo won his match fair and square. So what's the point of arguing" Jack questions.

Astrid enters the ring and begins to yell at Neo who begins to yell things back as it goes on 2 minutes until Astrid slaps Neo shocking the crowd.

"I think Astrid just pissed off Neo" Zack states.

Astrid quickly gets out of the ring and yells at Neo. Neo responds with a smirk confusing Astrid as Neo tells her to turn around. Astrid turns around only to get hit with a Twisted Reality (Twist of Fate) by Roxanne as the crowd cheers.

"We'll that's all folks" Jack says in a Porky Pig type of voice.

The night ends with Neo raises his hand in victory

CXWE Results

1. #1 Contendership for CXWE Intercontinental Title: Drew Cage Def Silver & Sasuke Uchiha

2. NO DQ Match: Streak Def Brent Harrison (c)

3. Singles Match: Nazo Def Brian The Hedgehog

4. CXWE Women's Tag Team Championship Match: Michelle & Dani Def Roxanne & Jessica (NEW Champions)

5. Tables Match: Neo Jackson Def Patrick Star

CXWE WrestleFest 23 Match Card

1. Street Fight Match: Hiccup Haddock vs Snotlout

2. TLC Match for CXWE Tag Team Championships: Team Perfection (c) vs Emblem Brothers

3. Last Man Standing Match for CXWE Intercontinental Title: Black*Star (c) vs Drew Cage

4. Hell In A Cell Match Streak Vs Hardcore Title Match: Shadow vs Brent Harrison (c)

5. X-Factor Championship Match: Daniel Modest (c) vs Edward Spark

6. 3 Stages Of Hell Match for CXWE Championship: Eddy (c) vs Jason Krueger

First Stage- NO DQ

Second Stage- TLC Match

Third Stage- Steel Cage Match


	19. WrestleFest 23 Match Card

CXWE WrestleFest 23 Match Card

1. CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championship Match: Neo Jackson & Roxanne Stone vs Leon and Iris LeonHart (c)

2. Street Fight Match: Hiccup vs Snotlout

3. Ladders Match for CXWE Women's Championship: Tsubaki (c) vs Gwen

4. TLC Match for CXWE Tag Team Championship: Team Perfection (Death the Kid & Carlos Mclay) (c) The Emblem Brothers (Dean & Wolf Emblem)

5. Tables Match for CXWE Intercontinental Championship: Black*Star (c) vs Drew Cage

6. Streak Vs Championship Hell In A Cell Match for CXWE Hardcore Title: Shadow The Hedgehog (Streak) vs Brent (c)

7. 3 Stages Of Hell Match for CXWE Championship: Eddy (c) vs Jason Krueger

1- NO DQ

2- TLC Match

3- Steel Cage Match

(Sorry for no new CXWE. WrestleFest will possibly posted this Saturday or Sunday. So please don't try and kill me DX)


	20. WrestleFest 23 PPV

**CXWE WrestleFest 23 PPV**

(Rev Theory "Light It Up" plays)

_Hey, I want a taste_

_You're a black heart devil and I can't explain_

_Why I wait for your face_

_You're a hotel lover on the back end deal of this race_

(Shows Drew pinning Sasuke as he looks at the CXWE Intercontinental title as mouths the words "It's on")

_Every night she seems to change her name_

_Doesn't matter who you really are_

_The back room where we sip champagne_

_I can never seem to get enough_

_I ignite_

(Michelle and Dani team up as Dani lands a Ghost Vortex (Pedigree) knocking Jessica out as Michelle does a Sunset Split knocking Roxanne out)

_So hold on_

_Cause we're about to light it up_

_It's on tonight_

_So hold on_

_Cause we're about to... about to light it up_

_Hey_

_There's no mistake_

(Shows Hiccup throwing Patrick in the sea and begins to attack numerous Anti-Corre members. Hiccup glares at Snotlout as they begin to glare at each other with hate)

_Cause I'm a hard time sinner_

_With a bullet to waste_

_And I'll break... these chains_

_And hit the clubhouse running with the money to play_

_I got the whiskey running through my veins_

(Shows Shadow riding down the ramp at WrestleFest 22 as he looks at the Hardcore Title which is raised by Brent Harrison while they are surrounded by the Hell In A Cell)

_So cut me open, add the fuel to the fire_

_Your daddy tells you not to play my game_

_But what I'm sellin' baby she can't deny_

_I ignite_

_So hold on_

(Shows Tsubaki with the CXWE Women's Title as she holds it in the air as Sara looks in jealously)

_Cause we're about to light it up_

_It's on tonight_

_So hold on_

_Cause we're about to..._

_I ignite_

_So hold on_

(Dean and Wolf hit a Spear knocking both Kid and Carlos down as they announce there match at WrestleFest 23)

_Cause we're about to light it up_

_It keeps calling my name_

_I can't turn it away_

_We gotta pay to play_

_Yeahhhhhhh_

(Sonic hits the Sonic Driver (FU/Attitude Adjustment) knocking Fishlegs down as he locks the STF in. Sonic along with Silver and Zeke glare at Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Patrick)

_Your daddy tells you not to play my game_

_But what I'm sell baby she can't deny_

_I ignite_

_So hold on_

_Cause we're about to light it up_

_It's on tonight_

(Daniel pins Venom winning the X-Factor title as he prepares for his match against his best friend Edward Spark)

_So hold on_

_Cause we're about to..._

_I ignite_

_So hold on_

_Cause we're about to light it up_

(Neo Jackson and Roxanne Stone team up as they pin Liz and Soul for a shot at the CXWE Mixed Tag titles)

_It's on tonight_

_So hold on_

_Cause we're about to light it up_

_Yeah, so hold on_

_Cause we're about to light it up_

_So hold on_

(Shows Eddy with the CXWE title as he and Jason Krueger prepare for the 3 Stages of Hell Match)

_Cause we're about to..._

_About to light it up_

"Live from the Lincoln Financial Field in Philadelphia"

"This is WrestleFest 23"

*Camera spans around the crowd to show about 68, 532 people cheering*

"Hello there I'm Jack along with my brother Zack alongside special guest commentator Brian The Hedgehog" Jack says.

"Thanks for the warm welcome. Look at this crowd. We're basically in ECW territory" Brian exclaims.

"We'll if we're done with this whole introduction I suggest we move on to our first match" Zack says.

Camera goes to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championships" Mack announces.

**Hart Dynasty theme plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first they are the current CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions. The team of Iris LeonHart and Leon LeonHart. Team LeonHart" Mack announces.

"Well look at the standing ovation that the crowd is giving these two. I'm surprised because usually they would be chanting something.

"We Want Tables" the crowd cheers.

"Thats the spirit Philadelphia" Brian says.

**Metalingus plays to enormous cheers**

"And there opponent. The NJ Enigma Neo Jackson" Mack announces.

"We'll looks like Philadelphia's own hometown boy is getting a warm welcome" Zack says.

Neo walks down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands. Neo enters the ring and waits for his partner.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction (mostly cheers with some boos)**

"And his partner. Representing Hardcore Foundation Roxanne Stone" Mack announces.

"We'll after losing the Women's Tag titles she was given alongside Neo a shot at the Mixed titles" Brian explains.

"We'll tonight for the first time the Mixed titles can change hands" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Neo and Roxanne talk and decide that Roxanne should start while Leon and Neo go to there corners. Roxanne and Iris lock up with Iris getting the upper hand as she quickly locks in a Headlock followed by a Bulldog and quickly goes for a pin.

"1"

Roxanne kicks out. Iris picks Roxanne up and does a Swinging Neckbreaker and attempts another one but Roxanne counters with a Suplex. Roxanne picks Iris up by the legs and does a Slingshot sending Iris to the corner. Roxanne backs a few feet and charges at her but Iris ducks and Roxanne hits the turnbuckle.

"Ouch Roxanne just landed face-first on the turnbuckle" Zack states.

"Missed the Target" the crowd cheers.

Iris grabs Roxanne by the head and does a Northern Lights Suplex knocking Roxanne down as she does a Leg Drop. Iris then sets Roxanne near the ropes and backs a few feet. Iris attempts a Clothesline but Roxanne pulls the ropes down landing Iris outside.

"Painful landing for Iris" Brian says.

Roxanne waits for Iris to get up and does a Crossbody knocking both of them down. Due to mixed tag rules both Leon and Neo enter the ring and begin to land multiple punches to each other. Leon gets the upper hand and throws Neo to the ropes and attempts a Underhook Powerbomb but Neo reverses it and lands a Enzuigiri to Leon sending him to the corner.

"Leon's in deep trouble now" Jack says.

Neo backs a few feet away and charges at Leon followed by 9 punches to the head as the crowd say the numbers. Neo attempts another punch but Leon grabs him and does a quick Powerbomb followed by a pin.

"1.."

Neo kicks out. Leon grabs Neo and throws him to the corner. Leon charges and does a Corner Kick to the head of Neo. Leon quickly climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Neo turn around. Leon attempts a Flying Clothesline but Neo counters with a Dropkick knocking Leon down as he pins.

"1..."

Leon kicks out.

"Let's go Leon" half of the crowd cheers. "Let's go Neo" half of the other crowd chants.

Neo picks Leon up and throws him out of the ring. Neo quickly tags in Roxanne and does a Crossbody as Roxanne and Iris begin to land punches. Iris gets the upper hand and throws Roxanne to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Roxanne rolls under and does a Pele Kick knocking Iris to the corner.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt Iris" Zack says.

Iris holds her head in pain as Roxanne charges at her but Iris counters with a Back Body Drop but Roxanne holds onto the ropes but Iris doesn't notice. Roxanne quickly climbs the turnbuckle and attempts a Flying Shoulder Block but Iris counters with a Jumping DDT knocking Roxanne out as Iris quickly covers.

"1...2"

Roxanne kicks out. Iris picks Roxanne up and throws her to Neo's corner. Neo quietly tags in himself as he slightly as Leon and the ref notice as they begin to land punches. Leon attempts a Clothesline but Neo ducks and does a Superkick knocking Leon to the ropes as Neo follows with a Spear knocking both men out of the ring.

"We'll again that means Roxanne and Iris are in the match" Brian says.

Iris charges at Roxanne and attempts a Stinger Splash but Roxanne gets out of the way knocking Iris on the turnbuckle head first. Roxanne grabs her and does the Twisted Reality (Twist Of Fate) on Iris as she covers.

"1...2...3!"

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here are your winners and the NEW CXWE Mixed Tag Team Champions the team of Roxanne Stone and Neo Jackson" Mack announces.

"They did it. These two have beaten Iris and Leon and now they've become the new Mixed champions" Jack says.

Neo and Roxanne raise the titles in the air as the crowd cheers as Iris and Leon begin to get up. Roxanne and Neo go to both of them and offer to shake there hands as they agree and the crowd cheers.

"Great sportsmanship by those four" Brian says.

Camera goes backstage to show Hiccup walking down the hall with a focused look

"We'll next its Cousin vs Cousin in a Street Fight" Zack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

**Cult Of Personality plays to thunderous ovation **

"Man looks like Philadelphia has a favorite to win" Brian says with a amused tone.

"This is a Street Fight scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first representing Extreme Alliance Hiccup Haddock" Mack announces.

Hiccup walks down the ramp with a shirt saying "ECW" as the crowd begins to do ECW chants. Hiccup walks and shakes of the fans hands and enters the ring.

"We'll Hiccup faces none other than his cousin Snotlout. Who will win?" Zack questions.

**We Are One play to loud boos**

"And his opponent representing Anti-Corre Snotlout" Mack announces.

"You Suck ****" the Philadelphia crowd chants.

Snotlout walks down the ramp with a shirt saying Hiccup The Useless as Hiccup gives a glare. Snotlout enters the ring as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Hiccup furiously charges at Snotlout causing him to back up as Hiccup begins to furiously land kicks to the gut. Hiccup does a Clothesline knocking Snotlout out of the ring as Hiccup goes out also. Hiccup charges at Snotlout who counters with a Back Body Drop knocking Hiccup on the steel steps.

"That's gotta hurt for Hiccup" Brian says.

Snotlout grabs a Sledgehammer and begins to use it as he hits Hiccup in the gut with it 4 times as Hiccup screams in pain. Snotlout grabs Hiccup and does a Powerbomb followed by a pin.

"1.."

Hiccup kicks out. Snotlout grabs Hiccup by the hair and throws him at the pole face first as Hiccup holds his head in pain. Snotlout goes and grabs a cane as he starts to walk to the nearby Hiccup. Hiccup manages to get on his feet and does a kick to Snotlout's gut as the crowd cheers.

"Hiccups starting to fight back" Zack says.

Hiccup lands 3 kicks to Snotlout causing him to be on a standing position. Hiccup grabs the cane and whacks it against Snotlout's head as the crowd cheers. Hiccup grabs Snotlout by the head and rams it against the pole and begins to do so for 3 times and does a Uppercut followed by a pin.

"1..."

Snotlout kicks out. Hiccup grabs Snotlout by the head but he does a quick low blow to Hiccup causing the crowd to boo at him loudly as Snotlout just smirks. Snotlout lands a blow to the back of the head of Hiccup as Hiccup falls down to the ground. Snotlout then drags Hiccup to he ramp as he walks while dragging him.

"Snotlout's taking Hiccup to the back" Jack says.

Snotlout and Hiccup are on the ramp as Hiccup lands a Monkey Flip to Snotlout on the ramp causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Hiccup grabs Snotlout and drags him near the center of the ramp. Hiccup grabs Snoutlout by the head and looks at the crowd. Hiccup yells "ECW" as he does a Side Effect off the ramp causing both him and Snotlout to land off the ramp onto 3 nearby tables as the crowd cheers.

"EC DUB. EC DUB" they chant as Hiccup covers Snotlout.

"1...2"

Snotlout kicks out. Hiccuo gets up and drags Snotlout nearby the parking lot as the crowd watches. Hiccup grabs Snotlout by the head and does a Body Slam on the trunk of the car as the crowd cheers for Hiccup. Hiccup goes and grabs a table and sets it nearby a car as the crowd cheers. Hiccup turns around only to get hit with a Spear by Snotlout sending Hiccup through the table as Snotlout covers.

"1...2"

Hiccup kicks out. Snotlout goes looking around the parking lot and finds a pipe as he begins to wack Hiccup with it as Hiccup begins to cough up blood. Snotlout laughs at Hiccup and grabs him by the hair as he beings to yell at Hiccups face.

"This is just sad. Snotlout's just insulting Hiccup" Zack says.

Snotlout picks Hiccup only to land a Clothesline knocking Hiccup back down. Snotlout then drags the knocked out Hiccup and places him against the wall. Snotlout goes near a car and breaks in and as he begins to start it. Snotlout turns back and rams the car at Hiccup as smoke appears from the back side.

"OH MY GOD. I THINK HE KILLED HICCUP" Jack yells.

"YOU BASTARD" Brian yells.

The crowd begins to boo loudly at Snotlout who steps out of the car as he begins to laugh. Snotlout turns around to see a bloodied Hiccup fighting back as the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Hiccups still fighting" Jack states.

Hiccup lands 4 kicks to Snotlout's stomach followed by a Roundhouse Kick knocking Snotlout near the back of the car as Hiccup does a Clothesline knocking him over the car. Out of nowhere Hiccup gets attacked by Tuffnut and Fishlegs as the crowd boos loudly.

"Oh come on this isn't right" Brian states.

Fishlegs tells them that they should do a Triple Powerbomb which they do sending Hiccup on the car breaking the glass as Snotlout pins.

"Oh god no not like this" Zack says.

"1...

"2..."

Hiccup kicks out at 2.99 shocking both he crowd and the three Anti-Corre members. Snotlout is in shock but out if nowhere Tuffnut and Fishlegs get attacked by Sonic and Zeke Cage as the crowd cheers loudly.

"It's Sonic and Zeke! They've come to save Hiccup" Jack says.

Sonic lands many blows to Fishlegs as Fishlegs attempts a Big Boot but Sonic ducks and does a Sonic Driver (Attitude Adjustment) knocking Fishlegs near a table. Zeke does a Cage KO (RKO) knocking Tuffnut out as Snotlout begins to yell at them. Unknown to Snotlout Hiccup places a few thumbtacks on the floor as he stands up. Sonic tells him to look back as he does so as Hiccup lands Night Fury (GTS) knocking Snotlout on the thumbtacks back first as he covers.

"1...2...3!"

**Cult Of Personality plays to thunderous ovation**

"Here is your winner Hiccup Haddock" Mack announces.

Sonic and Zeke help Hiccup up as they take him out of the Parking Lot with crowd cheering for Hiccup.

"We'll I have respect for Hiccup but what he did right now doubled the respect" Brian says.

"Yeah it did but now next we have a Ladder match and it's for the CXWE Women's title and its next" Zack says as it goes to Backstage.

Camera goes backstage to show Neo walking with the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championship.

Neo walks but gets attacked by Patrick who begins to attack him multiple times as Neo attempts to fight back but gets easily beaten.

"This is just wrong right there" Jack says.

Patrick grabs a chair and begins to hit Neo with it as Neo screams in pain. Patrick drags the out cold Neo to a table and does a Star Slam knocking Neo through the table as he leaves while saying "THAT'S WHAT I DO".

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show guest ring announcer Goku as the CXWE Women's title is in the middle of the ring with ladders surrounding the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen we'll mostly men this is a match scheduled for one-fall and it is a Ladder Match for the CXWE Women's Championship" Goku announces.

**Popular plays to thunderous boos**

"Introducing first the challenger. Gwen Tennyson" Goku announces.

"Oh man this is like the 2011 MITB crowd when they booed John Cena but this is worse" Zack says.

Gwen walks down the ramp with a smirk on her face as the crowd continues to boo her. Gwen enters the ring and waits for Tsubaki to enter.

**Strong and Sexy plays to loud cheers**

"And her opponent representing Extreme Alliance. She is the current CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" Goku announces.

"We'll the CXWE Women's title may not be around Tsubaki's waist but Tsubaki looks like she doesn't care" Jack says.

Tsubaki comes out with a smile around her face as she slaps some of the fans hands and enters the ring.

Bell Rings

Gwen and Tsubaki quickly lock up as Tsubaki gets the upper hand as she lands 4 punches to Gwen landing her to the corner. Tsubaki attempts another one but Gwen counters with a Samoan Drop knocking Tsubaki on the ring post.

"Ouch Tsubaki's on the ring post" Brian says.

Gwen picks Tsubaki up and throws her out of the ring as Gwen follows. Gwen goes and picks a nearby Ladder. Gwen turns around only to get hit with a Front Dropkick by Tsubaki landing her near the ladder. Tsubaki grabs Gwen and does a Body Slam on the ladder as Gwen screams in pain.

"Oh that's gotta hurt for Gwen" Zack says.

Tsubaki picks Gwen up and attempts to throw her at the Steel Steps but Gwen reverses it and lands to the steps shoulder first as Tsubaki holds her shoulder in pain. Gwen picks the Ladder up and hits Tsubaki up as she throws it in the ring.

Gwen picks 2 tables up and puts them in the ring as she grabs Tsubaki by the hair and throws her in the ring. Gwen enters the ring and does a quick DDT knocking Tsubaki down as she sets the Ladder up and puts the two Tables on opposite sides.

"I think Gwen might be up to something" Jack states.

Gwen picks Tsubaki up and attempts a Powerbomb through the table but Tsubaki gets out of it and lands a Superkick knocking Gwen on the table. Tsubaki backs a few feet away and does a Stinger Splash sending both through the table as the crowd cheers.

"Let's go Tsubaki" the crowd cheers.

After 2 minutes Tsubaki stands up and grabs the table from the other corner. Tsubaki sets it up near the ladder as she begins to climb it. Tsubaki is on the top and begins untie the title from the strings as Gwen slowly begins to climb.

"We'll now both are on the ladder but only one will get the title" Brian states.

Tsubaki lets go of the title as she and Gwen begin to throw punches at each other as the crowd gives multiple reactions. After throwing many punches Gwen lands a Headbutt to Tsubaki fazing her as she does a Suplex knocking both through the table as the crowd cheers.

"Both have been sent through the table" Zack says.

The crowd cheers for Tsubaki to get up as both women are out cold. After 4 minutes Tsubaki manages to roll out of the ring and grabs a barbwired Steel chair and begins to beat Gwen with it as Gwen screams in pain. Tsubaki places Gwen's forehead on the barbwire and does a Leg Drop on the back of Gwen's forehead as Gwen begins to bleed.

"Oh my god. Barbwire to the face of Gwen" Jack says.

Tsubaki proceeds to drag Gwen and puts her on the table. Tsubaki climbs the ladder and stands on the top. Tsubaki gives the diamond symbol and makes the crowd chant Tsubaki as she does a Omega Bomb (Swanton Bomb) to Gwen but Gwen rolls out of the way but manages to get hit as both lay on the ground with blood on the ring.

"Man Gwen has bleed out so much it covered half of the ring" Brian states.

Gwen manages to get up and gets the Barbwire that's wrapped around the chair and begins to scratch Tsubaki on the forehead with it as Tsubaki begins to bleed. Gwen goes under the ring and grabs another set of tables and sets them up.

"Hardcore Heroine" the crowd chants confusing Gwen.

Gwen yells at them to shut up as she grabs a third table but separates it from the rest as she sets it up near the corner. Gwen picks Tsubaki up but Tsubaki starts to fight back as she does 3 punches to the head and lands 3 kicks knocking Gwen off balance.

"Tsubaki is starting to fight back" Zack says.

Gwen is put in a sitting position as Tsubaki quickly grabs a cane and proceeds to wack Gwen with it 4 times followed by 4 kicks as the crowd cheers. Tsubaki attempts another swing but Gwen reverses it and does a Back Body Drop knocking Tsubaki near the table. Gwen looks at the crowd and yells at them saying to bow down to her as the crowd gives many boos.

"This crowd is absolutely hating Gwen" Brian says.

Gwen picks Tsubaki up and places her on the corner table. Gwen backs a few feet away and charges at her and lands a Kneecapitation (DDE/Elijah Express) knocking Tsubaki through the table as the crowd is in shock.

"Oh no Tsubaki is out cold. We may have a new CXWE Women's champion" Jack states.

"Hardcore Heroine" the crowd chants again confusing Gwen but also confusing Brian, Jack and Zack.

"Okay why are they chanting Korra when she isn't here" Zack questions.

Jack and Brian just shrug as Gwen weakly begins to climb the ladder and starts to pull the title down. All of a sudden the crowd erupts into cheers when Korra runs down the crowd.

'Its Korra. She's here" Brian says.

"Maybe Korra is here for a reason" Jack questions.

Gwen sees Korra and flips her off as she continues to pull the title down. Korra goes over the barricade and enters the ring as she quickly climbs the ladder and begins to land blows to Gwen as the crowd cheers.

"What business does Korra have doing here. She's interrupting a match" Zack says.

Gwen stops and begins to throw punches as the crowd cheers. After 2 minutes of landing blows Korra lands a Headbutt and does a Roundhouse Kick to Gwen knocking her through the stack of tables nearby.

"OH MY GOD. GWEN HAS BEEN SENT THROUGH THE STACK OF TABLES" Jack yells.

Korra shakes Tsubaki up as she quickly exits the ring and leaves through the crowd as Tsubaki starts to walk to the ladder and begins to climb it. Tsubaki gets on the top and begins to pull the title down. After 2 minutes she manages to pull the title down as the crowd erupts into cheers.

**Strong and Sexy plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and STILL the CXWE Women's Champion. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" Goku announces.

"We'll even though I'm usually against these type of things I would say that Tsubaki is still the CXWE Women's Champion" Jack says.

"We'll I don't know about you two but something tells me that Gwen will whine like a bitch all over Twitter when this is all over" Brian jokes.

"We'll now it's time for a commercial break but we will be right back" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Camera goes backstage to show backstage interviewer Josh

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time. The Alpha Bitch Gwen Tennyson" Josh says as Gwen appears causing the crowd to loudly boo at her.

Gwen takes the microphone in anger. "Tonight was supposed to be my night. I had that title won but then the LOWLIFE HERSELF SHOWED UP AND ****ED EVERYTHING UP" Gwen yells as she begins to yell randomly.

Camera goes back to the ring

"Man Gwen must have temper problems" Brian jokes.

The ring shows the CXWE Tag titles in the air as Tables, Ladders, and Chairs surround the ring as it shows Team Perfection and the Emblem Brothers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is tag team match scheduled for one-fall and it is a TLC match for the CXWE Tag Team Championships" Mack announces.

"Introducing first they are the current CXWE Tag Team Champions. The team of Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay. Team Perfection" Mack says as the crowd cheers loudly.

"We'll they certainly have some fans" Jack states.

"And there opponents representing Hardcore Foundation. The team of Dean and Wolf Emblem. The Emblem Brothers" Mack announces as the crowd gives a mixed reaction.

"Wow this is a tough crowd" Zack says.

Bell Rings

Kid and Wolf begin to go at it while Carlos and Dean brawl with each other. Kid grabs Wolf and chokes him while using the ropes as Dean begins to land kicks to Carlos knocking him down the corner.

"Looks like things have turned into an all out brawl" Brian says.

After choking Wolf with the ropes Kid lands a quick Clothesline to Wolf knocking him out of the ring. Dean grabs Carlos and lands 3 Uppercuts knocking Carlos off balance. Kid grabs a steel chair and begins to hit Wolf with it as Wolf screams in pain. Kid turns around and gets hit with a Crossbody by Dean as he and Wolf begin to beat down Kid.

"The numbers game. It's 2 against 1" Zack says.

After 4 stomps to Kids gut both Dean and Wolf turn around only to get hit with a Corkscrew Moonsault by Carlos.

"Carlos just knocked both Emblem Brothers down" Brian says.

Kid grabs Wolf by the head and smashes it against the steel steps while Carlos lands a Neckbreaker to Dean. Carlos grabs a nearby table and throws it in the ring while grabbing a ladder and puts it in the ring.

"Looks like Carlos is going for a quick win here" Jack states.

Carlos grabs the table and sets it up and sets the ladder up and begins to climb. Kid grabs Wolf and attempts a Suplex on the steel steps but Wolf reverses it and does a Body Slam knocking Kid on the steps. Wolf then notices Carlos climbing the ladder and follows from the other side of the ladder.

"Wolf and Carlos are on the ladder but one of them has to has to go" Brian says.

Carlos stops trying to pull the titles down and begins to land blows to the head of Wolf with Wolf doing the same to Carlos. After 3 minutes of landing blows Carlos grabs Wolf by the throat and does a Side Effect from the ladder onto the table shocking the crowd.

"HOLY ****. That's 5 feet from a ladder onto the table" Jack and Zack yells.

"This is Awesome" the crowd chants.

Carlos and Wolf are out cold while Kid gets in the ring with 4 tables set up from different sides of the ring. Kid grabs Wolf and does a Suplex knocking Wolf out of the ring and lands on the steel steps causing Wolf to scream in pain.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt for Wolf" Brian says.

Kid gets in the middle of the ladder only to get hit with a Spear by Dean knocking him near a corner. Dean goes outside of the ring and grabs a Kendo Stick and begins to hit Kid with it as Kid screams in pain. Dean grabs the Kendo Stick and wraps it around Kid's neck as he does a Reverse DDT with the crowd giving a mixed reaction.

"Ouch that could've broke Kid's neck" Zack says.

Dean throws the Kendo Stick away and begins to climb the ladder with Carlos slowly standing up. Dean begins to pull the CXWE Tag titles down as Carlos holds the ladder. Carlos uses his strength and begins to push the ladder down as Dean begins to go down and lands outside on a table breaking through it.

"Oh my god. Dean has bent through hell" Brian says.

"Holy ****" the crowd cheers.

Carlos grabs the ladder only to get hit with another ladder by Wolf as Carlos screams in pain. Wolf grabs the ladder while Carlos quickly grabs the other ladder and now both are having a stand off.

"Its now a ladder stand-off. Who will go down first" Jack questions with a excitement.

Carlos and Wolf glare at each other while holding there respective ladders. After 2 minutes of staring both throw there ladders at the same time and begin to throw many punches to the excitement of the crowd. Carlos manages to get the upper hand and does a Samoan Drop knocking Wolf on the ladder as Wolf screams in pain.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a mark" Jack says.

Carlos goes out the ring and puts a plane of glass in the corner. Carlos turns around and grabs Wolf as he tosses him to the glass but Wolf stops as Carlos charges at him followed by a elbow to the head knocking Carlos to the glass. Wolf backs a few feet and does a Last Prey (Spear) knocking both through the glass causing the crowd to cheer.

"EC DUB" the crowd chants.

Kid goes in the ring while holding his head in pain as he begins to climb the ladder with Dean following behind him. Kid begins to pull the titles down as Dean climbs and lands elbows to the head of Kid who tries to counter them. Dean gets the upper hand and does a Emblem Cross (Arm Trap Crossface) on Kid shocking the crowd.

"Dean has the Emblem Cross but he's on a ladder. It can fall at any moment" Zack says.

After 3 minutes of adding pressure to the lock Kid manages to counter it and lands a Back Suplex knocking both through a table. Wolf manages to get up and waits for Carlos to get up who's face is in blood right now. After 2 minutes Carlos gets up only to get hit with Wolf Blade (Clothesline From Hell) knocking Carlos out.

"Wolf is the only one standing. He can pick up the win" Brian says.

Wolf sets the ladder up and begins to climb up while throbbing in pain due to the glass as he begins to pull the CXWE Tag Titles down. After 3 minutes Wolf pulls both of them down and the bell rings.

**Here Me Now plays to mixed reaction**

"Here are your winners and the NEW CXWE Tag Team Champions. Dean and Wolf Emblem. The Emblem Brothers" Mack announces.

"Wow after failing to get those titles those two have finally won those titles" Jack says.

"We'll at least the crowd is applauding these two" Zack says.

Dean and Wolf raise there newly won CXWE Tag Titles as Kid and Carlos begin to stand up while holding there head and backs in pain. Both team look at each other and begin to shake there hands in respect as they all raise there hands in the air.

"We now go backstage" Brian says.

Camera goes backstage to show Drew practices kicks to a Punching Bag

After 5 kicks followed by a Superkick Drew stops only to get tapped lightly on the shoulder by a person. Drew turns around only to get slapped by Gwen with a furious look.

"Would you mind explaining why your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend attacked me during my match" Gwen questions.

"It's Philadelphia. It's basically like a free country where people can do whatever they want" Drew explains as the crowd cheers.

"Okay then why did she attack me like the lowlife she is" Gwen says while tapping her foot.

"How the hell should I know I'm not her keeper" Drew responds causing the crowd to burst into laughter.

"If I see your girlfriend again I will kill her you here me" Gwen says as she leaves with Drew having a smirk on his face. After 2 minutes Streak shows up which results into loud cheers.

"So have you found him yet" Streak questions.

"Yep he's right in here" Drew says as Streak quickly hits the locker with a barbwire bat.

A midget with Streaks face paint along with Drew's shirt pops out and begins to run. Before Drew can chase after it Streak explains his match is next as Streak leaves to go chase the midget.

Camera goes to the ring to show Naruto dressed in a Tux

"This is a match scheduled for one-fall and it is a Tables Match and it is for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship" Naruto announces.

**Born To Win plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first representing Extreme Alliance. He is the current CXWE Intercontinental Champion Black*Star" Naruto says.

"We'll it's friend vs friend as Black*Star defends his title against none other than his friend and E.A member Drew Cage" Jack says.

"My money says that Black*Star keeps his title and leaves a broken Drew" Zack says with laughter.

"What is wrong with you? Also folks if you don't know Black*Star has held that title since last years WrestleFest" Brian says.

Black*Star comes out with the CXWE Intercontinental title around his waist as he walks down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands. Black*Star enters the ring and holds the title in the air as the crowd cheers.

**I Came To Play plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent also representing Extreme Alliance. Drew Cage" Naruto announces.

"A former CXWE Hardcore Champion and Intercontinental Champion. If Drew can pick up the win he will be a 2 time CXWE Intercontinental Champion" Jack says.

"We'll let's see who wins" Zack says while smirking.

Drew walks down the ring while shaking some of the fans hands and enters the ring as the match starts.

Bell Rings

Drew and Black*Star lock up with Drew getting the upper hand as he does a Suplex followed by a quick Headlock as Black*Star manages to reverse it and lands a Neckbreaker.

"Nice Neckbreaker by Black*Star" Brian says.

Black*Star picks Drew up and attempts a German Suplex but Drew rolls over him and lands a Reverse DDT. Drew picks Black*Star up and throws him outside of the ring. Drew follows behind him and goes under the ring.

Drew grabs a steel chair and is about to wack Black*Star with it but Black*Star lands a Fying Kick knocking Drew back. Black*Star grabs the steel chair and begins to hit Drew with it as Black*Star picks him up and throws him at the nearby pole. Black*Star charges at Drew but Drew ducks and Black*Star hits the pole face-first.

"Ouch Black*Star hit the pole face-first" Zack says.

Drew grabs Black*Star and sets him up on the announce table as he goes and grabs a ladder from under the ring. Drew sets the ladder near the announce table and begins to climb it.

"If Drew puts Black*Star through this announce table then Drew wins" Jack says.

Drew reaches the top and gives a Diamond Symbol as he does a Omega Bomb (Swanton Bomb) but Black*Star rolls out of the way causing Drew to go through the announce table himself.

"If Black*Star hadn't rolled out of the way we would've crowned a new Intercontinental champion" Brian says.

Black*Star manages to get up and sees the knocked out Drew. Black*Star grabs the ladder and begins to beat Drew with it as Drew screams in pain. After hitting Drew with the ladder 6 times Black*Star goes and grabs the steel steps. Black*Star goes and sets them near Drew as he sets Drew up for a Powerbomb but Drew reverses it lands a FlapJack knocking Black*Star on the steel steps causing Black*Star to scream in pain.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt. WrestleFest 23 will return after these messages" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Black*Star sets Drew on the turnbuckle and begins to back a few feet away.

"And were back from the break" Brian says.

Black*Star charges at Drew and lands a Enzuigiri knocking Drew nearby a table not breaking it as Black*Star looks in shock.

"Black*Star is in shock that Drew landed near the table but not on it" Zack says.

Black*Star grabs Drew and does The Star (Code Breaker) knocking Drew out cold as Black*Star sets him on the table. Black*Star goes on the ropes and does a Springboard Moonsault but Drew rolls out of the way causing Black*Star to miss and break the table.

"At the last second Drew managed to roll out of the way" Brian says.

Black*Star holds his stomach in pain as Drew gets up and grabs a nearby Kendo Stick as he begins to hit Black*Star with it. Drew then grabs a table and sets it in the ring as he proceeds to grabs Black*Star and throws him in the ring.

"Drew might be closing on the win" Zack states.

Drew sets the table up and grabs Black*Star who out of nowhere lands another Star (Code Breaker) knocking Drew out cold. Black*Star then picks Drew up and sets him on the table as he goes and climbs the turnbuckle.

"It's all over. Drew's out cold and Black*Star is about to win" Brian says.

Black*Star does RVD's signature taunt as the crowd cheers as Black*Star hits the Frog Splash but surprisingly Drew hits a Cage KO (RKO) at the last second sending Black*Star through the table as the crowd cheers.

**I Came To Play plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and the NEW CXWE Intercontinental Campion. Drew Cage" Naruto says.

"Oh my god. Drew out of nowhere lands a Cage KO as Black*Star was going for a Frog Splash" Jack says.

"We'll as much as I hate these two. They did great" Zack says while clapping.

Drew and Black*Star shake hands and embrace into a hug as both exit the ring as the camera goes backstage

Backstage shows Brent Harrison with the Hardcore Title around his shoulder as he walks down the hallway.

"We'll next he takes on the Ultimate Life Form himself Shadow the Hedgehog" Brian says as the camera goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show it with the Hell In A Cell cage covering the ring

"This is a Streak Vs Championship Hell In A Cell Match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Hardcore Championship. Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation, he is the current CXWE Hardcore Champion. Brent Harrison" Liz announces.

Brent is in the ring with the CXWE Hardcore title around his waist as the crowd gives multiple reactions.

"Man this crowd is rough even to the Hardcore Foundation" Zack says.

**Big Evil plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent. The Ultimate Life Form Shadow The Hedgehog" Liz announces.

"We'll Shadow puts his streak on the line as he goes against none other than Brent for the Hardcore Title" Brian says.

Shadow rides down the ramp on his motorcycle as he circles around the Hell In A cage. Shadow gets off the motorcycle and enters the cage as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Shadow and Brent charge at each other and begin to land punches to each other as the crowd gives loud cheers. Shadow gets the upper hand and throws Brent to the ropes followed by a Bulldog as he quickly covers.

"1"

Brent kicks out. Shadow picks Brent up and throws him to the corner. Shadow charges at Brent who counters with a elbow to the head of Shadow causing him to back away as Brent quickly climbs the turnbuckle.

Shadow turns around and lands a Double Axe Handle as Brent quickly covers.

"1."

Shadow kicks out.

"These two are back and forth" Brian says.

Brent grabs Shadow and throws him out of the ring causing Shadow to land near the steel. Brent follows behind and grabs Shadow by the head as he smashes it against the steel. Brent attempts another one but Shadow reverses it and throws Brent at the nearby steel steps.

"Shadows been waiting to give Brent a beat down for months" Jack says.

Shadow picks Brent up and lands 4 Headbutts followed by a Uppercut knocking Brent down as Shadow picks the steel steps up. Out of nowhere Brent does a low blow through the use of his legs causing Shadow to let go of the steps.

"A dirty trick by Brent. Nice one" Zack says.

Shadow holds his groin in pain as Brent gets up and hits Shadow with the Steel steps knocking him down. Brent picks Shadow up and does a Powerbomb sending Shadow near the steel. Brent backs a few feet and attempts a Spear but Shadow counters with a Big Boot knocking Brent down.

"Oh Big Boot to the face of Brent" Brian says.

Shadow picks Brent up by the throat and does a Chaos Spear (ChokeSlam) knocking Brent through the steel as the crowd cheers as Shadow pins Brent.

"1...2"

Brent kicks out. Shadow goes and grabs a steel chair as he continues to hit Brent with it. Shadow picks Brent up and sets him up for the Last Ride. Shadow goes near the Spanish announce table and attempts it but Brent gets out of it and climbs to the top of the cell as Shadow begins to climb also.

"Are those two crazy. One of there careers can end tonight" Zack says.

Brent and Shadow reach the top of the cell and begin to brawl while not focusing on the ground. Shadow lands a heavy Clothesline knocking Brent down as Shadow does 3 Elbow Drops followed by a Leg Drop.

"If I were Shadow I would get down as quickly as I could" Jack says.

Shadow picks Brent up and and drags him near the center of the cell. Shadow does a cut throat gesture followed by a DX chop as he attempts a Last Ride but out of nowhere Brent counters with a Back Body Drop sending Shadow from the top of the cage onto the Spanish announce table.

"Holy Crap. That's like 7 feet from the cell. Shadow could be dead for all we know" Jack says.

Brent climbs down from the cell and drags Shadow back in the ring as he follows. Brent picks Shadow up and does a Maniac Bomb (Sit-out Powerbomb) as he pins Shadow.

"It's all over" Brian says.

"1...2.."

Shadow kicks out shocking Brent and the crowd. Brent picks Shadow up and does multiple punches to the head as Shadow lands near a corner. Brent picks Shadow up ad lands a corner Superkick knocking Shadow out as Brent goes for a pin.

"1...2.."

Shadow kicks out. Brent goes outside of the ring and tosses the steel steps in the ring followed by a Sledgehammer as he goes back in the ring. Shadow starts to quietly get up with Brent behind him as he waits for Shadow to turn around.

"I wouldn't want to be in Shadow's shoes if I were him" Brian says.

Shadow turns around and Brent charges at him with the tilt of the Sledgehammer but Shadow catches it and swipes it away as the crowd cheers loudly with Brent looking wide eyed as he begins to back away.

"Brent wasn't expecting Shadow to easily swipe that Sledgehammer away" Zack says.

"What do you expect to happen from a Hedgehog who has never lost at WrestleFest and is called the Ultimate Life Form" Jack questions.

Brent backs a few feet back but Shadow charges at him and hits Brent with the Sledgehammer face first knocking Brent down as Shadow does a cut throat gesture signifying the end as he picks Brent up.

"I think Shadows going for Chaos Control" Brian says.

Shadow spins around as he gets near the steel steps. After 3 minutes of spinning Shadow does a Chaos Control (F-5) knocking Brent down as Shadow covers.

"1...2...3!"

**Big Evil plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and the NEW CXWE Hardcore Champion. Shadow the Hedgehog" Liz announces.

"We'll the streak was 16-0 but now it's 17-0" Jack says.

"You got to admit this was a great match" Brian says as Zack crosses his arms.

"We'll next it's our main event match. It's CXWE Champion Eddy defending his title against Royal Rumble Winner Jason Krueger" Zack says.

Camera goes backstage to show Jason walking down the hallway

"We'll he has a shot at winning and let's see if his lucky streak can help him" Jack says.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show Bender

"This is a 3 Stages Of Hell Match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Championship. Every time a pin is counted there will be a new stipulation" Bender announces.

**Disturbed plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first representing The Erupting Eds and Extreme Alliance. He is the current CXWE Champion Eddy" Bender announces.

"We'll Eddy is undefeated in these type of matches but it could all change tonight" Jack says.

"Your damn right it will change. It's time for a rookie to take that title which is why I hope Jason wins" Zack says.

"Keep in mind that if Jason loses he will go down in history as the first Royal Rumble winner not to win at WrestleFest" Brian says.

Eddy walks down the ramp while holding the CXWE Championship title in the air as the crowd cheers. Eddy walks and shakes some of the fans hands and enters the ring as he waits for Jason to come out.

**Firewater plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent. The Royal Rumble Winner Jason Krueger" Bender announces.

"We'll winning the Royal Rumble match was impressive but let's see if the rookie can pull a win" Jack says.

"We all know he has a 50% chance at winning and losing here folks" Brian says.

Jason walks down the ramp and shakes some of the fans hands as he enters the ring and he and Eddy stare down.

First Stage- NO DQ

Bell Rings

Jason and Eddy stare down at each other as they circle the ring and begin to lock up with Jason getting the upper hand as he quickly locks in a Headlock but Eddy counters with a Back Suplex followed by a pin.

"1"

Eddy picks Jason up and throws him to the corner. Eddy charges at Jason who counters with a kick to the face of Eddy causing him to back up as Jason charges at Eddy and lands a Neckbreaker followed by a quick pin.

"1"

Eddy kicks out. Jason grabs Eddy by the head and does 4 Neckbreakers and does a Leg Drop as he drags Eddy near the ropes and begins to choke him via use of ropes. After 3 minutes Jason let's go and Eddy holds his throat in pain as Jason lands a Clotheslne knocking Eddy outside.

"There taking this fight to the outside already" Zack says.

Jason goes and grabs a pipe and begins to beat Eddy with it as Eddy screams in pain. Jason attempts another hit but Eddy ducks and out of nowhere lands a Russian Legsweep knocking Jason down as Eddy begins to beat Jason with it.

"Eddy is taking the fight to Jason" Brian says.

Eddy grabs Jason and throws him at the steel steps. Eddy backs a few feet and lands a One Hand Bulldog knocking Jason on the steps face first as Eddy covers.

"1.."

Jason kicks out. Eddy grabs Jason by the head and attempts a Suplex but Jason lands a Enzuigiri knocking Eddy near a pole. Jason grabs Eddy by the head and rams it against the pole 4 times before doing a DDT as Jason covers.

"1..."

Eddy kicks out. Jason grabs Eddy and begins to ram Eddy's head against the nearby barricade as Eddy tries to fight back. Eddy manages to land a elbow to the ribs of Jason causing him to back away as Eddy charges with a Clothesline.

"Nice Clothesline taking Jason down" Brian says.

Eddy goes under the ring and grabs a table as he begins to beat Jason with it. Eddy goes and sets the table near the barricade as Eddy grabs Jason by the legs. Eddy drags Jason near it and attempts a Catapult but Jason gets out of it and lands a Belly to Belly Suplex knocking Eddy through the table as Jason covers.

"1...2"

Eddy kicks out. Jason picks Eddy up and throws him at the steel steps but Eddy reverses it and Jason hits the steps knee first as he holds his knee in pain.

"Oh that's gotta hurt" Zack says.

Eddy picks Jason up and throws him back in the ring along with the Kendo Stick and steel steps. Eddy gets back in the ring but goes back in the ring and grabs a barbwired chair as he throws it in the ring.

"What does Eddy have in mind here" Jack says.

Eddy grabs the barbwire that's wrapped around the steel chair and wraps it around Jason's ankle as he begins to stomp on it. After 3 stomps Eddy grabs Jason's ankle and locks in the Monkey Lock (Ankle Lock) as Jason screams in pain.

"Usually we haven't seen the Money Lock be applied with barbwire but I can tell Jason is in pain" Brian says.

Jason screams in pain and tries to reach for the ropes but remembers that wont help as he screams. Eddy tightens the hold as Jason looks around and notices the Kendo Stick. Jason crawls near it as Eddy keeps tightening the hold. Jason manages to grab it and begins to hit Eddy with it in attempt to break free.

"Jason has the Kendo Stick. Lets see if this will be enough to break free of the hold" Jack says.

Jason repeatedly hits Eddy with the Kendo Stick as Eddy finally let's go of the Money Lock and holds his head in pain. Jason gets up with his ankle in pain as he hits Eddy with it. Jason grabs Eddy by the head and does a Russian Legsweep followed by a STF as he uses the Kendo Stick in support.

"Jason has the STF locked in with the Kendo Stick in support" Brian says.

Jason chokes Eddy with the Kendo Stick while applying the STF as Eddy screams in pain. Half of the crowd is cheering for Eddy while the other cheers for Jason. Eddy remembers the rope breaks aren't that much of use and begins to stand up with Jason still choking Eddy.

"Eddy is standing but the Kendo Stick is still around his neck" Zack says.

Eddy manages to stand on his feet and begins to land multiple elbows to Jason's stomach as Jason begins to lose grip. Eddy sees the opening and lands a Jawbreaker Stunner knocking Jason down as Eddy covers.

"1...2...3!"

Eddy-1 Jason-0

Second Stage- TLC

"Now the second stage is TLC" Zack says.

"If Jason manages to win this one we will go into our third stage" Jack says.

"We'll due to the fact that we didn't have time to set it up. The way to win this time is by pin fall" Brian says.

Eddy goes under the ring and pulls out a ladder along with 4 tables. Eddy throws them each in the ring and enters it. Eddy sets the tables on each different corner and sets the ladder up as he grabs Jason who manages to land a Hurricanrana sending Eddy through a nearby corner table as Jason covers.

"Hurricanrana out of nowhere" Zack says.

"1...2"

Eddy kicks out. Jason goes and grabs the ladder as he hits Eddy with the ladder as Eddy screams in pain. Jason grabs the barbwire and scratches Eddy in the back with it as Eddy's back begins to bleed. Jason notices it and begins to laugh as he whips Eddy with the barbwire as the crowd cheers.

"That's brilliant. Jason is using the barbwire as a whip. That is pure genius" Zack says while clapping.

Jason whips Eddy with the barbwire multiple times and does a Leg Drop to the back of Eddy as Eddy holds his back in pain. Jason grabs Eddy and sets him on a table. Jason goes to a corner and sets up for a Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) as the crowd begins to cheer loudly.

"Jason is about to land Final Destination. If I were Eddy I would try to get out of there" Jack says.

Jason does Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) but Eddy rolls out of the way at the last second causing Jason to miss and hit the table head first as Eddy covers.

"1...2."

Jason kicks out.

Eddy is in shock as he goes under the ring and grabs a plane of glass and throws it in the ring as the crowd begins to cheer loudly. Eddy picks Jason up and does a DDT to Jason on a steel chair as Jason lays out cold.

"I think Eddy is setting Jason up for something" Brian says.

Eddy grabs two of the tables but sets only one of them as he places Jason on the table with the glass laying on top of him as Eddy begins to climb the ladder. Eddy reaches the top and looks down at the out cold Jason.

"Eddy is thinking of something" Zack says.

Eddy does the signature Erupting Eds taunt as he does a Elbow Drop knocking both him and Jason through the glass and table as the crowd goes wild with Eddy slowly raising his arm and covers Jason.

"Both have been sent through a glass and a table" Jack says while shocked.

"1...2.."

Jason kicks out at 2.98 shocking Eddy as he questions the ref if it was 3 he counted and the ref responds with a 2 as Eddy holds his head in frustration and begins to wonder what to do to Jason until he gets and idea and goes under the ring. After 2 minutes of looking Eddy pulls out brass knuckles.

"Is Eddy insane. I know Eddy wants to win but doing this will knock Jason's teeth out" Brian questions along with Zack.

Eddy enters the ring and waits for Jason to get up. Jason slowly gets up while Eddy readies his arm. Jason gets up and turns around and Eddy attempts the BurHead Bump (Bullhammer) but Jason ducks and lands a Soultaker (Cross Rhodes) out of nowhere as the crowd cheers as Jason covers Eddy.

"This is Awesome" the crowd cheers.

"1...2...!"

Eddy kicks out at 2.99 seconds shocking Jason and the crowd.

"Jason thought that Rukia's Soultaker would be enough to hold Eddy down but I guess he thought wrong" Jack says.

Jason picks Eddy who attempts another Jawbreaker Stunner but Jason reverses it and lands his version of it. Jason thinks of something and gets a smirk on his face as he sets a table up with the ladder near Eddy.

"I think I know were Jason's going with this" Jack says.

Jason places a steel chair on Eddy's forehead and begins to climb the ladder with crowd cheering on. Jason gets on the top and looks down and looks at the crowd. Jason places both his hands up and gives the out cold Eddy the double middle finger as he does a Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) knocking both him and Eddy through the table along with the steel chair as he covers Eddy with left over strength.

"HOLY ****. A Final Destination from the top of the ladder" Brian says with a shocked voice.

"1...2...3!"

Eddy-1 Jason-1

"Now it's the tie breaker. The Steel Cage Match" Jack says.

"Let's Go Jason" half of he crowd chants.

"Let's Go Eddy" the other half chants.

Third Stage- Steel Cage

Commercial Break

Camera goes back to the ring to show the ring covered in a Steel Cage

Bell Rings

"Now time for the third stage" Jack says.

The bloodied Jason and Eddy charge at each other and begin to throw multiple punches at each other with the crowd cheering after each punch. Eddy gets the upper hand and throws Jason to the ropes followed by a Running Knee to the gut of Jason flipping him over.

"I guess Eddy is pumped" Brian says.

Eddy waits for Jason to get up and attempts a Lou Thez Press but Jason counters with a Belly To Belly Suplex knocking Eddy to the corner. Jason charges at Eddy and lands 4 punches to the head but Eddy counters with a Powerbomb followed by a pin.

"1...2.."

Jason kicks out. Eddy starts to climb the steel with Jason slowly starting to get up. Eddy reaches the top but Jason pulls Eddy by the leg as Eddy attempts kick Jason off. Eddy attempts a Clothesline but Jason catches him and does a Suplex knocking them back in the ring as the crowd cheers as Jason covers.

"1...2.."

Eddy kicks out. Jason picks Eddy up and lands 3 Uppercuts knocking Eddy to the corner as Jason does a quick Bulldog followed by another pin.

"1...2."

Eddy kicks out. Jason grabs Eddy by the leg but Eddy does a Monkey Flip knocking Jason to the middle of the ring. Jason gets up but gets taken down by Eddy who lands a Clothesline. Eddy picks Jason up and throws him to the ropes and lands another Clothesline as he continues to do 3 more.

"Eddy has got his momentum" Jack says.

Eddy waits for Jason to get up with Jason getting up as Eddy charges and this time lands a Lou Thez Press followed by 10 punches as the crowd cheers with Eddy raising the middle fingers in the air as he sets Jason up for the Jawbreaker Stunner.

"If Eddy lands this its all over" Zack says.

Jason gets up and turns around and Eddy attempts it but Jason reverses it and lands a Swinging Neckbreaker knocking Eddy down as Jason begins to climb the steel. Jason reaches the top and stands on it as he looks down at the out cold Eddy.

"I think Jason might be up to something" Brian says.

"Come on Jason climb outside and you'll win" Zack complains.

Jason looks at the crowd and looks at the sky as pulls out both his fingers and does a double middle finger to Eddy as he does Final Destination (Diving Headbutt) on Eddy causing both heads to bleed a lot as Jason holds his head in pain as he covers Eddy.

"1...2..."

Eddy kicks out shocking Jason and the crowd.

"Why doesn't that pipsqueak just stay down and let Jason win" Zack yells in frustration.

Jason holds his head as he bleeds thinking of what to do. Jason grabs Eddy and rams his head against the steel multiple times as Jason goes for another one but Eddy stops and does a quick Side Kick to the gut of Jason as he quickly climbs and does a Back Elbow knocking Jason down.

"Jason's down and Eddy is still up" Jack says.

Eddy begins to climb the steel while holding his head in pain as he reaches the top of the cage as Jason regains consciousness and follows from behind. Eddy reaches the top with Jason doing the same as they throw punches at each other with the crowd cheering on.

"One of these men is gonna fall" Brian says.

Eddy gets the upper hand as he does a elbow to the head of Jason fazing him as Eddy sets up for a Suplex. Jason tries to power out of it as he does multiple punches to Eddy's stomach. Eddy still hangs on and attempts it but Jason counters with a Back Bidy Drop while still hanging on causing Eddy to land on the ring.

"Eddy landed in the ring and I can feel it about to collapse" Zack says.

Jason climbs to the top and starts to climb out with Eddy laying on the ring out cold as Jason lands outside as the bell rings.

Jason-2 Eddy-1

**Firewater plays to loud cheers and various claps**

"Here is your winner and the NEW CXWE Champion Jason Krueger" Bender announces.

"You are awesome" the crowd cheers.

"We'll Jason did it. The rookie proved it and he is the NEW CXWE Champion" Jack says as he, Zack, and Brian clap.

Jason is given the CXWE title and holds it in the air as he notices a bloodied Eddy walking toward him. Both stare down at each other until Eddy offers Jason a hand in respect as Jason looks at it and agrees as he and Eddy shake hands.

"Thats sportsmanship right there" Zack says as the crowd claps.

Both Eddy and Jason raise there hands in victory as confetti appears and the night ends with Jason raising the title in the air.

CXWE WrestleFest 23 Results

1. CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championship Match: Neo Jackson & Roxanne Stone Def Leon and Iris LeonHart (NEW Champions)

2. Street Fight Match: Hiccup Def Snotlout

3. Ladders Match for CXWE Women's Championship: Tsubaki (c) Def Gwen

4. TLC Match for CXWE Tag Team Championship: The Emblem Brothers (Dean & Wolf Emblem) Def Team Perfection (Death The Kid and Carlos Mclay) (NEW Champion)

5. Tables Match for CXWE Intercontinental Championship: Drew Cage (c) Def Black*Star (NEW Champion)

6. Streak Vs Championship Hell In A Cell Match for CXWE Hardcore Title: Shadow The Hedgehog (Streak) Def Brent (c) (NEW Champion)

7. 3 Stages Of Hell Match for CXWE Championship: Jason Krueger vs Eddy (NEW Champion)

1- NO DQ: Eddy-1 Jason-0

2- TLC Match: Eddy-1 Jason-1

3- Steel Cage Match Eddy-1 Jason-2


	21. September Week 1

**The Night Plays**

**Fireworks from the Titantron **

"Hello and welcome to CXWE. We are live from Mexico City and live from 3,454 here tonight" Zack says.

"Yep and it's the week after our grandest stage. I mean we many title changes. We had Jason Krueger, Drew Cage, The Emblem Brothers and others that came out champion" Jack says.

**Firewater plays to loud cheers**

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your NEW CXWE Champion Jason Krueger" Mack announces.

Jason comes out while holding the CXWE title around his waist as he walks down the ramp while slapping the hands of the fans. Jason goes and grabs a microphone as he enters the ring.

"Last week Jason and Eddy fought each other in a 3 Stages Of Hell Match with Jason managing to win the title in the second stage and he final one" Jack explains.

"Wassup everybody. As you know I fought Eddy in a 3 Stages Of Hell Match. We went back and forth against each other and you can say I was getting my ass kicked. But in the end I won and I am the NEW CXWE champion" Jason says as he raises the title in the air as the crowd cheers.

"Wow looks like Mexico enjoys the new champ" Zack says.

"As you all know I would like to say to say my thanks to Eddy for a great match but unfortunately he suffered a concussion and a broken arm and will be gone for 1-2 months. We'll we hope a great recovery and let's say hello to-" Jason gets cut off.

**Some Bodies Gonna Get It plays to loud boos**

"Oh come on. What business does he have doing here" Jack complains.

Patrick walks down the ramp with a microphone in hand as he enters the ring.

"Well it is a small world after all. Listen here rookie just because you won the Royal Rumble and then went and main evented WrestleFest while also defeating Eddy for that title means nothing in my book" Patrick says as Jason glares at Patrick as the crowd begins to boo.

"Oh yeah and what's in that book of yours. The 100 ways to get a girlfriend or the section where it says Rock monthly" Jason says.

"Oh please at least I'm not a clueless jerk who can't even figure things out by himself without a group there for him" Patrick says as the crowd boos loudly.

"And what's that supposed to mean monkey crap" Jason questions. Before Patrick can say anything he gets cut.

**Cult Of Personality plays to loud cheers**

"We'll here comes Hiccup. The man who could've won the title at Summer Bash but Patrick cost him the match" Zack says.

Hiccup walks down the ramp while wearing a shirt saying "Ruck Fules" as he enters the ring with a microphone in hand.

"Hey Jason. Before we get started with the s*** talk I want to say congrats on your win and to Patrick. Drink some Canadian Moose Piss man you look like my dad on a Saturday Night" Hiccup says as the crowd begins to laugh.

"Yeah but at least I'm not a disappointment to my own father Useless" Patrick says as he and Hiccup begin to glare down. Jason notices this and steps in.

"Woah listen if you both want a shot at this title you can but there's another person who also wants a shot" Jason says as Patrick and Hiccup raise there eyebrows.

**Broken Out Of Love Plays to mixed reaction**

"Woah wait a minute I recognize that tune from anywhere" Zack says.

Hiccup and Patrick are wide-eyed as Jason leaves through the crowd with the CXWE title around his shoulders as Eddie Wyatt walks down the ramp while holding a lantern. Hiccup and Patrick back away from each other as Eddie enters the ring and all three stare down at each other.

"We'll next these three fight to see who faces for Jason's title at CXWE Payback" Jack says.

All three men state at each other as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes backstage to show Drew walking with CXWE Intercontinental Champinship around his waist as he walks down but bumps into Roadkill as both begin to stare at each other.

"Uh oh if I were Drew I would get the hell out of there" Zack says.

After 2 minutes of staring at each other Roadkill just passes by Drew as he shoulders him leaving Drew to glare at Roadkill.

"I wonder what that was all about" Jack questions.

Camera goes to the ring

"This is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it to decide the #1 Contender for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship" Mack says.

**I Am Perfection plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first. He is one half of Team Perfection. Death The Kid" Mack announces.

"We'll at WrestleFest Kid and Carlos Mclay lost the Tag titles to Dean and Wolf Emblem in a TLC match" Zack says.

"Kid stated that there is no tension between him and Carlos and that they agreed to go solo" Jack states.

Kid walks down the ramp while slapping some of the fans hands as he enters the ring

**Manik's TNA Theme plays to mixed reaction**

"And his opponent Roadkill" Mack announces.

"We'll Roadkill hasn't been seen in CXWE since the Royal Rumble but this is his chance at competing for a title" Jack says.

Roadkill walks down the ramp and enters the ring as he waits for the match to start.

Bell Rings

Kid and Roadkill lock up with Kid getting the upper hand as he throws Roadkill to the ropes and lands a Clothesline knocking Roadkill down. Kid picks Roadkill up and attempts a Neckbreaker but Roadkill reverses it and does a DDT followed by a pin.

"1"

Kid kicks out. Roadkill grabs Kid by the head as he lands blows to the head as Kid screams in pain. After landing 4 blows Roadkill attempts another one but Kid counters with a Snapmare knocking Roadkill down as Kid gets up. Roadkill gets up but Kid does a Tornado DDT followed by a pin.

"1."

Roadkill kicks out. Kid picks Roadkill up and does multiple kicks to the stomach of Roadkill and attempts a Roundhouse Kick but Roadkill reverses it and turns Kid around as he does a German Suplex followed by a pin.

"1.."

Kid kicks out. Roadkill grabs Kid by the head and locks in a quick Headlock as Kid tries to get out of it but Roadkill tightens the hold. After 2 minutes Roadkill attempts a Headlock Takedown but Kid reverses it and lands a Swinging Neckbreaker. Kid grabs Roadkill and does a Head Snap followed by a pin.

"1...2"

Roadkill kicks out. Kid grabs Roadkill by the head and drags him near the corner turnbuckle. Kid attempts to smash Roadkill's face against the turnbuckle but Roadkill reverses with a Flapjack knocking Kid out of the ring. Roadkill waits for Kid to get up and lands a Suicide Dive knocking both of them out.

"A Suicide Dive knocking both of them out" Zack says.

"We will be back after these messages" Jack says.

Commercial Break

Camera goes back to the ring to show Roadkill landing many knees to the face of Kid as steps back and attempts a Clothesline but Kid reverses it and lands a Pele Kick knocking Roadkill back as Kid lands 3 Clothesline followed by a Leaping DDT as he pins Roadkill.

"1...2."

Roadkill kicks out. Kid picks Roadkill up and attempts a Rolling Snapmare but Roadkill reverses it and does a Russian Legsweep as he quickly climbs the turnbuckle.

"Roadkill is on the turnbuckle. Who knows what he can do" Zack states.

Kid gets up and Roadkill lands a Spinning Heel Kick from the turnbuckle knocking Kid down as Roadkill picks Kid up and attempts a Press Slam but Kid manages to counter with a Bulldog.

"Nice reversal there by Kid" Jack says

Kid grabs Roadkill by the legs and attempts a Boston Crab but Roadkill manages to flip him around as Roadkill kiks-up.

"I think Roadkill might end it here" Zack says.

Roadkill turns Kid around attempts Blackout (RKO) but Kid reverses with a Back Suplex but Roadkill gets out of it as Roadkill turns Kid around and hits the Blackour (RKO) knocking Kid out as Roadkill covers.

"1...2...3!"

**Manik's TNA theme plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is your winner Roadkill" Mack announces.

"We'll it's official Roadkill goes against none other than Drew Cage for the CXWE I.C Championship" Jack says.

"We'll who knows Drew might beat Roadkill but this time in a fair way" Zack says.

Camera goes backstage to show Mordecai and Rigby along with Neo Jackson who is holding the CXWE Mixed Tag Title (Boy Version)

Backstage

"Okay so let me get this straight this Paul Johnson dude put a bounty of $1200 on whoever catches you" Neo questions.

"We'll yeah I mean he hates our guts after we bathed him, along with his bodyguards and the Lees with crap" Mordecai explains as they stop after Redpool falls from a truck trying to hit them.

"We'll heres a better question. Why $1200? I mean they could be doing this for $45620 and it still wouldn't be enough" Rigby says as he trips a attacking Snotlout sending him through a trashcan.

"Okay but still really? You crapped him and he still is after you both! Its like how in 2006 Mr. Red became the evil corporate and screwed all of us at our titles" Neo says Superkicking a nearby Patrick. All three go near a Red Muscle Car.

"Okay but what I'm saying is this can get a little out of" Mordecai, Rigby, and Neo step out of the way as Leo Walker falls through and lands on the car.

"We should probably go somewhere before we get killed" Rigby says as Mordecai and Neo agree and leave while Leo screams in pain.

Camera goes to the ring

"This is match is scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship" Mack announces.

**I Came To Play plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first representing Extreme Alliance. He is the current CXWE Intercontinental Champion. Drew Cage" Mack announces.

"We'll he may have won at WrestleFest but tonight Black*Star revokes his rematch against Drew tonight" Zack says.

Drew walks down wearing a red shirt along with red pants with a chain sticking out as he holds the CXWE Intercontinental Championship. He slaps some of the fans hands and enters the ring.

**Born To Fly plays to loud cheers**

"And his opponent also representing Extreme Alliance. Black*Star" Mack announces.

"We'll after the break its Drew Cage as he defends the I.C Championship against Black*Star" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Camera goes to the ring to show Drew and Black*Star standing in the ring as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Drew and Black*Star square off as as they quickly lock up with Drew quickly locking in the Headlock as Black*Star quickly reverses it and throws Drew to the ropes. Black*Star does a Back Body Drop but Drew rolls over and does a quick Side Kick to Black*Star's stomach as he runs to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Black*Star quickly counters with a Northern Lights Suplex as he quickly covers.

"1"

Drew quickly kicks out. Black*Star picks Drew up and hits a Neckbreaker followed by another one as he runs to the ropes and does a Knee Stomp to Drew who holds his head in pain. Black*Star grabs Drew and drags him near the corner as he attempts to smash it against the turnbuckle but Drew quickly hits a elbow to the head of Black*Star followed by a Springboard Reverse Elbow as Drew pins Black*Star.

"1."

Black*Star kicks out. Drew grabs Black*Star by the back of his head and locks in the Dragon Sleeper as Black*Star struggles to get out of it. Drew still has the lock in and attempts a Reverse Suplex but Black*Star reverses with a Reverse DDT as he goes for a pin.

"1.."

Drew kicks out. Black*Star grabs Drew and sets him on the turnbuckle as he climbs it and attempts a TigerPowerBomb but Drew fights out of it and does a Headscissors TakeDown knocking Black*Star into the crowd. Drew sees this and waits for Black*Star to get up. Black*Star gets up and Drew notices it as he does a Cage Flip knocking both of them through the crowd as the crowd goes into cheers.

"Cage Flip into the crowd" Zack says with shock.

Drew manages to recover and drags Black*Star by the head as he throws Black*Star over the barricade and throws him at the steel steps but Black*Star rolls out of the way and Drew hits the steps as Black*Star throws him back in the ring and pins.

"1..."

Drew kicks out. Black*Star runs to the ropes and attempts a Lionsault but Drew uses his knees and Black*Star holds his stomach in pain. Drew picks Black*Star up and does a 4 Clotheslines followed by a DDT as he attempts a Standing Moonsault but Black*Star uses his knees and Drew holds his stomach in pain.

"Oh a Standing Moonsault but Black*Star reversed it" Zack says.

Black*Star grabs Drew by the legs and attempts the Boston Crab but Drew manages to flip him over knocking him near the ropes. Drew gets up but gets knocked back by Black*Star who does a Russian Legsweep knocking Drew down as he climbs the turnbuckle.

"I think Black*Star might try and hit a Frog Splash right here" Jack says.

Black*Star does the star sign and attempts a Frog Splash but Drew rolls out of the way at the last second as Black*Star holds his stomach in pain. Drew grabs Black*Star and does 3 Uppercuts followed by a Inverted Backbreaker as the crowd cheers.

"I think Drew might finish it right here!" Zack says.

Drew pounds the mat signaling for Black*Star to get up as Black*Star gets up as Drew turns him around and attempts a Cage KO (RKO) but Black*Star reverses it and does a Star CodeBreaker knocking Drew out cold as Black*Star pins Drew.

"It's all over Drews out cold" Jack says.

"1...2."

Drew rolls his shoulder up as Black*Star looks in shock. Black*Star grabs Drew and locks him in the Boston Crab as Drew screams in pain as Black*Star adds pressure to it. Drew tries to reach the ropes but Black*Star pulls him away and continues the hold as Drew screams in pain.

"Drew might tap out!" Zack says.

Drew screams in pain and after 3 minutes he manages to reverse with a Hurricanrana knocking Black*Star back. Black*Star gets up and attempts a another Star CodeBreaker but Drew catches him and does a Back Body Drop but Black*Star lands on his feet and turns around only to get hit with a Cage KO (RKO) by Drew as he quickly climbs the turnbuckle. Drew gives a Diamond Pose and does a Omega Bomb (Swanton Bomb) as he pins Black*Star.

"1...2...3!"

**I Came To Play plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner and still CXWE Intercontinental Champion. Drew Cage!" Mack announces.

"We'll I gotta say that was a perfect match right there. These two friends have a great respect for one another" Zack says.

Drew gets up and holds the CXWE Intercontinental title in the air as Black*Star and him shake hands and the crowd claps for them as the camera goes backstage.

Backstage shows Eddy talking to Brian

"So let me get this straight you have a broken arm and now you can't wrestle for 2 months" Brian questions while drinking soda.

"Yep that's exact my friend. After 2 months I will be back in action" Eddy says as he drinks his soda. Paul Johnson appears as the crowd erupts into boos.

"What the **** you want fag" Eddy questions.

"Brian leave now" Paul says as Brian leaves. "You know Eddy I respect you and I want to tell you something. I am impressed. You won the Contract Ladder Match and was a former CXWE Champion" Paul says as Eddy raises his eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say is good luck on your future endeavors because your fired" Paul says as Eddy is wide eyed and the crowd begins to boo. The camera goes to backstage to show Gwen yelling at Shane Red.

"What the hell are blabbering about young lady" Shane questions.

"I'm taking about that Avatar lowlife sneaking at WrestleFest costing me my title match" Gwen yells.

"Oh that's because I signed her duh. And besides how about this I put her in a-" Shane gets cut by Paul.

"A Gauntlet Match" Paul finishes for Shane. "Woah I was never gonna say that first of all and" Shane gets cut.

"Second of all I'm a TV Executive and I can do whatever I want so I say a Gauntlet Match" Paul says with Gwen smirking as Shane rolls his eyes as the camera goes to the ring.

"This is a Singles Match scheduled for one-fall" Mack announces.

******Metalingus plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first he is one-half of the CXWE Mixed Tag Team Championships. Neo Jackson" Mack announces.

"We'll at WrestleFest he along with Roxanne won the Mixed Tag Titles from Iris and Leon but each team showed respect and that's what matters" Jack states.

Neo walks down the ramp with the CXWE Mixed Title around his waist as he walks down the ramp while slapping some of the fans hands.

"We'll we will take a quick commercial break but after we return its Neo vs Nazo" Zack says.

Commercial Break

Bell Rings

Both Nazo and Neo eye each other as they quickly lock up with Neo landing many knees to the gut of Nazo sending him back to a corner as Neo lands many punches. Neo backs up and does a Clothesline followed by a Belly To Belly Suplex as Neo covers.

"1"

Nazo kicks out. Neo picks Nazo up by the head and locks in the Headlock but Nazo reverses with a Back Suplex. Nazo picks Neo up and does a Uppercut as Nazo throws Neo to the ropes and hits a Shoulder Block knocking Neo down. Nazo grabs Neo by the head and does a Powerbomb followed by a quick pin.

"1."

Neo quickly kicks out. Nazo grabs Neo and attempts a Samoan Drop but Neo reverses it and pushes Nazo to the ropes followed by a quick Powerslam as Neo lands many punches to the head of Nazo. Neo grabs Nazo by the head and does a Head Snap as he pins.

"1.."

Nazo kicks out. Neo grabs Nazo and throws him to the corner. Neo charges at Nazo and attempts a Clothesline but Nazo counters with Front Dropkick knocking Neo back. Nazo goes on the turnbuckle and does a Double Axe Handle as he pins Neo.

"1..."

Neo kicks out. Nazo grabs Neo and does 3 Backbreakers and attempts a Side Slam but Neo counters with a DDT. Neo grabs Nazo by the legs and locks in the Walls Of Jackson (Boston Crab) as Nazo tries to reach for the ropes but Neo pulls him back.

**Dark Side plays to loud boos**

"Wait I know that music. It's Venom" Zack says.

"These two fought for a year over Neo's Hardcore title. In the end Venom injured Neo and that's why we never saw him again" Jack explains.

Neo glares at Venom while applying pressure to the submission as Nazo tries to reach the ropes. Neo gets distracted by Venoms taunt as Nazo manages to grab the ropes and free himself from the lock.

"Due to Venoms distraction Nazo managed to break free" Zack says.

Neo grabs Nazo and does a Cradle DDT as he sets Nazo up for the Spear. Neo waits as Nazo slowly gets up and turns around as Neo runs at him and attempts the Sear but Nazo gets out of the way and hits the pole.

"Ouch shoulder first into the pole" Jack says.

Neo pulls himself out as he holds his shoulder in pain as he turns around as he gets hit with the Chaos Torrent (Blackhole Slam) and pins Neo.

"1...2...3!"

**Blackhole plays to loud boos (With a few claps)**

"Here is your winner Nazo" Mack announces.

"Oh come on Neo had it. Venom came and cost him the match" Jack says.

Nazo exits the ring as Venom enters the ring as he waits for Neo to get up. Venom bolds his hand into a fist and sets Neo up for KO Punch. Neo turns around and Venom hits Neo with a KO punch as Neo lays on the ground with Venom standing over him.

The night ends with Venom standing on Neo with his hand raised.

CXWE Results

1. #1 Contendership for Intercontinental Title: Roadkill Def Death The Kid

2. Singles Match for CXWE Intercontinental Championship: Drew Cage (c) Def Black*Star

3. Singles Match: Nazo Def Neo Jackson

CXWE Payback PPV Match Card

1. CXWE Intercontinental Championship Match: Drew Cage (c) vs Roadkill

2. CXWE Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs ?


	22. CXWE Payback Card

**CXWE Payback PPV Match Card**

1. Singles Match for CXWE Intercontinental Championship: Drew Cage (c) vs Roadkill

2. Fatal Four Way for CXWE Women's Championship: Tsubaki (c) vs Iris LeonHart vs Rukia vs Sara Verser

3. NO DQ Match: Neo Jackson vs Venom

4. X-Factor Championship Match: Daniel Modest (c) vs Edward Spark

5. #1 Contendership for CXWE Championship: Hiccup vs Mason Stone

6. CXWE Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Patrick Star


	23. September Week 2

**The Night Plays**

**Rated: TV-14**

"Hello and welcome to CXWE. Im Jack alongside my brother Zack. We're live from Seattle, Washington which is also Tyson Stones hometown as he goes against Drew Cage for the I.C Championship" Jack says.

"We'll speak of the devil it's right now" Zack says.

Camera goes to the ring

"This is a singles match scheduled for one-fall and it is for the CXWE Intercontinental Championship" Mack announces.

**Here Me Now plays to loud cheers**

"Introducing first representing Hardcore Foundation. Tyson Stone" Mack announces.

"Man look at the ovation that Tyson is getting" Jack notices.

"Yep. Looks like his home crowd is giving him there full support" Zack says.

Tyson walks down the ramp while shaking some of the fans hands as he enters the ring and waits for Drew to come out.

**I Came To Play plays to loud boos**

"Oh man look at the reaction" Jack says.

"And his opponent representing Extreme Alliance. He is the current CXWE Intercontinental Champion Drew Cage" Mack announces.

"We'll looks like Tyson's hometown isn't liking Drew one bit" Zack says.

Drew walks down the ramp while holding the CXWE Intercontinental Title as he enters the ring and raises it as the bell rings.

Bell Rings

Drew and Tyson square off with both of them locking up as Tyson and Drew lock up with Drew getting the upper hand as he does a quick Headlock with Tyson quickly countering with a Back Suplex as he covers for a quick pin.

"1"

Drew quicks out. Tyson begins to stomp away to Drews face with the crowd cheering as Tyson quickly picks Drew up and lands a Suplex as he picks Drew up again and throws him to the corner. Tyson charges at Drew who counters with a Dropkick sending him back.

"Nice reversal by Drew there" Jack says.

Drew quickly climbs the turnbuckle and lands a Double Axe Handle as he pins Tyson.

"1"

Tyson quickly kicks out. Drew begins to stomp on Tyson's leg as Tyson screams in pain after every stomp. Drew grabs Tyson by the leg and does a Catapult followed by a Muta Lock as Tyson screams in pain with Drew applying pressure to the hold.

"Muta Lock by Drew. A new move that he has never used" Zack says.

Tyson manages to grabs the ropes and Drew releases it as he grabs Tyson by the head and attempts a Headlock Takedown but Tyson reverses it with a Uppercut knocking Drew back. Tyson sees Drew near the ropes and does a Clothesline knocking him out of the ring.

"Drews out of the ring. We will be back with more" Jack says as it goes to commercial.

Commercial Break

Camera goes back to the ring

Drew is on the corner with Tyson landing many blows and Uppercuts knocking Drew down. Tyson grabs Drew and does a Neckbreaker followed by a Leg Drop as Tyson pins Drew.

"1...2"

Drew kicks out. Tyson picks Drew up and locks in a a Headlock as Drew struggles to get out of it with Tyson applying pressure. After 3 minutes Drew manages to counter with a Back Suplex as Drew lands 3 Clotheslines followed by a Inverted Backbreaker as Drew climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Tyson to get up.

"You Still Suck" the crowd chants.

"Man this crowd is on Tyson. Full support" Zack exclaims.

Drew runs at Tyson and lands a Running Clothesline knocking Tyson back as Drew climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Tyson to get up. Drew does a Double Axe Handle knocking Tyson down as he goes for a pin.

"1...2."

Tyson kicks out.

**Evil Ways plays to mixed reaction**

"Here is the man that faces Drew at CXWE Payback" Zack says.

Roadkill walks down the ramp while glaring at Drew who glares back and doesn't notice Tyson who is standing behind him. Drew turns around as Tyson lands a Uppercut followed by a Dead Weight (Vertebreaker) as Tyson goes for a pin with the crowd cheering.

"Tyson might have the win. We can crown a new I.C Champion" Jack says.

"1...2..."

Drew kicks out at 2.99 shocking Tyson and the crowd who respond by booing at Drew. Tyson grabs Drew and throws him to the ropes and attempts a Clothesline but Drew counters and hits a Water Whip (Spinning Heel Kick) knocking Tyson down as Drew gets up and readies for the Cage KO (RKO).

"I think Drew has Tyson where he wants him" Zack says.

Drew waits for Tyson to get up which he does and does a Cage KO (RKO) as he glares at Roadkill. Drew yells "This is what is gonna happen to you come Payback". Drew grabs Tyson by the leg and locks in the Cage Lock (Figure-Four Leg-Lock) as Tyson screams in pain.

"Tyson is screaming in pain" Zack says.

"I think Drew is gonna give Roadkill a warning" Jack says.

After 3 minutes of it locked in Tyson taps out.

**I Came To Play plays to loud boos**

"Here is your winner and still the CXWE Intercontinental Champion. Drew Cage" Mack announces.

Drew let's go and stares down at Roadkill who begins to walk away with Drew glaring at him.

"I think those two might have issues with each other" Jack says.

Camera goes backstage

Camera goes to Backstage Interviewer Josh with Paul Johnson

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My guest at this time. Paul Johnson" Josh says as the crowd boos loudly at Paul Johnson.

"Now Mr. Johnson many people are upset after what you did. You fired Eddy for no reason and people feel like-" Josh gets cut by Paul.

"Wait a minute here Josh. You know what. I want the CXWE Roster to go down that ramp with the current champions in the ring with me" Paul says as he leaves with Josh leaving a questioning look.

Commerical Break

Camera goes to the ring to show Paul Johnson in the ring with the Lees with the CXWE Roster except the champions standing on the ramp.

"Welcome back. Now let's introduce our champions" Paul says.

**The Night Plays **

Drew (I.C Champion), Jason (CXWE Champion), Tsubaki (Women's Champion), Shadow (Hardcore Champion), Daniel Modest (X-Factor Champion), Dean and Wolf (Tag Champions), Neo and Roxanne (Mixed Tag Champions) and Dani and Jessica (Women's Tag Champions)

(Michelle is out for a while so Jessica is replacing her)

"Please welcome the current champions of CXWE" Paul says as the crowd claps for them as they enter the ring.

"Before we start Tsubaki, Jessica, and Dani can you please along with Roxanne. It's only the men I want to talk to" Paul says as the girls leave.

"Now before we start any of you have anything to say to me" Paul says as the boys shake there heads no with Shadow turning around as Dean notices this and smirks.

"We'll if it isn't the Ultimate Life Form. Anything you want to say" Paul questions as Shadow gives him a death glare and moves up but gets pulled back by Neo and Daniel.

"Wow easy there fella. Now the reason for this calling is because I wanna know your opinions about Eddy's firing" Paul says as he motions for one of them to talk which Jason steps up and speaks.

"Yeah Mr. TV Executive. I wanna say this to you. Firing Eddy was the dumbest move in history and I think you should go back to Rehab sucka" Jason says as the crowd cheers in agreement.

"We Want Eddy" the crowd cheers.

"Okay any other opinions" Paul motions as Daniel speaks up.

"Yeah I have a few words. My first is your basically a power hungry tyrant who thinks he's always right and basically wants this job to be basically hell to us. And third the two Lees right there are basically sucking your **** because we all know. It's good for business" Daniel says as he and Drew laugh and high five.

"Okay that's it. Before anything else happens I want my bodyguards to come out and take you to the back" Paul says as he motions for the bodyguards to come out but they don't come out.

"What the hell" Paul says as the Titantron shows all of the bodyguards beaten to death and it shows the Elric Brothers, Ulrich, Odd, and Wander standing over them. "What the-" Paul yelled but got cut.

"Sorry Mr. Hater. Your guards attacked us so we fought back after many midget jokes were landed to this guy" Wander says as he points to Edward Elric who stands over two bodyguards.

"So basically a shrimp beat up my guards" Paul questions as Edward begins to yell.

"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP YOU HYPOCRITE- " Edward gets cut by Al who tells him to calm down with Wander, Ulrich and Odd calming him down. "What are you two doing-" Paul questions but Wander cuts him.

"Later hater" Wander says as Odd Superkicks the camera causing it to break as the Titantron gets cut off.

Paul is furious but sees Daniel Superkick Christian Lee with Neo hitting a Spear to Dean knocking him out. Paul is furious as he leaves the ring with the Roster and champions laughing at him.

Commercial Break

**One Of A Kind plays to loud cheers**

"This match is scheduled for one-fall. Representing Extreme Alliance. Making her debut. The Hardcore Heroine. Korra" Mack announces.

"We'll tonight Korra makes her debut as she takes on Astrid" Zack says.

Korra walks down the ramp as she slaps some of the fans hands and enters the ring as she waits for Astrid to get in the ring.

**Beth Phoenix's theme plays to loud boos**

"And her opponent. Astrid Hofferson" Mack announces.

"We'll let's see if Astrid has what it takes to beat the Hardcore Heroine" Jack says.

Astrid walks down the ramp and enters the ring as she waits for the match to start.

Bell Rings

Astrid and Korra eye each other as Astrid bows down and gives the middle finger at Korra who glares at her. Astrid attempts a Clothesline but Korra ducks and does a Superkick knocking Astrid out cold as Korra waits for Astrid to get up.

"I think Korra might take Astrid out" Jack says.

Astrid gets up as Korra hits a Water Whip (Spinning Heel Kick) and Korra pins.

"1...2...3!"

**One Of A Kind plays to loud cheers**

"Here is your winner. The Hardcore Heroine Korra" Mack announces.

"Wait did I just see that. Korra beat Astrid in 1 minute flat" Zack questions.

"It happened alright" Jack said as he continued to laugh.

Korra rolls out of the ring while laughing at Astrid who is throwing a tantrum on the floor as Korra walks backstage which the cameras do as it shows Bender and Paul arguing.

"What were those guys doing there" Paul asks Bender.

"Um there apart of CXWE now. It took me some time but I finally managed to get them. So suck on them apples Mr. Executive" Bender says as he laughs.

"Okay you and those idiots you call a Roster have pushed my buttons to a breaking point" Paul says.

"You sure because I thought at was your natural look" Bender says.

"That's it I challenge you to a 5 on 5 Mixed Elimination Tag Match. I pick 5 and you pick 5. If I win you all will not question me and if you win. Ill d whatever you say" Paul says as Bender agrees.

Camera goes to the ring to show both Jason and Patrick in the ring

"Welcome everybody Im Mack and tonight were having a Arm Wrestling Contest. It's Jason Krueger versus Patrick Star" Mack announces.

"We'll to see who's stronger. It's Jason and Patrick in a arm wrestling contest" Jack says.

Both Jason and Patrick put there arms on the table and lock up. Patrick gets the upper hand begins to pull Jason's arm down with Jason struggling to get up. After 3 minutes Jason manages to get his strength and manages to over power Patrick who quickly Headbutts him.

Patrick flips the table over but Jason hits a Spear as he and Patrick begin to lay many blows to each other with security trying to break them apart but they fail as Jason and Patrick fight them off but continue to fight each other.

"Someone's gotta stop these two from killing each other" Zack says.

The CXWE Roster comes out and breaks them apart with Jason and Patrick trying to break free and glare at each other as the show ends with them glaring at them.

CXWE Results

1. CXWE Intercontinental Championship Match: Drew Cage (c) Def Tyson Stone

2. Singles Match: Korra Def Astrid

3. Arm Wrestling Contest: To A Draw

**CXWE Payback PPV Match Card**

1. Singles Match for CXWE Intercontinental Championship: Drew Cage (c) vs Roadkill

2. Fatal Four Way for CXWE Women's Championship: Tsubaki (c) vs Iris LeonHart vs Rukia vs Sara Verser

3. NO DQ Match: Neo Jackson vs Venom

4. X-Factor Championship Match: Daniel Modest (c) vs Edward Spark

5. #1 Contendership for CXWE Championship: Hiccup vs Mason Stone

6. CXWE Championship Match: Jason Krueger (c) vs Patrick Star


End file.
